


First Impressions

by phoenix220



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 96,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix220/pseuds/phoenix220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A traumatic accident sends Ichigo away as a child. When he returns he has to face his worst nightmare: High school. Yaoi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer and warning thing:

Don't own the recognisable characters. Will contain abuse and noncon, probably nondescriptive as well as consensual boyxboy stuff. Don't like, leave now.

Prologue

Twenty five little desks and chairs filled with twenty five little bodies, all eagerly sticking their hands up, some straining to stay in their seats as the desperately tried to gain the attention of their teacher. The young woman at the front frowned, her other hand on her hip as she deliberated, drawing it out to make her pupils squirm that bit more. Miss Grey had asked for a volunteer to help her with the lesson, something that every child wanted, the chance to stand at the front and help. Even the littlest member of the class, standing out due to his bright hair had his hand up, even if he didn't quite have the confidence that his peers were showing.

"Hmmm, well I guess no one really wants to help me. I guess I'll just have to do it myself." That made some of the bolder ones start to whine, standing in place, little bodies leaning over their desks as they used their other hand to try and get  _their_  hand up that big further than the rest. One of the taller members of the class, also gifted with bright hair, though his was even more remarkable, was kneeling on his seat, bringing his hand up and waving it at her, smirk in place. Grimmjow had all the confidence in the world, too much for a six year old in school, and he had on occasion used it poorly, other children suffering due to his ego. The teacher's eye quickly drifted around the children in the class, little Rukia Kuchiki bouncing in place with her hand up; Szayel, with his pink hair, sitting fairly straight with his raised but that was nothing compared to Uryu, his posture perfect and his face expectant.

"Ichigo, why don't you come and help me?"

The smallest in her class was a little orange haired boy, with big brown eyes that warily gazed over his classmates, seeing the jealousy in some of the faces, but his friends, big Chad and the pretty Orihime smiled at him encouragingly.

Ichigo couldn't believe  _he'd_  been picked; he never got picked for anything. He went with the teacher, the class getting left in the care of the teaching assistant, and they walked down to a store room, which the teacher unlocked with a small brass key from her pocket before opening the door and handing the little boy a big box of crepe paper. She lifted a crate of glue and scissors before locking the door back up again, smiling down at the boy before placing the crate on her hip and laying her other on the child's shoulder, guiding him back to the class, smiling slightly at the little one's determined look.

Ichigo was put in charge of giving everyone three pieces of paper, different colours as the teacher handed out two pairs of scissors to each of the groups. Ichigo made sure to give Orihime two different colours of pink, knowing the girl's preference for the colour, and he slid Chad an orange in among his, the big boy having always liked the colour of Ichigo's hair. The rest of the class just got what came to his hands first, except Grimmjow's group where he stood and pretty much let them rifle through the box, taking what they wanted. There was no point in arguing with them, he'd probably just get a kick under the desk, or something nasty dropped in his lunch. He put the box of paper back at the front before going back to his desk, pulling his three pages, one blue, one red and the other black. He'd noticed there wasn't much black, and made sure to get himself one, black always came in useful, plus he'd always thought it was an interesting shade.

It wasn't a colour, he'd been told that many times by his mother, the woman designing for a living. White was all the colours mixed, and she'd shown him a crystal breaking white light into a spectrum; and black was a lack of colour. Ichigo didn't quite understand, he just knew it made things look brighter, when put with them. One of the reasons he liked black tops, they made his hair look brighter, and his mother loved his bright hair, forever playing with it.

The children started their task, little fights over the scissors breaking out in the class making the teacher have to go and talk with them. Ichigo cut his shape out, passing the scissors to Chad before he took a glue stick and attached the hat shape to his man. The task set was to make an image of themselves in twenty years' time, thinking about what their job would be, how they would look and what they would wear. Ichigo had drawn himself tall, and in a doctor's jacket, with a little blue hat like the doctors at his dad's work wore to cover their hair. The teacher called for break, telling them to put the lid on their glue and to make sure the scissors were left in the middle of the tables before anyone got up. The children hustled over to their bags, hanging from labelled pegs at the back of the room to fetch their snacks. Grimmjow bumped into Ichigo, their pegs right next to each other after all with no one starting with H in their classroom. "Hey baby carrot, you need to get some orange onto your picture, otherwise it can't be you." Grimmjow wasn't really cruel, he just liked to tease and knew he had to tread lightly with the small boy, he was so sensitive but it was just too easy sometimes.

Baby Carrot was one of many names Ichigo had been called, Strawberry being the obvious one. He felt his eyes sting, and sniffed, trying to be brave like his mum had told him. "You've got to have your hair up if you are a doctor, to keep it from falling into cuts and stuff. My dad told me."

Grimmjow just sniffed. "And you reckon you'll be a doctor? I'm going to be a race car driver, or a lawyer like my dad, maybe both. Catch you later Kurosaki."

Ichigo just waited till the bigger boy left, getting his little tub of grapes out of his bag before he left the room, one of the last but Chad had waited for him. The boy was the joint tallest in the class, Grimmjow's friend Nnoitra being equal, but a lot skinnier. Chad was chunkier, and had deeper skin as well as a much more pleasant personality. He'd helped Ichigo up when other boys had knocked him down, the large boy scaring them off and they'd formed a friendship then, Ichigo able to enjoy the calm quietness of the boy and Chad liked having someone who didn't play as rough as most of the boys their age.

They sat together, others drifting by occasionally as the young children played in their area, the concrete marked with hopscotch patterns and the grass area to the side was big enough for groups to run around. It was in the corner between the areas that held the little bench where the two boys sat, munching on their snacks as the talked about a television programme they both liked until the bell rang, the two boys streaking over to their line, ending up fourth and fifth. Grimmjow and his friends hadn't run as fast, not bothered about their positions and they joined just as the teachers came out, calling their classes in, the four lines taking turns to enter the building in an orderly fashion.

Ichigo was just finishing his name on the bottom of the page when the classroom door opened, their head mistress coming in and asking the teacher to step outside for a moment. The tension was clear, even the little six year olds knew something was wrong, the police man in the corridor being a clear sign. Posters were forgotten about as the children started whispering, wondering what was happening. The teacher assistant tried to get them to focus back on their task but she was as curious as the pupils.

The door opened again, Miss Grey having a strange look on her face, somewhere between grief and worry as she looked at her class, her eyes staring at her littlest pupil as they became glassy.

"Ichigo, can you come here for a minute please?"

Ichigo froze in his chair, panic settling in as he glanced round at his friends and his other classmates. He saw Grimmjow frowning, leaning around in his chair to look at the smaller boy. He got up, pushing his chair back in before walking to the front of the room, the teacher holding her hand out as he approached. He automatically took it, and was led out of the room, glancing back quickly to see his friends craning their heads to see out the door. It was shut after the boy though, and the members of the class started talking once more, louder this time.

Ten minutes later the door opened again, this time it was just the teacher who walked down the classroom and picked Ichigo's bag off his peg, putting his lunch box in it from his little cubby underneath. She carried the bag out of the room again, not looking at anyone.

That was the last time any of the children saw their classmate, the little boy having to go away to live with relatives in a different town. The story of what happened was circulated around, starting with the teachers and the parents and eventually filtering down to the students. Ichigo's parents had been involved in a car accident and both had been killed, leaving their only son an orphan.

Chad and Orihime had tried to get in contact with their friend, their parents petitioning the school to get them details but they had been unsuccessful; no one really knew where he had gone.

The picture of him dressed as a doctor had been hung in the classroom, the name unfinished but clear enough; Ichi.

Chapter 1

High school, purgatory or hell, depending on your point of view. Of course there were those who thrived in the bitchy, self-obsessed environment and usually those were the ones who were the bitchy, self-obsessed ones.

Grimmjow Jaeggerjackes didn't consider himself either of those things, he knew plenty of others did but he deemed them beneath his care. Captain of the basketball team didn't have to worry about the little people when he had an entourage of team mates and cheer leaders to buffer them away.

He wasn't a bad guy, he didn't throw iced drinks at people, or flush their heads down the toilet; he just watched as other people did. He leaned against his locker, his uniform blazer clearly showing the badge of team captain and he overlooked the masses milling about in the corridor on the way to classes. The locker bank was for his year group only, other ones being dotted around the school, but these ones were the best for spectating, being between the math and English classrooms. He propped one leg up behind him on the locker below his, his polished shoes gripping on to the metal slightly. He cut a fine figure in the uniform, the navy blazer blending nicely with his shock of tousled blue hair and the red piping round the lapels standing out. His white shirt was tucked in to his black trousers, his tie loosely tied and hanging round his neck. He winked at a couple of younger girls who were staring at him, making them blush madly before turning away and continuing to walk. He caught a glance at one girl who wasn't impressed by him, big brown eyes rolling as she approached. She slapped her folder in his raised knee, making him drop it down with a scowl. Throwing her sea green braid over her shoulder, she just raised her eyebrow in reply, turning to lean on the locker next to him.

"Hey Grimmy, stalking anyone in particular?" Nel was Grimmjow's step sister, his father having left his mother years ago and his mother remarried. Grimmjow liked to pretend he didn't like her, and did find her annoying but she was one of the few who called him on his bullshit, and could make him smile.

"Nah, just scouting for a new girlfriend. Any of your friends hot and easy?" He laughed as he got hit by the folder again, this time in the stomach, making him clutch it for a second.

"Like any of them would even look at you. Well they would look, but they know better than to do anything else." Nel knew her brother was hot, she wasn't blind and they weren't related by blood but still it was an icky thought. "Who's the new kid?"

Grimmjow frowned, looking over the crowds for someone he didn't recognise. It wasn't that he knew  _everybody_  in the school, but a new face should stand out, even if it was only by their awkward behaviour. He spotted his old friend Ulquiorra standing down the end of the hall by himself. They didn't hang out so much now, having drifted into different groups as they got older but they still acknowledged each other. The smaller boy had got into a more gothic scene, wearing as much black as the uniform code allowed and painting his nails. He had one of those ear stretchy things, to make a big hole in the lobe and listened to a certain type of music, some of which wasn't bad Grimmjow had to admit.

Trailing his blue eyes over the rest of the crowd, he spotted a crouching frame, one hand holding a locker door open as the other placed books and folders into it. What made this person stand out was the black hat in his head, hats were against the dress code, and the hands had leather half gloves on, covering the palms but not the fingers. Grimmjow started to frown, he'd not heard of anyone joining his year group, clearly this person was though or he wouldn't have been assigned a locker in this hallway. The two against the lockers were quickly joined by Nnoitra, the tall gangly male slamming his fist against the locker at Nel's head, leaning forwards, a lecherous grin on his face. "Hey Nel, you changed your mind about us?"

Nel just cringed back, holding her folder in front of her chest in defence. Grimmjow rolled his eyes, pulling his friend away from his sister and shoving him back. Nnoitra just grinned; shrugging his shoulders as he went to stand on Grimmjow's other side. He spotted the guy they'd been staring at, eyes brightening at the prospect of fresh meat. He sent a quick wink to his friend before stalking over, being light on his feet for such a tall man. The one on the floor was just closing his locker and zipping up his back when Nnoitra's overly long fingers snagged onto the black beanie hat on his head, whipping it off and holding it up. Long, bright orange hair fell, sitting over the collar of the blazer at the back, but cut shorter at the front, the spikes conjuring memories in the minds of the spectators.

Even Nnoitra stared down, his hand dropping for a second as his gaze was met by a pair of furious brown eyes. "Ichigo?"

The man in question straightened slowly, leaving his bag on the floor as he gripped his hands in fists. A fierce scowl was set into his eye brows and he struck, fast and hard. He grabbed the taller boy's lapels, dragging him down to his eye level and slamming him into the lockers, fisting the fabric. He didn't say anything, just glared at the boy, making him drop the hat. Ichigo released him, reaching his long arm down to snag his bag and hat off the ground before straightening, pulling the stretch black fabric back over his head, tucking the longer strands up.

He walked past Grimmjow, face still set in a scowl, one dark blue eyebrow rising in response. Grimmjow was surprised by the face, seeing the chubby young boy who'd left to suddenly eleven years ago suddenly grown up and in front of him, with black eye liner round his brown eyes and a small cog shaped black ear tunnel in his left ear. The boy didn't stop, and left him scowling in return, not liking the surprise. Nnoitra returned to his side, a matching scowl on his face.

"What the fuck happened to the little midget carrot? He still can't take a joke."

"He is certainly not a midget anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Certainly not a midget, the boy was slouched over but looked very nearly Grimmjow's height, and had clearly changed his bright positive attitude into moody angst. The boy disappeared off, out of sight before the bell rang, making all the students in the hall way start to move. Grimmjow grabbed up his bag, a long strapped messenger bag, over his shoulder as he followed his friend to their next class, Woodworking skills in the workshop.

The current project was a spice rack, how unoriginal but it kept Grimmjow's hands busy and he was getting towards the final stages, just having to adjust a few of the housing joints before he glued it. He slung his bag into the cupboard under his bench and snagged a red apron from the hooks along the wall before wandering over to the class store to pick up his wood. Their teacher was still not in sight, probably still finishing his coffee as always; the man would wander in ten minutes late, cup still in hand and give them a hard time for not doing anything.

In the class, the only one Grimmjow really had any time for was Nnoitra, his wood butcher of a friend. The tall male seemed to have a genetic hatred for tools and machines. He managed to break things by merely  _thinking_  of putting a sharp tool near them. He was having to restart one of the sides of his unit as he'd put a hole right through the last then he'd been attempting to fix something else. Grimmjow grabbed the bundle of wood on his part of the shelf; his name on a laminated piece of card stapled to the wood, and picked Nnoitra's up as well, the ruined piece on top.

He dumped the wood on the bench, his friend giving his work a dirty look as they started, Grimmjow managing to shave the wood neatly with a chisel as his friend fought with the tools.

The teacher finally appeared, cupless but with a familiar companion. The black beanie hat was still on his head, as was the scowl on his face and the boy was led into the workshop and given a bench, three along from Grimmjow's. Ichigo slung his bag into the cupboard, shrugging off his blazer before roughly shoving it in too. His white shirt was short sleeved, with a long sleeve black top under it, the wrists nearly meeting the half gloves. Ichigo stood in place, not looking at any one until the teacher supplied him with wood and a drawing, saying he'd be back in a moment to help him mark things out, and to grab himself an apron. Ichigo waited till he'd turned his back before opening the booklet, pulling a pencil from his back pocket and leaning over the page, tracing the drawing with his finger.

Grimmjow decided to be nice, he had time to spare after all, and there is only so long he could watch Nnoitra before snatching the tools and doing it himself. "Hey Kurosaki, long time no see. You need a hand?"

"No." Ichigo didn't even look up at him, pulling one of the pieces of wood towards himself.

Well that was rude, Grimmjow thought. He placed both hands on Ichigo's bench; the guy didn't have a bench partner. Leaning in he tried to get the other to look up. "I'm only offering to help you get started; you have been away for a long time."

"I know precisely how long I've been away, and no I don't need your help, if I do I'll be sure to ask. And it's not Kurosaki anymore." The orange haired boy turned towards the tool cupboard, standing with his back to Grimmjow as he selected his marking tools, being acquainted with the subject previously. He returned and started marking out the wood in front of him, letting Grimmjow see that he actually didn't need help.

"Fine, you know where I am. What's your name now then?"

"Shiba."

Grimmjow went back his bench, getting the shelf on his own piece fitting before giving it a last sand before he started to glue it together. He kept glancing over, seeing the guy finish marking out and start cutting, much faster than Nnoitra in front of him.

In five minutes Grimmjow was giving his clamps a last tighten, checking his shelves were square before wiping the excess glue off. He smirked in satisfaction, turning away for a second to grab his tools to put away. He bumped one of the long clamps on his project, knocking it towards the end of the bench a bit too much, sending the whole project to the floor, stopped only by a fast hand grabbing one of the rails, righting the spice rack onto the bench once more. Grimmjow looked up into the brown eyes, seeing nothing but exasperation in their depths. It just made him pissed off, wanting to shove the other away from him; Ichigo had to step close to him to save the project.

"Mr Shiba, could you please remove you hat? It is against the school dress code." The teacher's annoying, bored tone broke the tension between them, Grimmjow seeing the brown eyes roll at the command.

"No sir." At least he was like that with everyone, Grimmjow thought.

"And why not?"

"Sir, would you make someone with cancer remove their hat in class, or would they get to keep it on to preserve their dignity a bit."

The teacher looked a bit flustered, hesitating for a moment. "Are you saying you have cancer Mr Shiba?"

"No I'm not, but if I do, is this how you want everyone to find out? And anyway, that would just make for double standards." Ichigo just returned to his bench, picking up his tools once more and continuing with his work.

The teacher went over to him, trying to reduce the circulation of the conversation. "Are you refusing to take you hat off? Do you really want to get into this much trouble over something so trivial?"

"Are you really going to get me in that much trouble over something this trivial?"

Grimmjow couldn't believe the teacher backed down. He was sure the guy was going to be suspended on his first day but the teacher just let him be, hat still intact covering his signature hair.

The lesson came to an end, the workshop getting tidied and the material getting put away. Ichigo didn't have a space on the shelf, so Grimmjow said he could share his until the teacher assigned him one. All the response Grimmjow got was a roll of brown eyes before the four pieces of wood took the other's space, now empty due to the bluenette gluing his material together that day.

That was the last time Grimmjow spoke to Ichigo that day, them not having any more classes together. The bluenette had spotted him in the lunch hall, the new guy sitting by himself at first, empty handed as he stared at his phone in his hands. To Grimmjow's surprise, it was Ulquiorra that approached him, sitting at his side and starting to talk to him. They seemed to have a full conversation, something that Grimmjow hadn't managed and a few of Ulquiorra's friends joined them eventually. Ichigo seemed to sit fairly quietly in the group but he didn't move, following the conversation as it went on around him without joining in. The warning bell for the end of lunch rang, signalling the students to get to their classes, some dumping their rubbish into the bins, others just leaving it lying on the tables. Grimmjow tossed his wrapper into a bin on the way out, making the shot from a fair distance, as expected. He walked out, passing a few of his old classmates and wondered if they knew about the reappearance of the little boy from their childhood class.

"Yo, Chad. You see Ichigo is back?" Grimmjow craned his head back seeing the surprise in the tall man's face. "Think he started today. He's changed a bit though. See ya round."

"See you round Grimmjow." Even though the bigger boy's face had looked surprised, his voice still held the monotone expression it normally had.

Grimmjow just shrugged, heading to his afternoon classes, the joy of biology then geography. The one highlight was that his old friend Ulquiorra was in his geography class, and he chose to sit one seat ahead of the back row, where he usually sat, so he could sit next to the black haired boy. He saw the disgruntled look on Loly's face as she realised he wasn't going to sit next to her. The cheerleader had long black hair, up in high pigtails and had managed to make her school uniform look like a dirty old man's fantasy, far too much cleavage on show for Grimmjow's liking, and he liked boobs. He just didn't want everyone looking at boobs that should be for him only. Not that Loly was anything special to him, she'd wanted to be, cheerleader dating the basketball captain was the cliché but Grimmjow didn't like her that way. There had been a few make out sessions at parties after a few sneaky drinks but he'd always knocked her back eventually.

Her ever present friend Melony sat next to her, the pixie cut blond having a much more pleasant personality that got completely overshadowed by her friend, but was totally loyal anyway.

Ulquiorra was giving him a strange look as well, opening the book in front of him. Grimmjow himself didn't really know what brought on his sudden change of location, well he knew but didn't know how to start the necessary conversation.

"Ask me then."

Oh well no worries bout breaking into the subject. "Eh, you had lunch with Kurosaki."

"That is not a question. And no, I had lunch with a boy named Ichigo Shiba."

"Well eleven years ago he was Ichigo Kurosaki, was the smallest midget in a class that had Kuchiki, so that's saying something. I just wanted to know what he was talking about." Rukia Kuchiki was occasionally mistaken for a first year, and being in her sixth, and final year, it was a bit annoying for the girl.

Ulquiorra allowed himself a very small smile. "Yes well that was a long time ago, he didn't really say much, just his name really, and that he'd just moved here. He seems quiet, but interesting. Were you friends when he was here before."

Grimmjow squirmed a bit. "No, not exactly. He was kinda picked on in school cause of his size and his hair. I didn't bully him, but I didn't do anything when other kids did."

"You picked on someone because of their hair colour? You, seriously?"

"I said I didn't alright. Yeah I called him names but he was so easy to tease. I guess he hasn't forgotten about it though." Grimmjow ran through the lack of response in woodwork.

"Or he could've matured to the point that it doesn't bother him, but doesn't particularly want to chum up to his previous tormentors? Anyway, he doesn't seem to be your sort of person anyway."

Grimmjow frowned. "What do you mean, my sort of person?"

Ulquiorra regarded him with an amused look. "Seriously? He's not a dumb sports idiot, and he seems unlikely to fawn at your feet. Why on earth would you even give him the time of day?"

"Some shit went down years ago, it's why he left and I'm not a total retard to think he wouldn't still be having a hard time about it."

"What ever happened to make a child have to leave his home town, change his name and his demeanour is his own business, to tell me if he wants, if he feels comfortable about it."

Their conversation had to come to an end as the teacher started the lesson, the map on the projector screen showing the activity for the lesson.

Ulquiorra left the room too fast for any further conversation at the end of the day, leaving Grimmjow still in his seat. Loly perched on his desk, her scandalously short skirt showing the top of her tights as she crossed her legs.

Grimmjow had to endure a few moments of talking to the female before he could make his escape to the gym hall for team practice. Of course the girl followed him, the cheerleaders having practice too but they were in separate halls and Grimmjow could breathe easy as his team settled to their drills.

Grimmjow had only been captain for three months, the current school year and was trying to recoup the losses from the previous graduation. He'd filled the spots, but the players were lacking in fitness and skill, something that frustrated the blue haired student. He picked up the drills, setting up a passing line, calling out as the orange balls flew through the air. His old team consisted of Nnoitra, the tall man being anyone's choice for a basketball player, Yammy, a tall, and wide, boy from the year below him as well as three others from his year, all well trained and fit. But at the end of the current year, they would all be gone, leaving Yammy as the oldest member; if he could remember how to tie his shoes on the days of practice. He did need reminding on occasion.

Practice broke up at five, each heading their own way home, Nnoitra walking part of the way with Grimmjow before they split. They had just been about halfway home when they spotted a runner, coming their way, but on the other side of the road. The hat was again the thing that made the other recognisable as he jogged past them, ear buds in his ears as he pounded the pavement. He was travelling at a fair speed and seemed to be breathing normally, disappearing round a corner as they watched.

They discussed the reappearance for a moment or so, Nnoitra still sore that the previously shy and unconfident boy had turned into the boy who'd pinned him earlier, the strength in his arms clear and Nnoitra was itching to take him on. Grimmjow told him he'd be a fool, the new kid in school might have a few sympathy votes among the staff and Nnoitra would just get most of the trouble.

The tall, lanky boy waved him off, flipping him the finger as he disappeared down his street, leaving Grimmjow to walk towards his house. He knew he was lucky, his mum remarrying well and letting them keep living as they had been after his dad left and his new step dad wasn't bad either.

Coyote Starrk, and yes that was his real name, was a police superintendent or at least that was his job. Grimmjow wasn't sure he was ever awake long enough to do his job, but his little assistant Lilynette picked up his slack, sometimes at home as well as the woman seemed to end up there most nights. It became such a habit that Grimmjow's mother had given her a couple of drawers in the spare bedroom and use of the wardrobe so she didn't have to run home in the morning to get a change of clothes. The man wasn't that old either, in his mid-thirties, technically a toy boy to his mother of forty two and his daughter was two years younger than Grimmjow but a mature young woman that didn't put up with any shit, from her dad or step brother.

Grimmjow stepped into his front hall, closing the large door behind him as he slid out of his school shoes, lifting them onto the rack, hidden in the hall table as he lifted his slippers out and sliding them on. Shoes were not to be worn inside the house, but he'd been raised that way so it was a habit now. He walked the long beige hallway; beige seemed to be in just now, his mother was making every room look like diarrhoea, and she didn't like his comments about it much; opening the door to the living room and smirking as he saw his sister sitting on the couch, headphones on and a book in her hands. He snuck over, dropping down beside her, making her jump and drop her book. He started to snigger, Nel stropping as she moaned about losing her place before picking up the book and slapping her brother's thigh with it.

"So how'd you know the new guy?"

"He was in my class when I was six. Left when his parents died in an accident."

"Oh shit, that sucks. Where did he go? Why did he come back?"

"No idea, I remember no one could get in contact with him and it was a bit weird for a while but I guess we forgot about him for a while."

"He's hot."

"Fuck off Nel, you hardly saw him." Grimmjow shoved his sister a bit, just enough to make her topple over as she sat cross-legged on the couch.

"No seriously, he was hot. In a slim, swimmer's body type way. Plus he must be strong, you saw him pin Nnoi like that. I can just imagine him pinning me like that to a wall, only he'd be kissing me, or maybe doing something,"

"Oi, no, ew gross; I don't want to think about him pinning you to a wall and fucking you. That image did not need to be in my mind at all."

"Why? Are you seeing you pinning him? I think his long legs could wrap around you twice. I wonder what else is long about him."

Grimmjow closed his eyes for a moment, not believing his sister was having this conversation with him, fantasising about the two of them fucking the same bloke. Grimmjow wasn't homophobic; he had no problem with guys shoving dicks up their asses, as long as they stayed away from his. He'd never felt like trying it, even though his best friend swung both ways.

He'd never even considered it, the thought about sticking his dick up a guy's ass, yet it was something he'd fantasised about with a girl. He guessed it wouldn't be much different with a guy but it was still  _different._  But Nel had been right, Ichigo's legs were long, and it started to make him wonder how they would feel wrapped round him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thoughts were quickly wiped from his mind. Or so he thought as he went to his bed. He woke up with a morning problem often, but never when he'd been thinking about a guy. If he took care of the problem in the shower, would that mean he was gay? And who could he talk to about this? Nnoitra would probably offer to fuck him, just to check, his dad was hundreds of miles away and his mum, well he didn't think that would be a good idea, she'd made her feelings about Nnoitra's preference loud and clear; it could have been more his sluttish ways but there seemed to be a homophobic shadow to her rant.

That thought led to more, thinking about the term in particular. Homo _phobic_  – fear of gay people basically. He knew Nnoitra could be a scary fuck but it wasn't because he occasionally likes to suck cock. Or Melony, who everyone was pretty sure was swinging for the other team, she was scared of spiders, yet lifted them and moved them in case they got hurt, tears in her eyes as she did it. Nel had said she'd seen her in the bathroom after one rescue bawling and scrubbing at her hands, freaking out about one touching her.  _That_  was a phobia, not someone being a dick about people's private time. Gay marriage was rolling out around the world, and if it meant more happy families, and less shitty attitudes then he was good with it. He remembered the post on social network, about people objecting to gays adopting children, the response being straight people should stop having kids they don't want then.

The only stereotypical gay in his year was Shinji Hirako, a flamboyant blond who was tolerated by most, except the football team. He had toned it down a bit this year after getting slammed into a set of lockers too hard, cracking his ribs last year. The bully had been kicked out and there had been no more violence but Grimmjow had heard the kid had difficulty going to the bathroom as he was afraid he'd get jumped.

The shower had been over-long, something that annoyed his sister as the stupid house couldn't run two hot showers at once and he had a bathroom earlier in the pipes to her. She had to wait if he got their first. He was grinning around his toast as she came into the kitchen, rubbing a towel through her long hair as she sat at the breakfast bar with a scowl. He pushed the toast rack closer to her, and the butter dish and his grin just got wider as she snatched a slice, buttering it like it had done her a grievous insult. The kitchen door opened again and little Lilynette came in, looking exhausted as normal. The small woman was extremely young looking; she could pass for Nel's peer, with pale green hair in a simple bob cut, purely functional style with a fringe to keep the rest out of her face as she worked. She was a skinny woman, dressed like she was much older in her skirt suit as she slumped to the coffee pot, pouring herself a large black one, gulping down the hot liquid with her eyes closed.

"Another late night?" Grimmjow tried to hide his smirk behind his third slice of toast.

It snapped the woman's gaze to him, her pale pink eyes furious through their sleepiness. "Your father spent another night up, doing his day work, making me stay up to go over yesterday. But I need to go into the station today so while he sleeps  _another_  day away, I get to do without, and no doubt he will do it all again tonight." Lilynette poured another cup before slumping round and sitting next to Grimmjow, snagging half a slice of buttered toast off his plate. "I mean I know he's good at his job, and half the criminals are too scared to do anything worthy of getting his attention but seriously? I don't think he'd notice. How does your poor mother put up with him?"

Nel snorted. "I think she likes that he's always busy. Gives her more time to do what she wants."

Yeah, Nel and her new step mum weren't the best of friends. Grimm's mother didn't really notice, having no time for a grown daughter but Grimmjow tended to end up in the middle, wanting to defend his mother, but knowing in reality, the girl wasn't far wrong. He loved his mother, and she'd raised him well and had loved him. She had drifted as he'd got older, or maybe he'd pushed her away but it was probably a combination of the two. Evening meal they all sat down, most nights anyway. Starrk joined them as well, even if it was really breakfast for him most days. Grimmjow refused to call him dad, or Coyote and they had settled with Starrk, both men happy with the name. Grimmjow was shortened to Grimm, the laziness of the man in question having no bounds.

Grimmjow headed out the door, his sister on his tail and they walked together until friends started to appear on the approach to the gates, Nel breaking away to walk with her friend Tia as Nnoitra joined Grimmjow.

They made it through the gates in time to see a 'happy' reunion. Ichigo was sitting on the ground, his long legs crossed under him with a set of white and black headphones over his hat. His bag was open in his knee, a book propped in his hands. Chad had approached him, crouching down and pushing the headphones back. Ichigo had snapped his head up, looking a bit furious until he saw the giant teenager, a real smile on his lips. Chad had offered a hand, and Ichigo took it, shaking with his hand covered in a deep red half glove today. Two steps behind Chad stood Orihime, her hands clasped under her chin, between her substantial breasts. At least she had some modesty with them, wearing her uniform shirt buttoned up all the way and a knee length skirt as well. She approached as Chad shuffled to the side, and the girl collapsed to her knees in front of her old friend, throwing herself into his arms.

Nnoitra and Grimmjow laughed at the look of panic on the boy's face, seeing his hands grip her arms, pushing her off as he gave her a half smile once she was a safe distance away. She held out a hand and stroked it down his face, unprepared for the flinch as her fingers touched his skin. He visibly jerked back as well, breaking the contact before ducking his head, shuffling his belongings together and standing from his position, pushing down on his ankles to just rise from his squat. He stepped between his old friends and hurried off, lifting the headphones back into place. Orihime went to follow, his name on her lips but Chad grabbed her lightly by the arm, stopping her. She looked upset; probably worried about upsetting the boy but she couldn't do anything about it just now.

Woodwork was second period, and Grimmjow watched as Ichigo chiselled his joints, sanded his wood and nearly completed the project, having no distractions led to a good work ethic it appeared. His scowl was in place and today the teacher didn't even mention to beanie hat. The long sleeved t-shirt was in place under his shirt again, leading to Nnoitra speculating about the emo behaviour.

"Bet he's a fucking cutter. That'll be why he freaked with Hime touched him, and why he covers up. Bet his arms are strewn with scars."

Grimmjow frowned, not liking the thought, but it was a possibility. The act of self-harm didn't make sense, but he knew it wasn't supposed to so he didn't join in his friend's rant, hoping he'd change the subject. Grimmjow was working on removing all traces of the dry glue from his wood so he could varnish it, using a sharp blade to peel the PVA off. He had the spice rack pressed against his chest as he pushed the blade away, if he missed any, the varnish would dry white on those places not clear. Nnoitra had clamped his wood to the table, and was putting mallet to chisel, banging far too hard for the job he was doing and he made the bench jerk too much, Grimmjow slicing into the meaty part at the base of his thumb.

"Shit." Grimmjow dropped his project to the bench, trying to keep the blood off it as he clutched at the wound. It nipped, nothing he couldn't handle but was making a mess. Calling for the teacher, he couldn't spot him immediately so took himself to the sink, making sure the wound was clean. The water washed away the blood, showing the deep slice into his skin and he hissed as the water made it nip more. Holding a few paper towels to his hand, he looked around for his teacher once more, still not seeing him. The guy was an insurance nightmare, if someone was injured badly he'd get the sack. A bang at his other side grabbed his attention, Ichigo standing at the table beside the sink with an open first aid kit he'd grabbed off the wall. He rifled though it for a moment, pulling a couple of things out onto the lid before he turned to the injured boy. Saying nothing he pressed Grimmjow to sit on the table, taking the hand into his own. His hands were gentle, pulling the towels away but replacing them as the blood started to pour again. Ichigo stripped off his half gloves, quickly washing his own hands before tearing open an antiseptic wipe and a clean pad, removing the paper towels, wiping the cut before pressing the gauze onto it. He held Grimmjow's other hand to the pad with a lot of pressure before digging through the kit some more, pulling out the steri strips.

"Do you know what you are doing?" Grimmjow hated that he sounded a bit breathy.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow before holding the skin under the gauze, nodding to the other to remove it. He held the cut together and laid the little white paper stitches over it, starting from the middle and working his way to the edges. The cut was still oozing, not as fast due to the edges of the wound being squeezed together and Ichigo peeled a large white sticky bandage and pressed it gently on the wound. His hands were being gently, but Grimmjow couldn't help but notice his skin was rough, like he'd worked for years with his hands. He also clocked a little tattoo running down the side of his hand from his thumb knuckle towards his wrist. Spero

"I think you better get a professional to look at that if it seeps through." Ichigo just started to close the kit up, washing his hands again and pulling his gloves on. He had a matching tattoo on the other hand, veritas, both in script writing but clear enough. The tattoos were covered by the gloves once they were on and the boy went to walk away.

"Hey," Grimmjow grabbed the boys arm, noting the flinch as he jerked the limb out of the other's grasp. Ichigo stopped and turned towards him, scowl firmly in place. "Thanks, for fixing me up. Where did you learn that? From your dad?"

Stupid comment, Grimmjow closed his eyes after it left his mouth as the scowl deepened on the other's face. Ichigo walked faster, heading to his bench, packing up his project before putting it away and his tools before grabbing his blazer and his bag and storming out of the classroom. He nearly bowled the teacher over as the older man entered the room just as he was leaving. The boy hesitated, speaking to the man for a moment before leaving. The teacher just shook his head as he came over to the benches, wandering to see what everyone was up to. Grimmjow went back over to his bench, keeping his injured hand away from everything as it started to throb. He'd managed to keep the blood off his wood but it was splattered on the bench and the floor as well as a couple of drips on his grey trousers. The teacher stopped at his bench, seeing the plaster and started to flap about the incident.

Grimmjow assured him he was fine, that he'd taken care of it and that yes, he would go to the doctor if it got worse before getting to go and sit in a classroom after he'd put his project away. He walked into the cupboard, frowning as he saw his place empty, sitting his unit down before scanning for Ichigo's realising he'd been too pissed at Grimmjow to use his space. There was a pile of wood on the floor, under the shelves that looked a bit dumped and would probably get stepped on and damaged before their next lesson so he lifted it, sitting it gently on top of his, leaving the cupboard to grab his stuff and go and mess about on a computer for half a lesson.

The bell rang, signalling break and the crowds descended onto the dinner hall, the seniors getting priority as everyone got their chance to nourish themselves. Grimmjow got twittered over by the girls in his group, each of them taking turns to stroke his hand, some running their fingers through his hair in sympathy. The blue haired boy only had eyes for one member of the school, sitting with his headphones on at the end of a bench, Ulquiorra and his group sitting around him. Grimmjow could understand the new guy's preference, the more Goth group tended to not pry, each carrying some form of secret in their heads, true or not in some cases, which made them shy away from the others in the school. At least there wouldn't be any dumb jocks making assy comments about his dead parents in that group.

_iiiiiii_

Grimmjow had to go and get actual stitches in his hand, the bandage on his hand being saturated by the time school ended. It was Lilynette who took him to the clinic and four stitches later, he was signed off from PE and basketball for a month.

_A month!_

He had to sit in the PE classroom working on homework for other classes while his friends got to run about in kit, having a laugh while he was stuck inside. Nnoitra even told him Ichigo was in their class and kept the long sleeve on under his school polo shirt as they worked on their athletics. He also reported the orange haired kid was fast on his feet, ending up first in most of the races, long distance and sprinting. Grimmjow sat during his third week of isolation thinking that it must be those long legs that made him so fast, the ones that would wrap around him so well.

Oh fantastic, that thought returned like a freight train into his mind. It also reminded him that he'd been single for a while now, and maybe some lady attention might get his mind off the hot orange haired man's legs. Wait, did he just think the kid was hot?

He'd had a generic gay conversation with Nel, who'd either played dumb or he'd overestimated her intelligence as he kept putting his foot in it. She'd said it was too early in life to decide what was important, and that labels just put you in an inescapable box, that would only crush you. Yeah, she could be deep sometimes.

Grimmjow also looked up the two words scribed into Ichigo's skin, Veritas was Latin for truth, spero meant hope; ambiguous but possibly having a deeper meaning to the wearer. How a sixteen/seventeen year old got a tattoo was a mystery, but Grimmjow realised he could pass for older, they all could by now with their height and faces taking on a more mature shape. All except for little Rukia Kuchiki; she'd be getting ID'd until she was forty.

The month was over, Grimmjow only seeing Ichigo during woodwork and the other avoiding even looked at him. Ichigo had completed the spice rack a week ago, before Nnoitra, and was on to working on a granddaughter clock, something Grimmjow had struggled with, his dominant hand being bandaged until the week before. He'd tried to speak to the orange haired boy, the other snubbing him, to the point of turning his back, working on the other side of the bench so he could no longer see the bluenette. He still sat with Ulquiorra at lunches and breaks and he had been seen standing with Chad before and after school, neither saying much, Orihime joining them but keeping her distance. Her boyfriend Uryu wasn't impressed that Ichigo had upset her, but he tolerated the other, as long as he didn't have to speak to him.

Grimmjow was changing for PE, slinging his black shorts on, sitting about an inch above the knee and fairly plain, as well as his pale blue school polo shirt. Even the kit was uniform which made it boring but requiring less thought in the morning. Ichigo was in the corner, pulling off his shirt and replacing it with his polo, the sleeves having somehow lost their hem as well as an inch or so in length. They were long, hanging down to almost your elbow on everyone except Grimmjow, him having the shoulders needed to fill them; Ichigo had clearly redesigned his shirt to his own preference, yet kept the long sleeve on underneath.

They headed out into the hall, seeing the grinning face of their insane teacher, the giant of a man dwarfing all but Nnoitra, and being three times his girth. Zaraki was a slave driver to his students, with a filthy mouth and a loud laugh and he had no time for soft touches, his class tended to be the more athletic, other kids not being able to handle the pace. The dreaded two ropes hung from the centre of the room, signalling the start of a new unit, athletics finished.

"Morning slugs." The answering 'morning sir' was unenthusiastic, but just made the man smile wider. "Muscle training starts today. Circuits will be set out every lesson and you will tag team round them moving on at a whistle and if I don't see you push yourself, you won't get out to lunch, is that clear?" PE was before lunch three times a week, end of the day on a Friday due to the seniors complaining a few years ago that they couldn't get a shower afterwards so it was moved to a place that you didn't have class immediately afterwards.

"But today, we are going to test you. And be we I mean all of you, testing each other. We're starting with the bleep test; we'll see who is left standing. After that, you can get acquainted with my best friends here, anyone who makes it to the top in five minutes gets the prize."

Bleep test, an unending sequence of beeps, each one getting quicker and it required you too run from one end of the gym hall to the other, touching the wall before the beep sounded. You got to miss one, but if you didn't pick it up and beat the next, you were out.

Grimmjow was out by level 7, sitting on the ground panting but proud of himself, out of the class of seventeen, he'd beaten twelve. Ichigo and Nnoitra were still running, the latter finding it easier than most because of his leg length. One more kid dropped out, leaving just three and they streaked across the room. Nnoitra was panting hard, and frowning as the orange haired kid stride in front of him, beanie off during PE of course. He leaned forward, tripping over himself and sending him down, taking Ichigo out at the same time. They both looked up to see the last kid touch the wall and turn, putting them out of the competition. Ichigo lashed out with his foot, pushing the other boy off him before he stood. Nnoitra sat, leaning back on his hands as he scowled up at him.

"I didn't do it on purpose you know. Ass." Nnoitra did mutter the insult, but not really that quietly.

Ichigo just stormed off, heading for the group standing near the ropes and standing with Shuuhei Hisagi, one of Ulquiorra's friends.

Grimmjow stood as his friend made his way over, swearing under his breath about the punk kid who'd belted him twice now. "He's asking for an ass kicking."

Zaraki called them to order, berating them on their performance in the bleep test before grabbing two kids at random and shoving them at the ropes, ordering them to climb, holding his stop watch as he timed them. IF they couldn't get off the ground in one minute, they were thrown off, it they managed to get a bit up, and they were pulled off after five unless they fell. There were crash mats on the floor but it would still hurt if you were high enough.

Nnoitra made his way over to Ichigo, pulling him round and just rolling his eyes as the other jerked out of his grasp. Grimmjow was right behind him; ready to hold his friend back if he started anything.

"Oi, punk. Rematch, you in?"

"And if I am, what is the deal?"

"I win, you get to do my homework for a week." The new kid was notoriously smart too, above either of the friends in math and English.

"And if I win?"

"Your terms."

"Fine, I win, lunch is on you, for a week."

Nnoitra raised an eyebrow, neither of the friends had seen Ichigo eat lunch since he arrived, assuming the kid just didn't for some reason. "Fine, first to the top." Ichigo just inclined his head, pulling his arm around his head, using the other to push the elbow, stretching out his shoulder.

The orange haired kid continued to stretch, reaching down to place his hands flat on the floor with his knees straight, something that raised a few eyebrows before shaking his hands out. He approached the rope as the next pair were called, stripping his loose polo shirt off, leaving him in the skin tight long sleeve. Grimmjow could see hints of rock hard abs, too well defined for his age as well as a firm chest. His arms were slim but chorded and he grabbed a hold of the rope, holding his weight as he drew his legs up, knees apart and straight as he pointed his feet, stretching them out. Grimmjow swallowed thickly, thinking of the core strength needed to make that look so easy. Ichigo dropped the rope, standing back when Zaraki barked at him, blowing the whistle sharply, Nnoitra leaping for the rope, his long legs pushing him up a meter before they wrapped around the rough material, long arms pulling him up as they shoved. Ichigo wasn't as rushed, grabbing a handful of rope before just climbing, legs hanging loosely as he ascended, one hand over the other as his body smoothly rose. He over took Nnoitra, not even giving the other a glance before he gripped the metal bar holding the ropes, three body lengths up the rope from Nnoitra.

The black haired boy was fuming, and he dropped to the floor faster than he should, jerking his ankle a bit as he crashed into the mat. Ichigo was still at the top of the rope, his legs now entwined around the rope to hold his weight.

"Oi, Nnoitra. How about this?"

Ichigo's shout brought all attention back to him, as he crossed his ankles under the rope, letting it pass through his thighs before he released his arms, holding them out as he lay back, right back until he was straight at the hips, parallel to the floor. Even a room of guys can sound like a bunch of little girls when they gasp out loud; especially when the kid on the rope kept lying back, releasing his legs and then grabbing the rope in his hands, his body falling round fast, he even had his damn toes pointed.

"Shiba get your ass off that rope and quit showing off."

"Yes sir, but one more." The boy rose up the rope again until his hands were a foot or so from the ring attaching it to the bar. He pushed with his left arm, pulling with his right as his legs rose up, straightening out until he was side on horizontal, his arms straining to hold his whole weight at that angle. He twisted slowly, his legs scissored as he pulled them to the rope, sitting, holding his weight between his thighs once more as he shook out his arms. He streaked backwards, grabbing the rope underneath him before releasing his legs, holding with his hands as his legs followed, gripping with them again before flipping down the rope, stopping a few feet from the floor before he dropped, eyes to the floor but a smirk in place.

"Well if we are done with that show I believe half of you still need a go on the ropes, who's next."

Ichigo walked past Nnoitra, pausing for a second. "And I believe lunch is on you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

For someone who'd not eaten lunch at school since he started just over a month ago, Ichigo certainly knew what he wanted, standing with Grimmjow and Nnoitra at the front of the queue. Grimmjow's usual baguette and a drink sat on one tray beside one with Nnoitra's slice of pizza and piece of cheese cake and Ichigo's buffet: a cheeseburger, pizza slice and soup, with a chocolate brownie and yoghurt, lastly a strawberry milkshake and a can of coke to drink. Nnoitra paled as he pressed his pay card onto the card reader, seeing the total flash on the read out. The three turned around and headed to a table, sitting together for the first time. Ichigo had agreed to sit with them; it was only polite since one of them had paid even though he'd won the wager. Ichigo sat opposite the two friends, pulling his various bits and pieces towards him and tucking in. As Grimmjow started on his lunch, he watched Ichigo flick the top off the soup cup, taking a mouthful before opening his burger and taking a couple of bites. Seeing Nnoitra starting his pizza, Ichigo opened his box, lifting the cheesy slice up to take a large mouthful, moaning as he chewed.

Grimmjow raised his eyebrows as the boy ate like a starving man. He sat back after a few bites, pulling his can towards him and taking a mouthful. He stopped to catch his breath and just stared at the ceiling for a moment. "So, a bit hungry then?"

Ichigo smirked in reply, adjusting the beanie on his head. "A bit yeah. Don't worry Nnoitra; I'll not do this to you every day, just taking the piss today."

Nnoitra grunted, finishing his lunch as he realised he'd be on soup for the week if the boy wasn't telling the truth, he only had so much money on his card. Ichigo had pulled the thick milkshake towards him and was sucking on the straw, the viscous liquid making his cheeks hollow with the effort of getting it to his mouth. The groan as the flavour hit his tongue made Nnoitra squirm a bit, Grimmjow frowning at him. He saw the taller man adjust himself and gathered he had been turned on by the kid slurping on a straw, Grimmjow realising at the same moment that it was a bit sexual, the way he was sucking on it.

"How are you doing, now that you're back? Where did you go anyway?"

Ichigo released his straw, a blank look on his face, devoid of all emotion. He was quiet for a moment, looking at the blue haired boy intensely. He coughed a laugh, looking down at his lunch as he fingered the straw with one hand. "It's a long story, and it's not like we're friends so excuse me if I don't drop my life on your laps on the first date. I'm fine; the only thing that seems to have changed here is that people have got taller." Ichigo finished off his pizza, picking up the last half of his burger. "Why are you interested anyway? We weren't friends then either."

Grimmjow just shrugged, finishing his own lunch off. "I guess I would want someone to ask if it was me, coming back. Where are you staying?"

Ichigo's look got colder, making Grimmjow curse at himself. "Back at my house, it's part of the reason I'm here. Plus need to finish high school."

"You still want to be a doctor?"

Ichigo snapped his head up; not believing the other boy still remembered their last conversation as young children. It was engraved in his mind, having happened just before he found out his parents had died, but it genuinely touched him to know the other boy had remembered it after eleven years. He laughed dryly. "No, I don't think that's going to happen anymore. Just need to get a good job, what about you? Race car driver or lawyer?" Ichigo flushed slightly at the warm smile from the other boy.

"Eh, neither I guess; though the first would be cool. No I want to be a journalist; I want to be sports writer for a magazine or something."

Ichigo nodded his head as he listened, knowing the other was captain of the basketball team and wrote a play by play for the school website after each game. He'd had to sit the last game out with his injured hand and had coached from the side lines, his report that time being more detailed as he'd been able to watch everything.

"Good, what about you Nnoitra?"

"Going to go to uni with this geek and study something, dunno what yet; I'll decide later."

"Ah, a well thought out plan." Ichigo took the last bite of his brownie, lifting a napkin to wipe his mouth as he collected the rubbish onto one of the trays, taking it to the bin and tipping it in, laying the blue tray on top. He walked back to the boys, lifting his bag and settling it on his shoulders. "Thanks for lunch Nnoitra, I'll see you tomorrow."

"You know if you keep eating like that you're going to get fat." Nnoitra couldn't resist the dig, still sore from losing the bet.

Ichigo pulled his shirt from his trousers, lifting it and the black top up, exposing his abdomen. Grimmjow saw the miles of smooth, tan skin clinging to well defined muscles, a true six pack on show as well as the obliques defined either side. His trousers hung off his exposed hip bones and both boys in front of him were mesmerised by the perfect body in front of them. "I think I'm good." He was still smirking as he left, seeing others who'd seen his show staring at him as he left.

"Did you see that body? Oh my god I'm going have wet dreams tonight. What team do you reckon he plays for? God I can just imagine sliding into his tight ass, and he's so damn flexible, you could fold him in half and fuck him any which way." Nnoitra was leaning back, hands on his lower abdomen, as he leaned back with his eyes closed, a smile on his face as he fantasised.

Unfortunately for Grimmjow, he was in the same position as his friend. First the morning wood because of this guy, then the continuous thoughts about his legs and them being around him and now the visual of the kid performing fellatio on a milkshake to him exposing himself. He wondered if he'd wake up dry the next day, yet another reason to doubt his sexuality, confusing him further. And he didn't hide it well.

"Hey Grimm, you thinking the same? Has the high and mightily straight Grimmjow creeped out of the closet a bit? The kid is a walking wet dream; I doubt any guy would say no to his ass."

"How do you know he's the uke? I mean he's not exactly a feminine, or small so you never know, he might want to stick it up yours." Grimmjow couldn't believe he was having this conversation. He'd heard Nnoitra talk about gay relations when he first began to experiment but he'd tuned most of it out.

"Nah, he's a taker, and even if he wasn't, I still might if he's interested. Not many guys could throw me around, it might be fun. But you changed the subject, why are you thinking about his ass too?"

Grimmjow blushed, looking at the table in front of him. "I don't know. Nel mentioned something, she thinks he's hot too and she was just talking about him. I dunno, I got turned on."

"You freaking out yet?" Nnoitra was grinning, but he was genuinely concerned about his friend.

Grimmjow shook his head, then nodded, sitting his elbows on the lunch table and sinking his hands into his hair as he laid his head down. "I don't know what to do. And he doesn't seem to like me all that much. Were we that big a dick to him then?"

"Nah, it was kid's stuff and mainly me. Want to see who can get him into bed first?"

Grimmjow snapped his head up, eyebrows nearly at his hair line. "Yeah cause those always go well in the movies. Plus I don't know if I'm actually interested. We've got him at lunch for a week; I'll see how I feel after that."

So they did, Ichigo joining them each lunchtime, either just walking with them after PE, or meeting them in the dinner hall on the day they had science before. Grimmjow had Chemistry with Mr Ichimaru, a silver haired, snake tongued man who grinned so wide his eyes were closed. And that grin was his normal look, when he dropped it and opened his eyes; you knew you were in trouble. He was a good teacher, liked to blow stuff up and didn't give a lot of homework, just expected you to keep up, or do it at home.

Nnoitra and Ulquiorra were in Ichigo's physics class just before lunch on the Wednesday with Mr Aizen. He was a friendly teacher with a kind smile who had time for all the students and was well liked, especially with the girls. There was a little biology teacher, Hinamori who totally idolised him, all the students knew and it was a running joke to get her to go to his classroom for something, knowing she'd go running at any excuse.

Nnoitra met Grimmjow at the end of the science corridor after the lesson, the blue haired boy looking for their lunch companion. "Where's Ichigo?"

"Teach asked him to stay behind for a bit. He said he'd catch us up and he just wanted a burger today. Thank god cause I can't afford to feed a pig all week. Come on, I'm hungry."

The boys were served fairly quickly, taking seats and Grimmjow slung his bag onto a third so the kid would have somewhere to sit when he finally came in. Grimmjow was nearly halfway through his lunch when Ichigo arrived, the boy not really looking at them as he sat in the seat next to Grimmjow, the other slinging his bag to the floor as he approached. Grimmjow frowned, seeing how pale the other was compared to his normal healthy tan. He was staring off into the distance, mouth slightly slack for a moment before Grimmjow put a hand on his shoulder, the usual flinch from human contact dampened slightly, but still there.

"Ichigo, you alright kid?"

Brown eyes snapped round to Grimmjow, wide and young looking, and filled with what looked like fear for a moment before the usual emotionless wall went up. "Eh, yeah sorry. Mind was somewhere else for a moment." Nnoitra tossed him his wrapped burger, the other murmuring a thanks before unwrapping it, staring down at the seed covered roll. His black glove covered hands picked up the food, holding it to his face but when it got close to his mouth, he grimaced and dropped it, wrapping it back up before standing, shoving the burger into the front pocket of his bag. "I'll have it later, not feeling great just now. I've got to go, see you guys later." He left at a run, knocking into someone entering the room, but he didn't stop until he was clear.

Grimmjow looked over at his friend, frown deep between his eyes. "What the fuck happened in physics to cause that?"

Nnoitra shrugged, shoving the last bite of pizza crust in his mouth, talking around it. "I don't know, he was fine during the lesson, taking notes and even talking to Kiorra but then Teach called him to stay back for a moment, so he waited when I left. That's all I know."

The mystery remained that day, Ichigo being absent from Woodwork that afternoon being the only notable thing. The teacher sent a slip to the office to alert them to his truanting but didn't act surprised.

Thursday rolled around, starting with math and English, Grimmjow keeping an eye out for the black beanie over the heads in the corridors but he didn't spot it. After break he wandered into woodwork, frowning as he wondered where the orange haired boy was, looking up just in time to see the kid walk out of the student store, eyes connecting with his and a small wry smile on his face. Grimmjow walked straight up to him, standing a bit close in his enthusiasm.

"Hey, I was worried about you. Are you alright?"

Ichigo flushed a bit, dropping his gaze for a moment before looking up again. "Yeah, I'm alright. Someone just said something that upset me yesterday. I got over it."

Grimmjow let out a sigh, glad it was nothing serious. He walked over to his desk, dumping his belongings before grabbing his apron and project, exchanging a smirk with Ichigo when he passed his bench.

"So I guess I lost the bet?"

Grimmjow looked up at his friend, the taller boy smirking down at him with his eyebrow raised.

"He clearly likes you; maybe you should get his number or something."

Grimmjow's eyes popped out of his head at the thought of being so forward with a  _guy_. But then again it might mean they could see each other outside of school as friends and he would like that.

He wandered over to Ichigo's bench, seeing the boy straighten a piece of wood in the vice before lifting the cordless drill. Grimmjow held out a hand, straightening it slightly before the other boy pulled the trigger button, drilling down to the tape covering the twist bit.

"Thanks," Ichigo didn't look up at him, a light blush on his cheeks. He twisted a dowel peg into the hole, pushing another piece of wood on top to make the joint.

"It's alright. Listen, I wanted to know if you wanted to exchange numbers, you know so we could hang out at the weekend and stuff."

Ichigo pulled his joint apart, grabbing other pieces of wood as he worked on. "I don't think that would be a good idea. I'm pretty busy at the weekends; I've got a job and other stuff to do." He refused to look up at Grimmjow as he spoke.

"Oh, fair enough. Well, just to text each other then, you can vent about work and stuff." He was saying 'stuff' too much.

Seeing he wasn't going to drop it, Ichigo pulled his phone out of his pocket, swiping in his key code before handing it to the other boy to put his number in. "Don't expect fast replies though."

Grimmjow just grinned as he keyed in his number, saving it and dialling, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. The teacher squawked about a phone being out in class, making Grimmjow pass it back, Ichigo slipping it back into his pocket. Grimmjow went back to his project, smiling to himself as he filed a round into the edge of his clock face.

PE came about again, Nnoitra getting to sit out due to his ankle being twisted on his descent from the rope and Grimmjow asked Ichigo if he wanted to team up. They were expected to do it in pairs, each having a turn at the stations, spotting the other on their turn. Ichigo glanced at Shuuhei, who he'd intended to pair with but the black haired guy just shrugged, going to stand with someone else.

From squats with weights, to t-push ups it was an intense twenty minutes, having five minutes at each station before rushing to the next, to give each participant 90 seconds to do as many reps of the punishing exercises as they could. Ichigo was a machine, his fitness level nearly shaming Grimmjow, who was one of the fittest people in his year group. He was good company too, holding Grimmjow's feet during the sit ups and pushing him when he lagged.

During their five minute break they sat against the wall, gulping down water. The sweat was pouring off both of them, making Grimmjow's hair limp. "Damn what do you do to keep in shape like this? I'm beat and you are doing way more than me."

Ichigo was pushing himself, and as such was breathing hard, a mile on his face. "Oh I'm beat too; nearly smudging my guyliner. It's a good feeling though isn't it; I love it."

"So are you a Goth, or a jock cause seriously dude, you are a bit confusing."

Ichigo raised his eyebrows, an amused look on his face. "Don't pigeon hole people, you might get it wrong. Just cause I've got this and this doesn't mean I don't stay in shape, or study hard. But I don't fit in the sporty box or the geek box either." Ichigo flicked his cog before sticking out his tongue, waggling the silver bar through it as he spoke. Grimmjow's eyes widened as he spotted the tongue ring.

"Fuck didn't that really hurt?"

Ichigo just shrugged. "A lot of things hurt, some temporary like that, or all the time. And now I sound like a Goth Your little friend Ulquiorra is a good guy by the way, speaks well of you. Obviously doesn't know you very well." Ichigo shoved at the man beside him, smirking.

Grimmjow just smirked back, realising they were sitting very close together, and falling quiet because of it. Their arms were touching, as were their thighs, both wearing shorts obviously but the heat seemed to intensify as Grimmjow realised where it was coming from. Zaraki called them back to their circuits, expecting everyone to have another twenty minutes in them before they could go for a shower. Grimmjow's first station was the kettle bell, squat and swing being the motion. Ichigo stood to the side, counting for him and making him go lower each time, talking him through his exercise before the whistle went, Ichigo taking his place and lifting the weight. Ichigo managed with more than Grimmjow, but was frowning at the end, feeling the burn in his muscles. The next station was planking, lying out on your forearms and toes, lifting your knees individually to your chest; didn't sound like much until your abdominals started to scream at around a minute.

The final whistle blew, ending their torture and the sixteen boys trudged to the shower, wanting the hot water to take away their pain. Zaraki berated them as they left, saying they should be embarrassed about their performance.

Boys were collecting their shower stuff, towels and gel, before making their way to the cubicles, thankfully having one each as it was built for twenty. Grimmjow sat heavily on the bench between the rows of showers, pulling his trainers off and throwing them down to the dry area before stripping off his damp polo shirt. Ichigo was standing just next to him, his polo shirt off and his shorts on the floor. Grimmjow tried not to look, but the thought of seeing the boy in his underwear was too big a draw and when he looked up, Ichigo was jut grasping his black long sleeve.

Grimmjow's eyes followed his hands as they peeled the top off, revealing the tanned perfection. As the shirt crept up, another tattoo became visible, this one up his side and in what looked like Latin again, dum vita est, spes est. It was the same script as the ones on his hands and had swirls at the ends and underneath. The shirt kept going, his pectorals being well defined, before the top finally was dragged over his head, the boy scratching at his orange hair. Taking in the full picture, Grimmjow appreciated the matching tribal tattoos on his deltoids, just reaching onto his pecs and down his arm slightly, and spotted the small silver bar through his left nipple. His tight six pack led to the pelvic v disappearing into his red and white trunks, the fabric clinging to his body with the sweat.

"What does that mean?" Grimmjow gestured to the tattoo on his side.

"'While there is life, there is hope.' Hurt like a bitch getting that one. Made the others seem almost painless."

"Any more?"

He turned round, showing the black ink at the base of his spine. It was a swirling pattern, dipping into his shorts in the centre and stretching to either side along his back. Grimmjow actually lifted his hand and traced the pattern, yanking it back after a second, realising what he'd just done. Thankfully everyone else was behind their curtains, and hadn't spotted him stroking another guy's back. Ichigo turned; his head tilted as he hung his towel over the rail and took his shower gel into his cubicle. Grimmjow threw his shorts off, diving in as well, realising the lunch bell was going to ring in a moment.

The hot water sluiced the sweat away, and loosened the muscles a bit, making the boys feel a bit better as they made their way out of the PE department. Ichigo had waited for him, standing when he was changed, watching Grimmjow tuck in his shirt before slipping his shoes on, and putting each foot on the seat to tie the laces. Holding out the messenger bag, Ichigo just smiled at the boy, not saying anything as they headed to the PE classroom, Nnoitra waiting outside for them and the three walked to the dinner hall. Ichigo chose a baguette that day and another strawberry milkshake. Grimmjow was sitting next to him, glancing over at Nnoitra as the orange haired boy sucked on his straw, not moaning this time, but making enough of slurpy noises to draw a flush to both men's faces. Nnoitra winked over at him, making a lewd gesture while the brown eyes were closed, acting innocent when they opened.

Ichigo excused himself before he was finished, having to go to the toilet, but he said he'd be back, looking directly at Grimmjow as he spoke.

Nnoitra waited till he was a bit away from them. "God he's got it bad. He's wanting some Grimmy juice in him. You didn't see the sly little glances he gave you when he was giving his straw head."

Grimmjow looked at the table, fighting a grin. "He's got his tongue pierced, and his nipple. And he's all inked up, its fucking breath-taking."

Oh my god maybe you are the chick in the relationship. But if his tongue is pierced you are going to get the most amazing blow job of your life, especially judging by his drinking technique."

Grimmjow finished his lunch; thoughts pinned on having the orange haired guy between his legs.

"Welcome to the dark side Grimm."

He smirked back, scrunching up his wrapper and tossing it into the bin, another remarkable shot. They changed the subject and spoke until the warning bell rang, their companion not returning. Grimmjow looked down at the left-over food, a quarter of a baguette and about half his milkshake, now worried about where he'd been for ten minutes.

"I'm going to go check the toilets, he said he'd be back, he even left his bag."

"You'll be late to chemistry."

"Yeah, but you'll be late to physics too." Grimmjow knew Nnoitra was planning to go with him, and didn't need to ask.

Senior boys had a toilet separate to the other year groups, along the hall from their lockers, same as the girls had one at the other end of the lockers. It was a bit nicer than the average school toilet, sinks a bit flashier, being sensor and nice hand driers. Not that it mattered to most of the seniors they just liked not having to paddle through younger boy's piss on the floor.

Grimmjow saw Choe Poww standing outside the bathroom, leaning up against the wall with his arms across his chest. That set alarm bells ringing in Grimmjow's ears, the four assholes of senior year didn't go anywhere without each other. Grimmjow streaked towards the door, stopping when Choe's large arm blocked his way.

"Come back later Grimmjow, you'd better get to class."

"No, I need to go in right now, and you don't want to try and stop me just now." Grimmjow felt Nnoitra join him, looking at Choe pretty much eye to eye. Grimmjow felt others at his back and a quick glance told him a few of his basketball mates had spotted the possible trouble with a notorious football thug and come to back their captain up; Yammy's presence helped a lot. Grimmjow pushed the arm away, knowing the taller boy wouldn't start anything with so many at his back.

The missing three thugs were found easily enough, Abirama slamming his large fist into Ichigo's gut just as Grimmjow cleared the door. Ggio Vega was on the floor, nursing a bruised face while Nirgge Pardoc slouched, hands at his groin as he groaned in the corner. Ichigo was sporting a couple of marks, his face having seen a first and there was a red mark around his neck where he'd been grabbed. Grimmjow grabbed the back of Redder's shirt, throwing him across the floor, leaving Nnoitra to deal with him as he approached the panting orange haired man, his eyes wide as he surveyed the area. As Grimmjow approached he started to shake, Grimmjow slinging an arm around his shoulders to support him, the other boy just burying himself into his chest.

"Fucking knew he was a little slut. All those tats, that bar through his nipple. Shame you got to him first Jeaggerjackes, wouldn't have minded riding his ass. Won't be taking your sloppy seconds though." Vega never knew when to shut his mouth, and Grimmjow considered shutting it for him, with his size elevens but his main concern was the boy in front of him. He just sneered at the black haired boy on the floor, not even deeming him worthy to respond to.

Nnoitra waggled his fingers in farewell as they exited the bathroom, the hallway now clear except for Choe and Yammy, staring each other down. "You better go in and clean up your friends' mess." Nnoitra jerked a thumb at the bathroom, a wide smirk on his face as the large boy turned and went in the door.

Grimmjow walked a bit away, stopping once they would be out of sight and pulled Ichigo to face him. "Did they hurt you, are you alright?" Grimmjow glanced up, seeing Nnoitra was giving them a bit of space.

"Did you not see them on the floor? Fuckers tried to jump me in the bathroom, calling me a fag, and an emo, saying I was asking to get raped with my ink. I kicked one of them in the nuts before the smaller one grabbed me, trying to get into my trousers but I smashed his head on the wall. The bigger one was harder though. Thanks for coming when you did."

"Hey, I'm just glad you're alright." Grimmjow pulled him in for a brief hug, glad the trembling had stopped. "You ok to go to physics? Nnoitra will be with you."

"I don't need a body guard Grimm; it was just too small a space. I could have taken them out in the open."

"You won't have to take them out at all. My team will keep an eye on you, and them. They are football assholes who are pissed cause we've won more trophies than them. They won't try anything if they know you are one of us."

"I can't join the team Grimm, I don't have time." Ichigo held the wrist at his shoulder.

"How about unofficial mascot? Captain's personal trainer?" Grimmjow grinned, glad to see it being returned by the other. "Seriously, you don't have to worry, I can help you."

Ichigo pressed his hands on the broad chest in front of him, leaning for a moment as he looked up into the cerulean eyes. Fisting the fabric under his hands he dragged his taller friend down, pressing their lips together as he tilted his head, tongue begging for entrance to the other's mouth.

Grimmjow eagerly granted, teasing the wet muscle with his own. The metal balls on the end of the tongue bar gave an interesting texture, and pressed on his tongue uniquely, making him moan, very quietly. They broke apart, a thin string of saliva connecting them.

"Yo, Brokeback mountain, time to go to class." Nnoitra had his back to them, hands in his pockets but he was clearly talking to them.

Grimmjow glanced at his friend, snatching a quick closed mouth kiss before breaking from the other. "To be continued."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Grimmjow tried very hard to pay attention in Chemistry, he really did, taking notes and everything but he knew he'd missed bits and would regret it at homework time later. His thoughts sat with an inked up guy three classrooms away, fantasies of running his tongue along the black lines. A deep blush tinted his cheeks, making him realise that he was officially attracted to guys. He still felt something when he looked at Orihime's boobs, but the six pack in his mind did more for him.

The bell rang, and he was the first out of his seat, sending a quick goodbye to his teacher before he left, seeing Nnoitra standing outside his class, talking to Ulquiorra in the corridor. He only had a minute before he had to head to his next class, geography, and he wanted to see Ichigo before he went. Plus he could walk with Ulquiorra to class this way.

"Hey, where is Ichigo?" He tried to sound cool, not sure if he managed judging by Nnoitra's smirk. The taller man jerked his head towards the closed door, signalling that he'd been asked to stay behind again. "Is he struggling in class or something?"

Nnoitra shrugged, shaking his head. "Hell no, he's been helping me the past couple of days. Kid must have no life between working out and studying."

"He's got a job as well, don't know what though."

"Bet he works in a gym, that way he gets free access to their kit and classes." Nnoitra did like to speculate.

The door opened, revealing a furious orange haired boy, but Grimmjow grabbed him, pulling him close. "Hey, what's up?" Grimmjow saw Ulquiorra's raised eyebrow at the physical contact.

Ichigo allowed himself a moment of comfort before he pushed Grimmjow's hands away gently. "Nothing, he's just a bastard. Got to help him with a project to make up my grade, apparently I won't pass the course otherwise."

Grimmjow frowned, knowing the other was pressed for time as it was; the chances of Grimmjow seeing him at all were reduced if the other was involved in a project after school or at lunchtimes. "Fuck him, come on, let's get to class." Ichigo had a small smile on his face at the other's annoyance, appreciating the back up.

His frown didn't go far however, hovering around his face as he split off for his computing science class as the others headed to their social subjects, Nnoitra having history while the other two studied maps and cloud structures. Ichigo had promised to see him at the end of the school day before he headed home and was meeting them at the stairwell in an hour.

And it was a long hour, the content of a cloud not being the most stimulating subject after all. He'd thought Geography was about learning new places and cool information, but they rarely spoke about any country but their own, focusing on land sediment and farming rotations. Why the hell would all kids need to learn field rotations?

Ichigo was leaning against the wall, watching the kids go down the stairs, joining the masses as Grimmjow appeared, walking by his side as they turned to go down the next flight. Neither boy was ready for a public display, like holding hands or something but the closeness made them smile, grabbing glances at each other now and then. Nnoitra was walking behind them, rolling his eyes at their actions, one part disgusted at the fluffiness, another glad his friends were happy. When he thought about his own attraction to the orange haired kid, that second part shrunk a bit more. He knew he was a bit too snarky for the waspish boy though, and even though the sex would have been amazing, it would not have ended well.

Ichigo said his goodbyes at the gate, heading in the opposite direction to the other boys, glancing over his shoulder a couple of times before he turned out of sight.

"Grimm and Ichi, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Nnoitra was stupidly loud, grinning widely as the other's face showed his fury.

Grimmjow choked it back, smirking at his friend at the moment. "Well at least I got a kiss, and that tongue bar does amazing things in my mouth." Nnoitra shut up after that and Grimmjow changed the conversation to the up-coming game at the weekend. Grimmjow was wondering if Ichigo would come and watch him, the thought double edged as it could be too big a distraction on the night. There was the winter dance as well the next weekend; really a disco but who would buy a ticket that said that. He'd not want to go as a couple, well not publicly, but it would give them a chance to hang out, plus Grimm would get to see him in street clothes. He wondered if he should buy a ticket for the other, to make it a date. It would be what he'd do for a girl so he guessed he should, wondering if he should broach the subject with Nnoitra, or if that would just give the other license to tease him some more. He wished he had other gay friends for a moment, to help him through this phase. He guessed he could speak to Shinji; his team had supported the boy in his recovery, the basketball team taking a strong stand against the homophobic violence, but he didn't feel that close to the boy.

Back at his house, Nnoitra flipping him off as he disappeared to his own, Grimmjow flopped onto his bed, closing his eyes as his aching muscles reminded him of the punishment he'd gone through in PE. Zaraki had to be a sadist; no one enjoyed torture that much if they were normal. The torture only continued in the shower room, Ichigo peeling off that skin tight top to reveal his sexy body, the black lines of ink in his skin making it more enticing. He wished he'd traced the lines more, maybe pulled the other into a shower cubicle with him, using the noise of the water to hide any noise they might make. Grimmjow considered his body, and whether he'd suit some tattoos, maybe down his arm or over his broad shoulders. They sounded painful though but he was tough enough to endure it if it would turn Ichigo on.

Thoughts flew through his head; the little he knew about making love to a man covered the mechanics, it not being different to a woman except for the lack of lubrication but how the relationship worked was a mystery to him. Did someone play the woman? As in the other would hold doors for them and take care of them, and buy them pretty things or was it a mutual thing? He guessed he'd figure it out, and if things were as tight as Nnoitra said, he was sure he'd get over his insecurities quickly enough.

He stopped that thought, realising he wanted more from his new partner than just a fuck buddy; he wanted to spend time with him, chat to him. He pulled his phone from his pocket, flicking it open before he pulled up his contacts, finding the one he'd made for Ichigo at lunchtime and opening the message function, flicking a quick message to the other.

- **Hey Ichi, was thinking about you. What you up to tonight?**

He lay back, knowing it could be a while before the other answered. His phone buzzed a moment later though, and he pulled open the reply.

**-Hey to you too. I'm working tonight, been called in cause of someone is off sick. Need to go finish getting ready. Can you hold me up in PE tomorrow please?**

Grimmjow smirked at the text, knowing the other would be tired. Over the lunches they had shared, he had gather the boy worked weekends, but obviously this was an emergency and Ichigo expected he'd be tired tomorrow, and probably sore after the circuit training earlier and working all evening. Grimmjow hadn't managed to figure out what he did, figuring it must be a restaurant or something if he was working this late. He couldn't be manning a bar at his age and there wasn't much else open till late at night. He flicked a quick good luck text, saying he'd see the other at the gate in the morning before he put his phone down, stripping out of his uniform before getting changed. He had about an hour until dinner and put it to finishing his homework, struggling through the Chemistry stuff due to his less than perfect notes. He'd have to go and speak to Mr Ichimaru the next day, hoping he could help him since the work wasn't due in till Monday.

Math and English were finished by the time dinner was called, the assigned problems and text being easy enough and Grimmjow headed down, Nel joining him on the stairs. "Wonder what the step-monster has for us tonight."

"Nel, just don't alright. I get it, you don't like her but she's my mum. I don't bitch about your lazy ass dad." Grimmjow walked ahead of her, aware of the daggers he was getting towards his back. He entered the dining room, the graceful chandelier above the long mahogany table. It could sit twelve but only one end had place settings and Grimmjow took his seat, on the right of the head of the table, one place to his right. He wished for a moment that Lilynette was a bit quicker and had sat next to him, but he knew she'd sit next to her boss, Starrk sitting across from Grimmjow. Grimmjow's mother sat at the head of the table every night, Starrk never challenging her for the position. The tall blond woman was still dressed in her figure hugging grey suit, her hair perfectly quaffed and her makeup immaculate. Lilynette sat looking at her plate; the other woman tolerated in the house and made welcome enough since she dealt with all of Starrk's nonsense.

Lilynette helped Grimmjow's mother carry the plates through, serving Grimmjow first, then herself and Lilynette, leaving Nel and Starrk till last. It was little things like that which fuelled Nel's hatred, getting served last when it should be ladies first. Dinner was quiet, each person regarding their plate more than attempting any conversation. Grimmjow wondered if he'd ever invite Ichigo to dinner, the eyeliner and ear tunnel would make a conversation starter anyway.

"Grimmjow, I heard the new kid in your year got into trouble at lunch. What happened?" Nel probably should have waited till after dinner and the boy's mother not present but she didn't know if her brother would be going out.

"Yeah, mum do you remember the kid Ichigo when I was six? His parents died in a car accident and he moved away?"

"Why would I remember some little boy in your class eleven years ago?" Well that kind of destroyed that conversation.

"Well, some of the football guys were picking on him; my team backed me up as I stopped it. The guy's alright. He might be round at some point."

"Tonight?" Sophia Jeaggerjackes did not look pleased.

"No, I meant he might come round at some point, we're friends."

"Is he anything like that crass Gilga?"

"No, he's quiet."

"And super hot." Nel couldn't help herself.

Sophia raised her perfectly shaped brow. "Well I would like to know when he'll be coming round, I don't want a house full of teenagers, quiet ones or not."

Grimmjow just acquiesced, finishing up his plate before excusing himself and returning to his room. He was just setting up his PlayStation for a multiway game with Nnoitra when Nel came in the room, making Grimmjow sent a quick message to his friend to let him know he wouldn't be on right away.

"Any particular reason you had to bring up Ichigo at dinner?" Grimmjow glanced at his sister, surprised to see her so cocky looking.

"Aren't you glad I didn't mention  _how_  you saved little Ichigo, or how you held him afterwards. You were a bit stupid to do that in front of Choe, it'll be all over the school by tomorrow if Vega's got anything to do with it." Nel sat down on his bed next to him laying back and looking up at his ceiling. Grimmjow removed his headset, rolling his eyes at the other.

"Yeah well, I put my arm round the kid cause he was shaking, nothing more."

"And after, I don't believe it stayed innocent especially after you lost the spectator."

"Yeah well I believe that is none of your business."

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Fucking amazing." Grimmjow sent her a smirk, giving her a quick wink before he returned to his game, Nel rolling over to her stomach to watch. She jumped as the zombies leapt out at the screen, yelping each time and making Grimmjow laugh. "Just keep that to yourself though, don't think mum is ready for me dating a guy."

"Oh don't worry Grimm; I'll guard your closet door."

_iiiiiiiii_

Friday, the best day of the school week. An early finish meant the students had the afternoon to themselves, most of the clubs and teams taking the opportunity to practice when the school was open and it was daylight outside. The basketball team was no different, Grimmjow drilling his team relentlessly for two hours before having a five a side game, him being ref to observe their moves.

His body was still a bit sore after circuit training, the exercises changing from the day before but were no less gruelling. His poor partner was exhausted, and had struggled round, keeping up but not over performing like the last day. Grimmjow guessed the rate had decreased for them all, every one of them feeling the burn from the day before.

Ichigo had sat with him as they had a quick bite to eat, Grimmjow having brought a packed lunch knowing the canteen would be shut and he'd be staying late. He forced a half sandwich on the other, Ichigo totally refusing to take any more, surprised that the other hadn't brought anything. He guessed he didn't eat lunch normally, and was returning to that now Nnoitra was off the hook. Ichigo had been due at Aizen's catch up project half an hour after the end of day bell rang, and he left Grimmjow after pulling him into an alcove by the lockers, no one in the hall. The pair had exchanged a brief, but passionate kiss, Grimmjow pulling the other towards him, long arms around his waist as Ichigo's long fingers sank into the blue strands, holding his head at the angle that gave him most access. Breaking it off after seconds, both wanting more, they left with a brief touch of fingers, Grimmjow grabbing his kit bag from his locker as Ichigo turned towards the science labs.

After practice Grimmjow returned to his shower fantasy, cleaning himself as he imagined a soaped up orange haired man with him in the cubicle. He wondered what his cock was like, was it long or thick, what did it feel like to touch another guy's junk? What if he hurt him by accident! He also though of oral sex, knowing he wanted to experience that tongue ring running up his shaft, but what if he couldn't return the favour, what would it taste like?

He finished his shower last, throwing his towel around his waist as he headed to his gym locker, struggling into his clothes, leaving the shirt untucked and his tie off. He put his blazer on, only because it was cold outside, leaving the changing room to find his partner. Nnoitra had said he'd make his own way home, not wanting to watch the boys make out.

Ichigo wasn't at the lockers, or still in the science classroom, Mr Ichimaru saying that Aizen had left about twenty minutes ago. He'd wished the blue haired boy a good weekend, Grimmjow forgetting he was supposed to ask the man for help with his homework due to his worry about Ichigo. The football team would be just finishing up their practice as well, only coming into the changing room after the basketball team had vacated. That meant Vega and his thugs could be wandering the school, if they'd skipped a shower.

He quickly checked the senior toilet, just in case before he pulled his phone out. He hit dial, thinking he should have done this first and waited for the other to pick up.

The voice on the end sounded a bit thick but Grimmjow wasn't sure if it was just the signal or not. "Hey Ichi, where are you? Couldn't find you after practice, did your project go alright?" See he could be cool; he didn't want to come off as a controlling type guy.

"Eh, no it's going to be harder than I thought. Listen I'm almost home, I'm not going to be able to do this."

"Do what? You need to go just now? Cool, text me later ok, you can tell me all about it."

"No I can't, I'm working again tonight. But I meant us, I can't do us just now, I've got too much on. I'm sorry." He hung up.

Grimmjow stared at his phone, not processing the information at first. He tried to call the other back but it went straight to the answering machine, Ichigo's voice inviting him to leave a message. "Hey, look I'm not trying to pressure you into anything. I'll be here if you want to talk, even if it's late after you finish tonight. Just call me, please?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Grimmjow did  _not_ pout, nor did he sulk. He might have locked himself in his room and ignore his family and friends, Nel knocking on his door and Nnoitra texting him, but a man is allowed some quiet time by himself. The traitor Nel had contacted Nnoitra when she saw Grimmjow coming into the house, face clearly showing his distress, and when he locked himself away and didn't come down for dinner the pair of them started on him. He just pulled his pillow over his head, hooking his iPod up to the speaker and playing music loud enough to drown them out. He made sure to not play it at plaster rattling volumes, not wanting his mother to get involved.

A firm knock to the door, different to his sister's, and not being followed by the whiny voice demanding entrance made him worry that he had actually annoyed his mother, turning the music down using his remote. He walked over to the door, turning the key and cracking it open. To his surprise, it was Starrk standing at the other side, leaning on one arm against his door jam. The brunette just looked at him, eyebrows raised over his tired looking grey eyes. Grimmjow opened the door a bit more, admitting the man but slamming it in the face of his sister.

"What's up kid?" You've got your sister worried about you."

"There is nothing wrong; I'm just not in the mood to talk to anyone." Grimmjow crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Yeah, right. I know I'm not your father, but you can talk to me, if you want. Girl trouble, boy trouble, whatever is worrying you." When he'd said 'boy trouble' Grimmjow's face fell, his eyes wide. "I take it this is the first time you've been attracted to guys?"

" _A_  guy, I don't know what I'm feeling to be honest. I thought we were getting together, but he broke it off today, and I don't know why."

"And I guess this is the first time you've had the brush off as well? You've been a bit of a man whore for the last year or so, don't think I haven't noticed; your mother thankfully is unaware. Look, maybe he just needs time to adjust, is he new to guy relationships as well?"

"I don't even know, didn't get that kind of conversation yet. God Starrk, I really like him, compared to the girls I've been with he's just  _better_. But he was supposed to meet me after practice today and he went home, when I called him he blew me off, saying he doesn't have time for me." Grimmjow walked over to the bed, sinking onto the comfortable mattress and holding his head in his hands.

"Maybe he got scared? It can't be easy to start a relationship with another boy in high school, maybe give him some more time, you guys have only got the rest of this year till you're out; things aren't perfect after high school, but it would be easier. Be his friend, get to know him better and he might come round." Grimmjow looked up, hope in his eyes as the words processed. "And don't worry, I won't tell you mum, I'll leave that to you when you're ready but I'll be there for you when you are." Starrk gripping him on the shoulder, leaving the room with a tired smile on his face.

Grimmjow laid back, hands still in his hair as he thought over what the other man said. Nel got her compassion from her dad, her mum was a bigger bitch than his, and he hoped she matured the same way as she grew up.

He drifted down stairs later, grabbing a bite to eat when his stomach protested his abstinence from dinner. Nel sat with him, not saying anything for once as they just enjoyed each other's companionship. They drifted to his room afterwards, Grimmjow sticking a horror movie on for them to watch, her choice even through she'd spend most of it hiding behind his pillow and not sleep right that night. One film turned to two, the sequel getting fired on after the first finished and Nel got sent for snacks as Grimmjow trawled through his DVD crates to find the right one. It was well after midnight before either of them thought of the time, the second film nearly finished. Nel made her way to her room, asking Grimmjow to watch from his door to make sure she made it to the room safely. The blue haired man obliged, leaning against his doorway with his hands in his pockets as the girl timidly put her hand through a tiny opening of her door, scrabbling on the wall for her light switch, not opening the door until it was on. She gave her brother a small wave in thanks before disappearing into her room. Grimmjow left the hall light on, knowing she'd need it if she wanted to go to the toilet; she would actually phone him to come and get her so he could accompany her if it was dark. There had been times where she'd just slept in his room on his pull out futon because she was too scared to sleep alone.

Grimmjow settled into his bed, checking social network on his phone quickly, sending Nnoita a quick message to let him know he was alright, not going into details though, before putting his phone on charge and heading to the bathroom to use the toilet and brush his teeth. Changing into his loose pyjama trousers, he slunk into his bed, hitting his light switch over his bedside table, settling the room into darkness.

He was asleep when his phone rang; making him sleepily grope for it, glaring at the screen blearily to see who the fuck would be calling so late. The name on the display woke him up quickly enough, sitting up in his bed and flicking the lights on, the brightness making him wince at first.

"Ichigo, I am so glad you called, are you just finished work?" A quick glance at his clock told him it was after two.

"No, not yet but I need to ask you something. I've got no right to ask for a favour I know but I've got no one else I can call."

"No, its fine, we're friends aren't we? What do you need?"

"Thank you and I hope we're still friends. I got a call from my neighbour, but my boss won't let me finish early, can you get round to my house? Do you remember where it is, can you drive?"

"Eh, I remember the clinic yeah and I can drive. What's happened, has someone broken in?"

"No, it's my sisters. Something has happened and my neighbour said one of them is hurt, if she needs to go to the hospital can you come and take her? I know it's a lot to ask."

 _Sisters?_  And the boss wouldn't let him go? "Isn't there someone else at home? I mean who looks after you all?"

"Me, there is no one else. Can you help me?"

Grimmjow was already moving, throwing on a pair of boxers and pulling on his jeans. "Yeah, I'll be there in less than ten minutes, can you tell them I'm coming so they don't freak out when a strange man arrives."

"Thank you." The relief in Ichigo's voice was very clear and he hung up afterwards, leaving Grimmjow to finish getting dressed. He grabbed his bike jacket, not planning on taking his bike but it was warm and handy and headed out, grabbing his mother's keys, unlocking the Mercedes as he got to the drive. He would've taken Starrk's Golf, but the Merc was blocking it in, he'd just have to be careful.

The clinic sat in a row of little houses, the actual medical facility sitting empty for years but there were lights on upstairs in the domestic area and he went to the front door sitting in-between the large windows for the clinic. He knocked, standing in the cold weather with his hands in his pockets. The thin t-shirt he'd thrown over his head wasn't doing much to keep him warm and he was glad when the door opened, a short, light brown haired girl with tears in her big eyes opening it before hiding behind the door at the sight of the large, blue haired man.

Grimmjow crouched down, trying to look less threatening. "Hey, I'm a friend of your brother. He asked me to come and check on you. What's your name?"

"Yuzu, are you Grimmjow?"

The boy nodded, entering the house when the girl opened the door wider, leading him up the stairs and opening the house door at the top. The first thing Grimmjow noticed was that the house wasn't very warm like he'd hoped, not as bad as outside but still cool for a home. The place was quite sparse as well, lacking the home comforts he'd expect for having kids living in it, but it was clean and tidy. He followed the girl to a room, clearly the living room from the sofa and small TV in the corner, a black haired girl sitting on the couch with an elderly lady holding her arm as tears streamed down her face.

He walked in slowly, feeling the eyes on him. "Hi, I'm Grimmjow; I'm a friend of Ichigo." The old lady beckoned him in and he knelt in front of them, seeing the girl favouring her arm.

"I think she'd dislocated her shoulder falling out of bed. I've always said those bunk beds were dangerous. I live next door and little Yuzu came and got me. That poor boy works himself so hard to support these two. I've never seen you before though, have you known him long?"

"We were in school together as kids, and he's in my year now. He called me asking me to take her to hospital if she needed it."

"This is Karin, she's a tough cookie, but I think it would be better if someone looked at it, in case it is dislocated. I don't drive or I would have taken her myself."

"Hey Karin, I'm going to take you to the hospital, Ichigo will meet us there after work alright?" The black haired girl just nodded, her face pale and sweaty with pain. Yuzu helped her into a coat over her jammies, propping the shoulder on the bad arm to save her threading it in. Yuzu pulled her own on before fetching their shoes, putting her sister's on first, before her own. Grimmjow thanked the woman before taking both girls out to the car, helping the injured one in and buckling her seatbelt gently. He hadn't had much experience with young girls and he half wished he'd woken his sister to come with her.

The drive to the emergency department, the girl whimpering at big bumps but thankfully the sleek black car was a smooth drive.

He parked and opened the girl's door, unclicking her belt and going to help her out. She gripped his arm, stopping him for a moment. "You can't tell them he left us alone; we'd get taken into care if they knew we didn't have an adult in the house. Mrs Wyse is nice enough to watch us when Ichi goes to work but I think she thinks he's older than he is, I'm just glad you didn't mention high school."

"Why aren't you in care, I mean he's just a kid too."

Karen got herself out of the car, glaring up at the boy. "He's been looking after us for three years; the care system isn't exactly good at keeping large families together. Yeah people would take Yuzu, she's such a doll, and I would be alright, but a teenager boy wasn't so desirable. So he took us, and we ended up here cause the house is still ours, no rent required."

Grimmjow ushered the girls into the reception, telling them to go and sit down and he'd sign her in, promising to keep their situation to himself. He straightened up, keeping the Mercedes key in sight.

"Hi, I need someone to look at my fiancé's sister."

The claim of family was enough that he wasn't questioned to his connection to the girls, Ichigo's name being in their databases. He claimed he'd been watching the girls when Karin had fallen out of bed and brought her here when she complained it hurt a lot. The girl was seen to given an injection for the pain before they popped her shoulder back into place, making her cry out. Her sister was crying as well and Grimmjow perched on the side of the bed, one arm round each pre-teen, feeling very out of his depth but having to keep it up till he got them home. He was tempted to take them to his house, it being warmer but he didn't want to wrath of his mother on their heads in the morning, or at least later in the morning. He send a text to Ichigo letting him know what had happened, and that she had been taken care of. He also promised he'd stay with them until the orange haired man got home, sending a text to his mum afterwards letting her know he was out with her car and that he'd explain in the morning. He was glad it was a Saturday so she wouldn't need the car for work.

He took one sleepy, bandaged girl to the car, pulling an equally sleepy girl along as well, lifting both into the backseat and strapping them both in. They were asleep before they arrived home, Grimmjow waking them softly before helping them up stairs and into their room. Karin curled up on the bottom bunk with her sister, Grimmjow taking a quick look at the top to see it was lacking a safety rail to keep the occupant in and with a quick feel of the wall and bed frame, he decided to talk to the brother about fixing it.

Grimmjow headed through to the living room, sitting on the sofa and getting comfortable with his jacket still on, snoozing lightly. The bang of the door opening wasn't loud but he wasn't sleeping deeply and he was awake when the boy returned, getting to the living room door in time to see him disappearing into the girl's bedroom. He was on his knees, running a hand over his sisters' heads, pressing a kiss to each of their foreheads before looking round to the door. He stood up and walked to the taller boy, wrapping his arms around the other and pressing his face to his chest. "Thank you."

Grimmjow wrapped his arms around the boy, pressing his face into the orange spikes, inhaling deeply. "I told you, we're friends, I'm here for you."

Ichigo looked up, his eyes shining in the light from the open door. "You didn't have to, especially after what I said to you."

Grimmjow just shook his head, pulling the other out of the room and heading to the living room. Ichigo stopped him, pulling him towards a different room. "Come on, it's late and I'm tired." Grimmjow allowed himself to be pulled to the room, seeing the double bed made up with black and white covers in the dark room. He stopped at the door, his mind confused with the turn of events.

"It's alright, I'll take the couch." Grimmjow made to leave but was stopped by an insistent hand.

"I couldn't pay the heating bill so we got cut off a week ago, its freezing in here. I stand by what I said earlier, and I'm sure you understand better now what I have to deal with. I really don't have time for a boyfriend. It didn't mean I didn't want one. We can keep each other warm."

Grimmjow still hesitated, not sure what was on offer. He was happy to just share the bed with the other, he'd do the same with Nnoitra but if a girl he was interested in offered this, he'd assume there would be more than sleeping happening in the bed. "Sorry, but you have to clarify for me. Just sleep?"

Ichigo surged up, pulling Grimmjow's lips down the inch to his own, clutching the biker jacket in his hands. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around him again, pressing the other to him firmly. Ichigo's hands turned from clutching to pushing, shoving the jacket away so he could grasp at the t-shirt. Grimmjow let go of the other boy long enough to dump the jacket on the floor and return the favour, pushing Ichigo's black military style jacket off. He wrapped his arms around him tightly, lifting him so he didn't have to lean over and Ichigo automatically wrapped his long legs around his waist. Grimmjow groaned into the other's mouth as he felt the firm grip of the lean legs and he walked to the bed, dropping the boy onto his back without letting him go. Grimmjow pulled his mouth off, looking down at the other's face, seeing it flushed. "If I make love to you, you're mine, no matter what you say. Stop me if that's not what you want."

Ichigo covered his face with his hands, groaning but not releasing his legs. "It's not as simple as that Grimm. I want you so much but I can't do this to you, I can't be with you when I barely have time to breathe."

"Oh trust me; I'll be doing lots to you in a moment. Fuck life, I'll babysit your sisters when you are working, we can study together and you can train with me and my team even if you don't play, there: all taken care of and we'd be together." Grimmjow surged down, grinding his length down onto the other, gasping at the feeling of the erection against his own.

Ichigo broke away this time, Grimmjow moving his mouth to sucking on his neck, licking places where he was too vicious. "Really, you'd do all that for me? I didn't even know you were gay before today."

"Me neither."

Ichigo thrust up, pulling the mouth back to him as Grimmjow let out a string of moans. Ichigo scooted backwards, pulling his t-shirt off, revealing the miles of perfection hidden under it. Grimmjow stalked over the bed towards him, Ichigo lying down as he approached. His straight nose traced the abdominal muscles, tongue darting out to lick at a nipple as he reached the chest. When he reached the patch of ink on the right shoulder, he traced the tribal lines, running his tongue up the black ink till he reached his throat again, sinking his teeth in gently. One hand traced up the other side, brushing the nipple ring and drawing a gasp. He moved down to the silver bar, flicking his tongue over it experimentally. He glanced up at his partner, wondering if it felt good, or if it lacked sensation after it was pierced. "Tug on it, gently though. Or suck it into your mouth." Grimmjow followed the instructions, feeling the other arching into him let him know he was doing it right, using his teeth to pull it gently. He returned to the waiting mouth, pulling the other silver bar into his mouth and swirling it round.

Ichigo flipped them, straddling over Grimmjow as he looked down, Grimmjow tracing his body with his eyes. Ichigo just smirked, hauling the maroon t-shirt up and off the other, enjoying the sight of the toned body under him. He lacked the definition in his abdominals that Ichigo had but he'd developed his shoulders more, being naturally broad helped. He had the prominent pelvic v and a hint at a six pack that would deepen as he got older. His skin was smooth, paler than Ichigo's, a creamy colour that the orange haired boy lapped up, pinning his arms to the bed as he moved his sinful mouth all over the exposed skin, the metal ball in his mouth dragging over his muscles. The boy nibbled at the pink nipples, making the other squirm as the sensation hovered between tickly and pleasurable and Ichigo just broke away, grinning to himself.

"Ever had a blow job from someone with a tongue ring?" His smirk just widened as Grimmjow shook his head, leaving his hands at either side of his head even though Ichigo had let him go, long fingers now working on the button fly on his jeans. Ichigo stepped back, feet on the floor as he pulled the denims off, tossing them before pressing his tongue onto the stiff rod under the boxers, Grimmjow feeling the smooth ball even through the fabric. They were quickly discarded and Ichigo pushed Grimm's legs open, giving himself room to settle between the thighs, taking the length into his mouth, running the piercing along the heated skin. Grimmjow did his best not to thrust into the mouth around him, hands now over his face as he came to terms with the sensations below. He'd had blow jobs, ranging from the alright to rubbish but this was intense and more forceful than any girl had been with him before. A wet tongue lapped at his tip, the metal ball passing through his slit making him arch, but he was held down, strong arms pushing at his hips. Ichigo sat higher and took the length down his throat, nose meeting the navy curls at the base as he sucked along the entire length. He popped off the dick, using a hand to stroke it as he took a chance to look down at his lover's reaction. Grimmjow was sure he was looking mildly terrible as he writhed under the other's ministrations but Ichigo just looked at him like he was something to eat, returning to sucking on his dick like a straw. A long fingered hand started stroking and fondling his balls, one finger teasing at the skin just behind every now and again, making the boy reach his end, doing everything he could to not sink his fingers into the orange hair and hold his head still, fucking his face. Ichigo lapped at the softening member as he gently placed it down, smug grin on his face. He lay down next to the Grimmjow, leaning on one hand as the other lay on Grimm's chest.

"That was intense." The other just grinned in response.

"Were you serious when you said you didn't know you were gay?"

"Yeah, the morning I woke up with wood after dreaming about you kinda gave me a hint though."

Ichigo grinned. "You had a dirty dream about me? How did reality compare to your dream?"

Grimmjow pulled him in, going to show him but Ichigo pulled away, ducking his head before the other could press their lips together. "Hey, you don't want to kiss me just now, especially if you've never tasted cum before, your own doesn't seem to be great at any time. It is a bit of an acquired taste."

"Is it bad?"

Ichigo looked up at him, the dark liner around his eyes making them seem brighter in the low light. "Do you see me complaining? You were quite sweet, and I'd definitely have more." Ichigo pressed open mouthed kisses to his neck, Grimmjow turning his head to give him more access.

"Can I try it? I mean I've never done it before but you'll keep me right?"

Ichigo just raised his eyebrow, popping the button on his skin tight black jeans, starting to peel them off before Grimmjow rolled him, yanking off the material, and the tight boxers afterwards. He hesitated after that, being face to face with a set of cock and balls at four in the morning was not how he thought he'd be spending his Saturday. He felt he wanted to return the favour, the sensation he'd felt had been so intense he wanted to see the other in a similar state. Ichigo spread his legs, using his hands to pull on himself and fondle his balls in the view of the other. "Just take it into your mouth, don't use your teeth but run your tongue where it can go. It's more natural than you'd think."

Grimmjow just nodded, bringing himself up so he had better access. A long smooth cock lay out on Ichigo's hard stomach, a tight patch of dark orange hair at its base, a thin trail heading to his belly button. His balls were pulled up against his body, showing his excitement. Grimmjow took the other in his hand, stroking it like he would his own. It was weird though, not having the secondary sensation of the grip to let him know when it felt good. He pumped it a few times, seeing Ichigo settle down and enjoy the feeling. The foreskin pulled back, showing the blood filled head and he swept his tongue over it, drawing back frowning as he tasted a man for the first time. It was a heavy taste, kind of bitter but not disgusting. He licked again before taking the tip in his mouth and sucking. Feeling the boy under him arch off the bed spurred him on and he sank lower, bobbing his head. He was taking about half the dick in his mouth, using his hand on the lower end as he worked the other to his end. When he heard his name rattling out of the other's mouth, voice fogged with need, he felt a stirring below and knew he was getting excited again. He used his other hand to stroke at the soft skin on the sacks, another unusual sensation and he was very careful, knowing how sensitive they were. He saw a plus point of having a male lover; they knew where to be gentle and where you could take a bit more. He didn't have the confidence to investigate any further south, knowing he'd have to eventually, if he was going to top.

"Grimmjow, I'm going to cum, pull off and just use your hand." Ichigo pulled at the blue hair, making the man release him, even if he didn't want to. Honestly Grimmjow was unsure about swallowing, but he'd have given it a go. A couple of strokes were all it took to make Ichigo spurt out streams of white ribbons onto his chest and stomach. He lay still for a moment, grin in place as he enjoyed his afterglow. Grimmjow was looking down at the fluid, having traces of it on his hand and he took a lick, wanting to taste him properly. The bitter taste was stronger, the liquid very thick and sticky but again it wasn't awful.

Grimmjow crawled up, lying next to the other, cupping his face. "Well? Did I pass?"

Ichigo just grinned, pressing a kiss to his forehead. The orange haired boy wriggled over to his bedside table, pulling out a pack of baby wipes and cleaning himself up. He passed one to Grimmjow to clean his hands before he slung his sleep trousers on, waiting for the other to pull his underwear back on before they went to the toilet. Ichigo warned Grimmjow that there was no hot water as he brushed his teeth, leaving the boy to use the toilet as he returned to his room. Grimmjow joined him a moment later, making him yelp as the large, cold hands came into contact with his hard chest.

"Put them on your own body till they warm up please."

"Nope, you promised to warm me remember." Grimmjow just pulled the other closer, feeling the goose bumps on his skin. "How long have you been living like this? Not able to afford to keep the house running?"

"Two years? We moved here when we couldn't afford rent on my wages. This place is free to us after the insurance paid off but it's drafty. The girls get to use the neighbour's shower, Mrs Wyse is good to us but I can't go over like them. I have to just grit my teeth." Ichigo was smiling as he spoke but Grimmjow didn't find it particularly funny.

"Is that why you don't eat lunch?"

Ichigo's smile dropped. "Yeah, that's the only reason I accepted Nnoitra's challenge, I was starving. Got to feed the girls first, they're still too young to do without."

"So are you, and with the kind of muscle tone you've got, you don't exactly have fat to burn. Are you going to be too proud to let me help you properly?"

"Depends, I don't need charity."

"Thought so. It's not charity. It's love."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sappy? Yes. True, Grimmjow wasn't sure. He'd not said that word to anyone that wasn't family and not in years in that case either. But he knew his heart hurt when he thought about what the boy had gone through. As much as he wanted to take things further it felt right to stop just now, and try again another time. He pulled the boy closer, feeling him snuggle into his side and rest his face into his chest.

His phone woke him again, this time it was light outside and he had to disengage from his lover to find his jeans and pull his phone out. He was expecting his mother, freaking out over her car or Nel giving him a heads up that his mum was freaking out. Starrk's number was on the screen and he stepped out of the room to answer, not wanting to disturb the other boy from his sleep. Closing the door he accepted the call.

"Hey Starrk, what's up?"

"Hey kid. You know you're in the shit when you get home right? Where are you anyway?"

"Remember that guy we were talking about? He called me in the middle of the night needing help. It was kinda important or I wouldn't have just left without saying anything."

"Yeah I know that. I was in the office when I heard you leave. I wished you'd left a note at least."

"I texted mum, is she pissed?"

"Well lucky for you she was going out this morning with her friends and I said you'd taken the car early, just not as early as you actually did."

"Thanks for covering for me. Look, if she's out can I bring some people round? I'll explain later alright?"

"Yeah, as long as you don't make a mess." Starrk's yawn was cut off as he hung up the phone.

Grimmjow quickly used the bathroom before heading back to the bedroom, seeing his new boyfriend lying on his back, covers hanging off his round backside. The tattoo on his lower back was tempting him, so he gave in and crawled up the bed, holding the sides of Ichigo's hips gently as he ran his tongue along it, dipping down in the cleft slightly. A shudder went through the body and Ichigo twisted; sleep still heavy on his face as he smiled down at his molester. "Morning."

"Well it was morning when we went to sleep, it's nearly afternoon."

Ichigo sat up, rubbing at his eyes, smearing the liner he hadn't removed the night before. "Aw shit." He looked at his kohl covered hand. Grabbing the pack of wipes of the bed side cabinet he started scrubbing at his face, folding the wipe as he used it. "Did I get it all?" Grimmjow nodded, watching the boy toss the used wipe on the surface before he stood up, stretching his body out, fully aware of Grimmjow's eyes burning into his skin. He sat on the floor, tucking his feet under the bed, starting to pull his upper body off the floor, twisting if back and forth as he straightened.

"Seriously? It's Saturday morning, you've been at work all night and you doing sit-ups  _before breakfast."_

Ichigo chuckled. "Do you think this stomach stays ripped by itself? Do you have any idea how hard I've been working to burn off all the shit I've been eating at lunch this week?" He didn't stop, sounding occasionally breathless but keeping his motions smooth and effortless looking. After his set he flipped onto his front, pressing himself up and down quickly. He started to hold himself in the up position, counting in his head before dropping and rising again. Turning, he gripped onto the bed frame with his back to the bed and lifted himself with his arms, working the back of his arms.

Grimmjow just stood against the wall watching him, having no desire to join him. He trained, kept himself fit but it wasn't an obsession like Ichigo had. When Ichigo finally stood, sweat was gathering on his skin, his chest rising and falling harder than normal as he smiled up at the taller man. "Breakfast?"

They made their way into the kitchen, seeing Yuzu standing and wiping down the surfaces. She turned and smiled at them. "Morning brother. Good morning Grimmjow."

"Hey Yuzu, did you and Karin get something to eat already?" Ichigo ruffled his sister's shoulder length hair, making her blush.

"I made her toast with the last of the bread. I was just going to have cereal, do you want some?"

"Yeah, I'll get it, go and sit with Karin in the living room. I'll bring it through." Ichigo had a small smile for his sister, watching her leave. "I'm afraid I've only got cereal. Is that alright with you? You can pick from cornflakes or cheerios." Ichigo pulled both large family sized boxes out of the cupboard, both boxes from a supermarket's own brand. He pulled two mismatching bowls out of the next cupboard and sat them on the surface. Grimmjow chose cheerios, pouring them both a bowl as Ichigo chose the same. Ichigo walked over to the large fridge freezer in the corner, hauling on the door harder than should be necessary and lifting the carton of milk. He opened it, pouring it onto his bowl and both made faces as first watery, then lumpy white liquid fell into the bowl. Ichigo looked at the carton in horror, checking the date before holding it to his nose, jerking it away as he buried his nose into his elbow joint, swearing under his breath. He threw the milk at the sink violently, swearing louder and walked over to the fridge. He opened the door, shoving his hand in to check its temperature, noticing he was standing in a small puddle on the floor. His language was only getting worse as he closed the top door, hesitating as he opened the freezer. The puddle at his feet became a small lake as icy cold water flowed out, fragments of ice in it.

"Fucking hell, what the fuck," He started to slam the freezer door over and over again, working his frustrations out. "Fucking nothing goes right." The door was slammed one more time before Grimmjow surrounded him with his arms, pulling him away as he pushed the door closed with his foot. He pulled the agitated man away from the broken appliance, feeling him wilt in his arms. Looking at the door, he saw Yuzu standing there, her hand over her mouth and Karin standing behind her, arm in its sling and half a slice of toast in her mouth. She just raised an eyebrow at her brother's behaviour, taking Grimmjow's head jerk as a hint to leave and dragging her sister with her.

Now their audience had gone, Grimmjow turned Ichigo round, holding his face. The boy was flushed with shame, not wanting to meet Grimm's eyes. "Hey, it's alright. Come on I'll take you to my house, you can get a hot shower, or maybe a bath? And we can have breakfast."

"I can't leave the girls, not after last night."

"I didn't say we were leaving them. Come on, let's get dressed."

The four of them took about ten minutes to get ready, Karin having to just wear a zip up jumper as she couldn't get her arm through a t-shirt. Grimmjow ushered them all into the car, Ichigo tossing a bag containing the ruined milk and breakfast into the outside bin on the way out.

It took about ten minutes to get to Grimmjow's, Ichigo still avoiding his eyes. He pulled in behind the navy blue Volkswagen and led the way into the house, noting the girls awed looks. Grimmjow chucked his shoes into the rack and tossed his slippers on, requesting they removed their own shoes before coming in. They were quick to do so, Yuzu helping her sister and they left them neatly lined up at the side of the shoe rack, one pair of small pink lace ups, one small blue Velcro trainers and one larger black lace ups that had seen better days. The three followed Grimmjow further into his house, Ichigo gripping Grimm's upper arm for a moment. "Are you sure your parent's aren't going to be upset that you brought us? I don't want to get you in trouble."

"Nah, mum's out and I asked Starrk first."

"Who's Starrk, your butler or something?"

Grimmjow laughed at that, holding open the kitchen door so they could all pass. "No, he's my mum's new husband. I don't think I told you my parents got a divorce about six years ago. Dad's on the coast, don't see him very much now."

Ichigo looked him in the eye for the first time since they arrived. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. Are you alright with it?"

"Yeah, and Starrk's cool. Dad sends me emails and stuff, and pays my credit card bill. Total guilty conscious for leaving me with mum."

Ichigo just raised his eyebrows at that, sitting in the seat he's shown, his sisters perched on the ones next to him at the breakfast bar. Grimmjow goes round the other side, leaning on the marble surface. "Right, so I can offer toast, scrambled eggs, sausage or porridge. But I'll warn you my porridge is lumpy."

Yuzu put her hand up, big smile on her face. "Can I have scrambled egg and a sausage please?! We never get sausages." The excitement in her voice was clear and it brought a smile to Grimmjow's face.

"Yup, Karin?"

"Sausage, if that's ok."

"Absolutely. Ichi? All of the above?" He looked over at his boyfriend, his grin leaving his face for a moment as he saw Ichigo's face looking so down. He walked around, putting his hands on the other's shoulders. He put his mouth near his ear, keeping his voice low. "Remember, love not charity." Ichigo looked up, still sad eyed but he had a small smile on his face.

"Can I get sausage too please? I love a bit of hot sausage." The sad eyes bled to naughty eyes, one eyebrow raised at his innuendo.

"You know, I have recently come to the same conclusion." Grimmjow winked, heading to the large double door larder fridge, pulling out the trays of sausages and eggs.

"Did you not used to like sausages Grimmjow?" Little Yuzu was so innocent when she asked the question but Karin just smacked herself in the face, horrified at her brother and his boyfriend.

They stayed in the kitchen to eat, Grimmjow just standing at the end of the bar next to Ichigo as he scooped egg up with his fork. Yuzu and Karin were eating delicately, slicing their sausages and taking bites of toast as well but Ichigo just stabbed one of his and lifted the whole thing, looking straight ahead as he put the end in his mouth and bit down, knowing Grimmjow was watching him. A trail of hot juice ran out the side of his mouth and he licked at it, using his finger when it got too far, sucking it clean afterwards.

"Oops, that is a juicy sausage." He jerked, smile not leaving his face as he rubbed at his shin, Karin having belted him with her heel. Yuzu was oblivious.

Grimmjow took them all upstairs after that, giving the girls free reign of his TV in his bedroom as he took Ichigo into his bathroom, giving him a thick green towel and showing him quickly how to use the shower. He was about to leave him to it when Ichigo grabbed his arm, stopping him for a second.

"Thank you. You don't know how much I mean that."

"I've told you, I want to help you out. Whether it is give you breakfast or getting your hot water running again, I want to do it for you."

Ichigo's scowl snapped down. "I really don't need your money. Things are bad just now because of the cost of moving and of new uniforms for school. We'll be alright in a couple of months when I get back on my feet."

"And until you do, you can come here to get a shower at the weekends, and not bitch when I buy you lunch at school. And I will be replacing that fridge this weekend. You've got two girls that need to eat, you've said it yourself."

Ichigo went to argue but stopped himself, leaning up to peck the other on the lips before he stripped down, looking back saucily before he stepped into the shower, closing the frosted glass door. Grimmjow joined the girls watching some show about a boy band still in high school, whipping his phone out to mess around until Ichigo got out. He should have told the boy to take his time.

He exchanged a couple of texts with Nnoitra, the taller boy asking why he wasn't in the shower with his bo, Grimmjow had told him Ichigo was at his house but had left out all the details. Ichigo emerged, green towel hanging low off his hip bones as he opened the door, hair still dripping slightly. He asked if Grimmjow had any clean underwear he could borrow, not wanting to put ones he'd worn over his clean body. Grimmjow got a red and black striped pair out of his drawer and tossed them to the boy, Ichigo closing the door for a moment or so until he came out, half dressed and rubbing the towel through the longer hair on the back of his head. His toned upper body was still on display and he held his white t-shirt on one hand. He returned to the bathroom after he judged his hair clean enough, running his fingers through it to put it in some semblance of order. He joined Grimmjow on the bed, sitting with one leg tucked under him as he sat close. The girls were focusing on the TV, sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed and Ichigo used the small privacy to press another kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Grimmjow lifted a hand, smoothing it along Ichigo's jaw, and into the damp strands at the back of his head. They broke away, matching grins on their faces as they studied each other's faces.

"This is the first time I've seen your eyes unlined." They seemed paler brown, almost a caramel colour with just the dark orange lashes surrounding them. There was a ring of darker brown round the outside and his pupils were small at that moment as he focused on the close face in front of him.

"Yeah, I got into the habit about a year ago." He pulled a liner pencil out of his pocket, nearly sharpened down to nothing. "It's like my only luxury item. Won't be getting another one this month though." Ichigo got up, heading to Grimmjow's mirror on the wall, holding his lower eyelid out and running the black along it, doing the other eye before closing one then the other as he coated the top ones. He used his fingers to smudge the lines under his eyes a bit, turning as he finished.

"I'll buy you one. Any one you like."

"I take it you approve of the look then." Ichigo returned to the bed, leaning into his lover.

"Yeah, makes you more badass looking. But I like the real you more, I just don't want to share you." That earned him another kiss, this one lasting longer and including a small tongue touch. It ended abruptly as his door banged, a knock sounding first before it opened, Nel having a wide grin as she saw them on the bed. The girls on the floor jumped at the appearance of the girl in the door, her long green hair loose and around her shoulders as she stood in a tank top and jeans.

"Ah, I knew it. I knew I didn't have a chance. Hi I'm Nel, Grimm's sister." The girl was not shy at entering the room and held her hand out, shaking Ichigo's as he smiled amusingly.

"Hey Nel, thanks for knocking and waiting for me to invite you in. This is Ichigo, and his little sisters, Yuzu and Karin." The girls waved as their names were called, Yuzu shrinking into her twin slightly.

"And you were doing  _that_  when they were in the room?" The comment drew a dark look from Karin aimed at her brother who returned the look, raising his eyebrow at her.

A loud bang downstairs stopped her, Nel turning to the door. It had been the front door slamming with more force than necessary. Grimmjow's name was hollered, Sophia's voice sounding more like a harridan than normal.

"Shit, I had hoped we'd be gone before she got back. I'll be back, don't move alright." Grimmjow got up and left the room, Nel hurrying after him. Ichigo got up, putting his t-shirt on, not willing to leave his lover to face an irate mother when it was his fault Grimmjow had to borrow the car in the middle of the night. The girls got up and followed him, curiosity getting the better of them, but they tried to keep themselves out of sight.

Grimmjow was in the downstairs hall when he realised he was being followed, Ichigo about nine stairs above him and two little faces peeking out around the wall at the top of the stairs.

"What gave you the right to take my car in the middle of the night? You didn't ask, and just left without even a goodbye. You have that horrendous machine you made your father buy you if you need transport. What if I had needed my car?" Sophia was standing in high nude spiked heels, her long wide-legged black trousers swishing around her feet as she stomped around the hall. Her hands, with the perfectly manicured nails were firmly planted on her hips, a sleeveless camel coloured cowl neck sweater on her upper body. Her long blond hair was half down, bouncing around her shoulders as she moved. Beautifully shaped eyebrows were drawn down, making the family resemblance between Grimmjow and his mother more evident, each having a similar temper.

"Mum, I'm sorry; I got a call from a friend asking me to take his sister to the hospital. She had a dislocated shoulder. I could hardly take a twelve year old on a bike."

"And if she needed to go to a hospital, why did her mother not take her? Or even an ambulance? Why did it have to be you? With my car? There better not be any blood on my upholstery."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes to the ceiling, feeling his temper come to an end. Nel was clinging to his upper arm as she half hid behind him. Ichigo levelled with him, standing at his other side. "I'm sorry ma'am, it's my fault. I didn't have anyone else to call." Ichigo was bringing the devil onto himself, but took a small step to the side, distancing him from his boyfriend.

"Oh, and now he's here," she glanced up the stairs, catching movement in the corner of her eye. "I see they are all here." She turned on her son, her heels bringing her nearly eye level. "You have no right to bring people here without asking, especially kids! I just said that yesterday about that boy from your class." The look on her son's face told her enough. "And it gets better and better. So he's a trouble maker, who can't take care of his sister? Getting into fights at school. I'm not surprised now I see him though." Sophia got right into Ichigo's face, actually flicking his ear tunnel with her nail. Ichigo took a half step back, horrified at the woman's actions. Grimmjow gripped his arm and pulled Ichigo behind himself, taking a step into his mother's space. He stood taller, frown deep on his face.

"I asked Starrk if I could bring him here. And he's not a trouble maker, he was at work when it happened and just needed some help. I thought you'd be alright with it when you found out a little girl needed to see a doctor." He was on the verge of shouting in her face.

"And what work does a seventeen year old have at two in the morning? Unless he's a hooker as well as a punk." Sophia shrieked at her son, gesturing with her hands wildly.

"Enough."

The word wasn't particularly loud. It wasn't even a forceful word, nor was it said forcefully. But somehow it stopped everything, including Sophia's rant. She looked towards the speaker, incredulous that he had raised his voice to her. There was a very good reason Starrk was good at his job, and that the criminals were scared shitless of him. He could blanket a room with his presence, his gaze cutting you deep and his tone suffocating you. Even with one word.

He stood in the double door way leading into the family living room, not even looking particularly angry, until he looked at his wife.

"Inside." He stepped to the side, letting everyone trail into the living room; a look up at the girls on the stairs brought them down too. Grimmjow was standing next to one of the sofas, Ichigo sitting between his sisters beneath him. Nel stood behind the sofa, clearly showing her support. Sophia was on the other side, standing behind the facing cream couch, arms now crossed under her breasts defensively.

Starrk closed the doors and stood in the middle of the room, able to see all of them. He turned to his step son first. "Grimmjow, you know you worried your mother, something she doesn't react well to and even though you sent a text, you should have let us know before you left. Do you understand that?"

Grimmjow nodded, keeping quiet. Sophia wasn't satisfied with that answer and marched round the furniture. "He shouldn't be going out to rescue strange children in the middle of the night, whether he asks permission or not. I still don't understand why their parents didn't take them."

Nel piped up. "They don't have parents, remember? Grimmjow told you that last week."

That stopped Sophia in her tracks, making her take a physical step back as she looked at the small family on her sofa; the little brown haired girl had tears in her eyes as her brother pulled her onto his lap, one arm around his other sister. She knew she would win no competitions for mother of the year, but she truly did love her son and her previous panic driven anger was reducing as she saw the youth of the boy before her, seeing that he was the one trying to raise his sisters himself.

"But, surely there is someone there? It was eleven years ago, you can't have been alone all this time." Grimmjow took Yuzu's seat, leaning in to comfort his boyfriend without making his mother fly off the handle again.

"We went to live with my mother's sister for a while, but she put us into care after a few years. The girls were no longer babies, and she wanted children of her own but couldn't with us still there."

"Ichigo you don't have to tell us just now." Grimmjow could hear the pain in his voice, obviously not wanting to have this conversation. Ichigo reached out his hand, clasping Grimmjow's bigger one and squeezing gently.

"Yeah, but you mum is right to ask, and you should know anyway."

Sophia's eyes widened as she processed the hand hold, realising the relationship this boy had with her son. She opened her mouth, but Starrk stopped her by just saying her name. She looked over at her husband, eyes still wide and he joined her, taking her hand as he pulled her to the couch, sitting beside her and holding her.

"Care split us up at first, I got sent to a boy's home and the girls got fostered, I was nine, the girls just having turned four. I got to see them at Christmas but that was it. We all managed to get into a children's home the next year, having to stay in different wings because I'm a boy but at least I could spend time with them. We were there till I was fifteen. People kept trying to get the twins adopted, but they refused, freaking out when parent's visited. I did want them to get a home, but I still wanted them with me at the same time. They are all I have left of my family. Yuzu takes after mum a lot, her hair and soft, gently personality, whereas Karin is more like a cross between dad and me, dad's hair and strength, plus a bit of my attitude."

"How did you end up alone?"

"I took my leave of the system at sixteen, the minimum legal age and petitioned to take my sisters with me. It was denied, twice, because I was too young. So they left, illegally I guess. We moved to a different city, I got a job and they went to school. You know why we moved here I guess, and I went back to school as well this time because I was just working evenings and weekends. And that's it really."

"Eh, maybe want to not mention the illegal part in front of Starrk too much, he's police." Grimmjow's eyes were squeezed shut as he realised how much trouble they could now be in from the one adult who was on his side. Grimmjow had suspected things weren't all above board, but he'd planned on keeping that a secret from his family.

Ichigo looked over at the man, eyes wide as he clutched at his sisters. He immediately saw the man as a threat to his family and was now panicking.

"Calm down. You might have broken the law, but it was for a good reason. And you seem to be doing well for your sisters; even if you struggle sometimes there are worse parents in the world than a loving brother living off a part time wage. And just for arguments sake can we clarify that you are in fact not a hooker? Both for my peace of mind and Sophia's."

"I'm not a hooker sir."

"Right, then you are welcome here at any point. Isn't that right dear?" His wife just nodded her head. "We will leave you in peace. Girls, why don't you let Nel take you upstairs and raid the spare room. I've got boxes of her old clothes in there, I'm sure you could find something in there you could steal. I can't remember if twelve year old's still play with dolls but the toys are in there as well. Nel?"

The girl nodded at her dad, coming round the sofa to hold her hands out. The younger girls were happy to go with her, Yuzu giving her brother a small wave as she left the room. Ichigo and Grimmjow were left along in the neutral coloured room, Ichigo slumping down and leaning his head back, covering his face up with his hands.

Grimmjow tucked a leg up under him as he turned, rubbing his hand along the arm nearest him. "I am so sorry about that. She had no right to speak to you like that. Are you alright?"

Ichigo dropped his hands, looking up with a wry smile. "I like your step dad. He's the coolest cop I've met."

"He's not just a cop, he's the Superintendent."

"Shit, well that will keep you clean anyway, having him at home. You mum seems a bit tightly strung though."

That drew a laugh out of Grimmjow, him leaning back and looking into Ichigo's lined eyes. "So what is your job? I thought it was in a restaurant or something but nowhere is open that late at night so I have no idea now."

"Really? Guess, I'll tell you if you give me three good ones." Ichigo was smiling warmly now.

"Eh, the circus, after that rope trick in PE." Ichigo just shook his head, smiling cutely. "Right, stripper? With that body you'd make a mint." Ichigo raised an eyebrow at that. "Last one, cage fighter. Like one of those mixed martial arts guys that rip each other's ears off. You've never had bruises or anything which makes me think probably not, but it would be cool."

Ichigo shook his head again, sitting himself up and turning to his boyfriend. He was nervous looking, taking one of Grimmjow's hands and turning it over, tracing a design onto his palm. "I don't really want to tell you, I don't want it to change your opinion of me."

"Hey, unless you were lying to Starrk and you are actually a hooker, there isn't anything you could say that would make me think less of you."

"You were closest with your second guess. I'm a pole dancer."

Grimmjow raised his eyebrows, not sure what to say, and distracted by the visuals in his mind of Ichigo dancing around a pole. "As in for men? Notes in your underwear pole dancer?"

"Here, yes. I started out in a mixed bar, men and women dancers and customers. I was one of the pole art dancers, not sleazy if you can believe me. Here though it's just men that come in, and I dance on the stage, never the individual tables or the private booths. And no, no bills in my underwear, my tips go into a box on the stage. I'm not a stereotypical dancer; my mentor was into the strength and grace of the movements. I don't just shake my ass to music and grind on a pole."

"Could I come and watch?" Grimmjow was getting excited at the thought and he pulled the other into his lap, Ichigo straddling him.

"When you are eighteen." Ichigo ghosted his lips over Grimmjow's jaw, nibbling at his earlobe.

"Can I ask a dirty question?" Ichigo just raised his eyebrows in anticipation. "Want to dance on  _my_  pole?" Ichigo grinned, lowering his body onto the other and wrapping his arms around his neck, opening his mouth to invite Grimmjow's tongue inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nel had the girls choose a bag of clothes each, even Karin finding things she would wear in the girly masses. The girls joined the boys back in Grimmjow's room, the group playing a card game with a teen flick on in the background. Grimmjow and Yuzu had teamed up, the girl not having enough confidence to play herself and he was holding the cards for them both, Yuzu placing the ones she wanted down. They were called down for some lunch later, Sophia having made some soup for them all and they awkwardly ate, no one really speaking but Grimmjow appreciating the effort his difficult mum put into it. After lunch Grimmjow was taking the family back, going via some shops and Sophia asked calmly if he could take Starrk's car instead of hers this time. The girls had their bags and thanked Grimmjow's parents before they left the house, Nel going out with them to the car. She grabbed Grimmjow after everyone else had got into the car.

"You alright? Will you be back today?"

"Yeah, can't believe mum did that though. Did you see her flick his piercing? I don't know if I'll be home tonight but I'll definitely text or call alright. I'll see you later."

"Okay, I'll babysit for you guys if you want by the way, any time; the girls are sweet."

Grimmjow thanked his sister, going and getting into the Golf's driver's seat, waiting for Starrk to move the Mercedes for him before he reversed down the driveway and into the street. He was heading to a big supermarket; somewhere he could pick up some food and organise to get a fridge freezer delivered as well.

"What did Nel want to speak to you about?"

"Nothing really, she was just checking if I was alright after mum went bat shit. And she offered to babysit if we ever needed it." That comment drew a horrified shout from the backseat that they were definitely not babies."

"What kind of bike do you have?"

"It's a Honda Rebel 125, got it for my seventeenth birthday. I don't ride it all that often, just at the weekends and stuff but its cool."

"Cool, will you take me for a ride someday?" That got a kick to the back of his seat, Ichigo telling Karin to keep her shoes off the seats, grinning widely. Grimmjow grinned over at him, chuckling lightly.

They pulled in to the supermarket car park and they all got out, Grimmjow pulling a trolley from the bay as they walked in. Ichigo pulled his wallet out of his pocket, looking to see what he had left but Grimmjow just took the beaten up leather from him, pushing it into his own pocket without even looking at his boyfriend, knowing he'd be furious.

"I told you, my dad pays my credit card and doesn't care what I spend. I'm not trying to shame you, or show off and you are definitely not my taken care of girlfriend. When you are back on your feet we can split things but for now don't fuss alright? You can always repay me in sexual favours." He whispered the last into Ichigo's ear, surprised at the sad flush on the other's face, expecting either fury or a saucy look. He wrapped an arm round the smaller boy, thinking about his job and wondering if he'd heard that phrase from others. The industry would lend to some places being dances with benefits and maybe Ichigo was sensitive about being treated like a whore, especially after his mother had screamed it in his face. "You know I was joking about that right?"

"Yeah, sorry just thinking. Let's go shopping and get out of here."

Like every supermarket in a Saturday, it was hell on earth. Pushy shoppers, trolley wars in the aisles and young children screaming over sweets and toys. They hit the appliance aisle, Ichigo tending towards a small fridge with just an ice box in it and Grimmjow standing, leaning against a shiny silver fridge freezer similar to what he had, shaking his head. Ichigo went over and his eyes bugged out over the price. Ichigo started to argue until Grimmjow pulled him in for a closed mouth kiss, shutting him up thoroughly before he took the barcode slip and headed for the order desk. He had Ichigo supply him with the delivery address and Grimmjow agreed to pay the extra for next day delivery and delivery on a Sunday, whipping out his MasterCard.

They went and got a few supplies in the food section after that, Ichigo refusing to accept any other kind of help at the moment when Grimmjow suggested clothes or other household items when they were here.

Basic dry storage stuff was loaded into the cart, bread: eggs, juice and snacks as well as pasta and some basic jar sauces. They couldn't get anything that needed kept cold but made sure to get the necessary. Anything Ichigo hesitated over, Grimmjow tossed in the cart after he'd passed, exchanging a wink with Yuzu who was watching him. Yuzu asked very nicely if they could get some lemonade and Grimmjow lifted a four pack of two litre bottles into the trolley, Ichigo standing with one own brand bottle in his hand. He put it back as Grimmjow just pushed the trolley away, ignoring him. He wasn't trying to spoil the girls or Ichigo really but just wanted to make sure they didn't have to keep struggling. He did let the girls pick chocolate and crisps, Ichigo getting his own way when he limited the numbers only because he was looking after their health when he did it. He did pick up some fruit, getting a selection of berries as they were his favourite. He wished he could have got some ice cream for them, but as he couldn't store it there would be no point.

They were just finishing, trolley fuller than Ichigo liked when they were walking through the freezer aisle, heading for the checkouts. Grimmjow stopped at one, opening the top door and pulling a pint of ice cream out, holding it up to Ichigo for appreciation. It was a creamy vanilla, expensive brand and Ichigo nodded before he thought about it. Grimmjow snagged a bottle of strawberry sauce off the end aisle and started loading the trolley onto the conveyer belt, Yuzu helping him and Karin moving the things one handed up the belt to the divider at the other person's shopping. They managed to get over half onto the belt before they had to wait on the belt moving, the person paying before the next customer's shopping could move. Karin was sent through the checkout to sit on one of the benches at the other side while the rest worked, worried her arm might get bumped in the small space. Yuzu was eventually sent to sit with her sister, the two older boys loading up bags and putting them back in the trolley, Grimmjow smiling gently at the familiarity of the actions, each one heading for different things as they loaded their bags. When it was time to pay, Grimmjow bodily moved Ichigo out of the way, raising and eyebrow at him to dare him to argue as he smiled at the girl, handing her his card, accepting it and the receipt back when they were done.

Ichigo pushed the trolley out of the store, up to the car and the two boys loaded the boot section with the bags, Ichigo taking the trolley back to the bay as Grimmjow pulled out of the space. Ichigo jumped in when he stopped and leaned over, pecking the man on the cheek before he clicked his belt in place. Grimmjow smirked at him as he started to drive out of the busy car park, having to join a queue to leave but they got back to the clinic fairly quickly, Karin taking one light bag up, Yuzu managing two as the boys split the rest between them, Grimmjow locking the car as they entered the small living space. There were three bedrooms, one sitting empty with nursery gear in it. The master bedroom was where Ichigo and Grimmjow had slept and Yuzu and Karin had Ichigo's old room, the blue walls and painted rockets and planets on the ceiling clearly aimed at a young boy. The living room had two sofas, one for two and the other for three in a nondescript brown, too dark to be called beige but the perfect colour if you had messy children and wanted to hide their spills. The carpet was a mottled green and the walls were a paler green, curtains that matched the couches hanging on the windows.

The kitchen was cream and yellow, with cream units and a wooden surface, the oven underneath a white ceramic hob and the broken white fridge in the corner. The bags were put up on the surfaces, the girls sent away while the boys put things away. Ichigo directed Grimmjow when he was putting things away and the blue haired man made a pyramid of the tins in the cupboard, stacking the packets of noodles on top of the highest. Ichigo joined him on that side of the kitchen, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend's attempt at 'art'. Grimmjow chuckled, putting the four pack of lemonade under the surface in a cupboard.

The moment of domestic bliss put Grimmjow at peace, enjoying spending time with the other boy and when they had finished, he wrapped his arms around Ichigo, pulling him to his chest and just holding him. Ichigo laid his head on the other's shoulder, breathing in a deep lungful of his scent.

Grimmjow phoned for pizza for dinner, ignoring Ichigo's dismay at the unhealthy meal. He still managed to eat three slices, Grimmjow finishing one on his own and just accepting the criticism of the number of calories he'd just taken in. Grimmjow just pulled up his t-shirt up, displaying his flat stomach in a parody of Ichigo's actions the week before saying "I think I'm good," winking at the other man. Karin had thrown a scrunched up napkin at Grimmjow's head, telling him to put it away as she was still eating but he just threw it back at her.

The girls went into their room after, Yuzu clutching the two new Barbie dolls she'd got from Nel and saying she wanted to pleat their hair before bed. Karin went along too, taking her book with her. Ichigo told them to both sleep on the bottom bunk until he got a chance to fix the top one and since they were both quite small they would fit.

Grimmjow said they could get a rail from school, the woodwork teacher wouldn't mind and they could fix it between the foot board and the ladder, hopefully stopping any more accidents.

The boys sat in the cooling living room, Grimmjow having put the uneaten pizza into one box and sat it on the kitchen surface. It would have to go out in the morning unless one of them fancied a midnight snack later.

He pulled his boyfriend up, taking him into the bedroom. Since it was getting colder, they may as well heat the bed up than heat the couch up, Ichigo not having power to work his old TV. The lights were still working as the electricity bill had been paid but Ichigo turned them off, not wanting to risk running out before he could get more. In the darkness the two boys came together, stripping each other out of their clothes and running their hands all over the exposed skin. Grimmjow hitched Ichigo up in his arms, the legs round his waist once more and he sat on the edge of the bed, exploring the other's mouth. Their erections brushed each other and Ichigo used one of his long fingered hands to wrap them together, tugging on them as he ground into the other man. Grimmjow dipped his hand lower on Ichigo's back, running it down his cleft till he hit the little pucker, feeling his lover twitch in his arms. Ichigo broke his mouth away and leaned his head back as he felt the pad of the finger circle his entrance, still pumping on their erections.

He looked down at his boyfriend, seeing the wicked look in the cerulean eyes and he just kissed him silly, enjoying the feelings in his body.

"You know I don't really know what I'm doing. If you want this you'll have to help me."

"Oh I want this, I'll need prepping, stretching really to accommodate this." He squeezed Grimmjow's cock, drawing a hiss from the other man. Ichigo dropped their dicks and jumped off Grimm's knee, heading for his bedside table. He pulled a little pump bottle out, sitting back as he was, one arm around his lover. "You know what this it?" Grimmjow nodded, holding his hand out for Ichigo to pump an amount onto his fingers. Grimmjow rolled it around his three fingers of his right hand, settling his hand back at the other's rear, circling the now lubed finger onto the hole, spreading the liquid about. "Push it in, just till your second knuckle." Grimmjow obeyed, feeling the muscle protest at the unwelcome intrusion. It was so tight around him; Grimmjow pressed his forehead on Ichigo's collar bone as he thrust half his finger in and out a few times. Ichigo pressed back onto him, taking more of the finger in as he acclimatised. Ichigo sat his hands on his own thighs, fucking himself on Grimmjow's middle finger, slowing after a bit. "Now pull out and thread your first finger in too." Ichigo whined as the larger intrusion entered him, his head getting thrown back again in his attempt to cope. Again, once he'd got used to the feeling, Ichigo started to move on the fingers, Grimmjow now holding his hip in his free hand. "Now three Grimm, and harder." Grimmjow obliged, pulling the smaller man to him, trapping their erections between them as he thrust in harder, Ichigo crying out every now and again. "Crook your fingers, feel in the wall for a little nut sized lump. You'll know when you get there." Grimmjow frowned, bending his fingers and pressing against the silky walls. Ichigo straightened in a rush, cumming over them both as he cried out, slumping down onto Grimmjow as he came down. He was panting hard, pushing himself up and pulling the other man in for a searing kiss, Grimmjow pulling his hand out gently as he wrapped his arms around the other, keeping his hands away from Ichigo's skin. He grabbed his boxers lying on the bed near him and wiped the liquid off his hands. Ichigo just rolled his eyes at the action. "Sex is messy, and dirty. That's what makes it so good. Don't worry so much." Ichigo pumped some of the scentless lubricant onto his own hand, reaching down and covering Grimmjow's member in the silky fluid, the rod hard as steel and throbbing in his hand. He raised himself up on his knees, pushing it behind him and sinking onto it, holding it up as he descended. Grimmjow lay back on the bed, clutching Ichigo's knees as the hot, tight walls closed around him slowly. Ichigo had his hands on Grimmjow's stomach as he raised and lowered himself gently, getting the other used to the situation. Grimmjow moved with him, moving his hands up the other to his hips, digging his fingers in slightly as he thrust up. Ichigo stopped for a moment, pulling his legs out from under him and placing his feet in the bed, either side of Grimmjow's torso. He leaned back, using his strong core muscles to raise and lower himself a lot faster than previously. It also made him tighter to the other, his ass clenching round Grimmjow's dick as he moved. He leaned back and gripped onto Grimmjow's knees, the other spreading his legs to accommodate him move and they moved as one, Ichigo biting his lip to not cry out as Grimmjow's tip scored a hot line along his prostate at every thrust. He grabbed one of Grimmjow's hands off his ass and wrapped it around his cock, holding it there as his motion fucked it through the large palm. Grimmjow took the hint, squeezing every now and then until Ichigo sat down hard, his second orgasm ripping through him stronger than the first and taking the strength from his legs to hold him up. Grimmjow grabbed the hips and held them just above him so he could stroke himself to completion, not taking long as the walls around him quivered and squeezed from his lover's orgasm. He pressed the ass into his groin as he filled Ichigo; his head bent round and the cords of his neck standing out in his intensity. He released his strong grip, lying out as he panted, Ichigo trembling above him. The position had been great for both of them, but it wasn't good after, Ichigo needing help to get down in his state and Grimmjow not much better to be able to help him. They managed, lying in each other's arms, Grimmjow carding a hand through Ichigo's long strands at the back of his neck as Ichigo panted against him.

"I love you." Grimmjow spoke into Ichigo's forehead, knowing it was soon, and out of the blue and probably a stupid thing to say but it was genuinely what he felt.

Ichigo looked up at him, smiling. "Are you just saying that cause you just fucked me?"

"Yes." That got him a slap to the chest, Grimmjow having difficulty stopping his chuckles.

"God knows why, but I love you too." Ichigo planted a quick kiss to Grimmjow's lips before tucking himself under his chin, enjoying the tingling sensation from the fingers in his hair.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The weekend of domesticity ended with a bang, Grimmjow staying at his own house on the Sunday night after taking Ichigo and his sisters' home. They had all been invited round for dinner on the Sunday night, Starrk making polite conversation with Ichigo and Sophia really just eating in silence.

She was trying, she handed Ichigo a carrier bag with a few t-shirts in it, the boy pulling one out and seeing it was for his sisters.

"I cut the shoulder so your little sister could slide them on; there are poppers to fix it again. I had to do it for Grimmjow when he cracked his elbow when he was eight. I thought it might make it easier for her when she's going to school. Write a note explaining her lack of uniform and they will understand."

Ichigo thanked her, taking the bag before getting into the car. Grimmjow asked him what it was and Ichigo showed him, Grimmjow smiling softly at his mother's attempt.

Grimmjow offered to borrow Starrk's car and pick them up on Monday morning, but Ichigo said they were more than capable of getting themselves to school so Grimmjow walked with Nnoitra, waiting at the school gates for Ichigo. Chad was hanging about nearby as well, also waiting for the boy and Orihime and Uryu were nearby. Grimmjow realised he'd have to share his boyfriend's time, the boy needed friends as well as him so he jerked his head at Nnoitra and headed to their lockers, hoping to see the orange haired boy before class.

Before the warning bell rang Grimmjow spotted Chad's head over the masses in the corridor and since it was heading his way, he just waited, seeing Ichigo more clearly as they approached. His face split into a feral grin at his boyfriend in his uniform, only widening when Ichigo's eyebrow rose. They had agreed no PDA at school, unless they managed to find a quiet corner so they just looked at each other for a moment, Chad standing at Ichigo' side and mirroring Nnoitra.

"So Ichigo, is he any good in bed?" Nnoitra gave him a lewd look, Grimmjow just closing his eyes in disgust.

"Morning to you too. And yes."

Grimmjow snapped his head up, eyes wide before he grinned. They'd had round two on Saturday night, after a break for ice cream and since the strawberry sauce was handy...

"Morning Ichi. Girls' get off alright?"

Ichigo nodded, scrabbling in his bag for a moment. He excused himself as he went over to his locker, changing a few things over before joining Grimmjow against the lockers. Nel passed them a moment or so later and said hello to the two lovers and told Nnoitra to fuck off after he asked for a kiss.

The day was too slow in Grimmjow's opinion. Class times seemed to be overly long and the breaks far too fast. PE was good though, even if Nnoitra had thrown a fit when Grimmjow had wanted to go with Ichigo. Ichigo actually went with Shuuhei to avoid the trouble and his boyfriend had glumly worked with his best friend round the circuits, spending more time watching Ichigo's sets than his partner.

Showers at the end of the lesson were slightly tortuous, Ichigo stripping down to his boxers before heading into a cubicle, making sure to catch Grimmjow's eye before he disappeared from sight. Once the orange haired man had closed the door, Grimmjow could see he wasn't the only one to have been looking at his boyfriend, Ggio Vega staring after his ass as the door closed. Grimmjow scowled at him, making Vega just smirk in reply.

Grimmjow ended up going into his shower in a bad mood, now worried that his boyfriend was in danger from the thugs. Even though Ichigo could clearly handle himself and was massively fit, he still wasn't the biggest person, and the football players were fit too. Three against one wouldn't be easy, no matter where they approached him and they'd hardly pick somewhere big and open now they knew how well he moved. He'd mentioned it in the changing rooms on Sunday afternoon at his game. Ichigo and his sisters had come to watch with Nel and he like knowing the man he was in love with was cheering him on. They had won 18 -12 and he'd been responsible for most of the points. The game was just a friendly between a neighbouring school but they had a quarter final coming up in four weeks they had to prep for. The boys in the team were all on board to watch out for the captain's boyfriend, all having an active dislike for the football team anyway, let along them picking on a friend. Ichigo had been introduced and knew their faces, if not their names by now. Grimmjow also said that Ichigo would be joining them for training and they would be going at _his_ pace, it would be keep up or ship out.

Woodwork was at the end of the day and they were still working on their clocks, Ichigo and Grimmjow well ahead of most of the class. Ichigo was currently over at the wood lathes turning door handles and Grimmjow was fitting one of his doors into the carcase. He still needed to do his turning but there were only four lathes so it was take turns. Vega was in the class and had been put on the lathe at the same time as Ichigo, something that made Grimmjow angry but he had a clear view of the machinery from his bench. Redder was at the other end of the workshop working on his clock, he was even worse at Woodwork than Nnoitra and lost his temper easily. He wandered up the workshop heading for the tool cupboard, Grimmjow keeping an eye on him as he walked. The large black haired man paused at Ichigo's bench, looking down at the nearly finished clock and ran his finger over the clock face. Grimmjow wasn't going to let anyone mess up his boyfriend's hard work so he walked over, standing beside the other.

"Keep walking."

"I'm just looking; he does such good work after all. Must be good with his hands, though you would know for sure." The innuendo wasn't even a good one but Redder still smiled widely, looking over at Grimmjow. Grimmjow didn't glorify it with a comment back, just looked at him expectantly. "Fine, I'll leave, you can't keep us away forever though. Vega might not like sloppy seconds but I'd lap them off his body."

Grimmjow shoved the boy, fury written on his face. "You will stay the fuck away from him."

"And if I don't your little team will beat me up? You can't watch him all the time Jaeggerjackes, unless you'd like to watch me fuck him. I'd rip him apart."

Grimmjow lunged at the other, intent on real harm but his upper arm was gripped firmly, pulling him away before he could connect. The grip didn't hurt but he'd bruise if he tried to break it. He knew who had him, only one person in the room would hold him with such care, and such strength.

"He's so not worth it Grimmjow. If he wants a busted nose or ball sack he knows where to find me." Ichigo started to walk away, not loosening his grip and Grimmjow followed, glaring over his shoulder.

"Did you hear what he said? I'm going to rip him to shreds."

"Sorry, did I put my tiara on today or something? Cause you seem to think I'm a princess and I can prove to you that is not the case if necessary."

"Oh I know you can handle it, just don't expect me to sit back and watch." Grimmjow pulled his arm out gently, gripping Ichigo's upper arms this time. "I told you I loved you, which means I get to kick ass  _with_  you." Ichigo grinned, shaking his head slightly as he took his two door handles back to his bench and started to sand them.

Ichigo hadn't returned the phrase, something that made Grimmjow blanch at first, but he didn't want to rush the boy, hoping he was just taking time to say it when he meant it.

Ichigo had the night off and Grimmjow was going round to his before dinner, promising his mother he'd be home in time to eat with the family. They worked on their homework together, stopping to look at the girls' homework when they had finished, taking one twin each, and soon the books were packed away and they sat and watched the TV for a while, the bills having been paid meaning the room was warm as well.

Grimmjow took his leave, having to jog home to make it on time and he made it with only minutes to spare; just enough time to get out of his uniform and to the table. Nel asked him how Karin's arm was and he told her the girl was still hurting but doing well. Grimmjow also passed on the girl's thanks for the altered clothing, she had been dreading going to school in next to nothing. Sophia just brushed off the thanks and the dinner was fairly amiable.

The week passed in a similar way, Grimmjow spending days seeing Ichigo between classes and either before or after dinner, Grimmjow staying on Thursday night when Ichigo had to go into work for a four hour shift at ten. The boy returned home tired but happy to have someone to cuddle up to; that's all he had the energy for anyway.

Friday came round again, Grimmjow having practice after school and Ichigo having his science catch-up session. Grimmjow had packed a double lunch for them to share and though Ichigo complained he was getting spoiled, he ate it anyway.

Grimmjow was due to stay over at Ichigo's again on Friday night, something his mother had been tense about; him staying so often, not the fact he stayed at a boyfriend's. Grimmjow finished up practice earlier than usual, remembering last week's phone conversation where Ichigo called them off, and Grimmjow was waiting at the school gates for his boyfriend, concern on his face as soon as he saw the look on Ichigo's.

"Hey, what happened?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired."

Grimmjow pulled him to a stop. "Bullshit. You always leave physics looking spooked and angry. Is it Aizen? I thought he was alright."

"Yeah, he's amazing. Everyone thinks so." The sarcasm in that sentence was cutting, making Grimmjow's frown deepen.

"What do you mean? Did he say anything? Do something?"

Ichigo stopped, closing his eyes for a moment as he collected himself. When he opened them his face was much more composed and he looked at his boyfriend. "Look, I'm fine. I can handle it. He's just a bit of a dick alright."

Grimmjow dropped the subject, storing it away for later. It was clear the matter was closed for the moment.

Ichigo was cooking dinner that night, pasta in a sauce for them all. It was basic but filling, and had the carbs Ichigo needed to maintain his stamina for the evening. He scoffed a couple of bananas before he left, reapplying his eyeliner before pulling his boyfriend in for an extremely firm kiss that actually shocked Grimmjow into stillness for a moment, only really responding at the end. Ichigo's face was a little sad as he left, and Grimmjow was frowning as the door closed. Yuzu was tucked against his side, nodding as she drifted. The girls had wanted to wait up until their brother left and Yuzu had tried her hardest. Karin was sitting on the floor messing with a handheld game console Grimmjow had found in his room but hadn't looked at in years. He snatched it out her hand, grinning at her fury.

After brushing their teeth, Yuzu nearly sleeping with the toothbrush in her mouth, Grimmjow had tucked them in, Karin behind the new safety rail Ichigo had fixed on the Tuesday. Karin didn't appreciate getting tucked in by her brother's fuck buddy, something she'd vocalised to Grimmjow the night before but Grimmjow had just laughed, saying he'd make to tell Ichigo about how well he was raising a pair of ladies.

Grimmjow had suggested the school dance to Ichigo the next night but he was due to start work at ten o'clock again the next night and the dance only started at half 8. Grimmjow was disappointed but he knew he couldn't bitch too much, the boy needed the money. Nel had offered to sit with the girl's so Grimmjow could still go and hang out with his friends and that was his plan, after spending the day with his boyfriend.

Ichigo had come home and slunk into bed next to Grimmjow, clinging to him like a limpet after changing into pyjama bottoms and a large t-shirt. Grimmjow half woke up, rolling onto his back so he could hold his boyfriend against him. He though he felt Ichigo crying in the night but when he woke himself enough to look, the other seemed to be asleep, his face slack. Grimmjow figured he must just be dreaming, and just tucked the other closer.

Grimmjow treated them to the cinema in the early afternoon the next day, Ichigo trying to pay his own way only to get his wallet confiscated again. Grimmjow wrapped an arm around Ichigo and tried to make it feel like a date, the girls sitting away from them to give them some peace. Grimmjow had stolen a kiss in the dark, Ichigo grinning against his lips before opening his mouth and battling with Grimmjow's tongue.

After dropping the three at home, exchanging one last kiss, with tongue, Grimmjow took Starrk's car home and jumped in the shower, getting ready for the night.

He dressed in a pair of slim fit, dark grey jeans that looked good on him, a black leather belt holding them close to his trim waist and a dark red button up shirt tucked into them. The long sleeves on the shirt had double cuffs and closed with silver cufflinks with grey marled stones in them. His hair fell in its usual style, wild on top and combed back at the sides and he finished the look with a thin silver chain around his neck, visible through the open collar.

Starrk dropped him at the school, picking Nnoitra up on the way home and told them to play nice before heading back, getting ready for his 'day' of work. Ichigo had asked why Starrk didn't just work the night shift but the lazy brunette said that would be conforming.

The dance was predictable, but still pleasant enough. Some people danced, not many but the girls in the year managed to guilt their men into joining them once or twice and the guys without dates sat to one side, spectating. Grimmjow sat among them, Nnoitra at his side as they chatted, getting joined by people from the team occasionally as well as Ulquiorra who sat beside them. Ichigo's friend from PE, Shuuhei was with Ulquiorra and seemed to be as quiet as Grimmjow's old friend too.

It was just after nine when Nnoitra poked Grimmjow in the side, making the blue haired man jerk and swear before shoving his friend back. Nnoitra rolled his eyes at the deep frown on his friend's face, gesturing behind the man.

He spotted a figure standing about ten feet away, just inside the door to the hall. Wearing tight grey jeans and a white shirt, sleeves rolled up was a very familiar figure. His trademark hair was covered by a black pinstripe fedora rather than his normal beanie and he wore a matching backless waistcoat. He had his hands in his pockets, wrists decorated by knotted leather bands and he was smirking at his boyfriend, one eyebrow raised over the usual lined brown eyes. Grimmjow gave him a smirk in return, watching him more towards the table, his usual grace enhanced by the form fitting trousers.

Grimmjow stood as his boyfriend approached, his smirk turning into a genuine smile. "I thought you were working."

"I asked if I could get it off since I worked the last two Thursdays. You seemed disappointed when I said I couldn't come to the dance with you. So I surprised you. Surprise!"

Grimmjow wanted to lean down and give him a kiss but didn't want the attention that came with a PDA so he just put his hand on the other's upper arm, allowing him a brief thumb rub before leading him to a chair, Ichigo greeting the others around the table.

"Hey Berry, you are looking hot as fuck tonight by the way."

"Thanks Nnoitra, you look nice too." Ichigo just shook his head, used to Nnoitra's crass mouth by now.

Shinji joined them after a while, his bright red blazer jacket standing out with his black on black trousers and shirt. He sat next to Ichigo, chatting familiarly to the orange haired boy. Ichigo smiled at his friend, turning his way and talking too quietly for Grimmjow to hear. Ichigo did slide his leg out to press along Grimmjow's to make sure the other hadn't forgotten him.

"When did they become friends?" Nnoitra gestured to the two smaller boys, eyes roving over Shinji's body profile.

"Shinji is in computer science with Ichigo, seems they hit it off a couple of weeks ago. Shinji told Ichi he'd hoped Ichigo would be interested in him. His loss and all eh?"

"Yeah, his loss." Nnoitra actually drifted off, staring at the blond questioningly. Grimmjow noticed the gaze and grinned.

The boys eventually took to the floor; Kaiser Chief's being the start of a manly series of songs. After Predicting a Riot, the music turned to David Guetta's Sexy Bitch, the girls congregating on the floor as they became strippers to the music, Ichigo raising an eyebrow at the moves.

"You got any better moves?" Grimmjow leaned close to his boyfriend, trying to keep it casual looking and got an eyebrow in reply.

"What do you think?"

Ichigo took half a step forward and undulated his body right down Grimmjow's brushing against him from collar bones to groin before stepping back, smirk firmly in place. The music changed again, Rudimental pumping out next and Ichigo span himself back, one hand on his hat as he positioned himself, keeping his face down. Waiting all night began with Ichigo moving with the beat, slow at first, till the music picked up and so did the boy, Ichigo getting more and more space to play with as a circle formed around him on the dance floor, people standing as the moved to the music. Ichigo threw himself up, legs bent as he twisted mid-air, spinning as he landed. One arm snapped out, his body crawling to it, twisting round until the arm was wrapped around his back. Grimmjow watched in amazement as his boyfriend moved to the music. The break in the song happened, the speed dropping before building gradually, Ichigo started leaning back, legs spread slightly as he dropped back, moving slowly and jerkily to the beat until he was nearly horizontal from the waist up. Then the beat dropped again he snapped up, twisting at the waist and resuming his up tempo moves. He headed back to Grimmjow's side, the big circle breaking up as it became clear the show was over and Ichigo took advantage of the press of bodies to press himself against Grimmjow, sneaking a hand to the blue haired man's own and gripping it for a moment. Grimmjow jerked his head, gesturing out of the door and Ichigo just smirked in reply, the pair heading out of the crowed room, attempting to look casual, Ichigo's hands in his back pockets.

Grimmjow headed down the corridor with the senior lockers, finding a little alcove between two banks before slamming his boyfriend against the wall and covering his mouth with his own. The kiss was fast and hard, a bit of desperation in it as well due to the flying hormones. Grimmjow pressed harder against his lover, hoping to show him how much the other wanted him. Ichigo just moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the broad shoulders. Grimmjow's arm was around Ichigo's back pulling him tight while the other roamed freely, running up the thigh before clutching at Ichigo's backside. He hitched the leg up a big, allowing him a little more grinding room and he felt Ichigo's rod more clearly, rotating his hips against it.

Ichigo stopped the action before Grimmjow got too excited and suggest they find somewhere to go in school; breaking away as he pleaded for the bathroom. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and said he'd go and get them a drink; Ichigo promising to be as quick as he could.

Grimmjow had only just sat down when he realised he'd let the other go to the toilet alone when the four football idiots were there and he jumped up, running out of the room before he realised his close Nnoitra and Shinji were sitting as they talked.

He burst into the toilet in time to see Ichigo shake his hands into the sink before pulling a paper towel. The other senior at the urinal turned to see who's banged in before returning to his task.

Ichigo just raised his eyebrow at his boyfriend, knowing why he'd been in a panic. He waited till they were out in the hallway before he quickly took Grimmjow's hand, squeezing it gently before leaning against the strong shoulder.

"I appreciate the worry, but they were in the room with you." Ichigo just smirked at Grimmjow's frown before the grin fell off his face as he realised he was wrong, the thugs were now in the corridor between the lovers and the dance.

"Well, four against two seems like good odds don't you thing so Redder?" The smaller man, Ggio Vega stood with his arms folded over his chest.

Redder was eyeing up Ichigo and actually licked his lips. "As long as I get a go on this one, I don't care. He looks like he'd be wild in bed."

Grimmjow nearly jumped the guy, Ichigo's restraining arm once more stopping him. "I nearly kicked three of you myself, why would you think adding one more to each side would change things? If this is what it's going to take for you to realise you are never getting into my pants then fine, I can kick your asses tonight as well."

Grimmjow snapped his gaze to Ichigo quickly, taking in the bored expression. Redder was the first one to throw a punch, Ichigo just dodging, following up with a mirror punch, stealing all the air out of the black haired man's lungs. He went to one knee, opening Ichigo up to a kick from Vega that he brushed upwards with his arm, overbalancing the other and landing Vega on his backside. Ichigo kicked him in the side, shoving him away from the orange haired man before he span on his planted foot in time to see Grimmjow jabbing a blow to Parduoc's kidney. He exchanged blows for a moment or so as Poww came to face Ichigo, Redder getting back to his feet at the same time. Ichigo moved between the two, making Poww actually land a blow to Redder's face by lining it up and dodging out of the way at the right moment. Poww struck hard and Redder was out of the fight. Vega managed to get an arm around Ichigo, the orange haired man gripping the wrist at his throat. He just dropped his weight and threw the man over him, winding him as Ichigo twisted the arm still in his grip. Grimmjow was still trading blows with the blond when the teachers finally arrived to break it up, Ichigo still totally free of damage and Grimmjow sporting only bruises. It was a hard sell to convince the teachers that the others had started it but the two boys' records for not causing trouble helped them reduce their punishment for fighting on school property to only a week's worth of detentions, and since they'd be together it didn't really bother either of them. Both had enough homework to keep them busy for half an hour after school each day.

They arrived back at Ichigo's, Starrk coming to collect his daughter and they got cleaned up, separately much to Grimmjow's disgust. He was also surprised that his lover was fully dressed and under the covers when he got back from the toilet. Ichigo just cuddled up to him, the kiss he gave was innocent and he just tucked his head under Grimmjow's chin, sighing lightly.

"You tired?" It was only jut after half ten and it was unusual for either teenager to be in bed by now. Grimmjow had assumed they'd be going to bed, but not sleeping.

"Yeah, it's been a long week and I don't get many early mornings on a Saturday with working every Friday. Thought it would be nice."

Grimmjow took the hint that there might be some action in the morning and he settled down, going to spoon behind his lover. Ichigo moved before he could connect though, turning to face him and pushing Grimmjow onto his back before tucking himself into his side. Grimmjow didn't mind this position, but he wondered why Ichigo had moved so suddenly before settling for the night.

Waking up due to some noise he forgot instantly, Grimmjow peered around the dark room, squinting to see the wall clock in the dim light. Looking down at his lover he saw tear tracks on the tan skin, Ichigo pressing himself into his bare chest as firmly as he could. He seemed to be asleep but Grimmjow was worried, gripping his lover tightly and resting his head on the orange spikes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ichigo insisted it was nothing but a bad dream the next morning and he didn't even remember what it was about when he woke up. Grimmjow wasn't convinced but dropped the subject when Ichigo headed for the bathroom, stripping off his top on the way. The little dip in his tattoo enticed Grimmjow to follow him into the shower, wrapping his strong arms around his lover and pulling him against his chest as the water fell over them. Ichigo clung to him, tighter than Grimmjow had been expecting and that just reawakened his worry. He knew something was wrong with the boy; the only thing Grimmjow could think of was the threat from the four football idiots. It might have gone against them if the teachers hadn't got involved and against four Ichigo would not win alone, they out weighted him several times over. Grimmjow grabbed the bar of soap and worked lather up in his hands before stroking his lover's body, cleaning him and caressing him in the same action. Ichigo laid against him for most of it, moaning slightly when Grimmjow worked the shampoo into his hair. Ichigo loved the feeling of firm fingers massaging his scalp and leaned his head back to stop the deluge of foam from getting in his eyes.

Grimmjow worked shampoo into his own hair and felt the long fingers of his lover on his body, Ichigo returning the favour of washing his body. The fingers traced each muscle, dipping in every line and stroking his member with the soapy hand. Grimmjow was quick to respond to the attention and rinsed his hair so he could watch and join in. Ichigo was on his knees when Grimmjow opened his eyes, on level with the now hard dick and looking up at his lover with a wicked glint in his eyes. He swallowed Grimmjow whole, running his piercing up the length at differing pressures to excite the man, Grimmjow leaning against the cool tile behind him. He stroked a hand through the wet orange hair, gripping the longer strands lightly as Ichigo sucked. One of Ichigo's hands was holding Grimmjow's hip firmly while the other one fondled the soft sacks lightly, before moving behind them and stroking the strip of skin firmly. Grimmjow felt little bursts of something as he pressed in that made him grip the hair tighter. Ichigo looked up, dick in his mouth and the sight made Grimmjow moan out, louder than he meant. A strange sensation made Grimmjow buck into Ichigo, one of the long fingers having made its way to his entrance. Ichigo was just circling it and continuing to pull on the cock with his mouth but he started to press in gently, just enough to make the other tremble. Grimmjow didn't last much longer, emptying himself down Ichigo's throat as the orange haired boy lapped up his cum. Ichigo stood, nuzzling his straight nose along Grimmjow's jaw as he leaned against the broad chest. Grimmjow was still trembling slightly but he wrapped his arms around the boy and held him in return.

They were drying themselves in the small floor space of the bathroom when Grimmjow noticed the bruises along Ichigo's torso and hips, not particularly big ones or even that deep but he hadn't noticed them before and he frowned. "Did you get those in the fight yesterday?"

Ichigo glanced down and shrugged. "Yeah I guess so. Considering the damage they got I think we came out on top." Ichigo traced Grimmjow's bruised cheekbone and the bigger one on his arm.

The week of detention was more than bearable due to the fact that they were the only ones in the room and when the teachers' popped out for various things they could indulge in a little tonsil hockey before returning to their work. They were left alone due to their reputations for being good kids caught in a fight with bad kids and on the Wednesday the teacher that was watching them spent about ten minutes berating football thugs and let them go early.

Thursday's detention was taken be Mr Aizen and Ichigo was tense the whole time the man was in the room. Grimmjow sat next to him, both of them working on math homework and he could feel the tension in the smaller male's muscles with him sitting so close. Ichigo kept his eyes on his books and scribbled away until the man got up for something and left them alone.

"Ichigo, what the hell is going on? You're strung as tight as a wire, what's up?"

"Nothing, just struggling with these problems."

Grimmjow glanced at his book, pages filled with neat, well-structured equations; certainly no evidence of difficulty. Grimmjow dropped it as Aizen came back in the room and Ichigo started writing again. Grimmjow casually looked up at the wall behind the teacher, trying to make it look like he was just stretching his neck. Aizen was working on some jotters but he kept glancing up at the boys and to Grimmjow it seemed he hesitated longer looking at Ichigo's head. He guessed maybe they just didn't get along and maybe they never would. It was a shame Ichigo wasn't in chemistry, Mr Ichimaru was brilliant.

They left after half an hour, Ichigo nearly running out of the room and ignoring the farewell Mr Aizen sent them both and the orange haired boy didn't stop until he reached his locker, slamming his math stuff in and shutting the metal door with a bang. Grimmjow just slung an arm round his boyfriend, throwing his own math things away before they left. Grimmjow had to go home for the rest of the evening and Ichigo had the night off so no one had to watch the girls for him. They exchanged a quick but hard kiss before they left.

Friday went fast and it was another shared lunch before the boys got to really talk together. The lunch room was nearly empty and Nnoitra was absent that day so they got to sit and talk about themselves for a change. Grimmjow brought up a topic he'd been wondering about and figured now was as good a time as any.

"Can I ask when you first had sex?"

Ichigo turned towards him, tilting his head at the surprise question. "What makes you ask that? And why now? I mean I don't mind, I was fifteen."

"I don't know, I was thinking about us last night and I realised I didn't know much about you before you moved here. You know you're my first male partner, I don't think I'm yours though."

"No, 'fraid not. I lost my virginity to another dancer, a girl and she was seventeen. I'd just taken a growth spurt and one of the men who had been a boy in the home had bumped in to me when I was out. I was due to leave the home in six months and had nowhere to go and no real education either. He'd been dancing for three years, since he left, and he offered to train me. I didn't dance for an audience till I was sixteen but the other dancers in the club used to help me train, and when I hit five foot eleven I guess I looked old enough to pass for eighteen. Nadine was the girl's name, she was suggesting taking up a side job in turning tricks, but I couldn't even think of it. She showed me what I was missing but it didn't change my mind, the thought of doing it with a total stranger and then getting up and leaving didn't really appeal to me. She kept saying there was more money to be made that way. She eventually got the sack when she started offering dances with benefits in the private booths but I guess she was my first. My first guy was about nine months ago, and was another dancer too but he was massive and graceful as fuck on the pole. Think Chad sized. We messed about for a couple of months, he was new to guys as well and we taught ourselves."

"Did you ever take him?" Grimmjow had been wondering if Ichigo wanted to reverse their roles after the adventurous finger in the shower.

"No, I've never been the top with a guy. I guess I've never been with a guy that I wanted to dominate. Do you want to try the bottom?" Ichigo looked straight in his eyes, no pressure in them.

"I don't know, I mean you clearly enjoy it so I guess I'd be up for seeing what it's like at some point, if you wanted to anyway."

"I'd fuck you any day of the week love."

Grimmjow blushed at the offhand endearment; Ichigo smirking as he finished his lunch, screwing up the cling film between his hands. He took a slurp out of the bottle in front of them before pulling out his phone and checking the time.

"We gotta go; I'm going to be late. It's your turn later by the way; I want to know when you lost your big V too."

"Short version is sixteen. I'll tell you more after dinner okay?" As they had an audience they could have a quick kiss but a light squeeze of fingers under the table would have to do until later. Ichigo slumped off to physics catch up and Grimmjow grabbed his kit and headed to practice. No game this weekend but the big quarter final was approaching so they needed all the time they could get. He wished Ichigo could be here to take the pace up but Grimmjow knew he could only spare the time on a Tuesday after school.

They met after practice back at the lockers, Ichigo's face blank and he tucked himself into Grimmjow, ignoring the fact that they weren't alone in the corridor. Three of Grimmjow's team mates were at their lockers too but they wouldn't comment and it wasn't as if they didn't know their captain had a boyfriend, the fiend had them running laps on Tuesday.

Grimmjow exchanged a nod with one of the boys as they left him in peace, Grimmjow just holding Ichigo as he clearly needed it. "You need to tell me what is upsetting you this much. This isn't fair to come to me like this and not let me help you feel better." Grimmjow tried to get his boyfriend to look at him.

"If I thought you could help I'd tell you. It's just stupid school stuff. It'll be sorted in a couple of weeks."

"Is that when your project is finished?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

They had dinner at Ichigo's house, Yuzu making a curry for them as Ichigo and Grimmjow continued their discussion in the master bedroom.

"Well, as I told you at lunch I had sex just after I turned sixteen; it was Mila Rose, one of Tia's cheerleaders. I'd been dating her for a few months but it wasn't anything earthshattering and we fizzled out not long afterwards. I dated a girl from another school for a while, she played on the girls basketball team and she was a bit more fun, but it wasn't anything more than that to either of us. She's dating one of the players on her boys team now and they are happy together. I don't know, there have been a couple of small players too but nothing like us." Ichigo blushed, smiling as Grimmjow pulled him in for a kiss. "So, do you think we have time to try the  _other_ thing we were talking about earlier?" Ichigo's blush deepened and he ran a hand round Grimmjow's waist, pulling himself up and into the other's lap. "Eh I think this is the wrong way round don't you?" Ichigo just kissed him, dancing slightly in his lap.

Grimmjow wasn't going to complain, they hadn't had sex for nearly two weeks and right now he wouldn't mind which way it happened. Yuzu called them for dinner before they got their clothes off however and they disengaged, both having to rearrange their erections before leaving the room. Ichigo wouldn't have time to play after dinner, he had to get ready to leave for work at eight but Grimmjow was staying the night so hopefully they would try either when he got home, or tomorrow morning; maybe both.

Grimmjow spent the evening playing PlayStation with the girls, Yuzu not really wanting to race but willing to join in with her twin and substitute brother. Karin was a demon at the game and didn't take loosing too well so the controller took a bashing when Grimmjow was playing. He eventually called halt to the gaming and told them to go and get ready for bed.

He was seeing them into bed, tucking Yuzu in because she like it and making sure Karin was secure before he flicked the light off.

"Grimmjow?" Yuzu's voice was soft but travelled in the quiet house. The man paused in the doorway and turned to look at the girl. "Are you and Ichigo going to get married?"

"Eh, it's a little early for things like that Yuzu. They've been dating for two minutes."

Yuzu gave the upper bunk a light kick in response. "I know that, but they are so good together, brother seems so happy."

"I don't know Yuzu; we'll see what happens in a year or so. Right now Karin's right, it's a bit early to be talking about marriage. Good night."

"Grimmjow? When you get married can I be a bridesmaid."

"Shut up Yuzu, there wouldn't even be a  _bride!_ How could you be a bridesmaid?" Karin sat up and leaned over the rail.

"Yuzu, if we get married, you can be my bridesmaid," Grimmjow offered the girl, trying to stop the argument and get the girls to sleep.

Later that night when Ichigo tucked himself against Grimmjow after his work, annoyingly dressed in his sleep clothes after Grimmjow had gone to bed naked in hope, Grimmjow told him about the conversation and his offer to the little girl.

"So you're offering to be the bride then? Fantastic, I think you'll look amazing in the dress love."

Ichigo just snuggled down to sleep, exhaustion pulling him under fast but Grimmjow smiled to himself in the dark. That was the second time Ichigo had called him that, pretty much offhand but the fact it fell off his tongue that easily told him something.

_iiiiiiii_

No sex that weekend for Grimmjow, an amazing blowjob made up for it but he really wanted to share the pleasure and spend some quality time worshiping the sexiest body he'd ever seen. Ichigo didn't seem interested and even when he went to return the oral sex Ichigo just refused, pulling him up and just kissing him.

Grimmjow spent the first part of the week worrying about what was wrong between them that they weren't coming together. He worried that maybe he'd done something wrong like hurting him without realising or whether the last time was just that bad that Ichigo wasn't turned on by him.

He was trying really hard to not be affected by it but he was still being ruled by his hormones so strongly that it was hard to ignore, especially when he got to see his boyfriend in next to nothing in the showers four times a week. The long script tattoo up his side stood out as Ichigo's tan faded slightly, his naturally tan skin still a few shades darker than Grimmjow's. Again Vega watched Ichigo get undressed before disappearing into the cubicle. Grimmjow was about to follow when Vega turned to him.

"Still don't know what he sees in you. I guess he needs it too much to deal with just one guy."

That didn't make any sense in Grimmjow's head and if he hadn't already been frustrated by their relationship he would have just ignored it. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Vega walked over to him, speaking quietly enough to not be heard over the water pounding behind the doors around them. "I'm talking about your little slut of a boyfriend and him taking it from anyone who offers. Who knew all I had to do was ask, would have save myself a broken nose."

"Like Ichigo would even look at you let alone fuck you." Grimmjow scoffed, heading for his shower.

"Oh are you getting it that much then? Do you completely satisfy him? I doubt that very much."

Grimmjow threw the first punch, fed up with the other's bitching about his boyfriend. He knew Ichigo wouldn't cheat on him and wouldn't go near this idiot even if he was single. The fight was short and ugly, the two boys slamming each other into the locked shower cubicle doors, drawing attention from the entire class. Boys were looking over the top of the doors and watching the fight, some shouting support or abuse to each of them. Ichigo darted out with his towel round his waist, grabbing Grimmjow round his waist and throwing him off Vega, the smaller man on the floor with a bleeding nose.

Ichigo turned to his boyfriend. "What the hell happened? Why were you beating the crap out of him?"

Grimmjow frowned, it sounded like Ichigo was on Vega's side. "He was bullshitting about you; I didn't like it so I shut his mouth."

"You mean you broke his jaw. What did he say that got you so riled up?" Ichigo approached his boyfriend, hands out calmingly, like he was talking to a wild animal or crazy person.

"Does it matter?" Grimmjow went to grab Ichigo and pull him away but Ichigo yanked his arm out of his reach, frown now on his face.

"It matters when you beat the crap out of someone on my behalf."

Vega was in his feet behind Ichigo, standing closer than Grimmjow liked. He quickly grabbed Ichigo's hips and pulled him close, holding his towel covered ass against his groin. Grimmjow lurched at him and Vega pulled them both backwards, leering over Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo struck out, not liking anyone's hands on him that he didn't allow and he put Vega back into the puddle he'd just climbed out of, a black eye to match his bleeding nose.

"And you can just go and fuck yourself. Keep your hands off me I am not yours to touch." Ichigo stormed over to his locker, getting dressed quickly and storming out before Grimmjow had even taken a shower. The other boys in the showers finished up and left, no one really looking at each other and no one talking to Grimmjow as they moved. Vega took a quick shower, rinsing his nose and bolted, Grimmjow still not out of the bathroom as he figured out what had just happened. He'd wished Nnoita was back at school instead of off with man flu. He could have done with the support. Nnoitra wouldn't have bitched at him for defending the other, he'd have joined in or sold tickets.

Complaining in his head about boys with PMS he cleaned himself up before heading into the lunch hall. He couldn't spot his lover but he wasn't surprised, and he wondered if he really should refer to Ichigo as a lover, even just in his mind; the other didn't seem to see him that way anymore.

Grimmjow gloomily made his way through the rest of the day, sending a quick text off to Ichigo, and one to Nnoitra to vent a little before he dealt with the rest of his classes. That evening was spent alone, Nnoitra having replied but not Ichigo and Grimmjow spent most of it replying to Nnoitra, telling him exactly what he'd been missing in the week and complaining about the fact that he'd thought having a boyfriend meant you didn't have to deal with emotional baggage. Nnoitra wisely replied that boys have emotions too and if Ichigo was showing that many he as clearly emotionally invested in Grimmjow. Either that or the kid really was a chick.

Friday meant Woodwork, Chemistry, English then PE and Ichigo was present but quiet. He'd met Grimmjow at the gate like always and he tried to avoid talking about the day before. Grimmjow pulled him away from the others they stood with to have a moment in privacy.

"Look, I know you don't like me fighting your battles but yesterday was mine; he was trying to wind me up and was just using you as an excuse. I swear I wasn't defending your honour." It was a little white lie, the reason he'd got so riled up was because the other had tarnished Ichigo's reputation but Ichigo didn't need to know that.

"I know, I was just being pissy, I don't know how you put up with me." Ichigo rubbed at the back of his neck, looking apologetic. "I didn't want to say sorry over the phone, and I was still pissed till quite late anyway so I guess I'm sorry about not replying as well."

"Hey, as long as we're okay I don't mind. I'm as new to a relationship with a boy as you are. I know you've had more experience, but not like this eh?" Ichigo nodded and allowed Grimmjow to pull him in for a quick hug, Ichigo tucking his head under and accepting the bigger man's embrace. A quick peck was all they dared out in the open even if they were out of sight and they quickly re-joined Orihime, Chad and Uryu, Ulquiorra and his friends heading their way. Because of the bigger group, Grimmjow had enough cover from the rest of the school to take his boyfriend's hand and thread their fingers together, Ichigo ducking his head to hide his blush at the display to their friends. Both knew the others wouldn't judge them but it was a step for both of them to show their relationship.

The rest of the day went quickly and as mentioned, quietly. Lunch had others joining the pair and the discussion was kept casual and easy, the partners holding hands under the table. Grimmjow was feeling happier in his relationship and enjoyed practice, looking forward to going home with his boyfriend and having some alone time as Nel was taking the girls to their school disco since Ichigo was working later that night. Grimmjow was going to do it but his sister had insisted saying she enjoyed spending time with the younger girls.

Ichigo was pale and silent after his physics catch-up and they walked to the clinic in silence, Grimmjow lacing his fingers with Ichigo to offer some comfort. Dinner was quiet and afterwards Ichigo just sat right next to Grimmjow only half watching the show on the TV. Grimmjow pulled him onto his lap and the boy tucked himself into a small ball with the long arms around him. He did eventually have to get up and get ready for work, dressed casually but had to pack his bag with a change of outfit and some water and a snack for later. Grimmjow watched him leave after a heated kiss and felt a bit odd for waiting in the house all by himself. He'd always had the girls to watch before but he just wanted to be here for Ichigo getting home so they could be together. Yuzu and Karin were going to his house to have a sleep over in Nel's room – Sophia had even bought a couple of inflatable beds for them when they stayed. She had got snacks in for the girls and made no mention of Ichigo's job or the fact her children were being used as childcare. Grimmjow had yet to mention what his boyfriend actually did for money realising the conversation wouldn't go down well.

A buzzing woke Grimmjow from his nap and he got up to use the bathroom. He'd gone to bed but set an alarm on his phone to wake him before Ichigo would get in. He wanted to be up so he could speak to the other, and perhaps play as well so he had a quick wash after he'd used the toilet and brushed his teeth before getting a drink from the kitchen and placing it on the bedside table in case they needed it.

Ichigo appeared about ten minutes later, smiling tiredly when he saw Grimmjow sitting up in bed with the light on. He crawled over the bed and kissed his lover on the mouth before cuddling up to him. Grimmjow could smell the sweat on his lover and the tinge of alcohol and smoke he would accumulate during the night but it didn't bother him and he knew Ichigo would be jumping in for a quick shower before bed like always. He pulled his lover around and started to kiss him seriously, running his hands over Ichigo's perfect body, rolling the firm muscles in his hands as he explored his mouth. Ichigo whined into him, his hands sinking into Grimmjow's hair. Grimmjow pushed his jacket off and pushed his t-shirt up to feel the bare skin but Ichigo stopped him before he could get it off, backing up with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry love, I'm too tired. I'll be back in a minute alright?" Ichigo grabbed his nightwear from under his pillow and headed for the bathroom.

Grimmjow waited till he was out of the room before he huffed, not wanting to push the other but he didn't understand why he wasn't interested in even playing a bit. Deciding to not give up so easily Grimmjow followed him to the bathroom, hearing the shower on and using a coin to turn the lock. Ichigo was facing the shower, letting the water cascade down his smooth back and across his firm ass, a path that Grimmjow traced with his eyes before stripping his t-shirt off and running a hand over the wet skin. Ichigo jumped and turned in fright, his eyes open and filled with what looked like tears. Grimmjow pulled his hand back as he saw his boyfriend's face and he frowned as he took in the rest of the boy. There was a funny shaped reddish purple mark in his collar bone as well as small bruises on his sides and his hips. They were clearly finger shaped and had been someone digging their hands in on either side of his hips and the red marks were obviously love bites, none of which Grimmjow inflicted on him. The blue haired man took a step back, not able to process the situation and Ichigo was still standing in the corner of the shower, the tears from his eyes now joining the water from his shower. Grimmjow tore the door open and left the room, needing to get out of the hot steam to think and Ichigo turned the shower off, grabbing his towel and throwing it round his waist.

"Grimmjow please, let me explain."

"I don't know what I would rather hear, that you've been cheating on me or you've been raped. Just tell me it wasn't Vega you've turned to."

"No, please it's not like that."

"Well, have you been raped? Why wouldn't you tell me? These didn't happen tonight." Grimmjow stabbed a finger into one of the hickeys.

Ichigo dropped his face, looking at the floor as his emotions overtook him again. "I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you."

"Why the fuck not? If you didn't want me any more you just had to say. Is this why you've been so distant? Why you've not been interested in me because you've been getting it from someone else? This is exactly what Vega was saying the other day when you lost it at me for fighting over you, how the hell did he know? Is it Redder? Why can't you just tell me what is going on?" Ichigo just started crying again, not able to look at Grimmjow as he used his arms to try and hide his body, shame dripping off him. "Tell me who the fuck you've been whoring yourself out to so I can kick their ass."

Ichigo flinched at the word whore, clutching himself harder. "Get out." The word was quiet, and he didn't look up as he said it, closing his eyes. Grimmjow went to grab him; to give him a shake but Ichigo just flinched away, jumping back out of Grimmjow's reach. He lifted his face, tears drying but his face still showing how upset he was. Grimmjow's face was painted with rage and he was having difficulty controlling himself. "Get the fuck out of my house."He was louder that time, his eyes hardening as he spoke.

Grimmjow just threw his t-shirt back on, grabbing his jacket from the hook and throwing his keys and phone into his pocket as he walked out of the door, slamming it behind him. He was half way down the stairs when he heard the sobs from the other boy pick up into a wail of despair which made him pause. He sat on the stairs and took a deep breath, knowing he had to calm down to deal with this.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ichigo wouldn't open the door. Not after Grimmjow asking, pleading or even demanding Ichigo answer him. All he heard was the sound of Ichigo crying which eventually died off, the boy either asleep or out of the hall. Grimmjow sat in the stairwell between the outer clinic door and the inner house door for the rest of the night, eventually dozing off himself, leaning against the wall and door as he dropped off.

He was woken the next day by the outer door opening with a bang as the girls were brought home, the sight of the large blue haired man sitting in the stairwell making the twins panic and run up, Karin pulling the key out of her pocket. Grimmjow went to follow them into the house but Karin blocked his way, slamming the door in his face before he could get up. "If he didn't want you in the house, I'm not letting you in." The girl's words were final but Grimmjow had caught sight of the boy in question lying out on the floor of the hall, tears staining his sleeping face.

He got up and started banging on the door, calling out Ichigo's name and asking the girls to let him in. Starrk called his name from the foot of the stairs, having witnessed the girls rejection of his step son.

"Grimmjow, what's going on?"

The boy sank to the step again, facing down towards the older man and covering his face with his hands. "I lost my temper."

"Well we both know that isn't an unusual thing for you. But that doesn't explain why you slept in the stairwell." Starrk came up and sat down next to him.

"He's been weird with me for a couple of weeks, not wanting to get close to me. Then this dick at school starts on me saying Ichigo's been cheating on me with everyone so I kicked his ass but Ichigo went mental at me, he hates me treating him like a chick. Anyway Ichigo comes home last night after work and he's in the shower and I see he's got like hickeys on his chest and finger prints on his hips, bruises and stuff. I tried asking him about it but he wouldn't tell me. I asked him if he'd been forced but he didn't say anything. I don't know what happened but he freaked out at me and threw me out. Then he wouldn't let me back in when I'd calmed down, he was just crying in the hall I could hear him. He was still there this morning, I saw him when the girls opened the door, just lying on the floor with tears on his face. If he's been raped why wouldn't he tell me? I don't understand why he'd cheat on me; I thought we were doing alright."

"So basically you shouted at him and upset him even though you knew he might have been raped against his will? I am seriously considering throwing you down the stairs right now." Starrk held the car key out to him. "Go and wait in the car, in the passenger's seat." Grimmjow went to argue but Starrk just raised his eyebrow at him, making him take the key and leave.

Starrk stood up and turned to the door, rapping his knuckles on the wood. "Ichigo, girls can you let me in please?"

The door eventually opened after a moment or so, Karin standing in the doorway with the chain attached so the door couldn't be forced open. "He doesn't want to talk to anyone, including us. Where is  _he_?"

"I sent him out to the car. They had a fight last night and Grimmjow lost his temper. He is sorry now but I just have to talk to Ichigo to make sure he's ok. Can you let me in, I promise I won't upset him."

Karin closed the door and undid the chain so she could open it fully and let the man in. She pointed towards Ichigo's room and headed to the living room herself, joining her twin on the couch. Starrk headed to the room he'd been shown and knocked lightly, opening the door as he slowed.

"Ichigo, it's Starrk. I need to talk to you for a minute." He looked into the room, peering the in low light as the curtains were still drawn. The boy was lying on the bed, clutching a pillow tightly in his arms. He made no move to show he'd seen or heard the brunette at all so Starrk walked up to the bed and crouched down to his eyeline. "Ichigo, I know you had a fight with Grimmjow but he'd not here right now. I just want to make sure you are okay."

"I'm fine. I'm just tired."

Starrk looked the boy over; him still only covered with his towel from the shower hours ago. The marks on his chest were clear even in the dim light but Starrk was struggling to see the bruises on his hips due to the towel's placement. "If you're fine why did you fight? And why are you lying here in a damp towel. Come on kid, come here for a minute." Starrk reached out, feeling the skin cooler than it should be and pulled him upright, ignoring the flinch for a moment. When he was sitting Starrk brushed the hair from his face, trying to get the boy to look at him. He did look tired, his eyes heavy but they were also filled with grief. "Ichigo can you tell me what happened?"

"Why bother? You'll just think I'm a whore like he did."

"I thought we'd cleared that up, you are not a whore and I don't think of you like that. Did someone rape you?" Ichigo just shook his head and turned away, going to lie down again. Starrk would let him and held him upright. "No my lad you need to keep talking to me. Did you and Grimmjow break up?" A shrug was all the answer he got, Ichigo looking at the floor. "Ichigo did you sleep with someone else?" No answer but fresh tears poured down his face. Starrk closed his eyes for a moment before taking a deep breath and wiping the tears away. "Hey, you're still young; you can't know what you want yet. Why didn't you speak to Grimmjow about it, if you wanted someone else." Ichigo just shrugged his hands off, turning away and facing the wall. Starrk got up, realising that was all he'd get out of the boy that night. "Rest, but call him tomorrow at least. If you want someone else break up with him but do it kindly if you can."

Starrk was heading to the door when a quiet voice spoke, stopping him. "I don't want someone else. I never did."

"Then you need to talk to him. If someone has forced you into it then you need to report them, I can only help if you talk to me. I'm going to come back later on and check up on you all alright? Get some sleep." There was no reply and Starrk let himself out, heading to the car knowing he'd be facing an inquisition when he got in. Grimmjow wanted to know what had been said but thankfully it was short report, the boy not having said much.

"Grimmjow, I don't think he cheated on you, not willingly anyway. He doesn't seem to see it as rape but I have my doubts. Give him a bit of space and look out for him until he's ready to talk. If you can keep track of what he says and what you've seen recently it might help later. You need some sleep, let's go home."

Saturday was a bust, Grimmjow sleeping most of it away yet still managing to fall asleep at night. Ichigo hadn't called or text him and he was still to unsure of what to say so he left it for that moment. Starrk went back to his house after the family had dinner but returned later saying he hadn't managed to get any further with the boy and Ichigo hadn't eaten anything all day according to his sisters. Karin had been sitting with him and had choice words about Grimmjow when Starrk came in. Ichigo had hushed her and just said he was fine.

Ichigo didn't reply to any text on the Sunday, Grimmjow going round with Starrk in the afternoon but wasn't allowed in the house, Yuzu was very apologetic but refused them both entry if Grimmjow was there. The blue haired man grudgingly went back to the car so his step dad could check on Ichigo but he wasn't happy. Starrk reported that Ichigo was looking much better, up and dressed and had been eating with his sisters. He also asked that Starrk stopped coming round to check up on him. Starrk had replied that until he'd heard from Grimmjow that they were broken up he had a duty to check as a parent.

That made Monday by the lockers uncomfortable for Grimmjow's friends as the beanie covered boy dragged Grimmjow down a bit and told him to fuck off and to let his dad know.

Woodwork and PE were painful to Grimmjow, trying his best not to look at his ex and Nnoitra was being a good friend, bitching about the other and telling him he was better off without him. Telling him they were going to go on the pull and get some girls, and saying it loudly. More quietly he offered to help take Grimmjow's mind off it more personally, but he'd have to speak to the guy he was seeing.

That sparked Grimmjow's attention. Nnoitra had apparently been seeing Shinji on the side for a week now, only really talking via text after snogging at the dance two weeks ago.

But of course that meant that the more flamboyant male was present at break and lunchtimes, stealing the attention of Grimmjow's best friend. He was a good guy and Grimmjow had time for him but he kinda wanted a bit of male sympathy. That plus the fact that Shinji was friendly with Ichigo made things a bit uneasy. Grimmjow tried to spot Ichigo in the lunch hall but he wasn't sitting with Ulquiorra's crowd that day so he wasn't sure where he'd be, he'd probably not be eating anyway.

Nel wasn't really speaking to Grimmjow either. She was pissed at him for breaking it off with the boy and even though he had insisted on the Sunday that they were still together, he didn't have a leg to stand on come Monday morning. Ichigo had ignored him all PE lesson and had skipped out on a shower at the end, bolting when others were in.

End of the day meant Chemistry and a lab isn't always the best place to lack concentration and when Grimmjow's beaker burst, showering him with boiling liquid and shards of glass, he had sworn loudly, making Mr Ichimaru have to take action, Grimmjow getting send into the joining room to calm down and run his hand under a tap for a while. The bell rang when he was still sitting in a fairly comfortable teachers chair with his hand over the sink. The silver haired man joined him, pulling up his own rolling chair and taking the red hand in his.

"Well this is fun. Isn't your big game in like a week?" He pulled out a pair of long tweezers and started to pull out slivers of glass, dropping them into a bin at his feet. Blood was oozing out of the cuts and running down his wrist.

"Two, but yeah this is shit timing."

"Your language is fun today; did you not sleep this weekend or something? Have a fight with your sister?"

Grimmjow huffed, frowning deeply. "No, I broke up with my boyfriend."

Gin's eyebrows rose, almost opening his eyes. "Boyfriend? Well I didn't realise I'm sorry. Can I ask who it was? What happened between you?"

"It's the new kid, Ichigo Shiba? I think he cheated on me but he won't talk to me."

"Not that it's my business, but if you only think he cheated why are you broken up? Surely you found out either way. Isn't Ichigo the orange haired kid with a black hat and an attitude?"

Grimmjow smirked at the description. "Yeah that's him. He broke up with me this morning. We had a fight on Friday night about it but he wouldn't tell me what was going on. I'm not really sure if he consented to what ever happened but he won't talk to me or my step dad."

"Your step father is Coyote Starrk isn't he? Is he worried about the boy?" Gin seemed to be very interested in this subject, holding the now glass free hand under the water.

"Yeah, Starrk went to see to check up on him but he won't tell him anything either."

"What if I told you I had been worried about that boy as well, even if I didn't know his name properly? He's been going to Sousuke Aizen for some catch-up work on a Friday hasn't he?"

Gin's mind was running quickly through all the information, adding it to his suspicious about the other coming to a horrible conclusion.

"Mr Ichimaru if you know anything you have to tell me." Grimmjow stopped the tap and accepted the towel to press against his hand, hissing in pain at the contact. He turned towards the man more, watching his face.

"Grimmjow I don't  _know_  anything for sure. I mean I have wondered what was going on but if you are sure Ichigo has been showing signs of abuse it makes it clearer. Has he said anything about what he does on Friday afternoons, any homework from them or anything?"

"No, he's always pissed, or pale and angry afterwards, and after most physics classes, I thought the teacher was just riding him hard or something cause he was the new kid."

"You don't know how right you are."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I need to make a call. Unless you think your step dad can come down."

"Why do you need to speak to Starrk?" Grimmjow was starting to get a bit panicked, which in him meant anger most of the time.

"I need to contact the police but since your dad is already involved it might hurry things along a little. Can you call him for me?"

Grimmjow did as he was asked, handling his phone gingerly when the tender skin protested. Starrk wasn't happy about being woken but he said he'd be at the school as soon as possible. Grimmjow heard his name getting called out in the classroom and Gin poked his head out to see who it was. Upon hearing it was Nnoitra, Grimmjow asked if his friend could come in. Gin called the boy in and the lanky male took his abandoned seat, wincing in sympathy as Grimmjow showed him his hand.

"Want me to get you home? Shinji is waiting for me but I can tell him I'm busy tonight. I know you are feeling shit."

"Something is happening; Starrk is on his way in. I'd call Shinji and just tell him to go home; I don't know how long we'll be."

Nnoitra did as he was told, frowning in confusion but willing to give his best friend the benefit of the doubt for now. Starrk didn't take long and he was shown into the classroom by the receptionist before she left. Gin had them all sit at the workbenches in the classroom before he spoke to them.

"I'm sorry for pulling you from your work Mr Starrk but your son has been telling me something rather startling, I've got my child protection officer on his way as well because I think we have a major problem."

As if by magic the classroom door opened, a hand still knocking as the other turned the knob revealing one of the school guidance teachers and fellow chemistry teacher Kisuke Urahara. The mop of blond hair hung over his face and his white lab coat covered a green outfit that hadn't been in fashion in over twenty years.

"Gin, you asked me to sit in for a meeting?"

"Yeah, you know Grimmjow and Nnoitra?" He was the boys' guidance teacher. "This is Grimmjow's step father Coyote Starrk." He didn't need any more of an introduction; everyone knew the name Starrk in the area. "This is about Ichigo Shiba; I think we have a problem."

Gin had Grimmjow tell the men what he'd said earlier, expanding in parts when he needed to explain. He went into Ichigo's reactions after his physics classes as well as his dislike of being treated like a prostitute. He had to let them know of the boy's job, he couldn't lie and Starrk raised an eyebrow, wondering which club would hire an underage dancer in his town and Grimmjow speculated that he'd thought it was someone from his job until Vega had made his comments in the shower room. Somehow the boy knew someone was taking advantage of Ichigo and he decided to cause trouble with the information.

"Well we can have a little word with Ggio Vega tomorrow and find out what he knows but that doesn't tell us why we are all here right now Mr Ichimaru." Kisuke Urahara was hiding his mouth behind his clasped hands as he spoke.

"I overheard something on Friday that Sousuke explained away, but it still niggled at me. The boy screamed, apparently he just trapped his hand in a pneumatics pump but the pneumatics kit was still in the store. I didn't push the issue at the time and Sousuke had locked the door into his room from the store cupboard so I could speak to him until after the boy had gone. There is no mention in his plans about a project with a senior boy nor is any kit out on Friday afternoons for a special project." Gin walked over to his desk and booted his laptop up, switching the projector on to show the rest of the group. "That boy shouldn't have to do any sort of catch-up project, his test scores are in the top five, and that is with changing schools and a foster home back ground. Do you have any records of Sousuke advising the boy needed extra assistance in the subject?" Gin displayed Ichigo's entry scores and his class ratings on the projector screen before turning to the boy's guidance teacher. Kisuke shook his head, his usual mocking look changed into a more worried one.

"I think we need to have a word with the boy in question. He is reluctant to discuss anything however; he is worried about the legalities of his living arrangements." Starrk had to then explain the situation to the staff, Nnoitra knowing most of it from his best friend. "I am looking into solving the boy's living situation with the foster home, legally he can't take responsibility for the girls before he is eighteen but is someone else has their duty of care, they can live together. It is far from being sorted however, and I can't get the boy to listen to me." Grimmjow looked at his step dad in shock, not realising how much the man was doing for his ex-boyfriend. Starrk just shrugged at Grimmjow in return. "I like the kid, he's been through a lot but still faced your mother down; anyone with the balls to do that when she's gone harpy is worth a bit of trouble." Grimmjow just grinned at the phrase, remembering Ichigo trying to get him off the hook the day he'd borrowed the Mercedes to take Karin to the hospital.

"Right I'll pull him out of class tomorrow and talk to him, see if he'd willing to disclose anything to me that he might not want to admit to a policeman or his ex-boyfriend. Does he have Physics tomorrow?" Nnoitra told them that they did. "Fine, I'll pull him then and keep him out till after the bell. What if he's not willing to talk to me, we need more than circumstantial evidence and the worries of an ex to drag a professional's career down."

Grimmjow frowned, not liking where this is going. "So there is suspicion that a  _teacher_  is hurting a student and that's not enough to get the guy arrested?"

"Not if the kid isn't willing to point the finger and there is nothing tying the teacher to the event. Even if we pulled Ichigo in and performed a rape kit on him against his will, if it was Friday it happened it would be too long to get evidence to pinpoint the attacker." Starrk didn't like these facts but he had to point them out. "If he's not going to cooperate then we need another witness or physical evidence."

"Please tell me you're not suggesting we wait till Friday and grab the kid then after it happened again." Gin was horrified at the suggestion. "Or will we go all  _Cops in Action_ and set up cameras in the room to watch it happen." Grimmjow's frown deepened at the thought of Ichigo having to go through anything again.

"No, I can't in good will allow a boy to be sexually abused just for evidence. But if we can catch him before it happens then all the circumstantial evidence and Grimmjow's story will be enough. But hopefully Ichigo will speak to someone before that and we can stop it from happening. I'll send a police officer to the school to speak to this Vega if I can't come myself tomorrow alright. We'll see what happens after that."

Grimmjow went home with his step dad, Nnoitra getting a lift to his house on the way. The adults had said to try not to worry, that they'd do their best for the boy but that didn't mean it would be a happy ending. Ichigo still dumped him and the boy still wouldn't speak to him.

Grimmjow sent him a text that night, just a general check-up but didn't think he'd get a reply. When his phone buzzed he jumped for it.

**-Hey Ichi, I just wanted to make sure you were all alright.**

**-Hey Grimm. I'm sorry this happened this way.**

**-I wish you'd speak to me. I'm sorry I shouted at you.**

**-I don't think I can talk about it. I'm alright; I just need to get on with things.**

**-Alone?**

**-That's the way it's always been.**

_iiiiiiiii_

Ichigo put his phone down on the bedside table planning to ignore any other texts from his ex. That thought made him curl up more into his covers. He hadn't changed them since Grimmjow slept in them and he could smell his lover in the fabric, making him clasp them closer. He wasn't upset with the other, he knew he deserved worse than getting called a whore. He had actually become one to hide his secret.

He had recognised that teacher the moment he walked into the man's class. It wasn't that he knew  _everyone_  who frequented the club but he knew the ones to avoid, the ones with the wandering hands and eyes, the ones that promised more with their gaze as they left a tip. He'd seen the slicked back brown hair with the slimy smile a few times before his first physics lesson but the man in the classroom was almost a different person. His hair was looser, his smile friendlier and everyone seemed to love him. The others in the class would joke around with him and he'd laugh and it made everyone smile. He didn't have discipline issues and the class just seemed to get on with their work.

All except the new kid. Ichigo knew the people in the class didn't care for his attitude towards their beloved teacher and even Nnoitra had told him to lighten up on the glares. The taller boy had chummed up to him when Grimmjow started to date him, after he'd finished buying lunch for the boy anyway. Ichigo had discovered Nnoitra had an issue keeping up in class sometimes; it wasn't that he wasn't smart enough; it just went too fast for him. A little more time was all he needed to get it and the orange haired boy had paused sometimes just to re-explain a few things or correct his mistakes before they ruined anything. Nnoitra had even snubbed the teacher a few times when the man had come over, feeling the discomfort in the other at the adult's closeness. Aizen was always perfect in class, the perfect teacher, perfect professional but then he asked Ichigo to wait behind after a lesson.

The boy had known something was up, he wasn't stupid and he was wary as he stood at the teacher's desk with his bag on his back, ready to bolt if necessary.

"Sir, you wanted to speak to me?"

"So formal Ichigo, surely things are more casual between us, it's not like I've not seen you in your underwear. Call me Sousuke when we're alone."

"Sir, if there isn't anything you need, I've got another class."

"Oh there is something I need. Think of my shock when I discover my newest student also sells his body at a strip club, something that should be illegal at his age." Ichigo just felt sweat gather at the small of his back, senses jangling all over his body, telling him to run. "I was just wondering about our situation, you clearly are in trouble and I don't exactly want you telling all your little friends you know me out of school."

"Excuse me sir, but I'd hardly be advertising my job to anyone, let alone tell them who comes to the club."

"Excellent, that was what I had thought. Anyway, since we're old pals, I was wondering if you would be interested in a more private relationship; think of it as private tutoring."

Ichigo sneered at the man, turning and heading towards the door.

"Ah Ichigo, I could quite easily let it slip to the headmaster about your little evening activity and you could lose your place at the school. It's hardly like we want our students to be associating themselves with a stripper."

Ichigo turned around, fury on his face. He stalked back to the desk. "Number one: I am  _not_  a stripper. Number two: surely if you go and throw it around that you saw my dancing you are going to be in just as much trouble as me, are students any safer around a perv who likes to watch?"

"Possibly, but what I was doing may be frowned upon, but at least it's legal. And if they start any fuss I will just claim they are homophobic and it will drop. Whatever you need the money for, be it your drug habit or your debts, I'm sure they won't go away if you are suddenly without a job or education."

Ichigo froze, the man was right; it might not be seen as professional to visit a pole dance club but it was certainly not against the law and there were plenty of business men who came along and would probably support the teacher's right to such a pass time. If the club owner found out he wasn't eighteen yet all the recommendations from his old employer wouldn't let him keep his new job. He was claiming to be nearly twenty and at college and with his experience and glowing reference he had got the job easily.

"I see we understand each other, good. I enjoyed watching you dance, you have a superb body. I would like to see more of it, on Friday afternoons. We'll call it private tutoring but maybe with all your experience, you could teach me something."

And so it started. Two weeks of allowing the man to touch him, tease him and taste him. The first Friday afternoon had just been hands on, the older man just wanting to feel him. He'd gone down on Ichigo and being a teenager the boy had cum down the older man's throat. He's felt all gross afterwards especially when man had dribbled his cum all over Ichigo's body afterwards, Ichigo just felt dirty and used.

That had led to Ichigo ducking out on leaving Grimmjow after practice, the blue haired boy calling only to hear Ichigo tell him they couldn't get together. Of course then Karin had to fall out of the shitty bed he'd bought for the girls' second hand and he'd only had the one person to call.

That had led to Ichigo between Grimmjow's legs, running his tongue bar over the man's fabulous cock. It was perfect, straight, long and thick with a hint of sweetness to the leaking fluid. Ichigo would quite happily suck on it for hours. Then he finds out the boy didn't know he was gay, which just makes Ichigo glow a bit that he basically turned him. Grimmjow did very well with his first ever blow job and just curling up in his strong arms that night was lovely.

Then the next time he was expected to return the favour, the taste of the other's cock making his stomach turn. He wanted to be with Grimmjow, the man loved him but how could he return the feelings when he was wrapping his mouth around another man?

He'd left that session trembling with the knowledge that the next one would be all the way, Aizen had made it perfectly clear that he'd had enough foreplay. He'd bitten down on Ichigo's dick that Friday, leaving him in pain when the boy wouldn't get hard for him. The pain didn't help the situation and he'd been forced to keep Grimmjow away from his groin until the marks were gone. He'd curled up in his love's arms that night fighting tears of frustration at his situation and realising he had a time limit on this intimacy. He couldn't sleep with another man and still be with Grimmjow, it wasn't fair on the man and he did love him.

The dance had been fun; even kicking the idiots' asses had been enjoyable. And seeing Grimmjow dressed up as well as getting to dance with him had been more than worth it. He had so wanted to allow Grimmjow to fuck him in the corridor but he'd felt a stab of pain as the other thrust into him clothes so he knew he wasn't healed yet.

And of course Grimmjow spotted the bruises on him, Aizen's long fingers leaving marks as they grabbed at him the day before but they had been explained away easily. The week's detention had been nearly enjoyable, getting to steal kisses in between teacher errands but then that dick had watched them on the Thursday, eyes promising the deeds of the next day. Grimmjow wasn't stupid and he'd been able to see the tension between the two but again it had been explained away.

Friday had been awful. The day leaving him tense as it crawled past, Aizen's lewd glances during class and PE, with Vega starting on Grimmjow. How the boy had found out about his dealings with the Physics teacher he didn't know but it just made the inevitable even more dreading. Grimmjow was pissed but over lunch he managed to calm down. It probably helped when Ichigo let the L word slip out of his mouth. He'd been thinking of it for a while now, calling the other that in his head that he just said it out of habit.

Then he spent two hours in his physics class being teased and violated by someone he was supposed to trust. He'd been made to go down on the man at first, Aizen wanting to last as long as possible when he got inside that he wanted to cum first. Aizen then spent a long time on Ichigo's body, biting and licking the tan skin as he gave himself time to recover. He bit and sucked at Ichigo's dick, making it hard even though the boy fought it. Eventually Aizen grabbed Ichigo off the bench he'd been made to lie out on before he was thrown against it with the edge digging into his hard abdomen as his legs were spread from behind. Aizen was good enough to prepare him a little, sticking his tongue up Ichigo's ass was probably more for his own pleasure but it helped remove the possibility of initial damage at least. He thrust in fully, hilting before starting up a punishing pace without giving the boy a moment to adjust. Ichigo screamed on the initial penetration but Aizen banged his head on the bench in warning against any more noise. He lay there, taking the punishment with his lower back starting to scream at him as well as the edge of the bench bruising his skin. Aizen's pace faltered for a moment and the man reached around, gripping onto the wilting cock of his victim, not happy the boy had softened. He adjusted the angle of his thrusts and the boy wailed quietly as his body couldn't fight the reaction to pressure on his prostate. Aizen pumped his member, making him cum over the bench and floor before dangling on the bench as Aizen rode his orgasm, using it to draw out the man's own. He was left after that, having to peel himself off the bench as Aizen tucked himself away and left the room without a word. Ichigo made his way to the sink and used the water and paper towels to clean himself up a bit, wincing at the rough paper on his abused hole. The towels had a pink tinge to them showing he had taken some damage but he wasn't surprised. His stomach had a red line on it and he quickly tidied himself up, shuddering as his abuser came back into the room.

"I enjoyed that little exercise but I think this is going to have to end between us. Another teacher heard us and I wouldn't want us to be caught." He pulled Ichigo in for a kiss, holding him cruelly. "Well, maybe one more wouldn't hurt but we will have to make sure you don't make any noise this time. Doesn't that make you happy? Only one more and we can go back to just being teacher and student."

Ichigo bolted out of the room when the teacher released him, wanting nothing more than to be in Grimmjow's arms. He was fit and strong and there was nothing the slightly taller teen could do that he couldn't but he still felt safer in his grasp and he certainly slept better with the strong arms around him.

But that had come to an end. Grimmjow had saw his disgrace, and called him on it without mercy. He couldn't blame the other, he had cheated on him after all and though he didn't want to he had consented to save his family.

Grimmjow wouldn't be able to forgive him when he found out what had happened but even the marks on his skin were enough to disgust him. He had appreciated the text, glad there was some part of Grimmjow that still cared, even if he didn't love him anymore.

That thought made Ichigo cry himself to sleep, this time all alone and with no arms to comfort him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tuesday was miserable, Wednesday the same. Classes were boring, nothing particularly challenging to take his mind off his misery. And of course Grimmjow was in two of his classes so he couldn't escape the gorgeous male, staring at him as slyly as he could while maintaining his pissed off attitude. During woodwork on the Tuesday he had wanted nothing more than to throw himself into the strong arms and let him sooth away all his stress.

It hadn't helped that the during physics Ichigo's guidance teacher Mr Urahara had pulled him out of class, telling him to bring his bag just as he'd got his notepad out. He looked around for a second, before throwing his stuff back in his bag and shouldering it. He didn't miss the frown on the Dick's face when he was leaving; Ichigo didn't know why he was getting pulled out but he hoped Aizen started to shit bricks in case it was about him.

Kisuke Urahara was an unusual school guidance councillor; he seemed to have little interest in most of his students' wellbeing, usually asking for gossip more than anything else. Ichigo had sat through three meetings with the man as part of his induction and he felt he was a bit weird but alright other than that. The blond man led him into his office, looking more like a tea room with low couches and tables, the desk pushed over to a wall and coated in paperwork, some of it looking old.

Ichigo took the chair he was offered and sat, pulling his beanie straight as he frowned at the man.

"Ichigo, I want you to know that things said in my office are private and won't be shared with others, except if I judge them to be for your protection as a minor. Do you understand?" Ichigo nodded slowly. "Good, now relax; you aren't in trouble. I don't know if you know Mr Ichimaru the chemistry teacher?"

"I know of him sir; I'm not in his class."

"Yes, that's fine. Mr Ichimaru alerted me to an incident on Friday after school that worried him enough to speak to me. Can you tell me what happened on Friday?"

Ichigo felt himself start to sweat, feeling faint almost. "Nothing sir, I attended a catch up tutoring session and went home."

"Are you feeling alright Ichigo? You can tell me anything you know, you won't get into trouble."

"I'm fine sir, just slept in so I didn't get breakfast."

"Alright, during this catch-up session, did anything happen? Did anyone hurt you?"

"No sir."

"Mr Ichimaru was adamant that he heard you cry out in pain."

"Sorry sir, yes I got a shock from the oscillator when we were looking at the frequencies." Ichigo thought about the homework he'd been working on the night before on waves.

"Ah, well that explains the cry, but that's not what Mr Aizen said happened, he said you were working on pneumatics." Ichigo thought the man was going to believe him at first, and then he looked straight at the boy, grey eyes searching.

"Yes sir, we were covering both, I had homework for both." The lie was getting too complicated and it was going to go too far. He started gripping the arms of the chair, his knuckles going white.

"Ichigo, what's wrong? Is there something you aren't telling me?" The boy just shook his head, looking to the floor.

"Right, well if you don't talk to me I can't help you, you know that right? Ichigo, has someone hurt you? Done something to you that you didn't want?"

Ichigo didn't respond and he felt his nails bend back, making him let go of the fabric on the chair with a wince. The man was still looking at him and he kept his face down, too scared to let the man look in his eyes.

"There are people who care about you and you can't make them stop caring, no matter what you say to them. You need to speak to someone, even if it's not me. Is there someone else you'd rather speak to?" Kisuke spotted the hesitation, knowing the boy wanted to say something. "Don't you have a boyfriend? Grimmjow Jaeggerjackes?" Kisuke knew they had broken up, but he was trying to provoke a reaction.

"We broke up yesterday sir. Look if that is all are we done here?" Ichigo was in no way ruching to get back to physics but he also wanted out of the conversation. Just because he headed to the class didn't mean he'd actually go in the room.

"If you are sure then yes we are done. There isn't much left of the period so you may as well stay here for some private study time, I need to go so the room is yours. Don't be late to your next class alright?"

Ichigo thanked the man and pulled his physics textbook out of his bag, working on the chapter he'd been studying in class. He could teach himself this stuff and if he spoke to Shuuhei about when the tests were he might never have to be in the man's class again.

Wednesday night had him lying on his bed all night, homework finished and he wanted to avoid his sisters. Both the girls had been asking about why Grimmjow was never around, why they hadn't made up yet. Ichigo tried to explain that they weren't going out anymore but the girls just asked if that meant the boy didn't care for them anymore as well. Yuzu in particular was upset that she'd not get to see Grimmjow or Nel again; Karin was just pissed that Ichigo was miserable and alone again. The girl wouldn't admit it but she liked Grimmjow and he'd made her brother happy; she had heard them.

Friday was getting closer; Thursday actually going quite fast and he had work that night meaning he was tired on Friday morning, seriously considering calling into the school sick. But it was the last time. The last time he had to degrade himself, to accept another's touch that repulsed him. After today he could move on and deal with it. He couldn't see it as rape; he had consented to keep his secret safe, to keep his sisters safe. But he didn't have to like it; he just wished he had better self-control to stop himself reacting to the man's touches. The man seemed to get more pleasure from the fact he was forcing an orgasm from him.

Ichigo looked himself over on the Friday morning, seeing all the marks from the week before had faded, only on bite mark still visible if you knew where to look. His backside had taken a couple of days to stop hurting but he had a plan to stop the damage this time. He had his little bottle of lube in his bag and if he was ready for the man then he wouldn't have to tear him to fuck the boy.

First thing on Friday meant getting tormented by flickers of bright blue in his peripheral vision, Grimmjow just being a few benches down from him in Woodwork. Ichigo was just sanding his project down before applying varnish, Grimmjow was at exactly the same point, and he wasn't rushing to share the tin. He knew Grimmjow kept staring at him and he was doing to same back but he was managing to not do it at the same time. He was also catching looks from Vega and Redder, the two situated at the end of the workshop. He half hoped they'd start something, he could do with a punching bag to de-stress a little.

His hopes actually came true, but not exactly as he'd wish. He was in the store, standing his clock up on the shelf when a pair of hands grabbed his hips, a hot body pushing flush against him. "Are you sure you're not interested? I don't mind if you're not totally willing come to think of it, you do sound sweet when you are getting fucked."

Ichigo lashed out, his arm getting caught by a strong hand. Vega had his hands on him but Redder was right behind, smirking down at him.

"Now now, no need to get nasty. We just want to get to know you as well as Mr Aizen." Vega turned Ichigo, pressing into his front now. Ichigo punched him with his free hand before it was grabbed too. He was pretty sure he could get out of the larger man's grip but it was going to hurt.

"I don't know what the fuck you are talking about. Let me go before I rip your nuts off."

"I see why Mr Aizen likes you." Vega's hands roamed a bit, the boy biting down on his lower lip as they traced the rippled abs. "Fit and fiery." The hand travelled lower, sitting at Ichigo's crotch. The boy decided he'd had enough and he lashed out with his leg, ripping one wrist out of the larger boy's grip. Vega got a foot to the face and Redder got his head bashed on the concrete wall. Just as Ichigo was going in for more damage a blue head popped into the store, the boy instantly frowning at the occupants. He also took in their appearance and that the boy was handling himself fine.

"You alright?" He looked at Ichigo as he asked, placing his own project down.

"Fine yeah, thanks." Ichigo walked out of the store, giving Vega another kick just for the hell of it.

Grimmjow gave the boys on the floor an amused look; they clearly hadn't learned that Ichigo was a certified badass.

"Hey Ichigo, what are you doing after school?"

Ichigo frowned; they hadn't talked since they'd broken up, except that text conversation earlier in the week. "I've got that physics study session after school and I'm working tonight, why?"

"Skip it, skip the study session and do something else, anything else alright? Come to practice if you've got nothing else to do. I'll skip that if you want to go somewhere." Grimmjow seemed almost desperate, like he knew something.

Ichigo felt a bit pale. "I can't, it's the last one. I need to finish this." The bell rang signalling the end of the period. Ichigo panicked a bit, he hadn't cleared everything away but when he went to his bench it was clear. He pulled his bag out of the cupboard and went to leave, Grimmjow standing in his way.

"Call me later? Or text me or something? Please?" When Ichigo nodded Grimmjow relaxed a bit. "Promise me?"

"I promise I'll text you before I go to work alright? Can I go to class now?" Grimmjow took a step to the side, allowing Ichigo to leave and Ichigo walked past Nnoitra waiting by the department door for his friend.

Ichigo sweated through physics, ignoring the condescending smiles from the teacher. Aizen even laid a hand on his back at one point to lean over him to see his notes. Ichigo flinched from the touch but he was sure it looked innocent to those who couldn't feel the fingers digging in.

English was dull and PE was exhausting, the slave driver Zaraki making them swim lengths in overalls before hauling themselves back out and diving back in. Ichigo didn't eat any lunch after, probably couldn't have stomached it anyway with the massive workout before-hand and the thought of what was about to happen.

He took himself to the disabled toilet near the science corridor and prepared himself for the inevitable, literally. He dropped his trousers and slicked up his hand, using his long fingers to stretch and stimulate himself. He found his prostate with practiced ease and his dick hardened at the touch. Leaning back he started to stroke himself, mind on his ex-lover instantly as he pleasured himself. He imagined the bigger man under him as he fucked himself on that perfect cock the first time, seeing the other come apart completely. He wished he had more images to work with but his imagination was good and he replaced Aizen in his experience with the blue haired man, knowing he would have taken care of his needs, and though he could fuck him hard, it would be for mutual pleasure. The thought of the powerful man behind him had him going, he felt the coil in his stomach tense up but his mind snapped to the image of them entwined on the bed, Grimmjow above him and their legs in a tangle as they stared at each other, the intimacy of eye contact during sex taking it to another level. Those bright blue eyes would glow as he reached his end, and that though made Ichigo find his, erupting in the toilet into the crappy school toilet paper he had ready. His hole clenched around his fingers and he withdrew them as he panted after his orgasm, the afterglow dampened by the knowledge of why the act was necessary. Washing his hands and sorting his clothes as slowly as possible he readied himself, trying to keep the image of the glowing blue eyes in the front of his mind. Even if he could no longer have him in real life, he had his love for the man locked in his heart; he hoped it would be enough.

Aizen was waiting for him, sitting behind his large teacher's bench in the wheelie chair extended to its full height. His grin just widened as Ichigo turned the key in the door, making it look like it was locked but leaving himself a quick exit, should he need it. His bull headedness made him drop his gaze a bit, looking at the man through his eyebrows, attitude leaking out of him. He wished he could rip the man apart, it wouldn't exactly be difficult. He could leave him crying on the floor, bruised and begging someone to help him. He wondered if anyone would come in if he made the man scream in pain, clearly no one worried if it was a student.

Aizen got up, smile still in place and he closed the door to the store, turning the key to lock it as he walked over, running his hands through his hair to push it back, making him look like the man who frequented the club. Ichigo had seen him there on Saturday nights, keeping his distance but watching him with a smile. He walked over and Ichigo backed away, holding his bag in front of him like a shield.

"Oh, are we suddenly shy? That outfit on Saturday certainly left nothing to the imagination, even if it covered a lot of skin." Aizen ran his hand down Ichigo's cheek, thumbing his lip at the end. "You are so flexible; I thought you could show me how much today. Can you do a handstand?"

Ichigo frowned at the other, turning his head slightly. If he just wanted a show and a dance maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he'd thought. "Yeah of course I can." Aizen asked him to demonstrate. Ichigo dropped his bag, tossing his blazer in a bench before taking a step to the side, easily holding himself on his hands. He dropped down, turning back to the man.

"Very nice, strip off your shirt." Ichigo did as he was told, leaving him in one of his long sleeve t-shirts. What about the splits? I know some men can't."

Ichigo pulled his trousers up, trying to not split the ass and sank down into a length ways split. He pushed down with his hands, lifting himself together his legs under him before he stood. He was still frowning, not seeing where this was going.

"Now go up on a handstand and do the splits the other way, opening your legs up to the sides."

Again Ichigo performed the stunt with ease but before he could drop back down Aizen came up behind him and aligned his crotch with Ichigo's ass, rubbing his hand over Ichigo's inverted groin. "Oh this would be fabulous but it might hurt me a bit if you dropped in pleasure." Aizen pushed him over, Ichigo catching himself on his feet as he fell, standing cautiously, knowing he wasn't getting out of it now. Aizen jumped on him, pressing him against the nearest bench and kissing him, nipping and biting at his lips until he opened them. He gripped the edge of the bench with his hands and screwed up his face in shock, trying to not scream as the wet muscle invaded his mouth. Aizen's hands were all over the boy, pulling the black shirt up and fondling the hard muscles. His seeking fingers made short work of Ichigo's belt, opening the trousers and dropping them to the floor. He forced his hands inside the tight underwear and pulled the soft cock out, rolling the balls in his other hand. Ichigo took a deep breath, controlling himself for the moment, it helped that he'd just had an orgasm he wanted moments ago. Aizen broke his mouth away, frowning at the total lack of response in the teenager. He turned his attention to the strong neck, biting down hard enough to make the boy yelp and wince away. Ichigo turned is head, tears creeping into his eyes at the knowledge he'd have to go through with this, but it was the last time. It was looking around that made him glance out the window, seeing movement behind the glass that made him drop his gaze, shame on his face as he realised how the football assholes had known about this, Vega's and Redder's heads watching him through the pane, only a few plants blocking their clear view of his disgrace.

Aizen loosened his own trousers, rubbing his rock solid cock as he licked his lips, looking at the half dressed teenager with lust in his eyes. Ichigo was ordered onto his knees, taking him out of the view of the boys thankfully but face to face with Aizen's pale member. Thick veins roped around it and the man's pubic hair was spidering over the damp skin, sticking to the cock with the man's excited sweat. Ichigo grimaced away, not wanting to put it in his mouth, he knew what it tasted like and he got a harsh slap to the face at the look. Aizen was furiously looking down at him, obviously not happy that he'd shied away. Ichigo fell back on his ass, his legs still trapped by his trousers but he scooted back, now knowing that with the witnesses to his horrendous after school activities that he could do it, he could go through with any of it and he hid under the bench, pulling his trousers up.

"Ichigo, I don't know what you think you are doing but you really don't want me to have to come after you. You won't like it; it won't be enjoyable like the last time."

Ichigo let out a harsh laugh. "You thought that was enjoyable? You disgust me; I can't even bring myself to put that diseased dick in my mouth let alone my ass. You won't touch me again if I can help it, I don't care who you tell."

Aizen appeared on the floor, crawling towards him with a furious look on his face. His erection was still hanging out his fly, bobbing to the motion of the man. Ichigo lashed out with his foot when the man got close but Aizen grabbed his ankle, pulling the boy towards him with surprising strength. Ichigo was yanked over a set of table leg supports, the horizontal bars sitting two inches off the floor and rattling his spine before he landed on the floor under Aizen. The man looked angry, but sure of himself as he reached for Ichigo's trousers again. He didn't think the boy would seriously fight back when he'd been so docile previously but Ichigo grabbed him, slamming him upwards into the table top before yanking him onto the ground, thumping him on the jaw before getting up to run away. Aizen lashed out with his own feet while screaming in fury, catching the running boy who fell but his core strength and natural grace meant his fall didn't hurt.

Ichigo was on his front and felt the man jump onto his back, slamming Ichigo's head into the floor with two hands making the boy go limp for a moment. Aizen made short work of the trousers, pushing them and the boxers down to reveal the toned ass but Ichigo came to soon enough, gathering his wits enough to remember he was still in a school and surrounded by other members of staff.

"Help, please." He screamed the words, shrieking as he felt the erection rubbing on his cheeks. He squeezed his ass tightly, knowing he had strong muscles there. "Someone, please." His head was smashed again making him bite his tongue. The second hit was harder and he tried to recover, shaking his head but the metallic taste in his mouth wouldn't go away and when Aizen rolled him over he felt his mouth fill and he had difficulty swallowing it before it choked him. Ichigo hit out with his hands, using his legs to try and get the other off him and he grabbed the body, slamming it into the ground before he scooted backwards. His vision was off still, things too fuzzy to make out but he heard noises around him, someone was behind him but as far as he could make out it wasn't Aizen. Someone grabbed him and he screamed, lashing out but the soothing tones cut through the fog in his head and he recognised the voice speaking to him as gentle hands held his fists and stroked his face. His face was held up and turned but he just wanted to close his eyes and sleep until everything stopped spinning.

The kind voice was speaking to him again, he couldn't place it though, but he associated it with safety and something about blue hair, but it wasn't  _that_  person's voice. He'd know his voice anywhere and started to desperately need to hear it.

"Ichigo, can you hear me alright? It's alright son but I need you to stay awake. I'm sorry we didn't get in here sooner to stop this happening to you. You're going to be alright now."

"Grimm?"

"No son, it's Starrk, Grimmjow's step dad? I've got you now. I need to let a doctor look at you alright?"

"Grimm. Don't leave me." Ichigo didn't want the man to leave him alone with strangers; this man could get him to Grimmjow.

"Ichigo, can you not see me? It's Starrk, do you want Grimmjow?"

Ichigo finally let the tears fall that had been threatening all day. He blinked his heavy eyes feeling the fog lift slightly, bringing more pain to his mind as it left. His tongue was aching and still filling his mouth slightly, his head felt three times its usual size and the rest of his body was sore and throbbing. He saw the brunette sitting beside him, holding him down from making a move. Kisuke Urahara was in the room as was Mr Ichimaru and three men he didn't know. No sign of Grimmjow however, Ichigo realised he'd still be at basketball practice.

He looked back at the brunette, tears still falling and the man soothed them away with gently fingers and soft sounds. "What do you want Ichigo? The paramedics are on their way for you,"

"Grimm." Ichigo looked into the man's eyes imploringly.

"I'll get him for you." Starrk patted his hand and Ichigo relaxed as the information sank in. He smiled lightly and his eyes drifted shut of their own violation.

He was jolted awake by someone shaking him roughly, making him frown as he struggled to open his eyes. He just wanted to sleep but someone obviously disagreed. A man in a green jump suit was leaning over him, shining a bright light into his eyes as he checked his pupils. Ichigo tried to brush it away but his hand was caught by another, making him glance over to his side. He expected to see Starrk but the cerulean gaze was unmistakable, drawing more tears to Ichigo's eyes. Grimmjow held his hand, running his hand down Ichigo's cheek and clasping his jaw. Grimmjow leaned over him, hugging him tightly as the boy started to cry for real. Ichigo didn't let go if Grimmjow's hand, even when the other was asked to move, Ichigo refusing to let go. It meant the man checking him over had a more awkward job but that didn't worry either boy. Ichigo was given the all clear to sit up and Grimmjow cradled his head as he helped the boy rise from the floor, turning him to lean against the cupboard behind him. Ichigo gave him a small smile as Grimmjow sat next to him, leaning in to clutch at his arm. Grimmjow just lifted it and tucked the smaller man under it, pulling him closer.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo whispered.

"Not listening."

Ichigo grimaced, thinking the man meant he wouldn't forgive him. He sucked in a breath through his teeth, trying to not bawl his eyes out.

"I'm not listening to any words that make this your fault in any way."

"But,"

"Not one word. You should have told me, but I understand why you didn't, or at least I will when you tell me. Right now I just want you feeling better."

"I feel better here with you."

"Good, you're not getting rid of me. I am also ignoring any past conversations that might be mistaken for a break up."

"I love you." Ichigo relaxed into his boyfriend's hold, feeling safe.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Fucking hell," Grimmjow turned to see who'd thrown the ball against his head, eyeballing each of his teammates in turn. He knew he'd been a bit distracted but they were asking to do laps if they did something like that to the captain. Looking around it became all too obvious who the culprit was, Nnoitra standing looking smug.

"Well fucking pay attention then."

Grimmjow just grumbled under his breath before chest passing the ball to a team mate resuming the five a side they had going. Nnoitra scooped the ball out of the air, gaining possession and scoring for his side without really trying. The two boys were always on opposing sides during team games due to their natural competitiveness with each other and the fact that they were two of the strongest players left. Grimmjow certainly wasn't holding his team up that day due to the fact that his thoughts were all centred on his ex-boyfriend, who could be getting raped as he played a game.

After the conversation with Gin and Starrk, Grimmjow and Nnoitra had been instructed to just go to class as if nothing was going on. The adults were worried if the boys started guarding Ichigo he might freak out or Aizen might catch on to them. Grimmjow had to watch Ichigo during PE and woodwork and not go near him at all. Nnoitra was telling him nothing had changed in Physics, the boy still tense and quiet and the teacher still smiling and interacting with people normally.

He hadn't spoken to the boy since Monday night, and that was only via text. He'd been surprised when Ichigo had replied to him but the reply didn't make him any happier, it was clear Ichigo was depressed by the situation but Grimmjow couldn't help the boy if he didn't speak to him. That morning in woodwork wasn't exactly a conversation but it had been amusing to see Redder and Vega laid out  _again_  by Ichigo.

Grimmjow had noticed something up when Ichigo had been overly long in the cupboard. He didn't want to be caught in such a small space with the boy so he waited till the other left before he put his own project away. Throwing his sanding gear in the box he noticed Ichigo was still not back at his bench so Grimmjow just lifted his equipment and stacked it away as well. Nnoitra gave him a hard time for it due to the fact that they were technically broken up but Grimmjow just told him to fuck off. Another minute passed and Grimmjow couldn't help it, wandering over to the cupboard just in time to see Redder get a face full of concrete and fall to the hard floor. He couldn't help his grin as he asked if the boy was alright, knowing full well he wasn't hurt. Ichigo had brushed him off, walking out of the cupboard as Grimmjow gently set his clock on the shelf as he watched the injured boys on the floor start to move their pain filled bodies.

He had to say something to the boy; he couldn't just let him got to that classroom and get hurt no matter what Starrk's plans were. He certainly wasn't part of them, saying that a seventeen year old wasn't mature enough to be involved. So he was expected to just go to basketball practice and hear what happened later, like that was good enough.

"Hey Ichigo, what are you doing after school?" Grimmjow wasn't even sure the boy would speak to him but Ichigo pauses, frowning as he turned back towards him.

"I've got that physics study session after school and I'm working tonight, why?"

"Skip it, skip the study session and do something else, anything else alright? Come to practice if you've got nothing else to do. I'll skip that if you want to go somewhere." Grimmjow knew he'd be in serious trouble if he made the boy skip out on it, Starrk clearly having plans for this but Grimmjow couldn't let it happen.

Ichigo's face went really pale. "I can't, it's the last one. I need to finish this." Grimmjow knew he was on a losing streak then, Ichigo was seeing a finish to this as well but that didn't make Grimmjow any happier with the situation. The bell rang signalling the end of the period and Ichigo panicked a bit, looking towards his bench quickly but his face changed to a curious surprise as he saw his mess had been taken care of. Nnoitra had grabbed both of their bags and was waiting at the door for him. Ichigo pulled his bag out of the cupboard and went to leave until Grimmjow stood in his way.

"Call me later? Or text me or something? Please?" When Ichigo nodded Grimmjow relaxed a bit. "Promise me?"

"I promise I'll text you before I go to work alright? Can I go to class now?"

With the promise of communication later Grimmjow felt a bit more at ease, still majorly panicking but more hopeful. It didn't stop him getting an orange ball to the head during practice though, or his team losing to Nnoitra's either. They were just setting up for a series of drills when Grimmjow heard a phone go off, something that was against club rules but since it was his own he couldn't really bitch. He accepted the moaning and swearing from his team mates by sticking his middle finger up at them as he scrabbled in his bag for the phone, seeing Starrk's number made his stomach drop though.

"Hello?"

"Get to the physics lab, now." Short, but enough information to have him bolting out of the gym at top speed, Nnoitra knowing exactly where he was going and to bring his belongings when the practice was over. They'd spoken about it at lunch time before practice and the taller boy had agreed to take care of things in the captain's absence.

Grimmjow skidded along the corridors in his black and white Nike trainers and he slammed into the wall as he tried to turn the corner into the science corridor. Instantly he knew something had happened with the paramedics and police standing outside the physics lab. He ran down and was stopped by the policeman at the door. He managed to look in to see Starrk sitting on the floor next to Ichigo, the boy looking frail and pale with his eyes closed. Two policemen were kneeling two meters away over another person who was also not moving but this one made Grimmjow smirk.

The policeman trying to stop him entering the room grabbed his arms as he pushed past and Grimmjow just snarled at the man, shrugging the hands off his person. Thankfully Starrk called out his name before he got himself arrested and the officer allowed him in the room.

At a glance Ichigo looked like he'd been through the wars, his head had a massive lump and bruise on it, his orange hair on show and a bit of a mess. There were trails of blood down his chin and along his cheek and the deep colour just made his skin look paler. His trousers were loose round his hips, open to show his boxers and the skin that Grimmjow could see had scratches on it. He closed his eyes as he knelt down, thinking they hadn't got there on time, that the sick bastard had managed to hurt the boy again. He took one of the cool hands into his own, clasping it and lifting it to his face.

The paramedics stormed the room, three going to the unconscious teacher and two kneeling next to the boy. Grimmjow backed off a bit but didn't let go of the hand. Starrk clasped his shoulder and sat next to him.

"We got in on time. The kid had just thrown him off; the asshole's got a pretty serious head trauma. He just asked for you when I tried to get him to speak."

Grimmjow felt his chest tighten at the thought Ichigo still wanted him. He watched the paramedic shake him with some force and his breath caught when the warm brown eyes blinked and opened. They were glassy and a bit blood shot and he winced away as the man in the green jump suit flashed his torch into Ichigo's eyes. He tried to pull his hand away but Grimmjow didn't let go, making the face turn towards him and real tears fall as he saw who was holding him. Grimmjow used his free hand to stroke down the side of the boy's face, avoiding the sore bruised parts and leaned over to give a quick embrace to convey his feelings. That got him told off by the medical professional who tried to push him out of the way but Ichigo wouldn't disengage from the blue haired boy and Starrk quietly told the man to leave them together.

When Ichigo was allowed to move Grimmjow held the back of his neck to ease him up gently and helped him lean against the cabinets at the side, the pair of them getting out of the way in time for a gurney to pass them and Aizen to get loaded up and pushed out the room with his police escort.

Grimmjow sat down next to Ichigo and as the boy clutched at his arm his heart swelled; knowing Ichigo still needed him close gave him hope for them. He lifted the long arm and pulled the boy in close.

"I'm sorry." The words were whispered and Ichigo didn't look at his ex-boyfriend as he spoke.

Grimmjow glanced down at him incredulously. "Not listening." Grimmjow just held him tighter and went back to watching the adults in the room. He was surprised they were getting left alone at that moment and he wondered why Ichigo was not getting hauled away to an ambulance. His best guess was that they only sent one and prioritised the unconscious rapist over the conscious victim. He felt Ichigo wince at his words and realised he'd maybe said them harsher than he intended. "I'm not listening to any words that make this your fault in any way."

"But,"

"Not one word. You should have told me, but I understand why you didn't, or at least I will when you tell me. Right now I just want you feeling better." He pressed a brief kiss into the orange hair, feeling the other boy relax in his grasp

"I feel better here with you."

"Good, you're not getting rid of me. I am also ignoring any past conversations that might be mistaken for a break up." Grimmjow thought he may as well make his intensions clear.

"I love you."

Grimmjow smiled into the orange spikes, feeling the boy relax further in his grasp. A quick glance at his face made Grimmjow even happier, the small smile in the rosy lips as Ichigo held Grimmjow's forearm across his chest. They both looked up as the paramedic approached them pushing an evac wheelchair and stopped in front of them. The man knelt down and looked straight at Ichigo.

"We've got an ambulance for you now; we need to have a doctor take a look at your head and your tongue. Is there anything else we need to be aware of?"

Ichigo shook his head but as he tried to stand up he winced and it was only Grimmjow's arm around his back that kept him from falling. "Eh, my back got a bit knocked about and I twisted my knee as well. Nothing serious." He was turned around by the paramedic and his shirt was pulled up revealing the black tattoo at the base of his spine as well as a large red patch travelling up his spine that had turned purple in the centre. It was grazed in patches and looked very sore. Ichigo turned when his top was released and he was looking at the floor as he held his trousers up; the top button on them was missing and they weren't staying up by themselves. Starrk appeared at his side and was pulling his black leather belt out of its loops before threading it through the grey loops on Ichigo's school trousers. Ichigo just looked at the older man gratefully as he tightened it, happy to not be revealing himself to the world. Starrk pulled him close for a second, pressing a kiss to his forehead before guiding him to the chair and helping him into it gently. Grimmjow was by his side, still dressed in his shorts and tank top as he gripped Ichigo's shoulder walking alongside the chair. Nnoitra was waiting in the corridor for his friend when they got out, the police hadn't let him in the room and he passed Grimmjow's bag to his friend, saying he'd take his uniform home. Grimmjow promised to text him later as he followed his boyfriend into the ambulance. Starrk had said he'd be at the hospital when he could after taking care of business at the school and he sent Lilynette with them as police escort along with a male Grimmjow didn't know but would be considered an actual guard rather than the small green haired woman.

Lilynette was quiet in the ambulance, looking out the darkened windows to allow the boys some alone time which they spent mostly staring at each other, Ichigo sitting in the chair that was strapped to the back of the ambulance and Grimmjow sitting in the closest folding seat. Grimmjow held one of Ichigo's hands and was running the other over various parts of the boy, his face, arms and side. He traced the lower lip with the pad of his thumb and saw Ichigo close his eyes as his spare hand griped at his wrist. He leaned in and pressed a brief kiss where he'd just touched before he broke away, inhaling the other's scent.

"I was so worried about you." He spoke quietly and stroked Ichigo's jaw.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know what to do." A fat tear trickled down Ichigo's cheek, caught by Grimmjow's finger halfway.

"I still don't understand why you thought you had to go through it yourself. I could have helped you. I could have,"

"What? He was going to get me thrown out of school, probably get me sacked as well. He saw me dancing, and came every Saturday night." Ichigo started out quite loud but quietened towards the end of his rant, swallowing thickly at the end. When he parted his lips again, Grimmjow saw his teeth were tinted red and a small amount of blood was oozing in his mouth.

"You're bleeding." Dumb fact statement, he knew it but he couldn't think of anything else at that point. Ichigo swallowed again before opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out slightly. The silver ball of the tongue bar sat behind a deep set of teeth marks that were bleeding into the cavity. Grimmjow's eyes widened at the damage and stroked the soft skin under his hand. "Right, no more talking. I get it; he had something on you and used it to blackmail you. More fool to him, Starrk will rip him to shreds. I need to ask you something, but don't speak, nod or shake your head only 'k?"

Nod

"Are we back together?"

Ichigo smiled, nodding his head as his eyes brightened. Grimmjow pulled him back for another closed mouth kiss, this time he tasted the slight metallic taste of the other's blood on his lips.

They arrived at the hospital not long after that, Grimmjow holding himself back from any more conversations and ignoring Lilynette's smug grin as they exited the vehicle. Ichigo was taken into a cubicle and his male guard stood just outside but Grimmjow spotted one of the other policemen who'd been guarding Aizen standing two curtains down meaning the man was too close for comfort. Ichigo insisted on having Grimmjow stay during his doctor visits and Grimmjow got the privilege of seeing his boyfriend in his underwear as the doctor checked him over. Grimmjow did his own checking as the long legs were revealed to him, the knee that had been bothering Ichigo getting examined before an elastic bandage was slid over it to support the injured joint. The doctor said it would be a pulled tendon or ligament and would heal on its own. The bruises on his back were also looked at, giving Grimmjow a nice view of the tight ass in the clingy undies as Ichigo lay on his stomach. The doctor prodded around the bruises but gave him the all clear. His head injury was the most worrying part; the tongue would need stitches too.

The bump on his head was poked and prodded, making Ichigo wince and close his eyes in pain. He had to lie down as he was feeling dizzy and Grimmjow was standing at his side holding his hand. The doctor said he'd need to go for a scan due to the dizziness and would probably be kept in overnight as well.

Starrk turned up as the doctor left and stood at the opposite side of the bed from Grimmjow, running one hand through the unruly orange spikes in affection. "No talking kid, not till you've got stitches in that tongue alright? Just listen. We need to perform a rape kit on you; do you know what that is? You're also going to have to answer a fuck load of questions, some about your less than legal occupation and you are going to have to answer them truthfully. I don't judge you for doing what you had to to keep your family together and I'm going to help you in any way I can. You are not in trouble, just understand that and don't worry about your sisters, I've taken care of that already. I'll be back to speak to you some more tomorrow officially, today let's just get you better alright?"

Ichigo nodded, swallowing thickly. "Sir, there is no point to the rape kit, he didn't do anything today."

"When I came in his dick was out and you were exposed, there might be something we can use, even if he didn't actually penetrate you. Can I ask, and you don't have to answer today because it will be part of the questions tomorrow, he did rape you yes?" Ichigo dropped his head to his lap as he nodded. "Have you had sex with  _anyone_  else since then?" Ichigo looked back up at him, frowning slightly as he shook his head. "Well then any evidence we find will help you. You can rest now; I'll turn off cop mode and go back to dad. Sophia and Nel are bringing your sisters in later and I asked them to pick you up some essentials for tonight so you should have real pjs and stuff for later. I'll take lover boy home as late as the doctor will let us alright?" Starrk ruffled the orange hair before he walked away, leaving the boys alone.

Grimmjow didn't have anything to say so he just perched on the side of Ichigo's bed, the boy laying his head on Grimmjow's thigh and he took a deep breath. A female doctor appeared a moment later, a kind smile on her face as she pulled the curtain closed behind her. She introduced herself as Dr Unohana, a police doctor that knew Starrk well and had been asked to come in especially to deal with Ichigo. She did say she had a male counterpart if Ichigo was uncomfortable with her being female. When he shook his head she took him through exactly what she had to do and why before she left to get a kit. Grimmjow was asked to stand outside and even though he protested, Ichigo insisted saying he'd be fine and it was embarrassing enough that he knew what was going to happen; he didn't have to watch as well.

After the rape kit, the CT scan and five silk stitches in his tongue, Ichigo was given the medical all clear, getting kept in just because of his dizziness for observation. The girls arrived soon after he was set up in a four person ward, Yuzu giving him a card to put on his bed side cabinet and Karin bringing a box of wine gums for him to chew on. Sophia stood mostly to the rear as the boy was made comfortable in the bed watching her son sit at the boy's side and her step daughter fuss with his pillows as the twin girls sat on the bed at the foot board. Karin played with the bed controls for a bit until Grimmjow confiscated them, Ichigo turning a bit green after getting jerked around while he was dizzy.

The main doors to the small ward opened and a gurney was pushed in by two orderlies, two familiar policemen following it. The gurney was pushed to the bed and the man on it was assisted onto the bed by the orderlies, a nurse moving a clear bag onto the IV stand, the long tube connected to the man's arm. He smiled at the nurse, not noticing who was opposite him at that point.

Grimmjow was up out of his chair and yanked the curtain over, hiding his boyfriend from his attacker. He was breathing heavily and the anger on his face made everyone's eyes wide.

"Grimmjow, what is wrong with you." Sophia was shocked at her son's behaviour.

"The asshole that attacked Ichigo has just been put in the bed across from him." Grimmjow spoke quietly, knowing he'd be yelling if he wasn't careful. The girls on the bed snapped their heads around, Yuzu's hand over her mouth. Grimmjow closed his eyes as he realised the twins hadn't been told what had happened yet but it was his mother's reaction he didn't expect.

"The man who raped the boy is now facing him and will be there all night? I don't think so." She looked at her son as she spoke, her eyes widening as he nodded to her question. She marched out of the curtain, her stiletto heels clicking on the hospital floor as she disappeared out of the ward. Ichigo was sitting up straighter, holding his hand out to Yuzu who threw herself on her brother.

"It's alright, I'm fine. Grimm, I can't sleep with him there."

Grimmjow went to his side, sitting on the bed as he held his boyfriend close, Yuzu not releasing her grip. Sophia reappeared moments later, striding over to the cabinet and starting to refill the bag she'd brought for the boy. Nel had just finished putting the toiletries and clothes into the wooden cabinet but Sophia was making short work of undoing it. She snatched the card off the top and placed it on the top before zipping the bag round. She placed a set of clothes onto Grimmjow's vacated chair and stood, hands on her hips facing the expectant looks of her family and Ichigo's.

"Apparently they are just that busy, and since this is the head trauma ward or something like that they both need to be here. Not enough individual rooms for even an assault victim to get one. Get dressed Ichigo; you are coming home with us." Sophia didn't wait for anyone to say anything before she grabbed her Louis Vuitton bag off the floor and marched back out the ward.

Ichigo looked at his boyfriend, seeing the scary mum on his side for once was a shock, but in a weird way pretty cool. "I guess I'm going home with you then." The girls were asked to wait outside, Yuzu hiding from the bad man as Nel walked them out of the ward but Karin glared at him as she left. Grimmjow helped Ichigo into his clothes, the boy still stiff and sore and appreciated the soft jogging trousers and large t-shirt his sisters' had picked for him. Grimmjow was on the floor tying his trainers for him when Ichigo trailed a hand through the soft blue strands. Grimmjow looked up at him, eyebrows raised in a question. "Thanks for being there for me."

"Try and make me move from your side." Grimmjow stood, leaning to press a kiss to his lips as he held the back of Ichigo's head.

"No, seriously, I've been an ass to you, several times and got you in trouble and yet you are here, tying my shoes."

"You have pushed me away, trying to protect either your sisters or myself so I can hardly blame you for that. Plus there is the little fact that I love you and tying shoes comes in that package. Don't worry, sponge baths are included too."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sophia had given the ward nurse a hard time, berating her for daring to put a boy in with a rapist. The nurse had been unable to get a word in edgewise for a while before she had relented, finally agreeing with the woman. She had got the doctor down and although the man had tried to placate her, Sophia didn't relent, pushing and pushing until they had no option but to allow her to take the boy home. She was told he would need hourly checks to make sure he didn't suffer any complications from his head injury and she would have to sign off on the prescriptions for the pain killers. Parental responsibility got murky as kids approached their majority but Starrk's involvement meant he could claim rights over the family temporarily.

She was out at the pharmacy getting the tablets her son's boyfriend would need as the boy got dressed and Starrk re-entered the building, recognising his wife from the back. She was always dressed impeccably, today in a cream bodycon dress and tan heels, her hair up in a high pony tail that swung over her shoulder as she turned to him.

"Coyote, how could someone hurt a boy like that?" She only used his proper name when she was upset and he put his arm around her for support as soon as she'd uttered it.

He took a deep breath and let it out through his teeth. "He saw something he wanted and took it. Ichigo has been hiding things for so long that he couldn't ask for help, he probably doesn't know how. From the little I could gather the man saw him at the kid's work and when he appeared in class the guy couldn't help himself. I hope he'd strong enough to get past this."

"Grimmjow will help him; they seem to be really close."

Starrk chuckled at the concern on his wife's face. "Yeah, they are  _that_  close. And hopefully it will help. What's our plan then?"

"The boy is coming home with us and you are going to put a complaint into the hospital administrators. He'd just been set up for the night when they wheeled that monster in opposite him. I thought Grimmjow was going to pull the curtain off the rail at first but I don't blame him. I got the nurse to agree for us to take him home and take care of him for a couple of days. How could someone actually thing that was going to be a good idea, that it wasn't going to traumatise the boy even more?" Sophia was visibly worked up about it.

"Yeah that's not on. I'll have a word. I guess we'd better go and get the kids then eh?" He escorted his wife to Ichigo's bedside, the curtain still drawn round the boy's area and Starrk parted it briefly to let them through, seeing the dressed boy sitting on his bed and Grimmjow standing over him, fury to match his mother's written on his face.

"Do you see who they've put across from here?" Grimmjow was stroking a hand through the longer strands of hair on the back of Ichigo's head.

"Yes, your mother has got me up to speed. And don't worry; I will be speaking to the hospital about this. If it's happening tonight, it has happened before. You ready to go kid?" Ichigo turned and nodded, his face still very pale with the large bruise on his head looking darker as a result. The boy went to lift his bag but Starrk beat him to it, just raising an eyebrow before turning to leave the area. He held a hand up, signalling the boy to wait a moment before he walked across the small ward and pulled the curtain around Aizen's bed, not looking at the man in the bed but exchanging a nod with his guard. He returned to Ichigo's side and pulled the curtain back, seeing Ichigo's eyes immediately darting to the opposite side and the boy visibly relaxing as he saw he wasn't going to have to see his teacher.

Sophia insisted on taking the boys home, saying her car was more comfortable for the injured boy and no one argued, the girls all piling into Starrk's car and following the Mercedes home. Ichigo sat in the passenger's seat, his eyes heavy as he fought sleep and he lost the battle just as Sophia pulled into their street. They were first back and as she pulled the parking brake on, Grimmjow came round from behind her seat and opened the passenger door. Sophia unplugged the belt around the boy, gently allowing it to feed back before Grimmjow lifted the boy, Ichigo opening his eyes at the motion but then allowing them to drift as he saw who had him. He snuggled into his boyfriend's grip and seemed to go back to sleep. Grimmjow was glad of his developed upper body, the man in his arms wasn't a light weight but he made it up to the bedroom and his mother pulled his duvet down, allowing him to slide the man under the covers, covering him up with a kiss to the forehead before he left.

They were walking back downstairs when Sophia stopped her son, grabbing his upper arm in her small hand. "Grimmjow, I owe you an apology." Grimmjow turned, his eyebrows both up. "I judged him too quickly; he is a nice boy and didn't need me screaming at him. I'm sorry."

"I think it's him you owe the apology to then, it didn't really give him a good first impression."

"I know, and I will apologise. But you didn't deserve to have me judging your first real relationship like that. I only want you to be happy, I hope you know that."

"I do know that mum. And thank you for the apology; I know it must have been a bit of a shock to see me with a  _boy_ friend. Thanks for letting me bring him home tonight as well; I couldn't have left him there alone." Grimmjow clutched his mum's jaw, stroking her face gently. It had been a long time since they had exchanged touch in tenderness, Grimmjow thinking he should hug his mum more often.

" _I_  couldn't have left him there either. Do you want an airbed to sleep in the room with him as well?" Sophia's voice was a bit high, like she was hopeful that they weren't actually sleeping together, regardless of what Starrk had said earlier.

Grimmjow chuckled at his mother's naivety. "My bed is big enough for both of us, just like his is big enough when I sat over at his. I can promise that nothing is going to happen tonight alright?" He gave her a quick squeeze, smiling down at her as he finished the walk down the stairs, still chuckling at his mother.

Starrk and the girls were in the kitchen when he got down the stairs, each of them with a can of juice and snacks out for them to share. Grimmjow was glad Ichigo the health freak was sleeping as he grabbed his own drink and snagged a tortilla chip. Nothing was really said as they stood around and Starrk eventually sent the girls up stairs so he could talk to his step son about the events of the day.

"I need to phone his work, tell them he's not going to be in tonight." Grimmjow was leaning against the breakfast bar, his stepdad just to his side with a hand in his pocket and his ankles crossed.

" _I'll_  need to phone his work and have a word about their recruitment process." He took a slug out of the drink. "When is he eighteen?"

"Next month. He's going to lose his job isn't he?"

"Nothing I can do about that. I'll need to prosecute the owner of the club so a few other people could be out of jobs as well. How the hell did he get into that kind of work? And from what I saw today he has been doing it for a while to have that kind of physique."

"One of the kids that used to be in his foster home trained him up; the man was five years older than Ichigo and was working for this club. His name was Zan and the club took dancers from 16 so I guess he started legal. He had to move back here just so he wouldn't have to pay rent and the only club nearby was an eighteen or over club so he had to smudge the details to get a job. I think the fact he had a recommendation from another club helped him."

"Well if he wants to go back after he is eighteen then that's fine. It's not like he'll be able to dance for a couple of weeks anyway. And maybe I'll just need to have a quiet word with the owner."

Grimmjow let out a big sigh. "And his sisters? Are you contacting child services about them?"

"Nope, got custody over them in absentia. Means I am responsible for their health, education and upbringing but they don't have to stay here. Promise me you won't break up with the kid before he can take over? It could get interesting if I have to deal with feuding exes, again."

Grimmjow gave the man a big grin, bumping shoulders with him as they stood side by side. They were about the same height, Starrk having a more willowy build but clearly he had a back bone of steel.

"And you? Have you heard back from any of the colleges or universities you applied to?"

Grimmjow nodded. "Yup, got three conditional offers, all for local places too. Not going to go too far.

"I wonder why?"

_iiiiiii_

Ichigo was kept off school for a week for his mental health as well as his physical recovery. His head had normalised after the weekend but was still hurting severely all the next week. The tongue had healed faster than he'd thought it would and he was speaking normally by the Monday, the stiches getting removed on the Friday with an order for no stress on the wound for another week.

All that had meant was that Ichigo could return any of the blowjobs Grimmjow had been bestowing on him that next weekend. He had Ichigo begging him to fuck him by the Saturday night but Grimmjow didn't want to rush the boy after an assault.

Aizen was taken into custody after being released the day after the attack and was pleading not guilty on the charges of assault, sexual assault, rape and coercion of a minor under his care. The STD panel had come back negative for Ichigo but the evidence collected from the boy had been quite weak, only a trace of fluid on the boy's backside that was possibly from the man. Thankfully the rest of the evidence was backing up the charges, the testimonies from the teachers, Starrk and Grimmjow as well as the two boys who had been witness to the attack the week before as well. Both boys were suspended from school for purposefully watching a crime as well as bullying and taunting the victim in between. Starrk was trying to drum up some sort of criminal charge to throw at them in his disgust at their actions. He had interviewed them separately; both boys shitting bricks as they sat opposite him in his office at the police station. Their parents were present due to their ages but they had been equally disgusted at their son's actions and the boys' immediate futures were looking bleak. They had squealed about watching the teacher attack their classmate, happening by the incident by accident during outdoor practice as they were running laps around the building. They had been witnesses at Aizen's trial but Starrk had assured them that it wasn't enough to get them off the hook. Ichigo had been reluctant to stand at the trial and was too old to give evidence via video camera in another room, so he had to stand in the witness dock and answer questions from both sides. Sophia had got him a black suit for the trial and he was wearing a black shirt and tie, his hair glowing brightly in comparison to the dark shade.

The trial had been three months after the attack giving him plenty of time to physically recover from the assault but he still cried himself to sleep in Grimmjow's arms that night after having to relive it all. It was mainly the shame of what he'd been made to do and he wanted nothing but for the larger boy to take his mind off it yet Grimmjow had refused, just holding him as he lost his temper then melted into tears.

Grimmjow's defence was that he wanted Ichigo to want to make love to him, not use him to forget about someone else.

They hadn't been celibate for three months however, both boys having turned eighteen by the time of the trial, Ichigo just after Christmas and Grimmjow at the end of February and both times they had indulged in each other but Grimmjow was still hesitant to start anything with his lover.

Ichigo had been demanding at his own birthday and giving at his lover's. They had been at Ichigo's house on his eighteenth, not wanting to make a big deal of it they had just had dinner with Grimmjow's family before going back to the clinic and taking advantage of the girls staying away.

Grimmjow hadn't been inside Ichigo since it had happened, and only twice before that so he was over keen but still sensitive to his lover's needs, sucking on him and tonguing his entrance until the boy screamed. Ichigo had been held gently as Grimmjow thrust inside the first time, the pair of them entwined as Grimmjow thrust deeply but slowly bringing them both to completion at that pace and they slipped over the edge with gasps being swallowed down the other's throat.

Ichigo had then jumped on top of Grimmjow kissing him harder and grinding his awakening erection against the other, feeling it slowly fill in response. He kissed and nipped down the broad neck, tweaking at the nipples hard and stroking hands around the cocks that were both at full attention quickly. His teasing increased until Grimmjow groaned out, flipping them over and settling in between the other's legs, slowing things down again. Ichigo wasn't allowing that though and raised his legs up, his entrance lining up with Grimmjow's dick.

"Are you wanting fucked into the bed?" Grimmjow only had so much self-control.

"Hell yes, I've wanted that for a month." Ichigo wiggled out of his lover's grip and turned onto his front, leaving his ass high in the air. "Fuck me harder than you have ever before. I don't want to walk tomorrow." Ichigo looked up from his prone position, his warm brown eyes full of want.

Grimmjow came up to his knees, rubbing his hand over his stiff member as he looked at the little entrance in front of him. His cum from the last round was still weeping out of the boy as the pucker twitched and he ran his fingers over it, sinking two in to feel the pressure. It was still tight and it was so moist he moaned out loud, lining up his dick as he smoothed a hand over the other's back. He went slowly, intending to control himself but the way Ichigo moved on him, ending each thrust with a jolt and the noises the smaller boy let out should be downright illegal leaving Grimmjow with no choice but to give him what he wanted, fucking him hard, red marks appearing on the boy's ass cheeks from the impact. Ichigo screamed out as his prostate was punished and he arched his back more. Grimmjow snuck a hand round, holding the erection bouncing under him as he ploughed into the man he loved, his rhythm eventually suffering as his orgasm approached. He angled his thrusts, fighting to not cum before the other boy and it was a close thing, Ichigo just cresting as Grimmjow went, the feeling of Ichigo's walls at their strongest being more than he could cope with and he collapsed on top of the boy disregarding the mess under them. Ichigo had turned, kissing him fiercely as they dozed lightly, Ichigo eventually dragging Grimmjow up to go and clean up before they slept for the rest of the night and only having one round the next morning.

Grimmjow birthday had been a bigger affair with Sophia throwing him a party at the house and inviting Grimmjow's friends from school and basketball as well as Ichigo and his sisters. Grimmjow's birth father had come for the meal earlier in the day but had left before the rowdy teens had started to party and Sophia had taken her husband out to a hotel that night as well to give the teens a free house on the threat that any damage was coming out of Grimmjow's hide.

The party had been great, ending with Grimmjow and his closest friends only, Nnoitra and Shinji having claimed a couch to dry hump on, the longer male lying on his back as his smaller lover danced over him. Nnoitra had his hands firmly attached to Shinji's hips and was grinding up into them as their tongues clashed, both boy's having had enough to drink that they weren't censoring their noises. Nel had sent the younger girls up to bed a while ago and Ichigo and Grimmjow were sitting together on the floor, Ichigo sitting between Grimmjow's legs and leaning against his chest as he necked his beer out the bottle. Grimmjow was holding his own beer in one hand and was resting his other on Ichigo's belt with his thumb caressing the skin above it. Grimmjow slipped that hand underneath Ichigo's waist band and the boy turned his head, smirking at his lover as Grimmjow pressed a firm kiss onto his lips, hand over his dick as it stroked it though the boxers. Ichigo snaked a hand behind him, palming Grimmjow's erection pressing into his back.

"Want a present?" Ichigo smirked at Grimmjow raising his eyebrow as he wondered what the other meant and nodded. Ichigo stood, pressing a kiss to the other's lips and swayed his hips slightly as he walked, not like a chick just moving his firm ass to make sure he had Grimmjow's full attention. The room was currently just them and Nnoitra and Shinji as the others were either in the kitchen at the snacks or in the living room where Grimmjow's PlayStation 4 was set up and Ichigo didn't mind the small audience they had. He went up to the laptop playing the music and clicked a song, coming to stand in front of his lover as he started to move to the beat, Will I. Am's voice coming out with the beat. Ichigo was wearing his usual tight jeans and was in a white t-shirt with a waist coat over the top. He kicked off his slippers and pulled his feet back to remove his socks, dropping them on the indoor footwear Sophia had got him before he dropped into wide splits, pulling himself out towards his lover across the floor. He rolled onto his back, looking up into his lover's eyes as he pulled his legs straight up, putting his hands over his shoulders and pushing up to hold himself in a handstand, Grimmjow's eyes roaming his body as it moved with grace. One foot was planted on the floor right at Ichigo's head and he put his weight onto it, pulling his arms around it. He pushed off his leg and spun, landing on his other leg in a crouch right over Grimmjow's extended legs. He dropped to his hands and pulled himself across the legs and up his lover's body, nuzzling his neck as he pressed their lower bodies together. 'Feelin Myself' was a good song to have picked as he thrust into the hard dick to the beat as he straddled Grimmjow's powerful legs. Grimmjow dragged him closer by threading an arm round his lower back but Ichigo just laid back over that arm, laying his back in between their legs, his covered entrance right above Grimmjow's dick. Grimmjow couldn't help the thrust up he did at the submissive sight in front of him, the exposed flesh at Ichigo's waist showing his defined body as well as the top of his underwear. Grimmjow clutched at Ichigo's thigh, his other arm trapped underneath Ichigo's back as it twisted impossibly back. Ichigo's arms were out behind him lying on the floor as he used muscles he could name to move his body over the one under him, stimulating him. He opened his eyes to see the boys on the couch watching him move, Nnoitra with one hand down the back of Shinji's beige trousers as he pressed his face to the boy's chest as he ground the smaller boy into him. Grimmjow bent down, trailing his tongue over the skin at Ichigo's waist, pushing up the t-shirt to get better access until he could pull the silver bar in Ichigo's nipple between his teeth. Ichigo's cry at his move made the others in the room moan and Ichigo raised his legs, wrapping them round Grimmjow and holding him tightly as Grimmjow continued to worship the body under him. Ichigo pulled his face up, devouring his mouth thoroughly as he rode on the man, their moves getting desperate.

"I'm going to fuck you right here if you don't stop," Grimmjow growled into Ichigo's mouth.

"If you don't mind the audience then neither do I, might want to lock the door though." Ichigo smirked at his lover at his surprise. "Seriously, I think they are about to start on each other anyway." He pressed another serious kiss onto Grimmjow's lips before standing, heading to the door to turn the key. "Well boys, last chance to get out. The birthday boy wants sex, up to you whether you watch or not."

Nnoitra's eyes were large as he faltered, clutching his smaller lover to him as he processed the request.

"Only watch? Or can we join in?" Shinji wasn't shy at coming forward with what he wanted.

Ichigo smirked and turned the key, leaving it in the lock as he pulled the curtains on the window afterwards. "Well that is an idea. What do you think Grimm? Shinji wants to play."

Nnoitra and Grimmjow exchanged a look as their boyfriends came together, Shinji getting off his lover with a wink as Ichigo held him firmly, kissing him and stroking his tongue with his bar, Shinji moaning at the sensations. Ichigo pushed the blonde's braces off his shoulders and yanked his tie loose without breaking the kiss, thumbing the buttons at his neck open to expose the flesh to his hot mouth. He explored while looking over the boy's shoulder at his lover, meeting his eyes.

Grimmjow came up behind Shinji, pulling Ichigo's head up and in to his, the sight of his hot boyfriend licking another getting to much for him. Nnoitra was standing behind Ichigo, one hand in his boyfriend's hair and the other running down Ichigo's side.

"No one but me is fucking Ichigo, I don't mind seeing him with Shinji some more though." Grimmjow was looking at his best friend as he spoke, knowing the blonde was a total submissive and wouldn't take Ichigo. Nnoitra smirked over the other two's heads.

"I don't mind who does what as long as I get to fuck someone. It's up to Shinji though; I won't make him do anything he doesn't want to. Well pet, what do you want?" Nnoitra pulled gently on Shinji's head, pulling it away from where he'd been kissing Ichigo again.

"I want you, always." Shinji looked at Ichigo who was currently being molested by his boyfriend, Grimmjow having pulled the t-shirt back up, exposing the tanned, inked skin as he devoured Ichigo's long neck. "But I can't say I don't want him as well." Ichigo winked at him, using one of his hands to pull the blonde's waist close, grinding his erection against the others. "So when you say no one is fucking Ichigo, does that count if he's fucking someone else?"

Grimmjow groaned at the thought, his hand snaking into Ichigo's jeans, growling as he fought with the tight material. He yanked his lover round and held him close as he ripped the jeans open, pushing them down and exposing his lover. He tossed Ichigo onto the couch following him as he peeled the rest of the trousers off and threw them to the side, the waist coat and t-shirt following soon after. Nnoitra got Shinji into a similar position next to Ichigo and the friends roamed their lovers' bodies, enjoying the noises escaping from the smaller men.

"So let me get this straight, Ichi's going to fuck Shin, you're getting to fuck Ichi, does that mean I get to fuck you?" Nnoitra wasn't serious but he didn't want to get left out. Grimmjow jerked his head up, not wanting to shoot his friend down nastily but there was no way in hell that was going to happen.

"Don't fret, I've got that covered." Ichigo pecked his lover on the nose and smiled saucily.

The final position was Nnoitra on the couch, legs spread as his boyfriend deep throated him, moving in time with the thrusts Ichigo was making into him. Ichigo was on his knees behind Shinji, head thrown back as he was double fucked, inside Shinji as Grimmjow gripped him from behind. Even though it was Grimmjow's birthday, Ichigo felt like it was birthday, Christmas and graduation all rolled into one as the silken walls around his cock tensed and released, his own entrance getting punished by the firm thrusts from his powerful lover. He was doing his best to not just fuck Shinji into oblivion like he wanted to but it was a near thing. It was a good job Nnoitra's arms were long enough to reach Shinji's dick as Ichigo was incapable of helping the blond reach completion due to his double stimulation. He lost his beat and came hard, clutching at the narrow hips in front of him, mirroring cries coming from the other three men involved. Ichigo pulled Shinji up, turning the boy as he started to kiss him, backing the blond up until he was straddling the black haired man behind him. Ichigo pressed him back, bringing his feel onto Nnoitra's long legs, Grimmjow pausing as Ichigo started rearranging and groaned quietly as Ichigo lined up Nnoitra's erection with Shinji's dripping entrance, the blond crying out as the longer cock sank into him. Ichigo lay over him wrapping a hand around both of their erections, his own coming back to hardness just from the situation and he looked over his shoulder, his lined eyes staring straight into Grimmjow's soul and the blue haired man was quick to re insert his dick and start really fucking his boyfriend. He'd been holding back due to the delicate arrangement but now that Ichigo wasn't inside anyone anymore he was able to really thrust, hilting into the man every time. Ichigo and Shinji moaned and mewled into each other's mouths as their seme's fucked them, the pair oragasming against each other. Grimmjow eventually lifted his lover, perching on the side of the couch next to Nnoitra and using his upper body strength to crash his lover onto him, Ichigo lying almost limp in his grasp. Nnoitra flipped his lover round and found his own completion from behind his boyfriend, Shinji in a similar state to Ichigo. The four collapsed onto the carpet, white stains on the beige fabric from the multitude of orgasms between them and all four panting as they calmed down.

"That was intense." Shinji's eyes were closed and he just curled up in his bigger lover's arms.

"It sure was, happy birthday to me." Grimmjow pressed a kiss into Ichigo's sweat soaked hair.

It had been an interesting clean up but finally the boring colour his mother insisted on came in handy, all stains had lifted. Nel had given them hell the next day knowing fine well what had been going on in the room she'd found locked, it wasn't exactly sound proof. Well she didn't know  _exactly_  what had gone on and the four had agreed to possibly a repeat in the future but having no regrets, Ichigo giving Shinji a good bye kiss the next day.

The night after Ichigo's appearance in the trial had been a long one, Ichigo waking up with a jolt a few times in the night until Grimmjow just put the light on and held him, both giving up on trying to get any sleep.

Grimmjow had heard the witness statements, knowing what the boy had gone through had only made him angrier at the teacher. Aizen had been suspended without pay until the result of the trial was released and Ichigo's physics class was without a teacher but thankfully the boy was smart enough to get through his course work with a little help from his friends, Shuuhei and Ulquiorra helping him tutor Nnoitra as well.

Ichigo hadn't been impressed that the preliminary exams were the same week as the trial and was having difficulty concentrating on his revision but since these were just practice exams he wasn't going to get himself majorly stressed about it. The physics one seemed to be the easiest of the five he had to sit, technically six if you counted both math papers and he was glad of the weekend in front of him. He had no work obviously, the boss of the club he'd been dancing in had asked him to resign after promising to pay him three months wages if he didn't go public about his underage dancing; Ichigo was pretty sure Starrk had something to do with the remuneration but he wasn't going to complain. Grimmjow was taking care of most of the bills he couldn't and they three of them were staying at his boyfriend's most of the time anyway, the two girls sharing the spare room Lilynette used to use. The little green haired woman didn't spend nights there anymore due to Starrk being forced to be awake during the day for the investigation and trial into Sousuke Aizen and Sophia seemed to mellow as her husband was around more. Ichigo had casually suggested to his boyfriend that maybe the reason she's calmed down was more due to the fact they were going to bed at the same time, rather than getting up together. Grimmjow had grimaced at the through of the parentals having sex but he guessed he couldn't complain too much.

The future was peeking out from behind the clouds, teasing Ichigo with its potential and he looked forward to seeing what he could make of it.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Struck off, eight years in jail and a life time on the sex offenders register still wasn't enough in Grimmjow's eyes. Ichigo was strong and getting over it but he still had moments where he'd flinch away from a man if he stood too close and nights where Grimmjow would be woken by the man in his arms twitching violently, cheeks damp from tears that Ichigo had no memory of the next day but still cut Grimmjow deeply inside. The fact that it had happened when he was dating Ichigo and he'd been able to hide it said he'd not been paying enough attention to his lover.

The criminal injuries compensation had come in very handy and was allowing Ichigo to apply to colleges and still take care of his sisters. Starrk had been great for the small family, taking some of the pressure off the young man when it came to being a parent and let the boy have a childhood and a relationship with Grimmjow.

Grimmjow was waiting for his results to come through to let him know if he'd made the grade and got into his college course but Ichigo had applied for a dance course and he had to interview as well as get his school grades, and when he said interview, it meant a dance interview, both in a group doing improvisation and a solo piece of his own composition. He was good at choreographing but as his only dance experience had been on a pole he was at a disadvantage to the others he'd be competing against.

His breakthrough had been when a friend of Sophia had been desperate for a dancer for a music video and had been at the house for a ladies evening with four other women and Nel had calmly suggested her brother's boyfriend, saying he was an amazing dancer. The woman had pounced on the girl, demanding to know what disciplines he was trained in and what experience he had, and what his availability was like. The girl had then thrown her hands up and played dumb, just saying he used to dance but didn't know any details. Valerie, the dance choreographer had insisted on meeting the boy and Nel had legged it up the stairs and barged in on Grimmjow pressing Ichigo to the bed, one of his strong legs pushed up, in between Ichigo's.

"Ichigo, one of Sophia's friends would like a word with you." Nel was hanging off the door frame, her chest heaving slightly from her run.

The boys had stopped moving as soon as she'd opened the door but had yet to move from their provocative position. Grimmjow was reluctant to release his lover but Ichigo's interest was piqued. "Why?"

"She needs a dancer tomorrow, I happen to hear and say you knew how to dance."

"Eh, Nel my kind of dancing is probably not what she's looking for." The idea that one of the prim ladies from Sophia's group of friends needing a pole dancer was laughable.

"Hey you never know, you might make it interesting."

So Ichigo had gone down the stairs and sat with the woman as she explained what she needed from him. The boy seemed to think he could help her out, if given time to learn the routine and she said as long as he could put in a couple of days hard work he'd manage. It helped that he was gorgeous and Ichigo knew she was attracted to him, age gap not withstanding but he'd learned it was just something he had to deal with, and that came in handy at times.

The next two days Ichigo was driven to the studio in town by Starrk on the way to the station and he worked with Valerie and one other male dancer until he got the moves down. They weren't particularly fantastic or even innovative moves but that probably wasn't a bad thing for his experience level. There was one part in it though that didn't mesh well in him and he was frowning on the second day as the group moved to the music, preparing for the singers of the group to be coming in to film later that day and trying to get the routine down in just the morning.

"Ichigo, what's the problem with the face?" Valerie called out from the back of the room, the woman nearly reaching the end of her temper with uncoordinated dancers. The boy frowned deeper, not knowing what she meant. "The frown kid, what is up with the frown?"

"Oh sorry." Ichigo dropped the frown and held a neutral face for as long as he could. "No, I'm sorry but the bridge part, it isn't sitting well with me."

"Have you forgotten the routine already?" One of the camera crew who were setting up for the shoot chuckled at his expense.

"No, it just feels out of place. Hang on, just look." He moved through the eighteen beats he was unhappy with, sliding his feet along the floor as he jumped through the paces. His arms painted the shapes in the air and his head moved to the correct spots but the frown was still in place. "It just feels wrong. How about this?"

It was only a small change, a different direction for the first part of the move but his body flowed through and into the next set of beats with less jerking. Valerie frowned as she ran through the moves in her head, asking Ichigo to repeat what he'd done a couple of times, a few of the other dancers joining in as they picked up the step change. It was agreed that his way was marginally better and it led to less confusion into the next beat so they practiced it until the three singers appeared for their mike test.

The dancers were whisked away to be dressed and get make up applied in a hurry, Ichigo getting put in a skin tight black tank top and loose black trousers that were tight against his firm abdomen but flowed loosely on his legs with the amount of fabric they contained. His exposed skin was oiled up till he glowed and his eyes were heavily lined. They scruffed his hair up and he was ready to go. The other dancers were watching him as he moved through the routine in his costume, Ichigo just making sure the billowing trousers didn't impede his movements but he felt their stares.

"Hey kid, where did you learn to dance?" One of the male dancers came to his side and was sliding through the new bridge part with him. He was taller than Ichigo and his dark skin glowed almost blue with the oil on it. His eyes were so dark brown they were almost black.

"In a club. Been dancing for a couple of years now."

"Done anything cool?"

"Nope, this is my first actual job with it. And I'm just a stand in." Ichigo twisted on one foot at the end, his other leg bent up and held close to his body until the end where he pushed it back to stop his motion.

"Ballet then yeah?"

Ichigo looked at the man incredulously. "Do I look like a ballet dancer? Nah, nothing actually formal, I can just move to music."

"You mean you're not like a professional dancer?" The man looked genuinely shocked.

"No, why is everyone else here trained?"

"Everyone else here has been handpicked either from their final years or after graduation due to their experience; how the hell did you get this gig?"

"Eh, Valerie knows my boyfriend's mum."

"Knew you were a bit young but hell, are you still in high school?"

Ichigo nodded, walking with the man over to the bags and pulling out his water bottle, taking a couple of long pulls to rehydrate. "Yeah I graduate at the end of this year."

"Typical, some wonder kid with no training ends up choreographing us; remember me when you get famous alright? My Name is Zommari, call me Zom. If you're looking for a dancer for a project give me a call ok?"

When Grimmjow had asked Ichigo what he wanted to do before then the boy hadn't been able to answer, the only thing he enjoyed was dancing. Afterwards they looked into the courses at the local schools and he'd applied for modern dance and dance choreography, two things he wanted to do. He had taken some basic courses in dance, one in ballet, during the school session to get him into the habit of learning routines and technical moves and he'd ended up in an end of course dance show with Grimmjow, Nnoitra and Shinji coming to watch and cheer him on as he danced with the much younger students.

His audition was in two weeks and he'd been working hard, Valerie helping him at times to repay the favour and they had come up with a solo routine for him to perform and she woman had assured him he had enough natural rhythm and a good personality that he'd be able to work in the group just fine.

_iiiii_

Two manila envelopes lay on the counter top, both boys staring at them as they sipped on cups of tea. Grimmjow had headed over to Ichigo's as soon as the post had arrived and was in time to see the post man approach his boyfriend's door, waiting on the other side to pick the mail off the ground inside the main door and take it up to him. Their futures lay inside those envelopes, where they could go for college and what result their hard work gave them from hours of studying.

Ichigo stood straighter, lifting both envelopes and weighing them in his hands. "I think yours is heavier."

Grimmjow frowned, taking the envelopes one at a time and shaking his head at his boyfriend's nonsense. Placing his mug on the surface he took the envelope with Ichigo's name on it and held it up, flap facing him. "You do mine, I'll do yours?"

Ichigo held up Grimmjow's and they watched each other tease the paper open, eyes locked over the hands as the flaps were lifted. They put on hand inside and lifted the paper and card back out, breaking the eye contact to see the results. The top of the page was their details followed by their junior qualifications they had got the previous year and they inched the certificates out bit by bit.

"Maths, B." Ichigo smirked over at his lover, knowing he'd be glad of the high mark.

"A, English B."

"B, Geography B.

"Computing Science B, Woodwork A."

"A, Chemistry A."

"Physics A." They exchanged grins before the envelopes were abandoned onto the surface Ichigo leaping into his lovers arms, wrapping his long legs around his waist as Grimmjow leaned back and rested his ass on the counter behind him as he allowed Ichigo's tongue entrance to his mouth and the smaller man mapped out the cavity thoroughly. Both had got ample qualifications for their first choice colleges and they celebrated the only way they knew how. Karin was less than impressed when she walked in to the pair exchanging saliva first thing in the morning.

"Oh for god's sake it's breakfast time. Put him down!" She stood with her hands on her hips, a frown to match her brother's usual one across her face. Ichigo broke away and lowered his legs, Grimmjow supporting his weight for a moment before he touched down onto the floor.

"Aw come on Karin, don't be mad, just because you don't have a boyfriend there is no need to shout at us." Typical big brother trying to wind up his sister and the girl wasn't impressed, the black haired girl fuming and stamping her foot at the jibe. "Besides I had something to celebrate, my results came through, and it turns out I have a very smart boyfriend as well." Ichigo roped his arms around Grimmjow's neck, leaning his head in the hollow of his boyfriend's shoulder. Grimmjow hung his arms gently behind Ichigo, holding him close as they watched the girl back away slowly.

"You sound so surprised on that last statement."

"Nah, I always knew you were smart, you chose to date me after all."

"Ha, and all those attempts to push me away, does that just show how dumb you are?"

"Yeah, if I was smart I would have listened to my instincts and not stopped running." Ichigo grinned as he looked up the few inches into his lover's eyes, his small smile softening his jibes. "So college then, which one you going for?"

"Sports journalism and editing. You?"

"Let's see how the auditions go before I get my heart set on a particular course. Choreography would be cool, I was looking at jobs out just now and there is a musical looking for a junior choreographer right now. Working in the theatre or on music videos would be so cool but I doubt I'll get that far. I was thinking of maybe teaching? You know they those that can't do, teach."

"That's a misquote. It was those who can, do; those who understand, teach."

"Yeah but who said it, George Bernard Shaw said the first one, Aristotle wouldn't have exactly read his stuff."

"Listen to us getting all philosophical in the morning. Must be all those brains of ours hard at work. Shall we feed them?"

"I was thinking of ways of destroying a few brain cells actually, fancy heading out tonight? I was in the mood for a dance. Shinji is game if we are." Ichigo pressed himself into his boyfriend, knowing Grimmjow had little resistance when it came to watching his lover dance.

"Yeah sounds good. Heading to Revolution?" Grimmjow looked down at his lover, caressing the firm backside with both of his hands. He ground their groins together as he thought about the night to come; both of them had returned super horny after nights in the local club.

They spent the day together, having breakfast before heading back to Grimmjow's house to tell his family about his results and Sophia popped a bottle of champagne for them at lunch time, both boys sipping the liquid with little enjoyment but revelling in the celebration of their successes. Starrk took them back to Ichigo's to get ready for their night out and picked the twins up for their sleep over.

Ichigo was dressed in a pair of pale grey skinny jeans with a black vest tucked in and a short sleeved white shirt open over the top. He placed his favourite pin striped fedora on top and reapplied the liner around his eyes, making it heavier for the evening as Grimmjow messed up his hair, working the top until it flopped the way he wanted it to. Grimmjow had gone with a loose pair of blue denims held to his trim waist with a fabric belt and a simple tight white t-shirt on top with a wide neckline that showed off his collar bones. A thin silver chain ran around his neck with a gothic cross at the bottom, a gift from Ichigo that went with the cross dangling from Ichigo's ear tunnel, a thin chin travelling through the silver tunnel and dropping the pendant along his neck. The cross was only about an inch long and it was light enough that it didn't hurt when it caught on his hair. Grimmjow's cross was a bit bigger and it fell just at the top of his sternum.

They met their friends at the bar, like they'd arranged and chatted lightly to each other, Ichigo and Shinji comparing computer science grades and Ichigo smiling as he found he'd been out done. Shinji's shining A wasn't a surprise and made Ichigo get in a round of tequila shots as a reward. Unfortunately it turned out that Shinji didn't like tequila and the blond gagged for a moment after swallowing, turning a pale shade of green as he pressed his hand to his mouth. Ichigo was still sucking on his slice of lime as he sniggered at his friend's problem and he allowed Grimmjow to pull him against the strong chest behind him, Grimmjow leaning his chin down as he grinned as well. Nnoitra was doing his best to keep his composure, knowing his temperamental little boyfriend wouldn't appreciate him laughing as well.

The club was fairly empty till later in the night and the boys had no problem getting a table to sit at with their beers and the music was fairly low key as well. The club was an old theatre with an upper balcony of seats and a surround of tables down stairs with an open dance floor in front of them and of course the stage at the back. The bar was along the wall behind the tables and the Dj had a raised booth just to the side of the centre in the table area, the man in black sorting through his lap top to make a good playlist. Ichigo was a regular here since he'd turned eighteen and enjoyed moving to the music, trying out new moves and just enjoying himself with friends and his boyfriend. Ichigo and Shinji had gone a couple of times by themselves but after Ichigo getting strongly propositioned and nearly ripping the guy's head off, Grimmjow preferred to accompany him, if only to show the world they were together. As Ichigo pointed out on a regular basis, he was no princess in need of a knight.

He seemed to have no problem with Grimmjow having his arm across his lower back, his fingers inside the man's boxers, just teasing at the sensitive skin there and making goose bumps appear over the rest of the body.

Ichigo broke off his sentence as a track started, the slow intro line quickly dropping into a beat. He smiled and moved to the music, eyes half closed as he shifted his shoulders. Grimmjow grinned down at him knowing his lover had been kidnapped by the music. The song was one he'd been working on to get his solo routine sorted. Grimmjow wrapped his arm around Ichigo's waist better and started to stand out of the booth, pulling the boy with him. Ichigo looked up at him in shock and smiled as Grimmjow jerked his head towards the dance floor.

Ichigo pause stepped as they approached the half full dance floor, Nnoitra and Shinji standing at the table to watch the orange haired boy dance and keep their seats. Ichigo turned on his heel as soon as his feet hit the slightly slippery floor. He twisted right round, taking a side step out and sliding over, Grimmjow catching his hand and pulling the boy back to him. Ichigo kept swaying his hips to the music as Grimmjow pulled him closer, sinking down at times as he let the music take him over. The boy twisted out of his grip, turning twice and ending several feet away, the dancers unconsciously giving him the space he needed. He tilted his hat down over his eyes, Michael Jackson style and he moved over the floor. He leapt into the air and landed on his knees, flipping up onto his feet with his back still in a crouch before twisting round, backing up in the same motion as he stood right in front of his boyfriend, swaying side to side with the man, Grimmjow placing his hands on Ichigo's waist as he nuzzled at the soft skin under his jaw. Ichigo was smiling, his face still half hidden under his hat and he took Grimmjow's hand, spinning out but keeping a hold of it as he just moved his feet back and forth to the music, Grimmjow pulling him closer again with a feral grin on his face. They ended up pressed against each other, Ichigo's arms around Grimmjow's neck and Grimmjow pulling him hard against him by the lower back. The club had no issues with homosexuality and there was nothing thought of as Grimmjow started to ravish his lover's mouth, Ichigo breaking it off before it could get too serious. He just smirked up at his taller lover, jerking his head back to their table, one of his arms staying around Grimmjow as they started to walk, Grimmjow leading him by his own arm.

When they were nearly there Ichigo stopped suddenly, Grimmjow turning with a frown. A strange man had his hand on Ichigo's other arm, and was looking hopeful, but not aggressive. That didn't make Grimmjow any happier that another man had hands on his boyfriend.

"Can I help you?" Ichigo didn't sound any happier with the situation.

"Are you a dancer?"

Ichigo sneered at the man, pulling his arm free and shrugging his shirt back into place. The man caught him again, standing in front of him this time. "I'm sorry; I don't shake my ass for money. Excuse me."

The man was taller than Ichigo but on about eye level with Grimmjow, dark hair slicked back but some had fallen out of the style. "No, I'm serious. I scout in clubs but I am legit. Here, take my card, google me. If you don't like what you see, don't call me. If you do then we can talk. I'll look forward to hearing from you. Can I ask your name?"

"Not interested." Grimmjow pulled his boyfriend away, heading back to their friends, Nnoitra still standing with a frown on his face like he'd been anticipating his assistance being required.

Ichigo took his seat, flicking the card back and forth between his fingers as he thought about things. Xcution was a strange name for a company but it would give fewer results on the internet search anyway. Ichigo slid the cardboard into his back pocket, taking a swig of his beer to bring himself back to his friends, catching the end of Shinji's rant over the lack of proper beverages at the club, the two taller men rolling their eyes at the picky man.

Grimmjow noticed his lover's quietness and put his arm around the boy, pulling him closer. "You alright Ichi?"

"Yeah, I'm great. You?"

"Yeah, can't wait to get you home though." Grimmjow pulled Ichigo's hips right against his own, Ichigo dropping a hand to the thick thigh pressed against his own.

"I'm ready to go as soon as you are." Ichigo slyly looked up at his lover, knowing they'd be leaving very soon and taking a large swig out of his bottle before he was yanked out of his seat.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Xcution turned out to be an agency for dance talent with a fairly impressive list of talent in their books. They had video clips and profiles of some of their more successful people on the website and Ichigo was more and more intrigued the more he read. Grimmjow was lying on the bed, one arm over his face to block the glow from the laptop screen as he attempted to get some sleep. Ichigo glanced over seeing the naked form of his boyfriend lying with just a corner of the sheet covering his most private area, his legs spread with one bent at the knee and his foot pressing on his other leg. They had been home from the club for over an hour and after a bit of indulgence Ichigo had decided to give into his curiosity and he booted his old laptop up and searched for the company on the business card. It still felt a bit wrong, some guy approaching him in a night club but perhaps that was the way to pick up something a bit fresh.

A noise from the bed drew his attention back and he smiled as he watched the toned body there flex as Grimmjow stretched, the sheet falling away with his movements. Giving into temptation Ichigo walked back over to the bed, dropping his sleep trousers as he crawled up, placing his hands either side of the exposed hips and nuzzled at the soft cock on display. Grimmjow lifted his arm slightly, peeking out from underneath it as he watched Ichigo flatten his tongue and run it over his dick. He groaned as it started to harden and Ichigo could access his swelling head with that sinful tongue bar, dipping it into the slit as he sucked. He pulled the still half hard member into his mouth and massaged the length with his tongue, maintaining the pressure as he started to fondle the balls underneath. He came off with a wet sounding pop and grinned up at his lover. Grimmjow moved up onto his elbows, an eyebrow raised at his horny boyfriend.

"Didn't we just do this? I thought it was sleepy time."

Ichigo stalked further up the bed, pressing his erection onto Grimmjow's nearly full one. "What can I say, you just looked too good to let sleep." Ichigo was pulled into a kiss as he straddled the taller man, tilting his hips gently down and grinning as Grimmjow moaned into his mouth.

"I'm not exactly going to complain am I?" Grimmjow twisted them round, slamming his boyfriend onto the mattress before starting to devour him. Their first round that evening had been fairly tame with Ichigo riding a sitting up Grimmjow as the other teased his nipple ring. Grimmjow was now in the mood to have his own way and knew his lover enjoyed things a little harsher at times. He pulled one of Ichigo's legs up and pinned it with his shoulder, enjoying the man's flexibility. It basically put Ichigo's entrance right where he wanted it. When Ichigo tried to encircle his waist with the other leg Grimmjow just pinned that one as well, leaning up as his hands pushed at the back of Ichigo's knees. He'd managed to trap Ichigo's arms underneath the boy's own legs and it left him extremely vulnerable. Grimmjow looked down from his dominant position with his most feral grin on his face. Ichigo's little pucker was pointing up now and twitching as he looked down at it.

He pressed his solid member inside, feeling the over tight canal flex around him. He's assumed Ichigo would be looser after having had sex about an hour ago but the boy was still firm around him, touching and squeezing him in the best way. Ichigo arched his back, screaming out as he forced Grimmjow into his prostate with the movement. Feeling the pressure ease ever so slightly Grimmjow felt he could move against the other and set the hard pace he'd craved, relishing in every cry and moan from the other.

Ichigo's release splashed up onto his chest, the extreme drips ending up on the boy's own neck. Ichigo had pushed his head back, exposing the chords and muscles to his lover who leaned down, and nipped at them, calming his furious pace to draw out his own completion. He felt the walls clamp and squeeze at him and he grit his teeth, trying to stall the inevitable but it proved too much and he dropped his weight as his hips took over, pulling the orgasm out of him.

Ichigo was still trying to recover when the full weight of his boyfriend landed on top of him and he wrapped his arms around the other, catching him before he collapsed to the side while still inside. Grimmjow's breath was coming fast as his face lay against Ichigo's neck and the trapped boy felt his body relax as he succumbed to sleep.

"Oi, no sleeping like this, Grimmjow?"

_iiiiii_

The auditions for the courses were happening two weeks before the course started. Ichigo had applied to three places, each having a dance program he was interested in as well as a backup course doing Engineering Science, something he had the grades to do but not the drive. His ideal would be a dance course in one of the big colleges where he could pick up side courses in case his career path changed.

First audition was hell on earth; a pretentious dance school that clearly didn't approve of him from the second he walked in the door. He'd worn his usual dance attire of normal jogging trousers and a tank top as well as bringing some shorts just in case but even the male dancers were in tights for the audition and his grey joggers were drawing attention. Then again it could have been the piercing in his ear or the tattoos on show at his shoulders.

The group number had him in a three with a male and a female dancer; both in tights of course. The female seemed alright, a tall black skinned woman with her hair pulled up in a high knot in a black leotard and beige tights but the man almost refused to look at him. Ichigo just smirked, used to being judged and even if he didn't meet the approved standard he was at least much fitter than the guy looking down his nose at him.

They were given a rubbish piece of music and Ichigo did his best but knew he didn't do as well as he'd hope. The solo number was worse, the moment his music came on he could see in their faces they didn't approve of Beggin by Madcon but he flowed through his moves, making sure to point his toes and exadurate his hand motions. He could tell one of the judges was looking at him in a different way and he made sure to swoop closer to him for his moves, hoping to at least get some marks from an admirer. He left at the end and thanked the judges but knew fine well he wasn't getting in there.

Grimmjow commiserated with him but he wasn't even that bothered, he wouldn't want to go there and he had a place in the Engineering Science program in the same college Grimmjow had chosen if he needed it. They had side programs in dance he could take even if he couldn't major in it there.

Second audition was much the same, but they didn't have the amount of impact because he had already shrugged off the first. He didn't even thank them on the way out after having his solo piece ignored by most of the judges.

The third one was the college he'd really fancied as it wasn't just a dance school and he reworked his solo a bit and practiced it at the club a few times to try it out with an audience. The man from Xcution was there each time and Ichigo had noticed him watching as he danced but he hadn't approached him again.

He arrived at the college early and began to warm up, glad to see others in jogging trousers this time. It wasn't as elite a school but hopefully they'd be interested in his free style more because of it.

His group was much larger, seven of them in total and they were given Dream on by Aerosmith as their song. It surprised Ichigo with the rock nature of the tune but it was at least something he knew and would be able to work with; quite slow though. The group were given half a room and two hours to come up with something, another group working on the other side of the room with a partition pulled over.

Ichigo put the CD in the player and the intro chimed out, the beat nicely timed before the vocals kicked in. He stepped it out, moving round the room as he got a feeling for the song in his bones, he twisted round at the top of the room just as the drum kicked in and he started to take sweeping steps, using his arms to follow the music, slowing down as the music changed again. Up on one leg and twisting round he saw he was the main focal of the other six and he continued, speeding up as the chorus came in, one of the guys joined him and shadowed him, the pair working together as the steps started to repeat. Soon there were four of them working through the moved Ichigo was pacing out and the others were watching and moving slightly to the beat. As the high vocals came on, Ichigo took the centre and span on the ball of his left foot, turning each time the lyric was repeated, spinning down as they drifted off.

It was a good start and over the time others put parts in until the seven of them were moving together, everyone happy with the routine. It was also good fun and just solidified Ichigo's desire to work as a choreographer. It went down well with the entire auditioning group also; Ichigo's group getting massive applause from all and Ichigo was smirking, knowing he was mostly responsible for the moves.

His solo was an hour after the group performances and he took the time to grab a bite of his packed lunch and send a quick text off to his boyfriend to let him know how he was doing so far. He was joined by a couple of guys from his group and they sat together amenably as they waited.

His solo went very well and he proudly walked away from the college knowing there is no way he could have tried harder and if they didn't accept him then there wasn't anything else he could have done. He had three days to wait and this was his last chance to actually get into dace, his first two auditions coming back as predictable rejections.

_iiiiiiiii_

Rejection is something anyone in performing jobs knows very well. You hear yes sometimes but no an awful lot. Ichigo didn't have much experience with either until this point in his life but the triple blow hit him hard and he dropped to the floor as he read over the letter from the last college. Grimmjow found him there, having been waiting for him to come back into the living room but seeing his lover sitting on the floor with one hand fisting a handful of hair as the other crushed a piece of paper, tears sitting in his eyes as his future crumbled in front of him. Grimmjow was in front of him seconds later, one hand unraveling the orange strands from Ichigo's grip and the other pulled him close, not even glancing at the paper to know what it was. Ichigo had said he didn't mind where he ended up; just glad to have the opportunity to go to university but Grimmjow knew he wanted to dance.

"Hey, you can still take side courses; you said the ones you'd looked at were alright. Plus I get to walk you to class." Grimmjow managed to get Ichigo to look at him, the tears having slipped out of his eyes and trailed down his face. "It's not a forever no, just a not right now." Ichigo smirked at Grimmjow's lame attempts to cheer him up and he wrapped his arms around the larger man's neck, drawing comfort from the one he loved.

"Yeah, I can always reapply in a few years; maybe with some side courses they'll reconsider me. I guess having no experience and no dance grade was a bit of a negative, no matter how good my audition was." Ichigo was glad Grimmjow looked happier with his response but he knew his age would start to count against him; no one hires older dancers with no experience.

"Hmm, I think I have an idea for how to cheer you up." Grimmjow leered at his lover, Ichigo raising an eyebrow at him.

He ended up on the living room sofa with his pj bottoms abandoned on the floor next to him with his bare legs spread as Grimmjow took him as far as he could down his throat. Ichigo laid his head back against the cushions and threaded both hands through the blue strands over his groin. Grimmjow sucked hard enough to draw a whine out of him and Grimmjow could feel when Ichigo was close as his fingers tightened in his hair and he prepared himself to accept the onslaught of Ichigo's orgasm in his mouth, swallowing in intervals to avoid choking on the thick fluid. He had become accustomed to swallowing around Ichigo, it prevented mess as well as turned the orange haired man on and Grimmjow wasn't really complaining over the sensation even if he'd never describe it as tasty.

Ichigo relaxed his death grip on Grimmjow's hair and pulled the man up, gasping into his mouth as the jean clad groin came into contact with his over sensitive organ, the familiar scent and weight of his lover stirring things back up again. "My only worry about going to class with you is that I'm not going to want to let you go."

"Well journalism is interesting, and you could always hide under my desk."

"Anything in particular you'll want me to do while I'm under there?"

"Oh I can think of a couple of things." Grimmjow's grin widened and he swooped in for a heated kiss, Ichigo's long legs wrapped around him and holding him closely.

_iiiiiii_

Ichigo and Grimmjow attended Fresher's week together, Nnoitra and Shinji there as well but separately. Nnoitra had planned on following Grimmjow to whatever Uni the blue haired man got into but it seemed the choice of his little blond boyfriend became more important to him but thankfully it hadn't come to a choice.

Ichigo clutched his Engineering School pack to his chest as he wandered through the halls, heading towards the union to meet up with his boyfriend when he caught sight of the blond, the taller black haired man trailing behind him. Ichigo smiled widely, waving at Shinji to grab his attention before meeting him half way, Shinji embracing him like always and pecking him on the cheek. Ever since they'd had the foursome on Grimmjow's birthday, Shinji had been more affectionate towards Ichigo but hadn't mentioned a repeat, yet.

"Hey gorgeous. Where's Blue?" Shinji fell into step with Ichigo, heading the same way now.

"He's waiting in the union, I had to go and sign in at the Engineering school so he went to get us a table. Want to join us for some lunch?"

"Sounds good, ok with you Nnoi?" Shinji turned to his boyfriend who just smiled and followed along. The change in the tall boy was small but noticeable, the blond having shaved off some of his rougher patches and smoothed away some of the crassness. Well at least encouraged him to hide it better anyway.

Grimmjow was easy to spot in the union, being the only one with bright blue hair and Ichigo headed over, stepping ahead of the other two to see his lover all the quicker. He slid into the chair to Grimmjow's left and threaded his fingers with the hand closest to him. Grimmjow was reading one of his pamphlets and he absently lifted the combined hands and pressed a brief kiss to Ichigo's knuckles before continuing to read. Ichigo had a small smile at the affection and he dumped his own pile of hand-outs and course plans onto the table in time for the other two to pull up in front, taking two of the three seats left. Grimmjow looked up as they sat; startled at first that someone sat down but smirked and nodded to his best friend before giving a short but polite hello to his boyfriend. Shinji returned the greeting, neither man really close to the other even after being physically involved at the same time.

"Ichi, you seem a bit down." Shinji leaned his head on his hand and stared down at his friend watching him pick at his sandwich. Shinji snagged another chip off his plate and chewed it thoughtfully.

"I'm alright. Just looking into what I can fit into my timetable along with my engineering classes and my maths classes. It's going to be tight to get anything remotely dancey in."

"I heard about you not getting into the dance schools. That sucks man."

Ichigo just shrugged, continuing to flip through the secondary course choice booklet. All the dance things happened after lunch, at the same time as the labs for engineering but he had three hours most days free before lunch that he'd be expected to fill and there was nothing. He had spotted a couple of extracurricular groups that he fancied and if nothing else he'd get to dance, and maybe learn a bit.

"What about that guy from the club? You know the one who gave you his card? Didn't he offer you a job or something? Did you ever call him?"

Grimmjow just snorted. "Yeah like Ichigo is going to sell his body to a sleazy guy from a club. He'd rather not dance than do that."

Ichigo frowned and looked at his boyfriend, Grimmjow shaking his head, smirking as he ate his lunch. "From what I could see he was legit, I Googled him and his company have got some really talented people on their books. I guess it wouldn't hurt to give them a call. Then I could just concentrate on my degree."

It was Grimmjow's turn to frown, turning to his boyfriend finally. "I thought we'd decided you weren't going to contact him ever. I thought you'd chucked his card,"

" _You_  thought, Grimm. I didn't decide. And I've still got his card, it's in my wallet. I'm not going to throw away an opportunity."

"And if it turns out to be some asshole out scouting hot dancers for private shows who happens to be able to make a decent website?"

"Then I kick the shit out of him and go home. I think you're making too big a deal out of this Grimmjow."

Grimmjow bit his tongue, it wasn't his fault he was overprotective of his lover, it wasn't exactly as if he didn't have good cause to worry about him. He turned back to his lunch, tension in his body as he tried to not roar at his boyfriend's naivety. "Can you at least promise me you won't go alone? Just for the first meeting. I'll go or anyone. Please?" He turned towards Ichigo again, seeing the anger in his lover's eyes drain away at his request. Both men were volatile and quick tempered but were learning to breath before reacting, most of the time.

"I think I can do that." Ichigo reached back out to him, holding his hand and smiling faintly. "Thanks for worrying about me, even if I'm an ass to you."

"Always, I worry about you crossing the road."

Ichigo just chuckled pressing a quick peck to Grimmjow's lips before taking a bite out of his sandwich, Ichigo being the only one with most of his lunch still on his plastic plate.

_iiiiiiii_

"Hi, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I was given this number to call about some work?" Ichigo gnawed on his lip as he realised how stupid that sounded. He'd decided to call, waiting for a rare Grimmjow free moment so as not to deal with the disapproving glare but he'd tell him as soon as he was off the phone.

" _Yes, can you hold for a moment while I transfer you through to Mr Kugo?"_

Ichigo continued to bite on his bottom lip as he waited, hearing the click of the transfer before the vaguely familiar voice of the man from the club came through.

_"Kugo speaking. I don't know the name Kurosaki though. Who was it scouted you?"_

Ichigo stared at the phone in his hand for a moment before nearly dropping it in his haste to answer. "Eh, I think it was you sir. You grabbed my arm in the club and spoke to me, giving me your card when my boyfriend pulled me away."

_"Are you the little orange haired boy from Revolution?"_

Ichigo frowned at the description, he wasn't little. "Eh, I guess so."

_"Ah, you finally called, excellent. Are you interested on coming onto our books? If you want to dance as a career then you need an agent. I saw you on a music video as well, who got you that gig?"_

"Eh, I knew the director, kind of."

_"Did you enjoy doing that? Because I could hook you up with similar work, probably better. Can you come in for a meeting to see what we can do for you and what the terms are?"_

"Eh, yeah I can come in. I start University next week but the rest of this week I'm fairly flexible. Where and when?"

" _I can see you on Thursday at 3pm?"_

Ichigo agreed and wrote the address down, folding it and putting the paper and the business card back into his wallet, hope stirring in his chest. He quickly sent a text to Grimmjow about the meeting and went back to sorting out his week routine, trying to make sure he was home as often as possible for the girls.

They were getting older but thirteen wasn't old enough to be home alone all the time. Karin had been bringing a boy over quite a lot recently, Toshiro was his name and he always looked sullen but they seemed to get along well. Yuzu was still too young to even think about boys yet and Ichigo was glad of that, he certainly did not want to walk into the living room to find one of his baby sisters snogging the face off some kid. Karin would never do anything that public but he realised that just meant she'd do it behind closed doors and he'd never exactly had  _the talk_  with them. He knew they'd get the high school version, both from the teachers as well as the students but he didn't know if that was enough. He remembered Zan asking if he understood the workings of the human body and he'd been mortified as the man shamelessly talked about sex and relationships to the just turned sixteen year old. All boys that age were convinced they knew exactly how everything worked, and most of them had tried it out by then but Ichigo had definitely been  _educated_  that night. It didn't held that his mentor had been stretching him at the time, forcing him into deeper splits and his legs further up behind him. Having your groin pulled while discussing sexual anatomy resulted in uncomfortable blood flow.

Speaking of stretching, Ichigo knew he'd been slacking off with his exercising so he decided to use the rest of his down time to get back into shape. He turned his laptop on and music poured out of the speakers. Ichigo stripped his shirt off and pulled his arms around his shoulders, stretching them out before dropping into a press up position, thirty ups quickly accomplished. He pushed into a handstand, dropping his legs to the side, feeling the pull along his inner thigh as he pushed them down, passing his shoulders will they hung from his hips, more than horizontal. He drew them to the front, falling onto his feel before leaning back, his hands taking his upper body weight again as he stretched the kinks out of his back as he kicked his legs up and over, gently standing again, shrugging the complaints out of his muscles. He took two quick steps forward, flipping himself over to catch his body on his hands, lying back onto the floor with a puff of air as he started to do sit ups, pushing until his abs had red lines on them from the creasing. Hands went behind his shoulders and he pushed with his core, lifting his lower body up till he was balanced on his fingertips, head tilted back so he was looking up. He lowered his left leg slowly, growling as his body shook with tension before he pushed more with his arms, stopping the trembling before it could overbalance him. His leg came down more until it was resting on his head and he lifted his opposite hand, his left fingers holding his entire weight. He raised that leg again, using both hands before dropping his legs lengthways, pushing his arms up and lowering them as he strengthened his shoulders. He stood again and shook his sore arms out. He lunged forward and slid onto the floor, spinning on his side and spreading his legs, turning his body in circles with the momentum. He was still practicing the breakdancing he'd learned over the last few months and this move ended up with friction burns more often than not. He pushed up into a handstand again but dropped out of it quickly as his arms complained. He really was out of shape, he used to hang from his arms for hours at work and he'd barely been moving for ten minutes and he could feel the build-up of lactic acid in his muscles.

He just threw himself into more, pushing the rest of his body till it ached and he lay on his side, unable to push himself up with his trembling arms and see that Starrk stood at the door, eyebrow raised as he took in the shape of the boy he'd pop in to see.

"Is this a bad time Ichigo?"

"Only if you expect me to move." Ichigo's voice betrayed the amount of pain the boy was in."

"You can stay there, but would you like me to help you to the couch, or run you a hot bath or something?"

"Honestly sir it's fine. I'll get a bath in a bit. Although, I won't say no to the couch right now." Ichigo tried to ignore the chuckle from the man as he approached, his large hands wrapping around the hurting boy and pulling him up, Ichigo letting out a long groan as his weight settled on his legs. Starrk held him under the arm and dropped him onto the soft cushions, smiling with amusement at the range of expressions on the boy's face, from pain to embarrassment to relief as his sore body was supported.

"Any reason why you are punishing yourself?"

"Just trying to keep in shape sir."

Starrk raised his eyebrow again, taking in the boy's exposed upper body with its perfect moulding. "I think you are good."

Ichigo sniggered, stretching a bit. "It looks good but if I can't move it then it's just for show. Trust me this hurts too much to be for show."

That drew out another chuckle from the older man. "Well I was just heading home and thought I'd see how you were, girls not in?"

"Your daughter has Yuzu and Karin has football practice. Think the girls are working on some homework and Karin and her boyfriend will be home later." Ichigo scratched at his sweat dampened hair as he spoke.

"Boyfriend? She's a bit young isn't she?" Starrk frowned as he tried to remember how old Nel was when she had her first. It wasn't thirteen.

"Well, kind of. Boy who is her friend but slightly more than he would have been last year, coming round and spending time with just her rather than them hanging out with others after practice. The kid's alright, if a bit stoic.

"And you? Life alright so far? I know you didn't get into dance school but I think you'll enjoy your engineering course. Plus it won't care how your body looks, or moves."

Ichigo grinned. "Yeah, life is good. And the course will be interesting at least. Sir, have you ever heard of a company called Xcution? I think it's like an agency for dancers?"

Starrk frowned, the name ringing a bell in the back of his mind but he didn't know what for. "I've heard the name, and I promise you it wasn't for dancing. Usually when I've heard of something like that it's a bad thing but honestly you'd be better asking Lilynette, she keeps track of things better than me. You want to come over for dinner tonight? I can wait till Karin gets here then take you both?"

Ichigo thought about it for a moment. "I'll sent her a text and leave her some money to get her own dinner. She'll want to spend some time with her boyfriend."

"And you don't?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Lilynette wasn't present at the table that night but Grimmjow was delighted when the boy came into the house as they hadn't planned on seeing each other that night. Grimmjow got the pleasure of cuddling up with Ichigo to watch a film in his room, the smaller boy lying on him as he lay back on the pillows. Ichigo was between his legs with his back pressed against Grimmjow's front, Grimmjow's long arms clasped around Ichigo's middle and Ichigo's hands resting on top of them. Grimmjow had planned on keeping the grasp innocent but the feeling of his sinfully sexy boyfriend between his legs was just too much and he started exploring the body, starting out slyly but eventually just blatantly groping his lover, Ichigo's arms pushed up so they were behind Grimmjow's head and Grimmjow using his own long legs to part Ichigo's, holding them spread while his hands roamed, one rolling the nipple piercing between the finger and thumb and the other hand tucked underneath the waistband of the tight jeans, stroking the soft fuzz on the balls, keeping that touch gentle to drive the boy nuts.

"This is a bit evil, I can't even touch you." Ichigo turned his head, pressing his mouth against Grimmjow's thick neck, licking a strip up behind his ear after speaking.

"Yeah I know, I just wanted you at my mercy. You just feel too good against me."

"I don't know if I've got the energy to reciprocate." Ichigo really fancied a rough session right now but he was still hurting from his exercising earlier.

"Does that mean I get to do anything I want to you then?" Grimmjow grabbed the half erection under his hand, squeezing it tight and running his thumb over the tip, feeling it getting firmer under his hand.

"Couldn't stop you, even if I wanted to." Ichigo felt his jeans getting pushed down, Grimmjow now realising he'd basically been given the go ahead and Ichigo was pushed onto his hands and knees, his head drooping down till it almost touched the bed in front of him.

Grimmjow looked at the display in front of him, a growl leaving his throat at the perfect little pucker facing him. He ran his fingers over it gently, loving it quivering under his touch and he pressed a wet, open mouthed kiss on his left ass cheek, nibbling the soft skin there before taking a plunge. He flicked his tongue over the ring of muscle, feeling it flinch away from the new sensation. Grimmjow had wondered about trying this before, Nnoitra had talked about it, both before Grimmjow came out and afterwards saying it got his partners screaming and you just had to get over the idea of what your were actually doing and just enjoy it. Grimmjow didn't have Nnoitra's extra-long tongue but he gave it his best, teasing the entrance at first by circling it with a pointed end before flattening his tongue out and lapping at it. He speared the tight hole, flicking the tip of his tongue around and just feeling the shudders from the man under him. He started using a finger then, the longer digit reaching further in but he continued to tickle and tease round his finger, loving the mewls from his lover. He rubbed his other hand over Ichigo's lower back, soothing him as he started using two fingers roughly. Ichigo's cock was swaying heavily between his legs as he moved with Grimmjow's thrusts and he was moaning almost constantly now, quiet enough to not worry about the other occupants of the house.

"I sincerely hope you are going to fuck me after this."

"I thought you were too sore and tired."

"Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow just smirked and unbuckled his belt, sliding his trousers down and drawing himself up behind the flushed man, pulling his full erection free and rubbing it along Ichigo's ass, the other pushing back as he tried to get some stimulation. Grimmjow held the base, angling himself before breaching the tight ring, Ichigo smothering his gasps as the large organ impaled him. Inch by inch Grimmjow moved slowly as Ichigo's tight walls enveloped him, the man under him every bit as tight as he always was. Once he felt Ichigo's cheeks against his groin he paused for a moment, the pulse from his dick beating in time with the throb around it. Ichigo whined out, pulling forward before thumping back, jolting Grimmjow into movement, the larger male taking the hint and pulled his hips back, cocking them forward with force and hitting the perfect point inside the man under him, if the noise was anything to go by. It wasn't a long session between them due to Grimmjow's new foreplay method and their knowledge that they weren't alone in the house but they found completion in each other's bodies and collapsed together, Grimmjow having wrapped his arms around his lover and held him against his body as he dropped to the side. Ichigo held onto the arms around him, wincing as his abused muscles resented the extra punishment but glad for the session none the less.

_iiiiiii_

Grimmjow sat in the waiting room of the Xcution offices, aimlessly flicking through one of the magazines on offer on the large black glass table in the centre of the square of comfy chairs. Ichigo had let him come along on penalty of no sex if he embarrassed the orange haired boy in any way and he was currently in the head honcho's office, leaving his body guard to wait. Ichigo had introduced Grimmjow to the other man, each looking the other over. Grimmjow didn't like the look of the man; he was probably just taller than himself, definitely heavier set but didn't look fat. His hair was so slicked back it looked shiny and he spent too long holding Ichigo's hand after shaking it. Grimmjow was still frowning as the pair went into the man's office, Ichigo sending a quick disapproving glare of his own at his boyfriend.

They were in for too long, in Grimmjow's opinion but the door finally opened and Ichigo was smiling widely, walking out just in front of the other man, sending a warm smile towards his boyfriend. One the one hand Grimmjow was happy the meeting had gone well, he did want his lover happy, but on the other hand, which was currently clenched into fist, the guy was checking out his boyfriend's ass.

"Hey Grimm, Ginjo's got me a job already. Another music video, isn't that great?" Ichigo walked right up to him, lacing his fingers with Grimmjow's automatically as he stood at his side. Grimmjow settled his shoulders, meeting the gaze of the third man in the room evenly, trying to contain his active distrust of the man.

"That's great. Anyone I know?"

"Classified at the moment, pop music is all I can tell you. I'll send over the documents via email and you can store them yourself. We'll keep the paper copies here alright? You still need to provide us with bank details so we can pay you for any work you do but other than that I think you are sorted for now. I'll be speaking to you soon alright." Ginjo shook Ichigo's hand again and again hesitated over dropping it before nodding to Grimmjow and retreating back into his office, leaving the couple in the waiting room to make their own way out.

"I didn't think it would be that easy. I can't believe it actually. It's going to be great though."

Grimmjow wished he could be as optimistic.

_iiiiiiii_

"I don't trust them." Grimmjow played with the end of his straw, his best friend opposite him raising an eyebrow at the long repeated complaint. Ichigo had been working for Xcution for three months now, the four of them having started their courses to similar success and the orange haired boy having worked on one music video and three nights on stage supporting a live music act as a backing dancer for a fairly big concert. So far nothing dodgy had come out of his association with them but Grimmjow still didn't like it, he was just learning to keep those thoughts to himself.

"Yeah, you've mentioned it about a million times recently. You don't trust them, you don't like the boss. Yet your little love muffin has been raking in the dough, loving his part time job and jumping on you frequently. What the fuck is there to complain about?"

"You've not seen the way that guy looks at Ichigo, he wants him and I don't want Ichigo getting hurt again." Grimmjow avoided looking anywhere but at his drink, knowing he was acting like a broken record.

"I take it you've missed the looks the kid gets by just breathing? It's not just his new boss that looks at him like that, the kid is a stunner and I certainly wouldn't say no if he was offered up to me on a plate. Just remember he loves you, for some reason and I think if someone else tried to make him do something he didn't want to he'd rip him a new one."

Grimmjow nodded, not really agreeing but seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere with this argument he knew better than to continue. They were sitting in a little booth near the dance floor of Revolution, Ichigo and Shinji out on the floor enjoying themselves while their boyfriends watched their belongings and drinks. Grimmjow scanned for his lover, spotting him easily due to his easily recognisable hair colouring and the usual space other dancers gave him. His hair was actually covered by his fedora; just the long back over his collar visible and he held the hat in place as he spun on his heel, Grimmjow making out a small half smile on his face under the brim of the hat, making Grimmjow copying, Nnoitra rolling his eyes at the fluffiness.

The boys came back to the table at the end of the current song, Ichigo remaining standing while he grabbed his water and chugged some down, one hand on his hip, half supporting a stitch as he regained his breath. He wasn't drinking at that point, still determined to get back into peak shape and was pushing himself to silly extremes, something that Grimmjow didn't like but was fairly happy to indulge him in carnal exercise.

Ichigo was about to say something when he turned away, Grimmjow seeing someone catch his arm and draw him away. The tall blue haired man stood, frown on his face only deepening as he saw who was speaking to him, Ichigo talking animatedly to Ginjo and a strange tall black haired man dressed in a white shirt with thin braces holding up his dark trousers. Ichigo was looking happy enough and that made him sit down, knowing he'd only get bitched at for interfering but he kept glancing round.

"What's up Blue? You're dancing about like you need a piss." Shinji didn't look at him as he took a drink, he was pretty sure he knew what was up with the larger male.

"I don't like that guy, and not he's talking to him outside work? I don't understand it." Grimmjow cut off as Ichigo came back to the table, huge smile on his face.

"Guess what, I've got another gig, and I'm going to help choreograph it too!" Ichigo banged the table in his excitement.

"Brilliant Ichi, what's the gig?" Shinji seemed to be the only one excited by the news at first.

"It's another music video, lower budget and not as big a deal as the other ones but it'll give me a starting point. What do you think Grimm?"

Nnoitra and Shinji looked over at him, both of them knowing full well the other wouldn't be happy but wondering how he'd deal with the latest news. "That's fantastic; you'll do a great job love. Who was the other guy?"

"He's the producer for the artist, he's got a few rising stars who are trying to break out so if I do a good job I'll possibly get those too."

Grimmjow smiled, trying to make it seem as genuine as possible and it seemed to work, or at least he thought it had till he glanced at his best friend, Nnoitra's look calling bullshit but he ignored him, pulling Ichigo closer to him.

_iiiiiiii_

One video for Tsukishima turned into three, the tall man from the club that night loving Ichigo's work, the boy not only performing in the videos but after arranging the first one, he'd been given free range on the other two, making them into his own creations with the director and the artist. Ichigo had been involved in meetings for the concept of the videos before he worked the moves in and even recruited the dancers for the last one, choosing people from lists and photos before narrowing them down by quick auditions. He hated telling some peoples no, him having had a recent bad experience when hearing it but there wasn't a lot he could do with it when he had twenty bodies and needed eight. He had to work with one of Xcution's own dancers, Riruka Dokugamine, a young female dancer with long pink hair and a poor attitude due to Ginjo putting in a personal request to get the girl involved and she seemed to take an instant dislike to the orange haired man, sneering when he corrected her and rolling her eyes as he went over the next parts.

He bit his tongue at first, taking the silent abuse but eventually he just lost it, telling the girl she could either do the moves as is or piss off; he could do without her attitude. She ran her tongue round her top teeth before shrugging, completing the rehearsal with no further issues.

Ichigo was packing up his belongings to nip out and grab something to eat on a break when the girl approached him.

"Oi, Shiba, you got a minute."

Ichigo turned, a mild frown on his face from the tone in the girl's voice. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Sorry about earlier, you just seemed a bit young to be telling us what to do. I've been told I have an 'attitude problem' so I'm sorry if I annoyed you. In my opinion I don't have a problem with my attitude but that's just semantics. Your routine's not bad by the way." The girl wandered off after that, not waiting around for any reply and Ichigo walked round to the deli around the corner from the studio and grabbed himself a sandwich before returning for the dress rehearsal with the artist before they started to record the actual video.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch, the artist shaking his hand at the end of it for his work and the girl giving him a lift home as well as part of her apology.

"Shiba, a quick note before you get in too deep, take it any way you want. You're at university right? Got a future all waiting for you? Just be careful with what you agree to with Ginjo alright? I know you don't know me but if you ever need anything just give me a call alright. You've got my number yeah?"

Ichigo replied he had, and thanked her for the advice even if he didn't quite understand it and he walked up the internal stairs to his house door, slipping the key in quietly as he entered. He put his keys and wallet on the table opposite the door and pushed his trainers off his feet. He took a quick shower to wash off the sweat and body oil before snuggling into his bed, backing up to spoon in front of his large lover, Grimmjow's arms pulling him close, the bigger man burying his face between his shoulder blades. Ichigo just smiled, drifting off to sleep in his embrace.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

How do you tell your boyfriend that you're going to take your clothes off for money? That was Ichigo's current dilemma as he sat nibbling on his blueberry muffin, the dried fruits having been picked off the cap of the cake and eaten as he stared into the distance. He was sitting at one of the picnic style tables in the atrium of the student union as he wasted away his two hour break between labs doing homework when his phone had bleeped, signalling he had an email and that he'd not put his phone on silent before his three morning lectures that day.

He was very glad the message hadn't come in during his last lecture, the fluid mechanics lecturer, a Greek man named Koutsous but the students referred to him as Couscous, was renowned for being totally intolerable of technology. He'd sent a white board pen flying at a girl he'd caught texting under the desk, leaving a red streak on her t-shirt since the pen wasn't capped. The nickname had been given a couple of years before Ichigo had started uni and had stuck with the students since he was such a misery. It didn't help that his strong accent and belligerent nature made it difficult for the students to understand him and with most of the terms he was using being new to the young people, he might as well have been speaking in his native language.

Thankfully Ichigo had made a friend in his course, an mature student named Kensei Murguruma and they worked well together, each having different strengths and they had been sitting together during tutorials and teaming up in the practical labs. Kensei had been working as a mechanic for years, having an affinity with machinery and his hands and he'd wanted to move onto bigger and better things, deciding at twenty nine he would go to university and try and become an engineer along with peers ten years his junior. Ichigo of course had the book smarts for the course but lacked experience with his hands and as such they had drifted together. It helped that neither of them had time for the louts on their course who stumbled into lectures hung-over in the mornings and into labs in the afternoon smelling of alcohol in the afternoon.

Ichigo looked down at his open book, half a page of equations completed but that was only about half what he had to do for the following day's tutorial and he was struggling to concentrate after receiving the email from his agency detailing his next job. Somehow advertising had never crossed his mind but he supposed dancers were using in all media, but did it have to be underwear? He didn't know his he felt about dancing in briefs or boxers while being filmed and it was Grimmjow's reaction he was dreading the most. That thought gave him pause for a moment as his lover's opinion on his work  _shouldn't_  matter as much as he was making out in his head. He then realised that the only reason he was hoping Grimmjow would flip out was that it would give him a legitimate reason to not do it. Saying his partner was uncomfortable with him baring pretty much all sounded better than him just saying no, especially after Ginjo had been so good recently. How could he refuse a job when he was just starting out?

A thump brought him out of his thoughts, the messenger bag that was dumped on his table was instantly recognisable and the body that straddled the bench behind him was just as familiar, drawing a half smile to his face as Ichigo turned to his lover.

"Hey sweet cheeks, miss me?" Grimmjow's handsome face was cracked in his usual feral half smile, his hands naturally falling to touch the man he loved, his smile widening as Ichigo blushed pink at the nickname, the smaller male shoulder barging his partner in retribution. Grimmjow just pulled him in, pressing a brief kiss onto Ichigo's temple as a proper hello before casting his eye on the work in front of his love, eyebrow rising at the length of some of the equations.

Ichigo relaxed into Grimmjow's arms, his shoulder hooking under Grimmjow's arm so his head was draw into the hollow between the blue haired man's shoulder and neck. The pair both had two hour breaks between classes most days but only one hour of them actually overlapped and they made a point of meeting for even a small part of that hour whenever they could. Now that Ichigo was working with Xcution, his free time in the evenings and most weekends was taken up either planning for jobs or actually doing them and Grimmjow had felt a pinch of loss with their separation.

"Sweet cheeks, really?"

"Well, I happen to know your cheeks are extremely sweet. They fit exactly into my groin when I'm behind you,"

"Enough! Sorry I asked." Ichigo's face was flushed as he felt his body reacting to his lover's sinful voice talking dirty. Ichigo was no prude but there was something about Grimmjow's deep voice, even more gravely at times when he whispered naughty things. Ichigo was glad his lover was more open with their intimate activities being the newer of the two to male relations and Grimmjow had been an extremely fast learner.

"How's lectures this morning?" Grimmjow was speaking into Ichigo's neck, his lips pecking at the soft skin.

"Alright, Couscous was on rare form today, my notes may as well be hieroglyphics for all the use they'll be." Ichigo flicked back a page to show his lover what he meant. The page was covered in Ichigo's neat cursive but there were a lot of question marks next to words and some swear words in the margins. "How was DTP?"

Grimmjow's editing course was covering basic computer layouts and the lecturer was about ten years out of date with his students, taking time to cover things like crop and insert, things the students had been doing in high school for years. "Fabulous. Today we learned about grid and snap. Fucks sake it like I'm seven again."

"Grimm I've got another gig this weekend. Going to be away for it I'm afraid."

Grimmjow's face fell. "Both days? All of them? Shit that sucks, what is it this time?"

"It's an advert actually. And yeah, I'll have to leave on Friday, should be back at dinner time on Sunday though." Ichigo hated seeing the crestfallen look on his lovers face and he put his hand on the strong jaw, drawing the downturned eyes to him. "I'll make it up to you alright? It won't be every weekend."

"It  _is_  every weekend. Okay you're not away for them but the hours are extreme. It's a damn good job you're like a math genius of you'd be failing your courses too." Grimmjow turned his body so he wasn't straddling the bench, sitting next to his lover now but clear body language saying he wasn't happy.

Ichigo's hand dropped onto his lap, his lover clearly pissed at him, and he hadn't even told him what he was advertising yet. He pulled his phone out and sent a quick text message to Ginjo's secretary Jackie, asking for details about his accommodation and time table for the days. The woman was very quick to reply, sending him his projected work pattern as well as the hotel details for the stay. "Come with me."

Grimmjow's head snapped round, one eyebrow cocked up. "Eh?"

"Seriously, come with me. I've got my own room, it's day shooting only for the light so we'd have the nights to ourselves. Think of it as a dirty weekend away."

Grimmjow stared at his lover, seeing the desperate look in his face. "Only if it's filthy." His grin turned a bit feral.

_iiiiiiii_

Karin was fiddling with her hair, tugging at the strands when her brother got home but she quickly ducked away from the mirror and pretended she was straightening the bathroom cupboard. Her hair never looked like the pretty girls in the magazines, her hair too straight to fall nicely. She kept it cut short and easy to maintain and never bothered with clasps or bands to hold it differently but looking in the mirror there, she'd wished she'd had something pretty to put in it. Her more feminine twin had different barrettes but most of them were  _too_  girly and a lot of them were pink and there was no way she was going to go  _that_  far.

It was just  _so hard_. Those stupid movies Yuzu watched made it look so easy for two people who really liked each other to just be together and get together. She'd been hanging out with Tosh for weeks, the boy being so easy to get along with and not demanding at all. He just liked to hang out, watch movies or play computer games with. She was so glad Grimmjow had let them have his old console, Ichigo had vetoed the man buying the girls the latest one but a second hand unused one was ok. Her brother had finally relaxed about letting the girls stay by themselves again as long as their phones were always on and they called someone before they went to sleep, either him, Grimmjow or Starrk to let them know the house was locked up and they were alright before sleep. Thirteen was old enough to stay home alone on occasion according to the teenage girls.

Of course Tosh wouldn't be allowed to stay the night, and she understood that. She knew about relationships and what happened between boys and girls but she certainly wasn't ready for anything like that yet. Ichigo sitting her down to talk about had been highly amusing and she'd let the poor male stutter for a while before putting him out of his misery and thanking him for caring. He said he'd always be there to talk to if she wanted but she'd just looked at him incredulously.

He'd always been there. He was the only family they had since neither girl remembered their parents. It was so hard for him to talk about them, especially their mother but he got out his small photo album ever birthday, mother's day, Christmas and anniversary to go over the few pictures he had and talk to the girls about the people who had loved them most of all. Their mother was very beautiful, Yuzu's hair colour with Ichigo's honey brown eyes. He often trailed off as he spoke about her and afterwards he'd have to leave them for a few moments and she knew he cried, just never in front of them.

Their aunt had been the first adult Karin remembered but at four they were put into foster care, different homes and hostels over the number of years until Ichigo had got them out. The last one had been alright; at least the three were in the same building, even if on different floors they got to see each other nearly every day. But then Ichigo was going to have to go and live in a young male centre once he'd turned sixteen. The girls were just ten when their brother signed himself out of foster care and went out to live by himself. Karin and Yuzu didn't see him for three months but he wrote to them, telling them he'd get to them soon, that he loved them and they'd be together soon.

Him leaving had started a spade of foster interviews for the girls, the company hoping the pair could finally get a home now that the three had been broken up. They didn't know their brother was trying his best to get them legally but Yuzu broke down over the months a lot, crying for her brother and shrieking when a stranger mum or dad tried to talk to her. Karin just scowled at them, having adopted the look from her brother and used it nearly as effectively. Needless to say no one chose them and they remained in the home, pining for their sibling, the only person who loved them.

Then he'd appeared one day for a visit and appealed to take them out for the day. It was granted and he'd taken them to the arcade and out for pizza paying for everything and treating them fabulously. The girls each had a stuffed animal to take back, clutching them proudly since their big brother had won it for them. Karin still had her dragon and Yuzu still had the little yellow lion she'd named Kon.

That day he'd taken Karin aside and explained about not being able to get them legally, asking if they'd come with him, possibly getting into trouble along the way. Karin hadn't hesitated, desperate to be a family for once and after they'd spoken to Yuzu and she'd just thrown her arms around her brother, tears flowing freely.

The next time Ichigo took the girls out for the day he didn't return them and the rest was history. They'd run about a hundred miles away, Ichigo taking awful paying jobs just to get them by, working every hour some weeks just to keep them in shit accommodation and feed them. Karin wasn't stupid, she knew her brother wasn't taking care of himself, and he'd done it over and over since if money got tight but the girls never went really hungry. They were always clean and fed. After five months of moving and not getting caught Ichigo had settled them in their old city and had met back up with an older foster kid named Zan who he'd met in one of the homes. He'd got Ichigo a job and their lived had settled somewhat with Ichigo working more sensible hours, as in number of them not the time as he always worked at night and the girls had got enrolled at a school. Ichigo was doing high school classes distantly through an online college during the day and working at night at it worked for them. Yuzu had taken over the cooking and cleaning of the house with relish and bullied her sister into helping most of the time, Karin acquiescing only to help take some strain off her over worked brother. He was only sixteen and was taking on the responsibilities of a man. His appearance started changing then and he got his tattoos over that year, Karin walking in on him tending to the one along his side once and actually having to give him a hand to put lotion on it due to its placement. As far as she knew he only had the four but she didn't want to know of any others. The ones on his hands were for the twins, she was truth and Yuzu was hope. He always said he needed both like he needed the girls.

Money grew tight eventually, the apartment they were in was falling apart around them and Ichigo could do nothing about it. He gave up eventually and ran them back to their childhood home, Karin not recognising it in the slightest. One of the bedrooms still had two cots set up next to each other, the room painted a pale yellow colour with a nursery rhyme border around it. Ichigo had got them a second hand set of bunk beds and the twins ended up sharing his old bedroom. He'd peeled his little boy border off and the girls had put up pictures they'd drawn or torn from magazines to cover the ripped bits of wallpaper where the border hadn't come off nicely.

This place was good, even if it had memories for their brother. An old neighbour had remembered their mother and gave Ichigo a hand when he needed it, saying a college student needed to concentrate on his studies. Ichigo presented a hard take-no-prisoners attitude to the world but at home he brushed Yuzu's hair and checked their homework, giving every spare minute to make sure they were happy. Even if he was unhappy himself.

Then the blue haired man had appeared. Karin was shaking with pain, trying to not break down too much in front of her more fragile twin when the extremely tall and muscular man had walked in, saying he was a friend of her brother's and he was going to take her to the hospital. He was clearly unsure around them but he had treated them kindly, understanding when Karin had taken him aside for a second to tell him to hide the details and had even claimed a relationship with their brother to get her treatment when she needed it.

Not that the relationship as a lie. She wasn't stupid, when her and Yuzu had got up the next day both boys were nowhere in sight, yet both were in the kitchen later on meaning they'd shared a bed. And again, no big deal for two friends but when Ichigo lost it at the fridge, the embrace Grimmjow had held him in was more support than restraint and she'd seen her brother relax in the larger male's grip, taking the hint from the blue haired man and leaving them for a moment.

She was happy her brother finally had someone but she could do without the audio reminders that her brother had a lover. Grimmjow was a strong man and from the sounds of it, Ichigo like him using every ounce of strength when they were together. Karin broke that thought off, not wanting any visuals to creep in to go with it. Toshiro was stronger than he looked, he'd lifted her a couple of times when they play wrestled and he certainly could throw her about. She wondered what it would be like to have sex with someone, the mechanics were easy enough to understand but the actual sensations were harder to grasp and it wasn't like she could ask her gay brother what it felt like for a girl during sex. Grimmjow's sister Nel was the only female she was remotely close with but it still wasn't in  _that_  way where she could actually talk about sex with her. She guessed she'd work it out when she was older.

Her brother barged into the bathroom, a quick apology on his lips at entering when she was in, even though the door had been wide open. He snatched his bathroom stuff, toothbrush, shampoo and shower gel, before pecking her quickly on the cheek.

"I have to go away for the weekend, Nel is going to have you guys over at the house on Saturday night but you can stay here tonight if you call Starrk before bed alright?"

Karin scowled at her brother's reflection in the mirror, turning round to face him. "Why can't we just stay here both nights?"

Ichigo raised his eyebrow at the defiant look on her face. "Because you're thirteen. Two nights is too much. Plus you'd just spend all night talking to Tosh on the phone and I can't afford the bills. This way there are other human beings for your sister to talk to and Grimmjow's got free evening and weekend calls."

"I was supposed to see Tosh for dinner tomorrow." Karin was sounding incredibly petulant and was doing her best to not pout.

"Then see him for dinner, get a curfew and stick to it." Ichigo ducked out of the room for a second, dumping his toiletries in a bag in the hall before coming back to his sister. "Look I know this sucks, me going away all the time and you guys getting bounced between here and Grimmjow's but I promise when you get older it'll be different, you can stay by yourselves but for now you have to work with me. This is my job and we need the money so I have to go away sometimes. I'll see if I can get next weekend off and we can do something together, you can even bring Tosh if you want. I promise to keep the baby pictures away this time."

"Fine and you better keep those pictures away from Grimm as well. I don't need both my older brothers embarrassing me in front of my boyfriend." Karin's eyes widened at her little slip.

Ichigo grinned widely, knowing this was coming and he was alright about it since the boy was a good kid. "Don't worry; I'll keep him in line. Please be safe? In fact just please don't do anything that would require you being safe if you know what I mean?" Ichigo winced at the thought.

"Ichi, I have no plans on having sex any time soon. In fact you can pat yourself on the back because listening to Grimmjow fucking you has put me off till I'm older, a lot older."

Ichigo's eyes widened comically, his face draining of all colour at his little sister's language and comments. " _Karin_ , eh."

"You are far too easy to wind up. I'll be sensible, you go earn money. Is that alright with you?"

Ichigo left fairly quickly after that, Karin sniggering to herself as she glanced back in the mirror and sighed at her reflection. Ichigo had popped into the living room to speak to the nicer twin and gave her a wave in the mirror before leaving with his bag packed for the weekend. Yuzu's reflection appeared in the doorframe of the living room and she smiled at her sister.

"Yuzu can you help me with my hair?"

_iiiiiiii_

It was with great embarrassment that Karin asked for help from the one woman she had a vague relationship with. Sophia, Grimmjow's mother had not given her the best first impression, calling her brother a whore and getting right in his face but then when he was lying in a hospital bed she'd got in other people's faces on his behalf, taking the boy home and signing for his care just so that he didn't have to stay across from his attacker.

She still couldn't believe her big, strong brother had been sexually assaulted,  _by a teacher_. Yuzu had been kept in the dark but Grimmjow had lost it in front of Nel the night they'd brought Ichigo back from the hospital, the delicate twin setting her brother up for the night and tending to him while Grimmjow paced in Nel's room, trying to calm himself down while explaining what happened. Karin had been present more as an oversight than a plan and had heard a brief version of the events from the last few weeks. At least this explained that morning when the twins had come home to Grimmjow in the hall and her brother asleep in the floor inside the house after crying himself into exhaustion.

Sophia had been great with Ichigo for the three days they'd all stayed at her big house, she went out and got them all clothes to wear and kept track of his pain relief and had made him various appointments to check his health over the next week or so as well as scheduling one at a GUM clinic to let him get checked for any nasties left over from his attack.

That was why Karin thought she could ask the woman for help when her experiments on her hair had gone a bit wrong. Yuzu had helped her and they'd used an old curling iron of their mother's but it had singed Karin's head badly and frazzled her hair till the stoic girl actually cried.

Sophia was puzzled when Yuzu had phoned the house, asking for her personally and the glamorous woman had come in her big flashy car, dressed fabulously as always and had entered their modest house, shocked at the tears on the black haired girl. She knelt at her side, Karin in the bathroom, arms round her legs as a cold towel lay across her burned scalp, tears still flowing down her face.

"Karin, what happened?"

"I just wanted to try and look nice, I was supposed to be going out with my boyfriend tonight but my head, it really hurts." Karin peeled the towel back and heard the hiss from the woman at her side, the perfectly manicured hands covering hers. Sophia lifted the towel completely off gently and dropped into the sink, picking though the hair to see the damage for herself. It wasn't too bad but it would sting for a couple of days, worse if the girl tried to wash her hair under hot water.

"What did you use? An iron?"

"No, it was old curling tongs of our mum's. Yuzu found them. Am I going to lose my hair?" The girl's voice broke at the last part.

Sophia chuckled gently. "No, silly girl. It's just a burn. It'll hurt for a little while though. You want to tell me why you suddenly needed a makeover." Sophia shifted round until she was sitting on the floor, legs stretched out with her black patent peep toes resting on the ground.

"Tosh is taking me out for dinner. I just wanted to look like a girl for once."

"You  _do_  look like a girl. An upset girl at this point. You don't need curled hair and girly clothes to make a boy like you. If he likes you anyway you might scare him away if you changed everything about you that he likes. You look at Grimmjow and Ichigo, neither of them changed when they started going out, and even Starrk and myself. The things that made us love the other were probably the things we'd try and change right away. Maybe he likes the fact you don't worry about all the girly rubbish that is shoved down your throat, that you are true to yourself. A little primping is alright, but don't change who you are to make a boy like you, if won't stick and all that will happen is you'll go back to how you are supposed to be and they'll not like that. Find someone who accepts you as you are." Sophia pulled the girl's head down to look at it again. "That being said, I might pull your hair back a bit tonight, just to hide the red." Karin gave her a watery grin.

The black haired girl had gone out, dressed in a nice pair of straight jeans and a white vest top with an open shirt over it, her least damaged pair of trainers on her feet and Sophia had waved her off before taking Yuzu back to her house for the evening. The top part of Karin's hair had been gently combed back and pinned at the back of her head, the rest hanging straight as normal and Karin did her best to ignore the stinging pain. It helped that Toshiro had taken her hand when they'd got out of sight of her house, and complimented her hair.

_iiiiiii_

"Underwear? As in pants? You, in pants, dancing?" Sorry explain that again." Grimmjow's frown was deep and actually starting to give him a headache. They were nearly at the hotel where they'd be staying for the weekend when Ichigo had plucked up to courage to tell his lover what his gig was actually about. They were in Starrk's car, Grimmjow driving and Ichigo was doing his best to not look at his lover's furious face.

"It's just an advert. Yes, in pants but still an advert."

"Just you? Or are there others in pants, male, female?"

"Grimm, I don't know." Ichigo sighed, hoping this wasn't the start of a long argument when they were far from home. They'd be stuck in a small hotel room together and if they weren't talking it would be incredibly uncomfortable. Not to mention they were supposed to be having some couple time in the evenings and that would be incredibly difficult if they weren't speaking. He heard Grimmjow taking some deep breaths and risked a look at his lover, seeing the anger still there but dissipating.

"Am I allowed on set? I promise not to make a fuss in anyway. It's not like I've got anywhere else to go during the day."

Ichigo blinked at him for a moment. "I don't see why not, I've seen others with partners waiting in the changing rooms. It might get boring though."

"I've got to practice my short hand anyway. I'll take my notebook and just take notes like I was reporting on it. Plus I get to watch you dance, in pants." Grimmjow leered over at his boyfriend. "I'll even let you practice at night."

Ichigo smirked and punched Grimmjow's arm lightly, lacing their fingers after and holding the man's hand over the gear stick. The hotel was fairly basic but the bed was big and the bathroom was clean, they couldn't ask much more. Ichigo had to go for a quick scheduling meeting that evening, meeting the director with the other actors and dancers and Grimmjow was staying in the room for that. Ichigo was to text him to come down for a late dinner in the hotel bar once it had finished.

Ichigo was sitting in his jeans and khaki green high necked sweater, getting a big warm in the bar, when he finally spotted Ginjo and Tsukishima entering the dimly lit room. He was surprised to see the tall black haired man involved in this job as well but he knew he was close with Ginjo.

"Good Evening Ichigo. I trust you trip down was pleasant. We're just waiting for the other three before we start. Can I get you a drink while we wait?" Ginjo smiled down at him, Tsukishima taking the seat immediately to Ichigo's left. Ichigo asked for lemonade and lime and Ginjo left the pair to go to the bar.

"I'm glad to see you again Ichigo."

Ichigo turned to the man, confused by the comment but not willing to be rude. "Yeah, the videos last month were brilliant. Thank you for the opportunity."

"My pleasure. When this job came up I immediately thought of you, you have such talent for your age."

"Eh, thank you. I didn't know you were in advertising as well as music Mr Tsukishima."

"Call me Shukuro. It's friend of mine that is directing it actually. He was looking for a male dancer and I recommended you."

"How many dancers are in it? I don't know anything about it really."

"Well I'm sure the director will go over it with you eventually, but it's just you and one female dancer. It's a foxtrot, think Fred and Ginger only faster. It's a skit piece to I don't dance."

Ichigo thought for a moment, going over all the Fred Astaire pieces he knew in his head. "You know tap isn't really my strong point."

"Ichigo, stop putting yourself down. You've got all day tomorrow to rehearse and then all day Sunday to get the take." The older man reached out and put his hand on top of Ichigo's. "Don't worry so much."

Ichigo frowned at the intimate squeeze to his hand, not liking the direction this was taking. Ginjo came back with three drinks and put Ichigo's in front of him, sitting opposite the younger man with a big smile on his face. The meeting took place soon after that, the girl appearing and the director, both shaking hands with the men he was with and Ichigo's own before sitting with them. Ichigo spent most of the meeting in silence, sipping his drink and avoiding looking at the man at his side.  _It could have been friendly_. He kept repeating it over and over in his head and even missed part of the meeting because if it.

The girl, director and Ginjo stood up at the end of the meeting, Ichigo standing for politeness as they said their farewells. He slumped back into his seat, draining his glass before pulling his phone out to send Grimmjow a quick text. The man at his side hadn't left yet and was watching him.

"Would you like to get something to eat with me? I hear the food here is alright."

"Eh, I've already got plans thanks." Ichigo pushed his phone back in his pocket, feeling a bit lightheaded. He swiped at his forehead, trying to almost brush the feeling away. It was a non-alcoholic drink but he certainly felt like it wasn't. Maybe it was just the tension.

"Oh come on now. We're miles from home; it's late but not that late. Did you eat already; I don't mind just having another drink with you."

"No, really I have plans. I'm having dinner with someone." Ichigo's eyes lit up as his lover came into the room. Grimmjow's hair was easy to spot and the black shirt only made it brighter. His presence in a room was quite amazing, a lot of people looking round at him. At his height and shoulder width he did make an impression. Even though the man sitting at his side was technically taller than his boyfriend, Tsukishima would drift in a crowd, made to not make an impression.

The tall man turned as he saw his companion's face brighten. He frowned at the approaching male; over six foot of knockout glory and the man was smiling down at the younger man.

"Hey Ichi, you ready babe?"

The endearment just made Shukuro frown more, who was this man so close to the lithe dancer.

"Yeah, Shukuro, this is my partner, Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques. Grimm this is Shukuro Tsukishima, he's the director from my last three jobs."

Grimmjow held out his strong, broad hand and took the more delicate one of the other, trying his best to not crush it. He didn't like the look of the man next to his lover and now knowing he was part of the company he didn't trust just made him more suspicious.

"Good to meet you. Come on Ichi, let's get a table." Grimmjow put his arm out again and held Ichigo's upper arm, guiding him towards restaurant part, tucked against Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow felt him leaning fairly heavily against him, something unusual for the self-reliant male. Grimmjow took a step to the side, feeling Ichigo stumble till he supported him again.

"Are you alright Ichigo? Did you have a few drinks?"

"No, just lemonade. I'm a bit dizzy actually. Probably just hungry." Ichigo pressed himself closer to his lover, pressing his nose into Grimmjow's thick neck. "You smell amazing; maybe I'll just eat you." Ichigo started to press harsh kisses against the soft skin, Grimmjow having to pull him off.

"Wait a bit love. You can devour me after you get some food into your stomach, alright?" Grimmjow smirked at the quiet whine of disappointment but the orange haired man allowed him to take him for dinner, rather than dragging him upstairs. Grimmjow enjoyed his burger but couldn't help but wonder where Ichigo's excessive behaviour came from.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Grimmjow let out an  _oof_  as Ichigo slammed him into the wall of the lift, the smaller man's hands in his hair and pulling hard enough to make him wince. His mouth was being plundered by his lover and with the sinful man grinding on him hard he was having difficulty keeping enough blood flowing in his brain to keep him thinking straight. Things like keeping their clothes on till they were in their room seemed more important about ten seconds ago and as Ichigo started opening his shirt buttons he could think of fewer and fewer reasons to stop him. He'd had a beer with his dinner but Ichigo had stuck to soft drinks, pleading light-headedness already. It hadn't stopped Ichigo eating one handed so he could run his hands all over his lover's groin under the table; they had eaten in record time just so that Grimmjow could get his revenge that much sooner.

"Ichi, it's our floor, time to move." Grimmjow ended up lifting his lover, Ichigo's legs wrapping around him automatically and his lips stationing themselves on Grimmjow's neck as he walked the pair to their room, glad it wasn't far from the lift. He managed the key card with one hand, the other under his lover's ass holding him up and they were soon in the room, Ichigo thrown onto the bed before Grimmjow covered his body with his own, attacking back for the first time. He never seemed to get enough of his lover, the inked body worthy of worship and he was more than happy to oblige as often as possible. The well-defined muscles were an interesting pattern to run his tongue over and they led a merry path directly to his lover's weeping erection. He didn't take long to strip his lover that night, Ichigo nearly tearing their clothes off in his attempt to get skin contact and Grimmjow had to pull on his strength to slam his lover down, holding the man with his well-developed shoulders, Ichigo's struggles and whimpers just turning him on.

"If you don't behave yourself I will have to punish you."

"All that is going to do is make me misbehave all the more. I have been naughty though, I definitely need punishment." Ichigo thrust up with his hips, making contact and it drew Grimmjow down for a harsh kiss, the blue haired man's groin pushing down to get some friction for himself. Grimmjow kept one hand on Ichigo's shoulder and used the other to hold his groin to the bed. Pinned as he was, Ichigo could do nothing but moan as Grimmjow ground down on the man, sweat starting to moisten his skin at the force of keeping his lover still.

Grimmjow flipped him over, pressing him into the bed, holding him down again but running his tongue over the exposed skin, nipping at the pert ass on display and making it quiver. "Stay still or you'll be sorry." Ichigo wiggled his ass in defiance and Grimmjow smacked one of the cheeks, leaving a red hand print and drawing a loud gasp from his lover.

"Grimm I'm in my underwear tomorrow, you can't leave any marks."

"Oh, I'll not leave anything they can see." Grimmjow used his hands to pull the man's ass cheeks apart, his long tongue seeking the little pucker and finding it with ease. Ichigo moved slightly as he speared through the tight muscle but Grimmjow just held him tighter. He pulled the cheeks wider, pushing down at the same time to keep him still as he fucked his lover with his tongue, one finger entering as well to rub on the little bundle of nerves his tongue couldn't quite reach. He stretched his lover out, holding him firmly to the bed, Ichigo's motions just grinding his own erection further into the sheets.

He deemed the man prepared enough when he lay over his lover and pushed in, groaning out loud at the feeling of the ass cheeks pressing against him as he pushed through. Ichigo was incredibly tight in this position no matter how much he was stretched as his legs were together and it just milked at Grimmjow's cock. The one downside was that Grimmjow couldn't get at Ichigo's own dick but his harsh thrusts were stimulating the organ against the sheets anyway. Literally fucking his lover into the bed drew out the best noises, Ichigo screaming as Grimmjow sat up and changed the angle of his thrusts. Grimmjow pulled his hips up, bringing Ichigo off the bed a bit just so he could finish them both off. Ichigo's dick only needed a couple of squeezes before he screamed his release, arching his back more as he collapsed down. He lay completely pliant as Grimmjow fought his release, trying to stall it as long as possible but seeing Ichigo's post orgasm face looking up at him as well as the firm velvet around him squeezing his soul caught up with him and he grabbed his lover up and against him, holding Ichigo to his chest as he thrust up once more, Ichigo hanging like a ragdoll. He drew a half scream out of Ichigo as his release struck the man's over sensitive prostate. He felt himself falling and he twisted, Ichigo lying on top of him as he lay on his back. He heard a quiet groan coming out of his lover and Ichigo sat up suddenly, hand over his mouth as he jerked up, Grimmjow wincing slightly at the sudden exit from his lover but he was more concerned by Ichigo's dash to the toilet followed quickly by the sounds of the boy throwing up the contents of his stomach. He followed quickly, seeing the other kneeling over the bowl, face incredibly pale as his body rejected its contents. Grimmjow frowned in sympathy as his muscles contracted in his back, his ass dribbling with rejection of the cum inside it and trailing the liquid down his thighs. The retches were forceful and the noises were disconcerting. He loved the man though and he was quick to hold the long strands of hair out of Ichigo's way, running his other hand soothingly across the quaking shoulders. Ichigo quietened eventually and fell to the side, Grimmjow gathering him in his arms and holding him close. His whole body was trembling and he was damp with sweat from his exertions.

"Shit are you alright?"

"Fucking stupid question love." Ichigo's voice was breathy as he tried to bury himself in his lover's chest.

Grimmjow helped him up a bit, trying to ease his discomfort and he turned the taps on in the bath, running it warm but not hot. When it was half full he lifted his lover bridal style and lowered him gently into the water. Ichigo jerked as the water surrounded him and he moaned, trying to get out but Grimmjow held him still, using a face cloth to wipe his lover's face. Tears started tracking down his face and Grimmjow just wiped them away, pressing a kiss on his forehead. "I love you, just need to clean you up before I take you to bed alright. You want me to phone Ginjo and tell him you're sick?"

"No, I'll be alright. Must have been the sushi. I just need to get some sleep." Ichigo's eyes closed as he spoke.

"Oi, not in the bath love. Come on, just a few more minutes." Grimmjow pulled him forwards, wiping his back down with the cloth before giving his front a clean. He stood the boy up, leaning him against his chest and cleaned his nether regions quickly before he wrapped a towel around him, lifting him again. Ichigo just leaned on him as he was dried and snuggled under the covers right away when Grimmjow put him there, not even noticing his pyjama bottoms being pulled on. Grimmjow went back to the bathroom and cleaned it up a bit, wiping the residue off the floor and from the bowl before jumping in a quick shower himself. The small room still smelled like vomit even after his clean but he just closed the door, grabbing the room's small bin to put at Ichigo's side of the bed in case he needed it in the middle of the night. Thankfully it wasn't a mesh one.

Ichigo woke up feeling awful but thankfully the sickness had passed. He was still pale in Grimmjow's opinion but he was adamant he was going to work. At least Grimmjow had an understandable reason to stay with the boy and the director had accepted it and thanked Ichigo for trying to work even though he wasn't feeling his best.

Grimmjow settled down on a fairly comfortable seat and watched his lover stand opposite a hot woman and get ordered around by a short effeminate male. The pair were put into character, lovers who were just getting ready for the day and the male starts to dance, the female not wanting to. Fred Astaire's voice came out, I don't dance, don't ask me playing over and over again the entire day. Ichigo danced circles around his partner, the girl playfully refusing to dance before giving in and the pair dancing around their bed. And this was going to happen in designer undies.

It only took four hours to get the choreography down before the pair got taken for a fitting and make up rehearsal that day. Ichigo got ten minutes break before he was taken and he slumped onto Grimmjow's lap, eyes closing automatically.

"I feel shit."

"Say the word and I'll take you home." Grimmjow wrapped his arms around his lover, not happy with him working so hard when feeling rough.

"Nah, we're nearly done for the day and if we can get a dress rehearsal done today, tomorrow should be a short day. Then you can take me home. What happened last night, I don't even remember finishing dinner."

Grimmjow frowned, spotting signs and making connections. "You basically mauled me in the lift and then I fucked you into the bed. After that you worshiped the porcelain telephone for a while before I put you to bed. How could you forget that, I think you brought up your dinner from last week."

"So that's why my stomach muscles feel this shit, and why my ass is stinging. Don't know how I'd forget you fucking me though. I guess it was really bad sushi."

Ichigo was pulled away then, the man doing his best to smile at the girl who was to do his makeup. Grimmjow pulled his phone out and easily found his step dad's number. He pressed the dial key while looking around, seeing that dick from the night before, the one who could give Nnoitra a run on height shaking hands with the director. He clocked Grimmjow sitting in the room and raised an eyebrow before looking away. He asked something of the man before looking where he pointed and wandering off. He approached one of the unnamed men working with the equipment and accepted a small silver case from him, shaking his hand before walking out.

" _Grimmjow?"_

He realised Starrk had picked up by then and he'd not noticed. "Sorry, hey. Can I ask you something? What's the symptoms of a date rape drug?"

" _Eh why?"_

 _"_ Ichigo was at a meeting last night and he was acting really weird after. He can't really remember much after that and I got worried."

" _Well memory loss is a biggy, dizziness, nausea or an upset stomach and aggression sometimes depending on the one that was used. Why would someone roofie Ichigo at a meeting?"_

"I think one of the dicks at his work fancies him and was just loosening him up. He was getting awfully close before I came down last night."

" _If you think he's been drugged you should get him to a hospital. Definitely don't let him out of your sight. The bad effects can happen up to seventy two hours later. Is he with you?"_

"No, he's in makeup just now. He's not going to let me take him to a hospital."

" _Can you see the man you suspect?"_

 _"_ No, he's just disappeared. I'm going to go find Ichigo."

" _What's the guy's name and I'll run it through the system."_

 _"_ Shukuro Tsukishima. He was director for a music video Ichigo danced in."

" _Right I'll be right back if I hear anything. If you need me to call in help where you are I do know the police chief there."_

 _"_ I'll keep that in mind. Hopefully we'll be home early tomorrow and I've just been worried about nothing."

_"Let's hope so."_

Grimmjow pushed his phone into his pocket, finding Ichigo getting painted by the pretty girl who'd pulled him away. His eyes were lined, but not as heavily as he would do it himself and he was getting a natural lip colour put on as Grimmjow walked in the room. Ichigo smiled automatically, making the girl scowl as she slipped with the lip brush but as she glanced over her shoulder to see what her subject was smiling at she just sighed, standing up for a moment to stretch her back. "You can always tell the gay ones, they don't look down my shirt the entire time. Then again for you I bet most guys wouldn't say no." She winked at Grimmjow, taking a swig out of a water bottle on the side.

"Actually he made me change teams. He's far too hot for his own good." Grimmjow only had eyes for his lover, seeing the flush even under the layers of makeup.

"Well you're not wrong. Can't wait to see him in his costume and you'll forgive me a fantasy or two I hope. I think you might feature as well."

Grimmjow just sniggered, standing back as the girl went back to work, finishing Ichigo's mouth quickly. She left the room for a moment, returning with a robe over her arms and a clothes hanger with a pair of tight looking boxers pinned on it, looking a bit ridiculous. They were white with a black elastic band on the waist with the name of the designer in white embroidery around it. Ichigo raised his eyebrow at the presentation of the 'costume' and accepted it with thanks, the girl leaving again and closing the door to them. Grimmjow got to enjoy watching his lover strip off his black vest top and joggers, his own stripy boxers getting laid on top of the messy pile before he pulled on the skin tight designer ones.

"Oh my god I think these are going to give me a muffin top." Ichigo pulled at the band and the leg elastic, shocked at the tightness. The fabric felt amazing but they were far too tight to be comfortable.

"Nothing to squeeze love. You are rock solid."

"Yeah and everyone would see it if I was." Ichigo straightened his package inside the undies, looking in the mirror to make sure he was presentable. He flushed at the outline of his substantial male parts on display for all to see regardless of the fabric in the way. He pulled on the robe, pulling the belt tight before pecking his lover in the lips and leaving the room, Grimmjow quick behind him.

He headed towards a new room, opening up to the completely dressed set, the big bed in the centre dressed in silky sheets that were slightly rumpled, trying to look slept in but still gorgeous. The girl was standing in her robe; open at the front to show her underwear, hers black and the panties having a wide white elastic with embroidered black letters. Her long blond hair was loose around her, only the sides caught up to keep her face clear during the dance.

Grimmjow was ushered to a hard plastic chair and he watched as his lover dumped the robe and danced around in his undies, feet bare. The girl was wearing black heels and at one point she stepped back, thin heel tip sinking into the exposed foot of his lover. Ichigo went down hard, clutching his foot to him and trying not to scream. The girl was really apologetic but when he released his grip and the blood trailed out of his hands she stepped back. Grimmjow was at his side almost instantly, pulling his lover up and off the set. He sat him in the uncomfy seat, taking the injured foot in his hands and pressing on the wound. A first aid kit was rushed over and Ichigo's little makeup artist came as well, the girl being the first aider on the set. It was a puncture wound, deep but not wide and wouldn't need stitches. She dressed his foot up and got him an ice pack for it. The director was wringing his hands, seeing his male lead getting put out of commission.

Tsukishima appeared at Ichigo's side then, running one long fingered hand through his hair, Ichigo pulling away when he realised who it was. "Are you able to continue Ichigo, I don't want to pressure you if you are truly injured but the job now depends on you, a lot of people are depending on you to complete this."

Ichigo looked up at him, his pale face even lighter than before. He bit his bottom lip and nodded, getting to his feet and wincing as his weight settled on the sore one. "I can do it. Another once through today and then we can pick it up again tomorrow yeah?"

"I knew you wouldn't let us down." He ruffled Ichigo's hair again, Ichigo doing his best to not jerk away again.

Grimmjow scowled but held his tongue, horrified that his lover was dancing on an injured foot. The girl was stripped of her stilettos and she danced on her tiptoes and it actually worked better. Ichigo was wincing as he walked back to Grimmjow, the taller man taking some weight off him by wrapping an arm around his waist and helping him back to his dressing room.

He got back into his practice clothes but couldn't face putting his shoe on the sore foot so he just used Grimmjow as a crutch into the taxi back to the hotel. Grimmjow had demanded the transport saying they weren't walking and informed Ginjo he'd be ordering from room service that night.

Ichigo only wanted some soup for his dinner but did nibble on the bread basket Grimmjow ordered for him. The taller man had some pasta and they lay in bed and watched a film with Ichigo's sore foot propped up on a mountain of pillows that Grimmjow had sent up, an ice pack on the injury to keep the swelling down. That night Ichigo had to lie on his back to keep his leg elevated meaning he couldn't snuggle into Grimmjow as he normally would so Grimmjow just snuggled into him, pressing his head onto Ichigo's chest, replicating the smaller male's usual sleeping position.

His foot was black and blue the next day but he could walk on it. The makeup girl dabbed foundation on the white plaster and the surrounding bruise and it disguised it but didn't totally hide it. The director said they could digitally remove any obvious sightings and it would cost less than rescheduling the whole shoot. It took an hour to get the place set up, Grimmjow scowling the whole time.

A small sullen blonde boy walked up to him, standing at his side as he watched the preparations too. "What you doing here?" The kid glanced up to look at him as he spoke.

"My boyfriend is the male dancer. He's not very well and he's got a sore foot so I'm here to watch out for him. What are you doing here?"

"My uncle is working. I got dragged along."

Grimmjow frowned at the kid, puzzled as to why he was talking to him. He looked about fourteen but might be older and he seemed to have finished speaking for now.

The kid drifted off after a few moments, reappearing a while later with a couple of bottles of water, holding one out for Grimmjow. He accepted and pulled the sports cap up, pouring the liquid down his throat. It had almost a salty taste to it, but the label did say mineral water and they had strange after tastes sometimes. He guessed it depended what minerals were in it. He preferred normal water normally. The lights of the shoot kept him drinking though despite the after taste and he soon finished the bottle, sitting it on the floor next to him.

"So kid, which one is your uncle?"

The kid pointed, Grimmjow frowning as he tried to discern the different faces from the distance. It really wasn't that far away but it looked a bit fuzzy. "He's the tall one with the black hair."

"What's your name again kid?"

"Yukio Tsukishima."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Ichigo winced as he pivoted on his foot, the pain quite intense after an hour or so dancing. He'd dosed himself up on basic pain killers but had refused anything stronger from Ginjo even though the man was quite persuasive. He was due for a break in a few minutes anyway and he planned on cuddling up to his lover for the fifteen minutes and getting the bigger man to sooth away his hurt in the best way. Well not the  _best_  way but they were in public after all.

He was still a little concerned about his illness the night before, especially as he had no memory of it. The smell in the bathroom that morning told him  _someone_ had been sick but all he had was the queasy feeling in his stomach and the ache in his muscles to tell him it was him.

He attempted a smile for the midway pause, where he finally got the girl to join him properly before the pair of them started to dance and the girl looked him in the face, her face full of apology still.

"Cut, you guys remember you are supposed to be in love right? You are supposed to  _want_  to look at each other."

Ichigo just rolled his eyes; there was a very good reason at the end of his leg for his less than enthusiastic smile; the girl needed to suck it up though. Her name was Rangiku and she had been dancing professionally for over two years. Clearly she still had to work on her grace.

"Right, fifteen minutes, not a second more and I want to see some real affection in your eyes when you come back!"

Ichigo limped off towards his lover, Grimmjow sitting slouched in a chair on the other side of the set. He paused at a clothes rack to pull his robe off and put it on, not wanting to be sitting on his lover's knee in just his underwear. He was getting to keep the three pairs of boxers from the shoot at the end of it but he doubted he'd actually wear them for an entire day with how clingy they were. He grabbed a bottle of water off the refreshments table, checking the seal was unbroken through habit before opening it and downing nearly half of it. Someone bumped him from behind and he dropped his lid by accident, bending down to retrieve it automatically.

"Sorry Ichigo, I didn't realise how close you were."

Ichigo turned as he straightened, seeing Tsukishima behind him. "Don't worry about it." Ichigo went to leave, not wanting to waste anymore of his short time with from Grimmjow. His arm was grabbed, stopping him before he could get far.

"Don't leave, why don't you want to talk to me?"

Ichigo had his normal frown on, wondering how to answer that question without being overly rude to an employer. "I just want to sit down, my foot really hurts."

"Not a problem." Tsukishima pushed him backwards slightly, hands on Ichigo's hips until Ichigo felt a stool at his rear. "See, now we can talk." Ichigo was now sitting but the hands were still on his hips. The tall man stepped closer, nearly in-between Ichigo's legs.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but can you back off please? I don't know what your aim is but you are making me uncomfortable." Ichigo felt that was a fairly mature way of saying  _hands off pervert_.

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable Ichi; in fact I wouldn't mind getting more comfortable."

Ichigo stood up, forcibly removing the hands on his person and stepping out of reach. "No, that's enough. I am not interested in doing anything with you except work. I have a boyfriend; he's even in the room. Do not touch me."

Tsukishima smiled gently at Ichigo like he was a young boy, tilting his head as he looked down. He reached out one of his long fingers and brushed the hair off Ichigo's forehead. "Silly boy, your boyfriend doesn't seem to care, he's not even moving when I touch you. He clearly doesn't care." He proved his point, running a hand along Ichigo's arm. "I think he's a little distracted mind you."

Ichigo snapped his eyes to his lover, seeing the man was no longer alone and a girl Ichigo didn't recognise straddling his legs, Grimmjow's long powerful arms holding her tight as she buried her face in his neck. His eyes were closed and his head back against the top of the couch. One of the girl's hands was palming his crotch and he was moving his hips against it, one of his hands buried in her long blond hair.

Tsukishima's hand travelled further down and ran over the silk covered bottom, squeezing the tight, toned muscles as he stepped close to Ichigo once more.

The boy had truly had enough. First Aizen, now this dick thinking they can just touch him anywhere they liked. Maybe Starrk was right; this body was more hassle that it was worth. He reached round and grabbed the hand off his ass, twisting it as he held it up, squeezing the delicate bones in his strong hand.

"My body, my rules. You were told not to touch." He squeezed harder, keeping a calm face as the man cried out. Tsukishima tried to get his hand away but he was no match for the strong grip. Ichigo could hold his entire body weight with one hand and twist it around, the fine bones of a slim man were no match for him. The grip tightened, the man dropping to his knees. "What did you do to Grimmjow?" He hesitated, so Ichigo squeeze, feeling something give in his hand.

"Alright, his water was drugged."

"What with?" Another squeeze was necessary to get an answer.

"GBH."

Ichigo frowned, recognising the name. "Liquid ecstasy? What the hell are you doing with that, and why are you using it on my boyfriend?"

Liquid ecstasy is a street name for the date rape drug GBH and Ichigo knew about it from his days as a pole dancer as well as how to know if it was getting used on you. It was one of the reasons he always checked water bottles to see if they were tampered with but it was nearly untraceable in carbonated drinks.

"You fuck, was that in my lemonade on Friday night?" This time he  _really_ squeezed, hearing the crack this time. He didn't enjoy the slight scream from the man but he certainly didn't relax his grip.

" _Yes!_  Ginjo put it in your glass."

Ichigo drew back his fist and punched the guy in the jaw, slightly enjoying the thump he made as he impacted the ground. He trotted over to his lover, cursing his sore foot and reached out, grabbing a handful of blond hair, yanking back as hard as he could. The girl shrieked out, sitting up straight before falling off Grimmjow's knee to the floor.

"What is your fucking problem?" She glared at him, Ichigo recognising the face as the other makeup artist, the one working on the female dancer.

"My fucking problem is that  _he_ is mine. Get you claws off him." Ichigo glanced down to see Grimmjow still sitting the way he was, head back and eyes closed.

"I didn't know he was a fucking fag. He certainly wasn't complaining." She stood, hands on her hips as she tried to gain back some dignity.

Ichigo was kneeling next to his lover, pulling his face round. "He's been drugged you bitch. He'd never look at you. Grimmjow?" His lover's skin was pale and he wasn't coming round when Ichigo called his name or slapped him gently. Ichigo pressed his fingers under Grimmjow's jaw, feeling for a pulse. He found it eventually and it was sluggish, far too slow for normal even if he was unconscious.

Ichigo started hunting Grimmjow's pockets for his phone, finding it and pulling it free. He pressed for the emergency caller and was just putting in the number when his shoulder was grabbed. He turned, knocking the hand away with one hand while holding the phone to his ear. Ginjo was standing looking angry, Tsukishima behind him while the director looked confused just behind that.

"Ichigo, put the phone down. We can talk about this." Ginjo put his hand out to take the phone from the younger man.

"Hello Police Superintendent Starrk?" Ichigo was watching the faces around him, enjoying the paling skin of the two men right in front of him.

" _Ichigo, what's wrong?"_

"Someone's drugged Grimmjow, he needs help. And I need the police." Ichigo had to pull the phone away from his ear to avoid having it taken from him. He danced off to the side, ignoring his screaming foot.

_"Are you still at the commercial thing? I have your location and I can get someone to you right away, are you safe?"_

Starrk was answered when Ichigo screamed, Ginjo stamping on his foot. The rest of what he had to say to the boy was lost when Ginjo kicked the phone out of his hand, Ichigo now on the floor.

"You stupid little fuck, how did you get that number?"

" _I'm_  stupid? The Superintendant is  _his_  step dad. You are in shit now."

Ginjo kicked Ichigo in the gut to shut him up, the boy still chuckling. Ginjo looked around seeing the crew of the shoot looking in horror as he pummelled the boy. A couple from the camera crew were backing away, heading for the door before legging it and Rangiku wasn't far behind them. The director was wringing his hands, starting to say things before cutting off.

"Is it still here?"

Ichigo looked up, smirk still on his face no matter how much pain he was in. Ginjo looked over at his partner in crime and Tsukishima pointed to a silver case lying on the pile of equipment at the back.

Ginjo went to walk over to it but Ichigo kicked out his legs, tripping him and pinning him with one arm up his back.

"You really need to pay more attention to the people you are trying to fuck with. Why you thought you could drug me I don't know but you'll regret it." Ichigo lashed out, catching the side of the man's head with his good foot and stunning him. He stood and turned to the other. "Why? Tell me and I'll not shatter your other hand." Ichigo stood straight, his robe open and fluttering around him, exposing the muscled expanse with its ink highlights.

"You were just a little boy, trying to be a dancer. You were supposed to be an easy target, just someone to play with."

"Are you having fun yet?" Ichigo started to walk closer, the man backing up slightly as he approached. Ichigo paused, raising his hands as a slim black gun was pulled from the man's pocket. It wasn't a big calibre but at the distance it would be big enough. "Seriously? A gun?"

"Well as you have found I'm not exactly the fighting type." He levelled the gun at the unconscious man on the sofa, Ichigo stepping in the way without a thought.

"Why Grimmjow?" Ichigo still had his hands out in a placating manner.

"He was just in the way, it was you we wanted."

"Why Liquid E?"

"Well we just so happen to have it handy." His eyes shot over to the case, still at the equipment stand.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, the lame plot coming to him. He didn't get to give a witty reply however as the door banged open, three figures in police uniforms entering, drawing their weapons when they saw the gun. The gun in Tsukishima's hand wavered, snapping over to the officers before returning to point back at Ichigo. Ichigo put his hands up in the required 'surrender' but his face was still displaying his belligerent expression.

The gun didn't drop, no matter how many times the policeman asked but it did start to shake, there was only so long you can support a chunk of metal with your arm extended after all. The doors banged once more, making the gun jump as Tsukishima heard the noise.

"Drop the gun."

Not said particularly loudly but it seemed to be much more effective this time, the gun dropping to the man's side as he turned to the new speaker.

Ichigo though he'd seen Starrk angry, remembering the day he'd rescued him from Aizen and again that day in the hospital but that expression was now relabelled as annoyed. This was anger, this was pure fury. Starrk quickly clocked his step son on the couch and his lover standing between him and the gunman.

"Ichigo are you alright?" Starrk looked over at him, taking the nod from the boy at face value no matter what he looked like. "Grimmjow? Grimm?" He spoke loudly, trying to get a response but none came. Starrk moved closer, needing to see better but stopped as soon as the gun was raised again, this time pointing at Ichigo's head.

"Back off, everyone, get out of the room."

"Not happening." Starrk had drawn his own weapon, a much larger hand gun and he held it in a two hand grip, supporting the weight with his spare hand.

"So this boy doesn't matter? It doesn't matter if I shoot him?"

Starrk glanced at Ichigo, wanting to see how the boy was handling the weapon in his face; he seemed not bothered which was slightly worrying in itself. "Of course he matters, which is why you aren't going to hurt him. I don't think you really wanted to hurt anyone, you've just got caught up in something, is that right?"

Ichigo could see the gun trembling again, flinching as the man readjusted his grip. "Shukuro, do you want to shoot me?" The use of the man's first name caught his attention and he looked into Ichigo's eyes, the boy trying to keep calm.

"No, of course not."

Ichigo stepped forward, keeping his hands clear and visible. "I didn't think so; can you give me the gun please?" Ichigo stepped again, holding one hand out palm down, the other out to the side. The robe fell off his shoulder, exposing him more and he used it, tilting his body.

"Ichigo, don't." Starrk hissed through his teeth, the boy just sending a quick frown his way before returning his full gaze at the man. He felt the gaze travel his body, hesitating around his middle before finishing at his face, looking in his eyes again.

Ichigo was right in front of the taller man, looking up through his eyelashes at the man and feeling the heated gaze returned. "Give me the gun Shukuro, it's not worth this." The man reached out, holding the gun sideways to put it in Ichigo's palm as tears started to streak down his face.

Just as Ichigo put his hand around the gun, a shot rang out, Ichigo's eyes widening as he looked at the weapon in his hand. He hadn't felt the shot and the gun wasn't hot but he definitely heard something. He looked around, seeing the panic on other's faces, especially Starrk. That made Ichigo turn to Grimmjow, the gun now firmly in his possession as he twisted. He somehow ended on his knees and seeing that Grimmjow hadn't moved and wasn't injured just made him smile. He blinked sleepy eyes, looking round to Starrk and was surprised at how close the man had got without him noticing, he was also really tall and kind of fuzzy.

His eyes were really heavy and he blinked again, trying to clear them and work out what Starrk was trying to say but it was too hard so he just closed his eyes, feeling his whole body relax.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The first thing Grimmjow felt was nausea. It reminded him of the time he'd got stupidly drunk and passed out only to wake up hours later in a pool of his own vomit. Thankfully he'd only really done that once, the other times he'd made it to the bathroom but it still meant he felt around a bit as he regained consciousness to see if he'd had an accident. Opening his eyes to a bright room made him wince, eyes instantly tearing up making him blink them rapidly. He was expecting his bedroom but even at first glance he knew this was a hospital and the smell certainly gave it away. He was dressed in a grey gown with little green flecks with a white blanket and sheet over his legs. He realised he had a tube in his arm as he moved and he followed it to the top of the metal stand next to his bed. A little wooden cabinet was just to the side of the drip stand and his curtain was pulled round blocking the rest of the room from his view. Starting to move around, he winced more at the thumping in his head and the tension in his neck. Lifting a hand up he dislodged a little grey plastic thing from his finger and it made a machine start beeping, the noise cutting through Grimmjow's already aching head like a hot blade. A nurse appeared round the curtain just in time to grab a sick bowl and get it under his head as he leaned over the side of his bed, heaving up thick yellow bile, a trail hanging onto his dry mouth. She handed him a tissue from a box in his rolling table and he wiped his mouth, dropping the tissue into the mess in the bowl. He said quiet thanks, mortified at what had just happened but she brushed him off, disappearing for a moment to dispose of the bowl. Grimmjow heard her washing her hands at a sink that must be just outside his curtained off bed area before she reappeared, smiling down at him.

"Hello Mr Jaegerjaques. I've been waiting for you to open your eyes for a while now. How are you feeling?"

Grimmjow just looked up at her, still slightly out of breath from the violent sickness and feeling confused about what had happened. "Where am I? Where's Ichigo?" He knew he should be with his boyfriend, even if he'd fallen sick Ichigo would be with him.

"You're in hospital Mr Jaegerjaques, do you remember what happened?"

Grimmjow shook his head, pushing back to try and sit up. "No, and I want to know where my boyfriend is."

The nurse tried to get him to stay lying down but didn't want to press the matter. She picked up the bed control and raised the back so he could lean back against it. "You boyfriend is here and you can see him later but first we need to see to you. You were drugged Mr Jaegerjaques and we need to make sure it didn't do any long term damage. The doctor will be here as soon as he can but I need to run through a few things first ok?"

The nurse reattached the pulse monitor to his finger and wrapped a blood pressure cuff around the upper part of his other arm, turning the machine on till it squeezed him uncomfortably. He asked if he could have a drink of water and she disappeared to get him a jug and a glass, a tall blond doctor at her side when she returned.

Over the next ten minutes Grimmjow's motor and brain functions were tested and the man got more and more irritated by the second. The doctor was proving very slippery when it came to answering questions but he certainly asked a lot.

"Mr Jaegerjaques,"

"Can you just call me Grimmjow?"

"Grimmjow then, you drank water laced with GHB, do you know what that is?"

Grimmjow shook his head.

"It's most common use is as a date rape drug but we've confirmed it was used on you to just incapacitate you. Unfortunately it meant the dose you got was a strong one and you've been unconscious for just under two days. It doesn't look like you'll have any long time side effects and aside from a killer hangover you're going to be alright. Take it easy for a few hours, I don't suggest eating anything yet but drink as much as you can. You'll get to go home later on today."

The doctor went to leave but Grimmjow stopped him. "Can you ask my boyfriend to come and see me? The nurse said I could see him after you were done."

"I think you've made an assumption there, I can't get him to you but I can get a nurse to take you to him. Ichigo is in the high dependency ward, I'm sorry to have to tell you that he was shot in the chest."

Grimmjow wasn't sure if the doctor said anything else, he lost focus and interest right away and he felt himself get a bit lightheaded. A thousand scenarios danced through his skull, his memories filling in as he imagined his gorgeous lover getting shot down while he lay unconscious. He knew for a fact his perfect man was lying probably with a million tubes in and out of him, not knowing if he himself was alright, lying in pain or possibly dying while Grimmjow just say in a comfortable bed with a bit of a headache. The man he was in love with, who was too damn good for him anyway could be near death on the other side of the wall for all Grimmjow knew. Grimmjow swung his legs, going to stand even though the doctor sharply told him to stay put. He gently manoeuvred his weight onto his legs, feeling them a bit weak but he should manage and he was just about to take a step away from the bed when a pair of arms stopped him, pulling him back onto the bed and gripping his chin.

"Che, awake for five minutes and already making a fuss? You really are your mother's son." Starrk cocked a dark brown eyebrow at him, pulling him the rest of the way back on to the bed. Grimmjow made as if to argue but when both eyebrows rose he decided to keep his mouth shut. "I take it you've heard about Ichigo? Would you like me to take you to see him?" Grimmjow nodded his head, horrified by the tears gathering in his eyes.

Starrk nipped out of his bed area and came back moments later with a wheelchair, his expression making it clear he wouldn't be getting into an argument over it. It was pushed over to Grimmjow's bedside and he moved into it, having to keep his legs together due to his lack of underwear. "Yeah you threw up on your clothes and it soaked down to your boxers twice, they decided to leave you in something easier to change after that. Grimmjow's face lit up like a beacon in humiliation and he just looked down, one hand on his forehead. Starrk stripped the blanket off his bed and folded it neatly, laying it over Grimmjow's bare legs and tucking it in the sides.

"Where's mum?"

"She's in the canteen. I sent her a text when the nurse told me you'd woken up but I said to give the doctor time with you. I'll get her up when you're back in bed. You're not wanting her to fuss around you just now right?"

Grimmjow shook his head, desperate to see his lover, all the horrific scenarios still at the front of his mind. They went out of Grimmjow's ward and headed to a lift, going up two floors before taking a left and heading down a long corridor. A ward came off that, the entrance painted a bright green with the ward numbers large and black and they went through the doors. Grimmjow was looking around, trying to see the bright orange hair somewhere but everyone that he could see had dark hair. They passed the nurses station and Grimmjow clocked the patient board and Ichigo's name was up on it next to the bed number. Starrk nodded at the nurses and they smiled back as he passed them. He turned the chair into a small side ward and Grimmjow was told to use the hand sanitizer, Starrk doing it also before pushing the chair through a closed curtain.

All those scenarios of a near death Ichigo flew out of the window as the man looked up, jerking his head out of the magazine on his lap and a huge smile cracking on his face as he saw his visitors. He scooted forward in his bed, pulling the thin oxygen tube off his nose and dropping it onto his bed before dropping himself onto Grimmjow lap, his long arms wrapped around the other's neck. Grimmjow could feel his lover sobbing but he was doing it silently, just the tremors through the body giving him away. Grimmjow felt the tears he'd been fighting with fall from his eyes and he just closed them, taking a deep breath of Ichigo to calm his nerves. If the boy was in his arms everything was going to be alright. Starrk gave him a quick squeeze to the shoulder before leaving the boys in peace.

"I was so worried about you and they wouldn't let me go and see you." Ichigo was speaking quietly, his voice cracking slightly under the emotion.

"I woke up and was told you'd been shot. I was picturing you strapped to life support." Grimmjow pushed the other away, looking him over from head to toe. He was dressed in a pair of pyjamas and aside from looking a bit pale seemed to be alright. "What happened? Are you alright?"

Ichigo sat up, wincing a bit as he moved. It seemed the adrenalin he'd got from seeing his lover had worn off and he was now feeling his injury. He stood from Grimmjow, one hand on his side as he turned and leaned on the bed. He pulled his top up, revealing the toned muscles and a large white bandage to the right of his sternum. It was quite low and there was bruising around it. "Fuckers pulled a gun when I figured out what they'd done. Tsukishima cornered me and tried it on, again, and then I saw you on the couch, a makeup girl trying to eat you. They'd drugged your water and you were nearly out cold. I pulled the girl off you by the hair but you were too far gone to speak to me. He then pulled a gun on me, Starrk and the cops stormed in and I managed to get the gun off him only to get shot by Ginjo. I'd decked him but clearly not hard enough."

Grimmjow pushed out of his chair, perching on the bed at the side of his lover and he ran his fingers over the bandage gently. "You got shot when I was asleep on a couch. It doesn't seem right. What's the damage?"

"Entry and exit wounds, skimmed the bottom of my lung, hence the nose tube. Just need to heal now, doc said I'll be in here for about a week before I can go home."

"What he's failed to tell you is that he stepped in the way of a gun pointed at you; didn't flinch when it was pointed in his face either. We will be having words when you're better about your reactions to danger." Starrk closed the curtain behind him. "Back into bed boy, get that tube back on your nose before your blood o2 dips  _again._ " Ichigo did as he was told, scooting back to the head of the bed and pulling the loop over his ears, placing the two small tubes under his nostrils again. "Grimmjow you've only got a few more minutes before this boy needs to rest. He might be making out that his wound was nothing but I can assure you it's not."

Grimmjow looked at his boyfriend, seeing the boy just shrug under the accusations. "You stepped in the path of a gun? Are you fucking nuts?"

Ichigo chuckled. "You had to be there. Trust me it's not that big a deal, and it wasn't that gun that shot me anyway." Ichigo gestured for Grimmjow to come closer and pushed the boy to the back of the bed when he did. With Grimmjow now reclining against the raised back, Ichigo tucked himself into his lover, pressing his nose into the soft flesh under the strong jaw over him. Grimmjow just gathered him in his arms and held him close. Just because he wasn't lying near death didn't mean he was alright and he'd been injured trying to protect both of them. "How are  _you_  anyway? Hangover killing you?"

"Fuck yes; apparently I've been throwing up as well, hence the outfit. Doc said I got drugged with GHB?"

"Yup, me too; remember the night I was ill, when I molested you and didn't remember? That's liquid E, it's not nice the day after either. I was told about it in the club. We were to never accept a drink from a punter then wasn't delivered by the bar staff and I always check the tops of my water bottles in case they've been opened. They put it in my lemonade and into the bottle of water you got. Get this, they've been dealing during the shoots too so not only are they busted for assault, attempted murder and intent to rape; they're going down for drug dealing too. Fate smiles on us love."

Grimmjow smirked, his head protesting at all the information he was getting but glad to know they didn't have to worry about retaliation. Ichigo snuggled into him deeper, one arm thrown over Grimmjow's chest and Grimmjow laid his larger hand over it, tucking his thumb underneath. Ichigo sighed quietly before his body relaxed slightly, drifting off. Grimmjow worried about letting the injured boy nap on him but he decided if he was in pain he'd make Grimmjow move so he just got comfy, drifting off a little himself.

Starrk came back in a few moments later, seeing the two lying with each other, Grimmjow's head having slipped to lie on top of Ichigo's. He smiled at them, happy they had each other. Ichigo would have to go through another trial, another lawyer trying to trip him up but he'd get through it. The bullet wound would take about six weeks to normalise, months to fully heal and knowing the boy, he'd probably put himself further back by overdoing it early on. Starrk fully planned on handcuffing him to a chair if he caught the lad doing sit ups for at least six months. Starrk pulled his phone out and snapped a quick picture of them lying there, sending it down to Sophia who called him back instantly.

" _He's out of bed?"_

"He's fine. The doc told him Ichigo had been shot and nothing else. He was about to crawl around the hospital if I didn't bring him up."

" _Is he alright? Both of them, did Ichigo pull his stitches again?"_

"Yeah they're fine, and no he contained himself. Just sat on his lap and held him. I think they'll be fine."

" _Are we getting to take Grimm home tonight?"_

"Yeah, you get to make him leave though; I've not got the energy to argue with the boy. Ichi'll be home at the end of the week."

_"Fine I'll tell Grimm he's leaving tonight, you get to tell him they can't share a bed for a month."_

Starrk said goodbye to his wife, chucking at her despair over their sleeping arrangements. He understood why they slept together, he was eighteen once and he'd had girlfriends who'd stayed over. Maybe it was a slightly different story but at least one of them wasn't going to end up pregnant.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Grimmjow signed as he finally turned into his own street. The traffic to get home that night had been terrible and he was so dog tired he just wanted to curl up on the sofa, hopefully around a warm hard body. Don't get the wrong idea, Grimmjow loved his work, he'd finally managed to get a decent gig after three years of small time freelance work he finally had his own section of the large regional newspaper's sports department. It was only the college section, covering the various sports the local universities and colleges excelled at but he himself had a page to fill and had two other guys working under him to help. He'd been off that night watching his old university basketball team in their semi-final match and he had a screen of notes to work through the next day as well as the game recorded on his IPad in case he wanted to review anything.

His old Honda Rebel bumped up the kerb and into the little driveway leading to the three spaces for their flat. He parked in the far left space, disappointment filling him as he looked at the other two empty spaces. Turning the engine off and flipping his visor up he pushed his bike jacket's sleeve up to look at his watch before dismounting and heading for the back door, unclipping his helmet so he could carry it in. As usual he chucked his keys into the helmet and the helmet went on the floor just inside the door, his bike boots joining it as he padded into the living room. His eyes were drawn to the empty sofa and he flopped down, another big sigh escaping.

The room was a combination of them both, clean but not spotlessly tidy, uncluttered but a few meaningful items scattered around. There were hints of his own mother as well, from the scatter cushions on the sofa matching the curtains to the cream vase with green leaves vining up the side that matched the room's décor sitting on the hearth. Ichigo loved the fireplace and curled up in front of it when it was on to read or just stare into the flames, his mind far away. Grimmjow liked just sitting and watching him, the glow from the fire setting his vibrant hair off until it flickered with inner warmth. Sometimes he joined him on the floor, curling round him and enjoying the shared warmth.

They never went cold and Ichigo never went hungry; Grimmjow was very careful that his man was well taken care of. This was something that had caused a few arguments between the men, Ichigo still having issues with being treated as the 'girlfriend'. Grimmjow ended up pinning him to the wall, his superior upper body strength giving him a temporary edge.

"You are  _not_  my girlfriend, but you are  _my_  man.  _Mine_. It's my job to take care of you just like it's yours to take care of me. If you saw me needing something and you could give it to me would you just leave me? For someone who doesn't like to be treated like a princess you certainly sit on a tower and bitch down at me. I might be overprotective of you but there are damn good reasons for that." He remembered thumping Ichigo into the wall at the end of his rant but he watched the anger drain out of his lover's eyes and a hint of understanding crept in. Ichigo had lifted his hand and stroked it down Grimmjow's face, ending up cupping Grimmjow's strong jaw and using his thumb to smooth over the cheek. Ichigo had pulled him in for a soft kiss but Grimmjow still had an edge of frustration in his veins and the kiss hadn't remained soft for long.

Grimmjow unzipped his jacket, dragging the heavy black and red fabric off and tossing it onto the opposite sofa and stretching his jean clad legs out over the light tan fabric, one cushion behind his head and the other cuddling on his chest, a poor replacement for his lover. He looked at his watch again and seeing it was nearly eleven o'clock he pulled his phone out of his pocket. Ichigo worked late occasionally but he usually let Grimmjow know in advance. The phone had one text message but it was from his friend Nnoitra who was just checking on the arrangements for the next day. Grimmjow considered just texting him back but he was feeling a bit lonely coming back to an empty flat so he hit the dial button, waiting for the other to pick up.

" _Gilga's pleasure sauna, how can I help you?"_

Grimmjow rolled his eyes at the greeting. "Hey man, how's it going?"

" _Going alright here. Shouldn't you be getting you beauty sleep? You'll need it for tomorrow, early rise and everything. Why you thought working the morning before was a good idea I'll never know."_

"We don't need to leave till four plus it was the semi-final game, they deserve to get a decent spread after the season they've had."

" _Still got a soft spot for the old team eh? Were they as good as us?"_

"Don't be stupid." Their university team had welcomed the two males and they had worked their way up, Grimmjow being captain in his fourth year of uni and Nnoitra being his second. They had won the regional finals in their third and fourth years, getting to the national semi-finals in their fourth year only for them to fall short just at the end. It was still further than the team had got in years and their team picture was in the changing rooms. Grimmjow had been interviewing the current captain that night and he was happy to see the picture still had its place. "Still it was a good game."

" _Yeah yeah; you all packed?"_

"No, just in the door a minute ago. Do you happen to know where Ichi is? Is he with Shinji?" Grimmjow thought he might be hanging out at the pair's home since he knew Grimmjow was due in late.

" _I don't actually know where he is, but as I also don't know where Shin has got to I can't say for definite they're not together. You lonely?"_

"Nah, hungry and tired though. You still picking me up?"

" _Yup, I'll be round about half three and we can head. Did you get the beer in?"_

Grimmjow replied that he had and the conversation finished with a short goodbye before Grimmjow was back to looking at the wall. He glanced down at his phone, swithering on whether to call his other half or just leave it so he settled for a quick text before making himself a cup of tea and grabbing the packet of biscuits he'd squirreled away at the back of the cupboard. He loved dunking chocolate digestives into his tea but his lover not only though it was gross, he didn't like to keep sugary snacks in the house at all. He'd calmed down from his late teen health freak self but years of scrimping had left a man who didn't get what he didn't need. Grimmjow liked his treats though and didn't hesitate to pick them up. He did have several hidey holes for them though.

By the time he'd brewed his tea a reply had come in from his boyfriend and he dunked half a biscuit in the hot drink before sucking the melting chocolate off it as he read the text. Ichigo had just replied that he'd be home within the hour and to not wait up if Grimmjow was tired. Grimmjow just made himself comfortable on the sofa with the remote and his snack to wait for his lover.

He heard the car pull into the space downstairs as it was right below the window closest to him and he grabbed two more biscuits out of the packet to lay next to his cup before twisting the packet up and putting it back, returning to his seat in time for his lover to walk in. Ichigo's face lit up as he saw Grimmjow still awake and he dumped his laptop bag next to Grimmjow's helmet and boots before toeing off his tan dress shoes and walking over in his black socks. Grimmjow smiled as he approached, turning into a feral grin as the smaller man laid his body on top of Grimmjow's, the thin navy dress trousers providing a poor barrier to the man's body. Grimmjow's long arms circled the other, hands kneading the perfect ass as Ichigo's legs dropped down either side of Grimmjow's waist.

"Hey babe, long day?" Grimmjow turned more onto his back and thrust up a little, letting Ichigo feel that he was more than happy to see him.

Ichigo ground down in response. "Yeah, latest trials are taking longer than we thought. They asked if I could work late again tomorrow."

"That sucks, you not going to see me off?" Grimmjow's hands were wandering all over his lover's body as they discussed their day. He pulled the pale blue shirt out of the trousers so he could get access to Ichigo's upper body, running his hands over the perfect moulding. It had lost some definition over the years since he'd stop dancing for a living but he still kept himself in shape.

Ichigo started to move his hands over Grimmjow's torso, circling his nipples through the thin t-shirt. "Do you need me to? I'll be waiting for you when you get back."

"Well I better give you something to remember me by if I'm not going to see you tomorrow." Grimmjow pulled his lover down by the front of his shirt, sinking his hand into the longer hair at the back of Ichigo's head and sucking the tongue bar into his mouth. Ichigo yanked up Grimmjow's t-shirt and gripped at the flesh underneath. Pulling at the back of the shirt, Grimmjow eventually sat up, turning his body to back on to the couch and allowed Ichigo to pull the shirt up and over his head, the pair breaking away for a moment or so. Grimmjow attacked the buttons on Ichigo's front as the smaller man ran his hands through Grimmjow's hair, scoring his blunt fingernails over Grimmjow's scalp gently. Ichigo dropped his arms behind him as Grimmjow finished opening the buttons and the blue shirt dropped to the floor. Grimmjow's arms went around the inked torso in front of him and pulled him close, the two bare chests connecting as the men devoured each other. Ichigo was still straddling his lover and could clearly feel Grimmjow's excitement right next to his own, even through the man's jeans.

Ichigo broke his mouth away, moving it down Grimmjow's throat and along his shoulder, tongue bar tracing the black ink pattern that started at Grimmjow's collar bone and tangled down his upper arm to stop at his elbow joint in a half sleeve. He'd decided to go under the needle just after his twentieth birthday and Ichigo had helped him choose his design. Grimmjow did put in a small request without Ichigo's knowledge and the small strawberry outline just sat under his collar bone, almost hidden in the rest of the design. Ichigo discovered it while helping him care for the new tattoo and although he hadn't ever liked the nickname, he realised the sentiment behind it, and was very grateful it wasn't a small carrot.

Ichigo sported his own new tattoo, one covering the bullet wound on his chest. Sitting low along the base of his rib cage was an abstract heart shape in the same style as the tribal patterns on his upper chest. Underneath in script was the phrase 'eis quos amo' meaning 'for those I love'. Grimmjow appreciated the sentiment also, knowing Ichigo'd taken a bullet while trying to protect him but the boy had been adamant he intended the ink for all those he loved. The scar wasn't visible any more but the texture was still there under the ink and Grimmjow liked the shudder he brought out when running his tongue over the sensitive skin.

Grimmjow's mind was brought back on to the task in hand when Ichigo freed his member from his jeans and ran his thumb over the leaking tip. Grimmjow thrust up into the hand, using his own to free the boy from his trousers, Ichigo actually getting up for a second to remove them before sinking down again. Grimmjow pushed his jeans and boxers down past his knees and was in the process of kicking them off when Ichigo wrapped his long fingers around the two dicks and squeezed them together. Grimmjow lost the ability for higher thought when Ichigo started to ride his own hand, raising and lowering his hips in his hand and rubbing his cock along Grimmjow's. Grimmjow leaned forwards and sucked Ichigo's nipple bar into his mouth, tugging on it gently. One hand ran down Ichigo's firm ass and the middle finger slipped into the crease between the cheeks, just running the tip over Ichigo's entrance. That made Ichigo whine slightly, pushing his hips back slightly, trying to get more stimulation but Grimmjow kept it light, just teasing as the boy's motions got more and more aggressive. Grimmjow leaned his head against the back of the couch, looking up at Ichigo's face, the big brown eyes closed and a frown visible as he moaned and gasped loudly. The visual stimulus was helping Grimmjow lots as well as the feeling around his dick and he knew they'd not last much longer. His boyfriend had the most stunning body and he just wanted to paint it white with both of their releases, his larger hand coming to relieve Ichigo's, taking control of their members. Ichigo leaned his hands back, settling them on Grimmjow's knees as the man continued the torture of his body, the sensations at his rear coupled with the firm grip around his member had him moving even faster, a small amount of sweat building up on his forehead and under his arms. His tempo stuttered for a moment before he cried out, his release landing on his torso like warm milk, the white ribbons landing around the base of his sternum. Grimmjow wrapped his arm around the small of Ichigo's back, bending him a bit more as Grimmjow leaned forwards. He moved his hand over his cock almost viciously before he released a half grunt, half whine as his own juices mingled with Ichigo's own.

After a clean up the two men cuddled in their large bed, something Ichigo did not argue about when they were shopping for their own place. Even though they liked to snuggle as they slept, the two men were long and neither liked feet sticking out the end.

Ichigo lay with his head tucked under Grimmjow's jaw, snuggled in the hollow of his neck as he drew random patterns with his finger in Grimmjow's smooth skin.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

Ichigo looked up as the other spoke to him, a small smile on his face as he snuggled down again. "Nothing, just thinking about tomorrow. You're not going to find some hot chick or dude and run away with them are you?"

"Unless you are there, I'll not be looking at anyone. Why would I? You are the hottest guy on the planet. And when they finally get a space ship far enough out to meet the aliens I still bet you'll be hotter than anything out there."

"You're crazy."

"Yup, crazy and all yours. What about you, regretting not going away?"

Ichigo snorted. "Yeah me heading out with my vast array of male friends. It'd be me, Kensei and Shinji and if I managed to keep them from arguing I'm sure it'd be fun."

"But you're not even having a night out, you not going to celebrate the end of your single life?"

"What's to celebrate? The only good thing to happen to me ever was meeting you. Why would I ever want to celebrate years of scraping by and hiding? Nah, you go, have your bachelors' party and I'll go and work."

"Whatever you say dear."

The next day Ichigo helped Grimmjow pack for going away while they ate breakfast and they exchanged a brief but passionate kiss before Ichigo had to go off to work. Grimmjow stood at the door watching his lover leave, enjoying the view of Ichigo form fitting grey trousers leaving attached to the lithe boy. Ichigo's little Hyundai purred to life outside before he drove away, the orange haired man looking up through the windscreen to wave at his lover as he drove off.

Grimmjow grinned as he double checked his bag before getting himself ready to head to the office for a few hours to write up the report on the previous evening's game. The college page only appeared every other day so he didn't have to catch the press every night with the latest report. He'd managed to get one of his boys to finalise the page before it went to print so he could take a half day and get away for his stag party. Nnoitra had decided to take them to a different city for the night and had booked them a few hotel rooms in a reasonable place in the centre of the city so they could hit the bars and clubs till late. There were ten of them in total going, a couple from high school some from university plus his step dad Starrk all going for the evening. Starrk had raised an eyebrow at his invitation but knew it was probably a good idea to keep the man of the moment out of trouble; his best friend wasn't exactly reliable.

Work went quickly and he had his article and page layout all pretty much done by twelve so he took a moment to call his fiancé just to hear his voice before the madness of that evening took over.

"Hey babe, how's work?"

" _Not bad, caught me at a good time, just waiting for the boys to get their safety gear on before we go and check the pumps."_

Grimmjow frowned, he didn't like it when Ichigo had to get physical in his job; but he did find it epically amusing that Ichigo's hard hat was luminous orange, marking him as a lead engineer in the plant while the other hats were yellow. Years of hiding his natural hair colour under black hats had led to him getting a job that required one that matched. He had taken the internship at the nuclear plant during the summer between third and fourth year and had made such a good impression that he'd been taken on when he graduated and was working to overhaul the coolant pumps at that point. There had been one accident at a different station where one of the pump valves had ripped open and killed three workers so the other two stations in the company were looking to improve their safety factors and Ichigo was on the team at his own station. Grimmjow knew the boy wasn't stupid and would take any risks but the last thing he wanted was to go out this weekend only to get a call about an accident.

"You'll be careful yes?"

_"_ _Grimm you worry too much. Our pumps have already been checked over by the safety engineers and given the all clear for the moment. I just need the team to look at the space we've got available so we can work on a solution."_

"Fine, just thought I'd hear your voice before heading off; you going to miss me?"

" _Of course, just think, I'll have the TV all to myself and not have to watch a documentary on mining or fishing or logging."_

"Hey that's good quality TV! Better than that fantasy shit you watch."

" _Love you."_

"Love you too. See you Sunday."

Grimmjow smirked down at his phone as he got himself ready to go, clearing up his desk and sending the page to his colleague through email before heading down to his bike. The drive home for him was short and he jumped in a quick shower before grabbing some lunch.

Nnoitra was on time for once, clearly excited about going for a weekend of drunken nonsense. He was dressed casually for the trip but they'd all spoken about having sharp clothes for going out in the evening. Grimmjow grabbed his bag and checked the house over once before heading to the bedroom. He grabbed a post it note pad out of the stationary drawer and wrote a quick message, leaving it stuck to his pillow for his lover to read before he went to bed.

Grimmjow got to ride in the passenger's seat, even after picking up two of the other guys as it was his weekend and the four of them drove in relative silence, with a few comments thrown in about leaving the blue haired man bald and naked tied to a lamp post.

"Oi, the wedding is in a month, anything that affects that day is not cool. And Ichigo can kick all of your asses without my help so I would change your plans. And Nnoi, you know Shinji will get pissy if Ichigo is upset with you so it'll be on your head."

The taller man just grumbled as he changed lane, knowing his friend was right. Shinji had been so happy for the pair when Ichigo had accepted Grimmjow's proposal and had been helping with the arrangements for the wedding for the last year. It was as much his baby as Ichigo's and there would be hell to pay if Nnoitra was responsible for ruining the day, even slightly.

The drive took the best part of an hour but they eventually pulled up to hotel car park and unloaded the car, covering the crate of beer with a couple of jackets and carrying it gently so it wouldn't rattle. Grimmjow was surprised he got his own room with the rest of them sharing but he wasn't going to complain as his best friend was a snorer. Starrk obviously got his own room but he didn't have any money issues. He even took a room on a different floor so as to not get disturbed.

They gathered in Grimmjow's room for an hour or so, necking a couple of beers each before heading out for dinner, Nnoitra having booked a steakhouse for them. Grimmjow had an easy choice when it came to best man and little Yuzu, though she wasn't so little now, was to be his maid. He had remembered the promise he'd made to her when she was twelve and after Ichigo had accepted he'd got down on one knee in front of Ichigo's little sister and asked her to be his groomsmaid. Karin had rolled her eyes at the stupid title but she was going to be standing with her brother as the younger twin stood with his partner. The rest of the wedding party was made up with Nel as maid, Kensei as Ichigo's best man and Shinji as wedding planner/usher/groomsman extraordinaire. Since Ichigo didn't have a parent to give him away the men had decided on just meeting each other at the start of the aisle and walking up together. The outfits had all been sorted, the men's suits and the ladies dresses were all bought and paid for and packed to go.

Grimmjow enjoyed his steak, being careful not to drip his sauce on his grey suit jacket or his black shirt and all of the men had more beer with their meal. Starrk was sitting on Grimmjow's left while Nnoitra sat on his right. When Nnoitra stood up clanging his dessert spoon on his pint glass and started giving a speech, Grimmjow had just covered his eyes, laughing as his friend made a fool of himself in front of the whole restaurant. The comment about him changing sides brought in a few whoops and Grimmjow sent a couple of glares up at his tall friend as the comments about his lover started coming out. He didn't need it to be known that Ichigo had given him a wet dream or that Nnoitra himself had fancied a go as well.

After dinner they hit up two bars, Nnoita pulling out shots for the crowd and they banged the little glasses down one after each other. Just before he left the second bar he took a trip to the bathroom, needing a moment and after he washed his hands he stalled in the corridor, pulling his phone out. One text from Ichigo lit his screen up and he opened it, smiling as he read it.

**-Hope you are having fun and that you're not too drunk already. Thanks for the goodnight note on the pillow, I will definitely be dreaming of you as I sleep.**

Grimmjow returned to his friends, grin still in place as he stumbled slightly. He followed the crowd out and down the street, entering another bar with a neon sign outside proclaiming the name 'Zan's'. Grimmjow couldn't help but frown as he thought he should know that name.

He stopped dead as he entered, the gleaming pole in the centre of a run way from the stage declaring loudly that this was no ordinary bar. An incredibly hot woman in a very short dress welcomed them pleasantly and showed them to a booth just at the side of the runway with an excellent view of the whole stage and of the main pole. There were three other poles and dancing tables round the room with seats around them, punters ogling the dancers above them.

Grimmjow allowed himself to be drawn over to the table but hesitated about sitting down. "Guys, I don't think this is a good idea, did you clear this with Ichigo?" He didn't want his lover to be pissed at him for this.

"As if he'd dare get pissed at this, this was his job." Nnoitra guided his slightly inebriated friend into the booth, making sure he had a good view of the stage. Grimmjow nodded along, seeing the logic of his argument but still unsure.

He reasoned inside his head that there was both girl and boy dancers as well as customers of both sexes so the place wasn't as sleazy as he'd thought it would be. He'd always regretted not seeing Ichigo on the pole, sure his lover would be incredible but Ichigo had danced for him many times in the years they'd been together.

The room darkened slightly, drawing everyone's attention to the main stage as a man walked out. He was tall with long dark wavy hair hanging around his face. A pair of rimless tinted glasses sat on his straight nose and his hands were in the pockets of a long dark coat. The place went silent as he stepped up to the microphone.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to my club. My name is Zangetsu but you may call me Zan. I hope you have enjoyed the entertainment so far but I have a special surprise for you all. Tonight in the house we have a group in celebrating one man's future wedding and we want to make sure he remembers this night fully. Can you all put your hands together for Grimmjow?" Zan started to clap as he gestured to the man in question, a spot light turning to catch the blue haired man looking like a rabbit in the bright light. "Grimmjow, this next act is especially for you."

The spot light dimmed over Grimmjow and two reappeared pointing to the centre of the main stage, every eye in the house riveted to the join in the curtain. Two hands came through just as the music started, Sigma's Nobody to Love starting out slowly. The hands parted the curtain letting the man walk out, feet getting placed very delicately as he stalked up to the pole, giving the room time to absorb his appearance. His long legs were half covered by tight shorts that came to above his knees and his upper body had black straps round it, one down the centre of his chest and one down his back with three horizontal one's going around his chest. His arms were left bare and the tattoos covering the body were evident. His face was kept forward, his expression blank as he approached the pole, deep brown eyes heavily lined. His hair caught every bit of light, the vibrant colour the only break in the monochrome.

Grimmjow's jaw dropped as his lover stalked up to the pole, one long arm reaching out and gripping high as he dropped his weight, swinging round until he was backed onto it. He reached above his head and held tight as he raised his legs, fully extended with his toes pointed right over his head until his thighs were around the pole, Ichigo now upside down, he gripped the pole with his legs, releasing one of his hands to grip the ankles now nearly above his head as he bent into a tight c, pausing once he placed his heels on his head, one hand gripping the pole at his armpit and the other over his ankles. He released one leg and started to pull it back until it was level with the other, straight at his groin in an inverted split. When he released the hand on the pole the crowd gasped, growing loudly as the boy dropped a foot just by releasing his muscles for a second. Both his hands grabbed the pole as he dropped his legs, swinging on his arms for a moment before wrapping his legs around it, using his weight to make him turn faster. As he slowed he spread his legs again, the pole passing right through the middle as his groin sat against the pole, his hands holding above his head. His feet were in the air on either side of his head and as he turned past Grimmjow and the boys, Ichigo plucked up the courage to look at his lover to see his reaction. A grin broke out on his face as he took in Grimmjow's fish impression and he dropped his legs gracefully, giving his arms a subtle shake before grabbing the pole again, kicking up his legs so his front was pressed against the metal. The pole was still turning and he gentle spread his hands out, keeping one above his head near the floor and the other going to his waist. This was his last pose of the night, the lactic acid in his muscles becoming a factor so he clenched and unclenched his hands slightly before starting to lower his legs, keeping his body straight and fully extending his arms. Pulling with his higher hand and pushing with his lower he supported his weight as his body drew level, a slight tremor in his lower arm. He felt all his core muscles complain over the action. He started to twist, turning his head and body together so he started to face the side rather than the ceiling and he spread his legs so he formed a cross, the pole turning so he could look straight into his lover's eyes just as the song ended. He twisted again, bringing his legs together round the pole before standing, taking a slight bow to rapturous applause. Zan came back out onto the stage, clapping his hands as he approached his protégé. He wrapped an arm around Ichigo's shoulders and held his other hand up, the room going silent.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen. I know you enjoyed that as much as I did. This is Ichigo, I trained Ichigo when he was still a boy and he danced for a few years with me. He is also the lucky man getting married to our Grimmjow who didn't know his fiancé was going to be here tonight. As he's not on the payroll any tips you give for Ichigo will go totally to the pair to help them celebrate their wedding next month." Zan produced a glass jar and sat it on the stage with Ichigo and Grimmjow's name written on the front in an arrow heart. Several punters immediately crowded the stage to put bills in, Ichigo's face growing red at the amount getting put in so quickly. When he finally got to leave the stage, Ichigo glanced down at his fiancé who was still staring at him. He gestured that he'd be out in a few minutes before disappearing backstage to get changed.

Grimmjow tried to not count the moments before his lover came out and he totally missed the jokes getting thrown at him from his friends. Starrk was smiling faintly at his step son's reaction. He was totally impressed with Ichigo's moves, knowing that the boy's worry over just having a body for show was all meaningless. He might not do this for a living anymore but he'd just proven that he still could if he wanted to.

Ichigo came out eventually, trailing a familiar looking blond behind him and a tall white haired man next to him. He wandered up to the booth, uncertainty in his movements as he drew closer to Grimmjow but Shinji just shoved him forwards, only Ichigo's grace stopping him from face planting in Grimmjow's groin. He ended up hovering over his lover, hands on the back of the booth behind him as their faces were inches apart.

"Hi," Ichigo's uncertainty was evident in his voice as well.

Grimmjow just grabbed a handful of his lover's polo shirt and pulled him in for a heated kiss, drawing whoops and cat calls from not only their group but most of the bar. Ichigo sank one hand into Grimmjow's hair as he tilted his head.

"Hi yourself. I thought you were working tonight."

"Hell that is work. I'm going to hurt tomorrow." Ichigo stretched as he spoke, falling into the seat next to his lover. Shinji went over to his own lover and sat next to him, leaning his head on the taller man's arm, his shoulder much too high. Nnoitra lifted his arm and drew his little boyfriend into his body. Kensei shook hands with Starrk; the pair had met at the boys' graduations three years ago and had met again at various birthday events the pair celebrated.

The night ended in the pole dancing club after many more drinks due to the extremely friendly bar staff and generous owner who thumped the full glass jar onto their table at closing time. The jar was about sixteen inches high and packed full of bills, some looking fairly big and Ichigo thanked his old friend, the pair hugging before Grimmjow had dragged his tipsy lover off to the taxi waiting for them.

As they arrived at the hotel, Grimmjow now saw the reason he got his own room, he wasn't spending the night alone as he'd thought. Ichigo was pinned to the elevator wall quickly as the pair made their escape from the group. Nobody had wanted to share the lift car with them after seeing the looks they'd been giving each other as they waited for it to arrive.

Within five minutes of getting into the room, Ichigo was riding on Grimmjow's cock, Grimmjow's face buried in Ichigo's chest as he thrust up into his lover. Ichigo dropped himself heavily each time, whining as Grimmjow's member scored along his prostate. Ichigo could feel his thighs complaining about all this exercise but he ignored it in favour of the other sensations in his body. He went off without Grimmjow ever touching his dick and he flopped back, Grimmjow catching him before holding him tightly to find his own release.

Round two was in the shower, Ichigo pinned to the wall and Grimmjow fisting his cock as he slowly and deeply fucked his lover. Ichigo's release was louder that time but thankfully the water running covered most of it. After the shower the boys did their normal night time routine, Ichigo brushing the alcohol taste out of his mouth as he bounced to a song in his head. He wandered over to the bed, still moving to music only he could hear and didn't notice his lover stalking up behind him.

"You know every time you move I just think of you up on that stage with that pole between your legs. I can't help but think of fucking you as you hang off it."

"That would just end badly; I'd either rip myself a new hole or rip your cock off. Nah I'd much rather just get fucked on a bed."

"Would you now?" Grimmjow wrapped his arms round his lover, pulling him back to feel that Grimmjow was not done for the night. Grimmjow pushed him forward, Ichigo catching himself on the bed with his hands before Grimmjow came up right behind him, plunging inside him without warning. Ichigo raised his head with a cry before Grimmjow pushed him down again, pressing a hand between Ichigo's shoulder blades. The boy's chest was hard onto the bed before Grimmjow grasped at Ichigo's hips, rotating them slightly so his back was arched more. It meant that Grimmjow would knock straight into that little pleasure button Ichigo loved so much every time and made the boy howl. Thankfully the rooms on both sides and across were taken by people they were with or they'd be getting complaints. They'd still get complaints but they would be over breakfast the next day.

Ichigo cried out with every thrust but just arched his back more, forcing the dick deeper onto his prostate as it passed. Ichigo reached round with his hand and rubbed his own dick, knowing he was self-pleasuring would set his lover off and he turned his head to gaze up at his lover. The cords were out on Grimmjow's neck and shoulders as he gripped at the body under him. Grimmjow had to close his eyes as seeing Ichigo with his hand wrapped around himself and gazing up with those brown eyes was just too much but he couldn't stall himself long and he gripped Ichigo with bruising force before burying himself deeply, his jet setting the boy off underneath him. Grimmjow felt the boy's legs give out under him and grabbed him, lowering them both gently before he slipped out. It was all proving too much for the smaller man and he was succumbing to sleep in front of Grimmjow. Grimmjow pulled out gently before fetching a wet face cloth from the bathroom and cleaning his lover off before lifting him into bed, tucking him in before giving himself a quick wash before joining his lover in bed. Ichigo was like a magnet and he turned, curling up to the larger man without really waking up.

Breakfast was rowdy, Ichigo blushing over the remarks that he was walking funny. He glanced up at his lover who shook his head, a grin on his face before he glared at the commenter. Ichigo was actually struggling to walk that day but it was other parts of his body that were complaining louder than his ass. As he stood once they'd finished he made a quiet but still audible groan, stretching his aching thighs as he pushed his chair back in. It took a moment for him to register the silence surrounding him but as he looked around at the crowd of men all with lewd grins on their faces, his face grew warm and he just looked at his feet.

"I trust you'll go easier on him the night before the wedding?" Shinji was standing with his hands on his hips, frowning up at Grimmjow. Shinji didn't mean it to be a comedy moment but it broke the tension at least, Grimmjow just shrugging before wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's shoulder and walking away from the others.

Grimmjow ducked his head close to his lover's ear as he spoke. "You alright babe? Did I hurt you?" As much as the blue haired man might have laughed along with the jokes he didn't want his lover hurting because of him, a bit sore is alright though.

"I'm fine, just been a while since I've had a thick pole gripped between my legs." Ichigo's eyes widened as he realised what he'd just said, his face flaming.

Grimmjow couldn't help it; he threw his head back and crowed with laughter. "Well I'll have to make sure I don't keep you waiting again, you can have my thick pole between your legs any time you want." Grimmjow grabbed his boyfriend, pulling him in close with Ichigo's back to Grimmjow's chest. Ichigo sniggered as Grimmjow nuzzled the back of his neck. He attempted to fight back in play but he was just too sore.

"Grimm can you let me go, I need to stretch or something, everything hurts." Ichigo wriggled a bit to enforce his words and Grimmjow released him. The group had headed to the lounge area of the hotel to get themselves together before heading home. Ichigo slumped to the sofa, Grimmjow saying he'd run up and grab their bags and Shinji tucked himself at the orange haired man's side, Nnoitra rolling his eyes before heading to so the same.

Grimmjow was only a few minutes before he was in the lobby with both of their bags, his larger holdall and Ichigo's rucksack gripped in his large hand, the room card in the other. He thanked the girl at the reception desk for the stay as he checked out.

"Mr Jaeggerjaques, is the orange haired man in the lounge you boyfriend?"

Grimmjow frowned at the girl, wondering why she was asking. "He's my fiancé; we're getting married at the end of the month, why?"

"You are a lucky man sir. Congratulations on your wedding." She smiled and handed him his receipt, Grimmjow nodding in response with the frown still in place.

The sight in the lounge quickly brushed that away as he saw his incredibly hot boyfriend lying on the floor, legs split long ways and his chest pressed to the front thigh. He walked over, dumping the bags over the back of an empty sofa. "Ichi, what the hell are you doing?"

The others in the room sniggered as Ichigo sat up, planting both hands on the floor before lifting himself to bring his legs under him in a crouch. "Stretching, it's fucking awesome." He stood, bending backwards and putting his hands on the floor about a foot from his feet. His body stretched up like an inverted cat before he stood again, shaking his arms out.

Ichigo turned to his lover, smiling as he shook his legs out, Grimmjow seeing the tension that had been in his face melt away. Ichigo raised one leg, bending his back and grabbing the foot over his head, pulling with his arms. He released a fairly loud groan as he pulled at his protesting muscles, not noticing the reception girls standing at the adjoining bar, ogling him. He stood finally, righting his jogging trousers before flopping down on the couch in front of Grimmjow. Nnoitra and Kensei clapped their hands sarcastically, a few of the others joining with lame whoops before they resumed their conversations.

Grimmjow leaned on the back of the couch, Ichigo looking back at him over his head. "You wanting to get jumped in the hotel lounge?"

Ichigo just sniggered, stretching out again as he smiled up at his lover.

"Seriously, I thought Shinji over there was going to London Bridge you."

"What the hell is a London Bridge?"

Grimmjow grinned, walking round so he could fall onto the sofa next to his lover, pulling the boy in closer so he could whisper in his ear. "It's when the seme is bent back like you were and the uke is on top, riding him like he's a bridge. It's a bit dangerous though."

Ichigo frowned as he pictured the logistics. Him bent over with his hands on the floor, his dick out and Shinji straddling his waist. It wouldn't work; the boy's legs weren't long enough.

"You were picturing it weren't you? You want to fuck Shinji again?" Grimmjow was grinning, he wasn't against a bit of group play and it had been years.

Ichigo shoved at him. "I was just trying to see how it would work. It's not like you can get back there so we could try it. Plus I like it rough, not dangerous. As for Shinji, that night was certainly amazing; having it both ways was almost too much. Maybe you should try it."

"With Shinji? Nah, he's not my type. You saying I need to get fucked?" Grimmjow's grin just got wider, enjoying the naughty nonsense.

"Always, but if anyone is getting to fuck you, it'll be me. You interested?" Ichigo turned more towards his lover. They'd spoken offhandedly over the years about reversing the roles but had always fallen into their usual places and were happy there.

"Always maybe love."

_Iiiiiiii_

A year in the planning and seven years after they got together, the day they were to get married finally came around. Grimmjow had gone back to his mum's the night before, Sophia turning up to drive him and not taking any arguments. She'd maintained that certain traditions were important and they would not be staying together the night before. Ichigo got himself a bit upset after they'd left, trying to hide it from his lover as Grimmjow finished packing but something must have given him away as the other called him, probably as soon as he'd got back to his parent's.

" _Hey Ichi."_

"Hey Grimm, miss me already?" Ichigo winced as his voice wavered, he bit his lip as he tried to calm himself down, not wanting the other to know he'd been crying.

" _Always, what's wrong love? You not looking forward to tomorrow?"_

"Of course I am Grimm, but I'm all alone, you know I don't like that. I guess I didn't think it would get to me tonight."

Ichigo heard a sigh on the other end of the phone and he bit his lip, knowing he'd said too much and his lover would now be worried about him.

" _I'll be there in ten minutes."_

"No, Grimm I didn't mean," Ichigo didn't finish as he heard the phone cut off; the other probably didn't hear a word of it any way. He looked down at the square of plastic in his hand and took a deep sigh himself, feeling a bit pathetic that he couldn't spend a night alone without getting upset. He'd done it, had to with Grimmjow's old working patterns but he hated it and the emotion and stress over the wedding just amounted to him losing it.

He was still sitting on the sofa, staring off with his phone in his hand when Grimmjow had appeared, opening the door quietly before coming round and kneeling in front of his lover. Ichigo still stared at the floor, only moving his head when Grimmjow put a finger under his chin and pulled it up.

Grimmjow gave a soft smile as he saw the state his love had worked himself to. The brown eyes were huge and red rimmed and his straight nose was pink at the end. He was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, Grimmjow frowning before using his thumb to pull it out, smoothing over it and cupping Ichigo's face with his hand. Ichigo leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and releasing two more tears to trickle down his warm cheeks. Grimmjow kissed them away before pulling him close, lifting himself onto the sofa and pulling the boy onto his lap. Ichigo squirrelled into him, clutching him tightly.

Smoothing one hand over the orange spikes, he checked the time on his other wrist as he settled himself. He'd discovered Ichigo's dislike of sleeping alone after they'd moved in properly. They'd spend most night together over the two years they'd been dating but he guessed Ichigo always had someone else in the house before that. Once they'd got their own place Ichigo was all alone if Grimmjow stayed out, no sisters or dorm mates in the room with him. Grimmjow had returned to a boy sleeping on the sofa, tears staining his face and the TV on quite loud. It had been six in the morning and he was just back from pulling an all-nighter at his work and had been looking forward to cuddling up to his lover in bed.

He clicked the TV off and went to lift Ichigo to take him to bed when the boy snapped open, freaking out at the closeness of a body when he wasn't expecting it. Grimmjow caught the kick aimed for his gut but that had only drawn a scared cry from the boy that only cut off when Ichigo saw who had him. The smaller man had dissolved into his lover's body, ashamed at how he was. It had been too quiet, Ichigo jumping at every foreign noise until he'd drowned it out with the TV. Grimmjow hadn't really understood why he'd got so worked up about it but it had manifested itself a few times since and clearly the night before their wedding as well. He was going to get the man a dog so he'd never be alone again.

Grimmjow sat for a while, just soothing his lover in silence before Ichigo lifted his head, rubbing at his nose with the back of his hand.

"You better go, your mum'll be wondering where you got to. I'll be alright."

Grimmjow snorted. "Like hell I'm leaving now. Any stupid ass tradition that makes the man I love cry the night before our wedding can just go to hell. You are the most important thing tomorrow and you need your beauty sleep. Come on, I'll be your pillow tonight." Grimmjow shuffled to the edge of the sofa, using his long legs to push himself up, Ichigo still in his arms. Grimmjow undressed his lover gently, kissing exposed skin gently as he made the other comfortable, lying on his back before drawing the man towards him, Ichigo curling round the other with his head in the hollow of his throat. Ichigo's nose nuzzled in, a happy sigh leaving his body as he relaxed.

"I love you."

Grimmjow grinned, leaning down to give the man a kiss on the head. "I love you too."

_Iiiiiii_

Grimmjow had left the next morning early to get back to his mother's house for breakfast. His father was coming as well so he knew he could cut out but he left Ichigo with a promise to meet him at the altar.

Ichigo had smirked as he closed the door after his lover, jumping in a quick shower. He'd packed his things the night before and was ready to go when Kensei arrived to collect him, Ichigo carrying his suit carrier and holdall down to the man's sleek Audi A5 before jumping in the passenger side, his suit hanging on the back handle and bag on the seat next to Shinji.

The wedding was at a venue about a three hour drive away and Ichigo and Grimmjow had a cabin book for a week afterwards so they could stay in the mountains for a honeymoon. There wasn't much to do in the area except appreciate the view so they did plan on leaving the bedroom once or twice.

Sophia had wanted to hire a big venue in the city but Ichigo had fancied somewhere outdoors and less formal so that's what they did. Grimmjow had gone along with everything his partner had wanted and for the most part it was all Ichigo's day but they had chosen their own outfits, Shinji and Nnoitra knowing what their friend was wearing but no one else so both men would be surprised on the wedding day. Ichigo had asked if Grimmjow was wearing a white dress but the other had just smirked and raised a blue eyebrow. It was one worry that Ichigo had, that his lover would really be standing there dressed in white.

Ichigo checked his reflection once more, leaning in to check his liner, very light for once but still there, he'd look weird without it after wearing it for about ten years. He had in his little black cog to match his outfit of total black and he thought he looked good. The jacket nipped right in at the waist, showing his figure and the narrow lapels accented his shoulders. An open necked black shirt sat under the jacket that was sheer everywhere except right at the front at the satin bib. He'd gone for a slightly daring shirt after much prompting from Shinji saying he looked amazing in it and his body was worth showing off. He reasoned he'd not be taking his jacket off until the evening reception so he shouldn't make too much of a spectacle. Plus, it was a gay wedding, people expect a bit of extreme even if the couple weren't. His long legs were in narrow black trousers with satin strips down the outside seams and ended with his feet in polished dress shoes that were starting to rub already. He had tried to get Shinji to agree to him wearing his work shoes, they were so comfortable and black after all but the other man had freaked at him. He'd snuck them into his bag and would probably be changing into them after the ceremony.

The drive was over in a heartbeat, or at least it felt that way to Ichigo and they were drawing up to the old manor house, Kensei pulling up to the side door so Ichigo could get his things inside. Grimmjow was due to 'arrive' first as in get changed in the house before meeting his wedding party outside for pictures and heading to the ceremony to give Ichigo a chance for photos with his. Shinji had planned it all out so Ichigo got to distance himself, Shinji pretty much dressing him as well. At two o'clock Shinji pulled him out of the room, pressing a glass of sparkling wine into his hand before telling him to smile, Shinji standing on the other side of Kensei from him. Ichigo smiled before looking around, seeing Karin on his other side in her dress. The girls were in blue dresses to match Shinji's colour scheme, strapless and draping to the floor, Karin looking a bit uncomfortable in the gown but looking amazing. Ichigo told her as much, taking her hand for a moment and giving it a squeeze. She clutched a small bouquet of black and blue roses, matching the blue rose in Ichigo's lapel. She smiled up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Try and not embarrass yourself Ichigo, there are a lot of people here."

"Hey, just getting in practice for your wedding." He grinned as she blanched, Toshiro having mentioned but not gone through with a proposal. Ichigo knew he was planning it as he'd done the old fashioned thing of asking for his permission as Karin's only living relative. Ichigo said he'd have to ask Grimmjow too and the kid had gone as white as his hair before Ichigo had laughed, apologising for the joke.

The time had come and Shinji ushered them down the stairs to the gravel driveway so they could walk over to the ceremony in the grounds to the side of the house. Ichigo winced as his big toe rubbed more and he squirmed a bit, Karin glaring at him. He took her arm, walking her like a lady to distract her and surprised she wasn't stumbling in the heels he was wearing. She must have read it on her face as she paused for a moment, pulling up her long dress and holding her blue converse covered feet. Ichigo frowned, protest coming to his lips as he turned to Shinji.

"How did she get to wear trainers and I have to wear these?"

Shinji frowned, Karin pulling her dress up again to show them. "At lease they match," was all he had to say, continuing to walk. Ichigo followed, grumbling the whole way. Kensei and Shinji parted off, the tall man giving Ichigo a handshake before the men joined Nnoitra up at the end of the aisle. Karin left him after that, joining Yuzu to walk up the aisle together in matching dresses, Yuzu waving at her brother. Nel came next, walking by herself but drawing all the attention in her show stopper of a dress. Technically the same dress as the other two girls but her figure just made it _more_.

Ichigo stepped forward, waiting for Grimmjow to appear and his jaw dropped, the vision in front of him more than he'd expected. A part of him registered Grimmjow's face displaying a similar expression but most of him was absorbing the sight. Grimmjow's long thick legs covered in white trousers, a blue shirt tucked in with the collar and a couple of buttons open and a jacket that matched the trousers over the top. His hair was flopping over his head in its usual spiked magnificence that just made Ichigo want to run his hands through it. His feet drew him closer and his hands itched to touch the other.

Grimmjow met him halfway and they stopped at each other's toes, looking straight in each other's eyes. Ichigo's grew wider, knowing he should say something but lacking the words to do it. Grimmjow took pity on him, smiling gently before pressing a brief kiss to his cheek. "Yeah, you too love. Magnificent." Ichigo just smiled, dropping his gaze before the blush took over his face. Grimmjow took his hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles before leading him up the aisle.

_Iiiiiiiii_

The ceremony was brief, neither man wanting to overstate anything but the meal was extravagant, four courses with different wines and champagne all chosen by Sophia since neither man was a foodie or particularly into wine. Grimmjow sipped at a rich red while Ichigo was still enjoying the sweet bubbles that had been chosen for him. They made him a bit silly but it was his wedding day and it was allowed.

They'd danced together for their first dance, Grimmjow's arms locked around his lover as they moved to the music and they'd done the obligatory dancing with their female relatives before getting to relax together, Ichigo giggling round another glass of sparkling wine. He leaned back on Grimmjow, the other's hand round his shoulder and lying on his chest as they watched the other dancers and merry makers in the room. Ichigo had shed his jacket and Grimmjow was appreciating the view of all that inked flesh in front of him.

"I like the shirt."

"Thanks, Shinji talked me into it."

"I'll have to thank him later."

"You happy?"

"More than I ever thought possible. Who knew I'd end up with a baby carrot for a husband?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the nickname, wondering if it'd ever get put to bed. "Well I didn't think I'd end up married to the blue haired idiot from my primary class. But I'm glad I did. When do you think we can escape?"

"After the cake love. I'll nab a couple of bits and we can take them back to the cabin."

"Can we take more wine too, I like this." Ichigo held up his nearly empty glass, making Grimmjow grin. They looked out seeing Nnoitra and Shinji sitting together, pretty much as they were too. "Is Nnoitra ever going to ask Shinji to marry him?"

"Yeah, he didn't want to distract the diva from planning ours. They'll be engaged before we get home."

"God, if he got this worked up about our wedding, what is he going to be like with his own?"

"Unstoppable. He'll ask you to stand beside him."

"Yup, and you'll be across from me next to Nnoi."

"Think we can reuse these suits?"

Ichigo grinned, elbowing his lover gently in the stomach. He glanced up as Shinji got up and took the microphone from the band. "Hey, I think we're up. I'm in the mood for some cake."

"I hope so, but you'll not be eating it for a while." Grimmjow's feral smile said enough and Ichigo stood, fixing his clothes before joining his friend out on the dance floor to cut their cake, his trousers getting a bit uncomfortable as he walked.

Grimmjow pinched his ass as he took the knife off the blond and he mock glared before holding the sharp implement out. The pair of them held it together before slicing through, people stepping up to take pictures.

The cake was taken away to be sliced but was returned quickly and everyone sat down to enjoy a piece. It didn't take long for the grooms' disappearance to be noticed, the two chairs at the top table being in everyone's view after all but no questions were asked.


End file.
